En la pasarela
by jutsme
Summary: Bella odiaba su trabajo,pero lo hacía por Alice y n una vida cubierta de sombras,todo parece cambiar cuando un fotógrafo de ojos color esmeralda aparece en su vida.¿Podrá ayudarla a salir adelante?NO APTA PARA SENSIBLES idea de Dani-vg9806,gracias
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Frente al espejo Isabella terminaba de leerse el ultimo párrafo del capitulo de su libro favorito mientras una señora le terminaba de alisar su pelo y dejarla lista. Otra señora llego a su lado y bruscamente le subió la cabeza para que pudiese verla con la luz y maquillarla tal y como había pedido el en encargado del desfile. Todas tenían que ir iguales, la luz estaba pensada para que todas luciesen como sirenas. Una vez lista, alguien la cogio de la mano y la desato la fina bata de seda para comprobar que el primer modelo era el correcto, y que no se veía nada que no se tuviese que ver ni faltase algo de suma importancia.

-¡5 minutos!- se escucho por alguna parte del caótico lugar. Todos parecieron aumentar 5 revoluciones sus carreras y aquello era un lugar infumable, pero sus nervios de acero le permitían abstraerse de todo aquello y concentrarse en lo mas importante: sonreír, mirar al frente, y sobre todo, no caerse. Un desfile como aquel era único, aunque durante los últimos dos años, todos los desfiles a los que asistía, era de tal relevancia que toda la prensa mundial se hacia eco de ella. La semana de la moda de Paris era la ultima escala es su gira europea, Nueva York seria la ultima ciudad y a partir de ahí, un gran merecido descanso. Fue hasta la entrada y dejo su bata por algún lado de todo aquello. Se coloco en primer lugar, ella era la que abría el desfile, a lo grande, no esperaba otra cosa de marca.

-¡1 minuto!- volvió a gritar la voz de antes, esta vez casi reventando su tímpano. –Esta bien preciosa, recuerda: mira siempre hacia al frente, cuando llegues al final, pasa tu peso de una pierna a otra y después mira durante dos segundos a las cámaras. Olvídate de sonreír, este desfile no lo requiere, pero sobre todo, ten cuidado…-.

-Con los tacones y que todo este en su sitio. Si me lo se, gracias- dijo ella terminando la frase y escuchando como pedían al publico que empezase a guardar silencio. Una música tormentosa comenzó a sonar y supo que había llegado el momento.

-3, 2, 1. Ahora. Mierda-. Con sus manos en la cadera en forma de jarra, dio el primer paso con esa seguridad que parecía caracterizarla cuando estaba encima de una pasarela. Pie derecho, pies izquierdo, al compás de la música. El sujetador y las braguitas con las que iba apenas tapaban lo necesario para decir que no estaba desnuda, pero todo estaba donde debía de estar. Los incesantes flashes no le dejaban ver ninguna de las caras, no lo necesitaba, y tampoco quería. Ni siquiera le gustaba exhibirse de esa manera. Pero las necesidades primaban más que el orgullo a veces, y esa era la razón por la que ella ahora estaba mirando hacia las cámaras con un rostro impenetrable. Nadie podía saber lo que sentía. O por lo menos eso marcaba la temática del mensaje. Entro de nuevo a camerinos mientras otra chica salía a escena. Alguien empezó a desnudarla en medio de todo el jaleo, pero nadie la vería, se cruzarían con ella y no se fijarían que eran otros la que la vestían, porque allí nadie se ocupaba de alguien que no fuese de si mismo. El final del desfile llego, del brazo del diseñador salio de nuevo a la pasarela para aplaudirle delante de todos, que se creyese alguien de otro mundo. Pero a ella le daba igual, Bella no acudiría a las fiestas posteriores ni nada parecido. El avión salía en apenas 3 horas para llevarla Nueva York, el ultimo desfiles, ese que llevaba tanto esperando, pero no por lo que le deparaba, si no por lo que vendría tras el.

Una ducha rápida en el hotel que ni siquiera logro quitar el maquillaje a prueba de agua, unos cómodos vaqueros, una camiseta amplia y unas absurdas gafas de sol que se tenia que poner por contrato cada vez que trabaja, aunque como era el caso, la noche ya llevaba unas horas haciendo acto de presencia. Como siempre periodistas haciendo absurdas preguntas que nunca eran contestadas sino con una sonrisa y un gesto leve de la mano para despedirles y agradecerles a la vez. Según ella, no se merecían mucho mas.

En el avión, 8 horas de sueño y las restantes para preparar su agenda durante los próximos dos días. Ese señor, al que hace un tiempo atrás había contratado como su representante, hablaba sobre lo que tenia que decir, hablar y hasta pensar durante esos días. Ella solo miraba por la ventana, imaginando el momento en el que no la volvería a escuchar durante los próximas semanas. La única sonrisa que podía salirle le venia cuando recordaba esa suave voz que podría disfrutar poco tiempo después.

Desfiles, sesiones de fotos, firmas, entrevistas. Nadie entendía que Bella no hablaba de su vida privada. Que ni siquiera un cheque en blanco tenia el suficiente valor para que ella abriese la boca y dejase escapar sus mas profundos recuerdos. Que apreciaba tanto su intimidad que nunca diría nada de ella. Y probablemente a nadie. Podría soportar la soledad de no tener pareja con tal de no desvelar su vida pasada. No habían sido pocos los que habían intentado, de diferentes formas y con diferentes motivos, llegar hasta el corazón de Bella, el cual muchos decían que estaba muerto, pero todos se habían topado con la coraza que protegía al corazón, porque no, su corazón latía, estaba vivo, y solo respondía al nombre de una persona.

Dos días después, con la música que a ella le gustaba a todo volumen dentro de su coche, se dirigía hacia su casa. Sonrió con su verdadera sonrisa al ver el cartel que le daba la bienvenida. "Forks" dijo en voz alta intentando creerse que ya estaba allí. Aparco su coche en la puerta de su casa. Cogió la maleta, la cual podría sorprender, pero estaba casi vacía, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta inspirando el olor de su vida.

-Ya estoy e casa- anuncio quitándose el abrigo. Forks era un lugar donde cualquier día del año el abrigo era una prenda indispensable, y eso bien lo sabia ella a sus 22 años. -¿Dónde esta la niña mas guapa del mundo?-.

-¡Mami!- dijo una niña gritando desde el piso de arriba y bajando las escaleras todo lo rápido que le permitían sus cortas piernas.

-¡Mi vida, como te he echado de menos!- dijo cogiendola por los aires y llenando su carita de besos al igual que la niña hacia lo mismo con la madre. –Pero si hasta has crecido-.

-Tía Alice me da de comer muy bien-.

-¿En serio?- pregunto realmente sorprendida. Si había alguien que no sabia ni freír un huevo esa era Alice, su única y verdadera amiga desde tiempos inmemorables.

-Hay restaurantes de comida rápida que encima venden cosas sanas. Te prometo que Emma ha estado perfectamente alimentada-.

-Eso es otra cosa- dijo Bella dejando a la niña en el suelo. -¿Qué tal Alice?- la pregunto abrazándola. Si había alguien que también echaba de menos durante sus viajes esa era sin duda Alice.

-Muy bien. Emma se ha portado estupendamente. Ha ido al cole, y cuando a terminado a ayudado a la tía a ver lugares para la boda que tiene que hacer, ¿verdad?-.

-Si mami. Hemos ido a un hotel donde en el jardín tenían un lago con patos. ¡Yo quiero un pato!-.

-¿Y donde quieres meter tú un pato en esta casa, mi amor?-. La casa donde vivían no era ni mucho menos el estilo de casa donde una modelo de gran estatus mundial viviría. Es mas, ni siquiera era comprada, era una de las pocas cosas que sus padres la habían dejado de herencia a su muerte.

-Emma cariño, ¿Por qué no te vas a vestir y desayunamos con mami, quieres?-.

-Si, ahora bajo- dijo dándose rápidamente media vuelta y subiendo a su cuarto mientras Bella y Alice iba a la cocina y preparaban os cacharros del desayuno.

-¿Qué tal este ultimo mes y medio?-.

-Como siempre Alice. Desfiles, fotos, preguntas idiotas. No cambiara nunca-.

-Sabes que lo haces porque quieres Bella. Puedes cambiarlo cuando quieras-.

-No Alice, esto es lo único que puedo dar a Emma. Es lo único donde he triunfado después de intentar mil cosas y fracasar. Si es la única forma de dejarle a Emma algo, no dudes que seguiré tragando aunque no me guste-.

-Pero es que no eres feliz-.

-No soy feliz de puertas para fuera. Cuando estoy aquí soy feliz, porque mi hija vive, se ríe, anda, y sobre todo, tiene un futuro asegurado con lo que yo estoy haciendo. Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que sufrí Alice, no me hagas recordarlo cada vez que vuelvo de un desfile-.

-Cuando Emma pueda entender todo lo que su madre hizo por ella, estará tremendamente orgullosa de ti- dijo Alice dando un abrazo a Bella intentando darle todas las energías que había perdido esas ultimas semanas estando lejos de su casa.

-Mami, ¿te gusta como voy?- dijo la pequeña llegando a la cocina y dando varias vueltas sobre si misma.

-Estas guapísima amor- dijo cogiendole y sentándola en la mesa.

-Cariño, mami tiene que dormir un ratito porque esta muy, pero que muy cansada. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque y compramos la comida y pasamos luego con mami una tarde de chicas?-.

-¡Si! Además, mami tiene que ver la peli que no vio cuando se fue-.

-Es verdad- dijo Alice llevándose las manos a la cara siguiendo el juego a la pequeña. –Bella, esta tarde te secuestramos. No puedes perderte la última de Barbie-.

-No se me ocurriría- dijo terminándose su café. –Nos vemos luego preciosa. Te quiero- dijo besándole la parte superior de la cabeza. –Nos vemos luego amiga- dijo besando también a Alice.

Momentos tan sencillos como aquel, lograban que Bella reuniese suficiente fuerza para continuar con aquello.

Cuando el mundo veía a la modelo Isabella Swan, se pensaban que su misteriosa vida ocultaba desde prostitucion hasta drogas. Pero la gente tiende a pensar mal desde el inicio, sin molestarse siquiera en callar cuando no se sabe.

Su vida no podía distar más de aquellas mentiras sin fundamento. Ojala esa fuese su vida, riqueza, lujo, poder. Un pasado feliz y un futuro prometedor y seguro. Pero no era así. O por lo menos todo cambio cuando la que ahora era una modelo de 22 años exitosa, a sus 17 años, sufrió lo que nadie en sus peores pesadillas pudiese imaginar. Nadie desearía eso a nadie, pero a ella le toco vivirlo.

Nadie podría imaginar que en un pueblo tranquilo y apartado como Forks pudiesen acontecer sucesos tan desgarradores. Nadie se podría creer que un jueves como otro cualquiera, un asesino en serie fuese a elegir la casa de oficial de policía de aquel pueblo y decidiese matar a los dos inquilinos que se encontraban en el lugar en aquellos momentos, sin más defensa que las voces que pudieron dar.

Pero quizás la peor parte le toco vivirla a la hija de la pareja cuando llego a casa antes de aquel individuo saliese, y la violase delante de sus padres muertos, dejándola allí, pero esa vez, sin ningún tipo de defensa, ya que lo único que podía salir de ellas eran silenciosas lagrimas que significaban el final de una vida y el comienzo de otra. Se quedo allí llorando por sus padres, hasta que la vecina se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, cuando cayo en que no era normal que un individuo desconocido saltase por la ventana de la casa el jefe de policía.

Poco más recuerda Bela de aquellos días, aunque tampoco es que sea su hobby favorito revivir una y otro vez e su cabeza esos días. Sabe que atraparon al culpable, silla eléctrica, pero todavía no sabe si sigue vivo. No quiere saber absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con el. Tiene vagos recuerdos de las sesiones con el psicólogo, con el abogado, visitas al hospital, pero en su mente quedo grabado el anuncio que termino por cambiar su vida. Estaba embarazada. El mal nacido ese le había dejado una marca mucho mas profunda de lo que el se imaginaba. Decidió tener ese niño como no podía ser de otra manera. No era ella la asesina en la historia. Meses después se supo que seria una niña. Nació cuando Bella ya era mayor de edad y pudo disponer del que un día fue un hogar feliz.

En algún punto de la historia, salio un rayo de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad llamado Alice. Ambas se conocieron durante la estancia de Bella en el centro durante unos pocos meses, los cuales bastaron para forjar una amistad inquebrantable. Bella la había invitado a vivir con ella cuando saliese de allí. Alice en aquellos momentos, tenía casi menos futuro que ella misma.

Emma llego trayendo algo de felicidad. Pero las cosas no tardaron mucho en torcerse. Al año de nacer, la diagnosticaron leucemia. El tratamiento era caro, pero si se le administraba desde ese mismo día, se salvaría. Durante un año, Bella trabajo en varios sitios a la vez doblando turnos, intentando que el dinero le llegase para comer y para el tratamiento, no importaba nada mas. Apenas dormía, y no paraba ni para comer. Alice fue sin duda su mayor apoyo, pero ni así lograban ahorrar lo suficiente para vivir dignamente. Pero un día en el hospital llego el milagro para Emma. Durante aquel año Emma perdió su cabello y apenas podía ponerse de pie sin llorar de puro dolor.

Un cazatalentos vio en Bella un potencial inmenso, y de esa manera llegamos a la actualidad. Bella triunfo como ninguno pensó que podría llegar a hacerlo, gano sumas de dinero que le daban para su tratamiento y mantener a las 3 como reinas. Emma mejoro de su enfermedad, empezó a caminar sin cansarse a los dos pasos, a hablar y hasta sonreía. La parte negativa es que apenas veía esos cambios porque viajaba constantemente, pero una vez mas era Alice quien salvaba los muebles cuidándola como si fuese su propia hija y explicándole a la pequeña a su manera los motivos.

En menos de dos años se había convertido en una de las modelos mejor pagadas. El problema era que a ella aquello no le gustaba. Odiaba caminar entre cientos de flashes en ropa interior, porque era insegura, y demasiada exposición podría dejar salir sus secretos, sus mas preciados tesoros. Pero sobre todo detestaba que todos se creyesen que era una chica como las otras, que había llegado a lo mas alto por pasar por las camas de lo que mandaban. Le repulsaba que gente que podría ser su padre o incluso su abuelo se le insinuase con tan poco tacto. Pero lo que mas le dolía era pasar tanto tiempo lejos de lo único valioso que poseía en esa vida. Pero sabia que no duraría eternamente, Emma pronto se pondría bien y dejaría el tratamiento, y el dinero que tenia les daría para vivir el resto de su vida sin trabajar, e incluso, dejar a Emma algo para cuando ella ni estuviese.

Ahora la niña dejaba ver sus ojos castaños exactos a los de Bella, y un cabello marrón clonado de su madre pero mucho mas corto y débil y una piel blanca igual que la de Bella. para Bella, Emma y Alice eran su vida entera, y nada en el mundo valía tanto como para exponerlas a la vida publica. En Forks vivían tranquilas, como ella siempre soñó. Nadie nunca dijo nada sobre su vecina mas famosa. Muchos debían a su padre grandes favores, y ya que nunca pudieron devolvérselos vieron en su hija la oportunidad perfecta. Una joven que además era un delicia en el trato con la gente, pero que a pesar de todo, todavía sentían pena por lo ocurrido 5 años atrás, y Bella lo sabia porque lo veía en sus miradas.

No, nadie es su sano juicio envidiaría su vida.


	2. C1

**Capitulo 1**

-Emma amor, ¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que a mama se la despierta con cariños y no tirándote en mi cama como si esta fuera una piscina?- dijo Bella restregándose los ojos para que se acostumbraran a la luz que de repente entraba en su cuarto.

-Eres la persona mas perezosa que he conocido jamás Bella- dijo Alice imitando el gesto que segundo antes había hecho Emma.

-Y tu pareces una niña de 4 años, pero tienes 22 años Alice-.

-Mami, hoy tengo medico. ¿Vendrás?- corto aquella absurda conversación la pequeña. Bella la miro a su carita y sonriendo le paso sus dedos por la mejilla.

-Claro mi amor. Hoy te acompañamos las dos- dijo sintiéndose tremendamente culpable por no poder estar unto a ella en los momentos mas difíciles probablemente de su vida.

-Entonces en marcha Bella, que Emma y yo ya te hemos hecho el desayuno- dijo Alice cogiendo en brazos a Emma.

-¿Pero que hora es?- pregunto Bella cogiendo su reloj. -¿Son de verdad las 12 o mi reloj esta mal?-.

-Tu reloj va perfectamente. Tienes media hora para prepararte y desayunar- dijo Alice saliendo por la puerta junto a Emma.

-Mierda- dijo levantándose de un salto esperando a que hubiesen cerrado la puerta para que Emma no escuchase la expresión. A pesar de su corta edad, apenas tenia 4 años, era una niña muy espabilada a causa de los golpes que había recibido de la vida, y esa expresión probablemente traería preguntas de difícil respuesta para Bella.

Tras una ducha rápida y de vestirse con unos sencillos vaqueros, deportivas y un jersey fino, ese día el tiempo en Forks había dado un respiro al frió invernal, bajo a la cocina con el pelo todavía húmedo. El olor a tostadas y café le dio la bienvenida al mundo de los que estaban despiertos.

-Huele muy bien. ¿Has cocinado tu?- pregunto Bella mirando directamente a los ojos de Alice. Algo que se aprendía con el tiempo, es que Alice podía ser una buena mentirosa menos si se la sostenía la mirada mientras la preguntabas.

-En realidad meter un rozo de pan en una maquina no es tan complicado- dijo haciendo un gesto de burla.

-¿Es necesario que te recuerde que casi incendias la casa aquella vez que tuviste que calentar algo en el microondas? Eso tampoco era tan complicado- le recordó Bella.

-No es justo. ¿Dónde pone que no se pueden meter cosas metálicas en el?-.

-Claro Alice. Ahora la culpa es de los fabricadores por no poner las instrucciones en la pantalla-.

-Por fin alguien que me entiende-.

-Como tú digas- dijo Bella volviéndose hacia su hija y haciendo un gesto como si estuviese hablando con una loca. La niña solo pudo taparse la boca mientras reía para que su tía, y su única familia a parte de su madre, no se sintiese ofendida. –Bueno dijo Bella dando su último sorbo a su café. –Es hora de irnos. ¿Estas preparada muñeca?- le preguntó a su hija colocándole la diadema bien.

-Si mami, el doctor ya no me hace tanto daño-.

-Eso es porque ya eres toda una campeona- dijo dándole la mano y llevándole hacia el coche. La sentó en la sillita que tenia para el coche y arranco mientras Alice ponía el CD de música favorito de Emma. Estaba comprobado que la pequeña llegaba con mejor humor a sus sesiones de medicación si durante el viaje escuchaba el disco. Pero si además coreaban las canciones las 3, eran las 3 quienes soportaban mejor el tiempo de espera.

Emma se sabia a la perfección el camino hasta su consulta. 3 años haciéndolo casi semanalmente. Aquellos era lo más parecido que tenía a su segunda casa. Abrió la puerta sin tocar.

-Hola doctor- le saludo dando la vuelta a la mesa y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sabia que a esas horas nunca tenia visita porque la reservaba para la pequeña. Nunca falto a su palabra, trataría a la niña como si fuese de su propia familia.

-Hola Emma. ¿Qué tal estas?- pregunto cuando Alice y Bella entraron en la consulta. –Hola señoritas- las saludo con la mano.

-Muy bien doctor. Ya no se me cae tanto pelo. ¿Te gusta como me esta quedando? Y ya casi no me canso. En el colegio hago lo mismo que los otros niños-. Para Bella escuchar eso hacia que se le removiese todo por dentro. Era una felicidad inmensa saber que Emma podía hacer una vida normal eso quería decir que se estaba recuperando a pasos agigantados. Pero enseguida la tristeza la volvía a invadir, al pensar que los primeros años de vida de Emma habían sido diferentes a como debía de vivirlos una niña de 4 años.

-Estas guapísima, como siempre. Hoy tenemos que pincharte para sacarte sangre y saber como estas. Luego remeteremos a la salita y allí las enfermeras te darán eso que te gusta poco pero te pone bien, ¿vale?-.

-Vale- dijo Emma subiéndose a la camilla por las escaleritas que había a un lado y arremangándose la camiseta por encima del codo. –Ha visto doctor, hoy ha venido mi mami conmigo-.

-Si Emma, ya he visto que ha venido tu mami. ¿Qué tal lo lleva Bella?-. Sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería el doctor Black. Jacob Black, su hijo. Un aspirante a modelo con bastantes posibilidades. La verdad es que el chico no lo hacia mal, pero quizás pecaba un poco de chulería, algo que jamás reconocería delante de su padre. Bella decidí hacerle ese favor introduciéndole en el mundillo, y Jacob se comporto realmente bien con ella, llegándose a convertir en un buen amigo, el único quizás. El problema es que coincidían muy de vez en cuando.

-Bien. La última vez que le vi se le veía realmente bien. Tiene futuro, pero tiene que aprender a esperar-.

-Ese no ha sido jamás su fuerte- dijo dejando el tubito de sangre de Emma con su pegatina e la bandeja. –Y ahora Emma, dspidete de tu madre y tu tía mientras vamos a curarte. En un hora estamos de vuelta- dijo el doctor dirigiéndose hacia Alice y Bella saliendo de la consulta.

-Bella- le dijo Alice, -tengo que irme, s una urgencia. El vestido de mi novia le queda pequeño y la ceremonia este sábado-.

-No pasa nada Alice. Tengo que pagar esta sesión, y quería pasar este día con Emma las dos solas. En dos semanas me tengo que volver a ir y… no te preocupes. Vete y vuelve cuando puedas-.

-Gracias amiga. Dale un beso enorme a la niña- dijo saliendo de la consulta corriendo. Bella salio con más calma, haciendo el recorrido que siempre seguía cuando iba al hospital. Se metió al ascensor y pulso el botón para ir al último piso. Administración. Donde tenía que pagar los gastos del tratamiento y la consulta. No le dolía que el cheque que llevaba encima tuviese una cantidad exagerada de cifras. Era por Emma, y aquello apenas valía nada comparado con la vida su hija. Espero la cola que había, y después de pagar, y soportar de nuevo las preguntas de la recepcionista cotilla sobre como se encontraba Emma, se despidió educadamente de ella y bajo andando las escaleras hasta el piso donde tendría que verse con la pequeña. Detestaba el gimnasio, y lo decía con autoridad, porque al principio no vio otra solución a continuar delgada, pero luego pensó que si siempre había sido así, porque tendría que cambiar ahora. Simplemente mantuvo sus hábitos de vida, y su genética hizo el resto para que no engordase ni lo más mínimo. Pensó en ir a sentarse en el lugar de siempre, en los asientos mas alejados, no era agradable ver pasar todo el rato a personas y que sus miradas no se separasen de ti hasta que la pena se iba de sus rostros porque habían olvidado porque la sentían. Giro la esquina que le llevaba hasta a ellos, pero antes de llegar choco contra un cuerpo. Dos fuertes manos la agarraron por ambos brazos antes de que pudiese tocar el suelo con todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y su cuerpo se tenso para que el dolor fuese mas leve, pero este jamás llego gracias a esas dos manos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto una voz totalmente armoniosa, quizás la mas bonita que jamás había escuchado de un hombre. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un hombre de unos 25 años de edad, ojos verdes piel pálida y pelo cobrizo desordenado de una manera bastante estudiada, diría ella. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados con una camisa a cuadros roja.

-Si, esta todo bien, no se preocupe. Iba algo distraída…- dijo Bella mientras las manos de aquel hombre la soltaban y ella intentaba alisarse la ropa de manera nerviosa.

-Vaya- dijo el mirándola de arriba abajo repetidas veces. Aquel hombre, para Bella, ya la había fastidiado. Pero el al ver su reacción, intento disculparse. –No, no perdona, no te estaba mirando por nada que pueda parecerte… mira- dijo dejando soltar una risa nerviosa, que al parecer de Bella hubiese sido adorable en otra situación, - es que yo a ti ya te conozco, tu a mi probablemente no, y te he visto muchas veces y siempre he pensado que eras una chica muy guapa, pero ibas demasiado maquillada, y ahora al verte así de… sencilla, esa es la palabra, me he sorprendido porque sigues estando muy guapa- dijo el extraño de carrerilla y poniendo sus manos delante suya como intentando evitar una posible bofetada. Bella consiguió relajarse y se rio de la actitud de nervios de aquel extraño, sintiendo extrañamente alagada por el.

-Vaya, pues muchas gracias. Pero, ¿Cómo me puedes conocer sin que yo te conozca a ti?-.

-Soy fotógrafo, no paparazzi, fotógrafo profesional. Desfiles, sesiones, películas y esas cosas. Te he fotografiado en algunos desfiles-.

-Lógico que no te recuerde, no puedo veros nunca las caras- le respondió Bella sentándose en su sitio predilecto seguida de aquel extraño, que por alguna razón, le inspiraba confianza.

-Los flashes pueden llegar a resultar un tanto molestos-.

-Bastante. Pero no e gusta hablar de trabajo cuando no estoy trabajando-.

-Lo siento, me despisto. Mi trabajo para mi es mi mayor aficcion, así que pocos temas de conversación puedo dar-.

-¿En serio? Pareces un chico muy interesante, por lo menos curioso- dijo Bella intentando arreglar la primera parte de la frase. En un contexto algo diferente, o incluso e ese mismo, el significado de la frase puede dar a entender varias cosas.

-Vaya… eh gracias- dijo riéndose de nuevo con una risita nerviosa que esa vez si, termino por parecer adorable a Bella.

-Oye, tu ya me conoces. ¿Como te llamas?- se atrevió a preguntar al extraño en un acto de valentía.

-Me llamo…- empezó tendiéndole su mano.

-¿Edward? ¿Edward?- se escucho una voz acercándose a ellos. -¡Edward!- dijo una mujer apareciendo por allí. No podía tener más de 60 años si te fijabas bien, pero a primera vista hubiese pasado perfectamente por alguien de 45 o 50 años como mucho. Una melena casi pelirroja le caía hasta los hombros y sus ojos verdes se parecían mucho a los del extraño.

-Ese soy yo- le dijo a Bella señalando el origen de la voz. –Lo siento mama, recibí el mensaje pero me entretuve un segundo. ¿Qué te han dicho?- le dijo levantándose y poniéndose frente a ella.

-No tengo que volver mas cariño. Estoy curada- dijo aquella señora intentando mantener la emoción fuera del mensaje, pero sin conseguirlo.

-Oh dios mío mama, por fin- dijo Edward abrazando a su madre durante unos minutos ante Bella, la cual sentía que sobraba de ese espacio donde ni siquiera cabía tanta felicidad. -¿Se lo has dicho ya a papa?- pregunto separándose de ella pero cogiendole las manos.

-Le llame hace un rato, pero este en quirófano. Le he dicho que le esperaríamos comeríamos con el-.

-Claro, tengo el día libre-.

-¿Con quien hablabas?- dijo de repente la mujer llamando la atención de Bella sin querer.

-Ah mama, mira esta es… Isabella. Ella es mi madre, Esme- dijo Edward mirando a Bella y señalándola. Bella extendió su mano para saludar a aquella señora.

-Encantada Esme, pero solo Bella por favor. Y felicidades- se atrevió a decirla. Aunque no había dicho del que estaba curada, su presencia en aquella planta solo podía significar una cosa muy poco agradable.

-Gracias querida, gracias- dijo realmente feliz la mujer. –Disculpa, tu cara me es muy familiar. ¿Nos conocemos?-.

-No, creo que es la primera vez que la veo- dijo Bella de una manera divertida. Era a primera vez que no ponían nombre a su cara, y acababa de descubrir que eso le ponía de buen humor, aunque al parecer no a su hijo, al que casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas.

-Mama, ¿en serio no la conoces?- dijo mirándole como si estuviese perdiendo la cabeza. –Discúlpala- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Bella. –No esta muy interesada en ese mundo pero…-.

-Estoy encantada de que no me conozca, no te preocupes- dijo Bella cortándole sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Debería de saber quien eres?- dijo la mujer cada vez con cara de estar mas apenada.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia.

-Bella- se escucho una voz por el pasillo. Bella se levanto enseguida.

–Ha sido un pacer conocerles- dijo dándoles la manos a aquellas dos personas que le habían animado el día.

-El placer ha sido nuestro. Mucho animo- se despidió Esme acariciando la mano de Bella con un gesto maternal que despertó cosas en el interior de Bella.

-Nos vemos- dijo Edward cuando Bella ya enfilaba el pasillo hasta la puerta del doctor Black.

-Hola. Bonita, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Bella entrando y dirigiéndose directamente hacia la camilla, donde la niña descansaba sentada pero no con muy buena cara.

-Ha sido toda una valiente- intervino el doctor Black. –Le ha dolido un poco, porque era un tratamiento muy fuerte, pero no se ha quejado y se ha portado estupendamente-.

-Mami estoy cansada- dijo la niña rodeando el cuello de su madre con sus débiles bracitos y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro.

-Ya nos vamos a casa corazón. Muchas gracias doctor- dijo Bella sujetando a la niña con una mano y dándole la otra al doctor.

-Nos vemos en dos semanas señoritas- se despidió el doctor de ambas cuando estas salían por la puerta.

-¿Qué haces con los zapatos en la mano?- dijo Bella dándose cuenta de que lo que le estaba dando constantemente no eran solo las manitas que colgaban de la pequeña. –Ven, siéntate que te los coloco- dijo sentándola en una de las sillas de espera que había por el pasillo, agradeciendo internamente que ese pasillo no fuese muy transitado.

-Es que mami, el doctor me dijo que me los quitase para tumbarme en la cama y que no la manchase, y no me dio tiempo a ponérmelos, lo siento-.

-No pasa nada amor, fue culpa mía por no darme cuenta- dijo acariciando su mejilla para tranquilizarla.

-¿Y la tía Ali?-.

-La tía se tuvo que ir corriendo porque la llamaron del trabajo, pero cuando te despiertes de tu siesta ella seguro que ya esta en casa-.

-Me voy a echar una siesta muy larga, así que le dará tiempo a llegar-.

-Claro que si mi amor-.

-¿Isabella?- Bella giro rápidamente la cabeza al reconocer la voz que la llamaba. Edward y su madre estaban al lado observando como estaba arrodillada ante una niña colocándole los zapatos. No le importaba que nadie la viese con ella, ni siquiera que las relacionase. Eso cambia cuando una de las parte, y lógicamente no podía ser ella, estaba relacionada con el mundo donde se movía, ahí Bella, no tenia familia ni amigos, y si era posible, ni conocidos.

-Esme, Edward- dijo terminando el lazo del zapato y cogiendola en brazos.

-¿Pero quien es esta niña tan guapa?- pregunto Esme acercándose a la niña que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la madre, y acariciándole la mejilla suavemente. –Hola bonita, me llamo Esme-.

-Hola, yo soy Emma- dijo levantando la cabeza y regalándola una sonrisa leve.

-Perdonad, esta un poco cansada- se disculpo Bella intentando cortar esa conversación lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Son amigos tuyos ma…?-.

-No- la corto rápidamente Bella antes que saliese de su boca la palabra "mami". –No, solo los conozco, pero no son mis amigos-.

-¿Es tu hija?- pregunto Edward señalando a la pequeña y pasando su mirada de una a otra intentando encajar cabos. Rápidamente Bella puso una mano en uno de sus oídos y puso el otro sobre su hombro intentando que la pequeña no escuchase más, y si era posible, tampoco hablase.

-No, y no es asunto de nadie- dijo adoptando una actitud muy diferente hasta mantenida hasta ahora. –Lo siento, esta muy cansada y necesita descansar-.

-Lo entiendo querida. Llévala a casa y que duerma- dijo Esme acariciando de nuevo la mejilla de la niña, a la cual ya se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos para después acariciar la de Bella.

-Adiós- dijo y enfilando el pasillo de camino a la calle.

Coloco a la niña y condujo rápidamente a casa, pero sin pasar el límite de velocidad. Que tu adolescencia estuviese marcada por un padre policía dejaba huella en la personalidad a la fuerza. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue cambiarla a su pijama favorito y arroparla. Antes de salir del cuarto el teléfono empezó a sonar, y se dio prisa en cerrar la puerta para que no despertar a la pequeña. Cogio el inalámbrico que había en el pasillo y descolgó.

-¿Si?- pregunto bajando las escaleras para llegar al piso de abajo.

-_¿Isabella? Habla Marco-_.

-¿Marco?- pregunto extrañada de que su representante, al que había dado ordenes de no recibir ninguna noticia e las 3 semanas libres que tenia, la llamase pocos días antes de que estas terminasen. -¿Qué quieres?- su aversión a Marco y todos los que la dirigían era conocida, pero a pesar de todo nunca perdía la educación. Odiaban que se llenasen los bolsillos a su costa sin pensar ni un segundo en la verdadera persona que se los llenaba, que era ella.

-_Te necesito en Los Ángeles en dos días, y la negociación esta fuera de discusión. La marca a la que representas a recibido un pedido adelantado y no tenemos tiempo. La sesión de fotos es en dos días-._

-No, tenia 3 semanas libres y las pienso cumplir-.

_-Mira, o vas o te denuncian por incumplimiento de contrato. Es solo una sesión de fotos, luego puedes volver-._

-En dos días, pierdo los otros dos que me sobran e volver a mi casa e ir a mi próximo proyecto. Marco habla con ellos. Tienen más modelos-.

-_Pero ninguna de ellas eres tú. Sabes que eres el mayor reclamo publicitario en estos momentos en el mundo de la moda. Te quieren a ti-._

_-_Si lo se Marco, lo se- dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo y maldiciendo que fuese "el mayor reclamo publicitario" repitió moviendo la boca haciendo burla a la persona que tenia al otro lado del teléfono.

-_Tus billetes están de camino por mensajera por urgencia. Nos vemos en dos días Isabella. Adiós- _dijo colgando y dejando a Bella con la palabra en la boca y escuchando un irritante pitido. Tiro el teléfono al sofá y cogio un cojín para ahogar su grito y no despertar a la pequeña.

"Genial, sencillamente genial". Era la única frase que le rondaba en su cabeza mientras estaba tirada a lo largo del sofá hasta que decidió que no había otra opción posible. Pero escuchar la puerta abrirse hizo que se le viniese a la mente la única persona capaz de ayudarla en una urgencia de semejante envergadura.

-¡Alice!- soltó un grito ronco al escuchar el ruido de las llaves sobre el mueble de la entrada. Al pararse delante de ella vio que Alice laminaba y negaba con la cabeza.

-No Bella, no- dijo llevándose las manos a su pelo.

-¿No que Alice? No sabes ni lo que te tengo que decir-.

-Me vas a pedir que me quede cuidando a Emma, ¿verdad?-.

-Si…- a Bella el que Alice hubiese acertado y no le gustase la idea de quedarse con ella no le gustaba nada. -¿Qué pasa?-.

-Bella, me voy dos semanas desde…- Alice miro su reloj y dejo salir el aire a trompicones, -tengo que estar en 3 horas en el aeropuerto rumbo a Nueva York y tengo que preparar la maleta todavía. La madrina no puede viajar y trasladan todo allí. Dime que ha pasado mientras me preparo- dijo cogiendo a Bella de la mano y arrastrándola hacia arriba.

-Lo primero baja el volumen, Emma duerme, estaba agotada la pobre- dijo Bella bajando la maleta de encima del armario mientras Alice miraba su vestuario y empezar a seleccionar. –Tengo que estar en Los Ángeles para una sesión urgente de fotos. No puedo faltar, es imposible. Y después… lo mas sensato seria quedarme ya allí, porque dos días después, que es cuando realmente debería incorporarme al trabajo, y apenas podría pisar la casa ya que antes tendría que dar media vuelta y volver-.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, te juro que la llevaría conmigo, pero es que esta vez es imposible. Conoces a esa gente. Tienen 300 invitados y ninguno baja de los 20 años- dijo mirando hacia el marco de la puerta, donde Bela observaba el estrés de Alice, por su maleta y el futuro de Emma.

-No pasa nada Alice, no te preocupes. Algún tenia que pasar, ya lo sabíamos- dijo Bella con resignación. Sabia que las dos tenían trabajos que demandaban mucho de sus tiempo, y que Alice era la que mas podía flexibilizar, por no decir la única. Bella no quería mantenerla cerca de su entorno, pero esta vez no veía ninguna salida mas.

-¿Por qué no la dejas con la vecina?- propuso Alice.

-No pienso dejar a mi hija más de dos semanas con la señora Masen. Por dios Alice, jamás he visto a una persona con tantos gatos porque se les olvida darles de comer-.

-Si, quizás tienes razón-.

-¿Y que tal con lo de la guardería?-.

-¡Por todo lo que mas quieras Alice, razona! Son sus profesores, no nuestras niñeras-.

-¿Y por que no buscas una?-.

-Alice, no tengo tiempo. Los billetes llegaran en unas horas- sabia lo que decía, y el plural estaba bien dicho, siempre enviaban dos billetes para posibles acompañantes, aunque Bella jamás lo utilizaba, -y no tengo tiempo para encontrar una de confianza. Y tampoco conozco ninguna-.

-¿La vas a llevar entonces?- dijo cerrando la maleta y poniéndola en el suelo,

-¿Tienes otra opción mejor? no me gusta nada que tenga que mezclarse con esa gente, todo es tan frió, hasta yo tengo que cambiar mi comportamiento, y no quiero que ella lo conozca, pero supongo que algún día tenia que pasar-.

-Emma es una niña muy lista Bella, y muy curtida en la vida, mucho mas que algunas personas de nuestra edad, y sabe perfectamente en que consiste tu trabajo, y sabe que su mama no es esa que sale tan guapa en las fotos ni esa que no habla cuando gente con micrófono la pregunta. Lo has hecho increíblemente bien como madre, Emma te adora y le encantaría acompañarte. Lo se, me lo ha dicho-.

-Se que quiere conocer el trabajo de su madre, el problema es que la madre no quiere…-.

-Mami- dijo la niña apareciendo por el marco de la puerta frotándose sus ojos.

-Hola amor. Viste, la tía Alice volvió antes de que te despertaste- dijo señalando.

-¡Tía!- dijo corriendo hacia ella siendo arropada por los brazos de la que ella consideraba su tía, y su madre, su hermana.

-Hola muñeca. ¿Sabes una cosa? Te vas con tu mami a su trabajo-.

-¿En serio mami?- pregunto la niña mirando con ilusión a su madre. Ella solo pudo fingir su mejor sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza. -¡Si! ¿Vendrás con nosotras tía Alice?-.

-No mi vida, tengo que irme unos días porque tengo que trabajar. Pero estarás todos esos días con tu mami. Además en un sitio con mucho sol, y te pondrás morenita-.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos mami?-.

-Hoy por la noche, así que corre a tu habitación y coge la ropa que quieras. Despídete de la tía y vuela anda-.

-Adiós tía, trabaja mucho y pásatelo bien. Te quiero- dijo dándole un beso y un abrazo.

-Adiós guapa. Nos vemos pronto- dijo soltándola mientras la pequeña pasaba corriendo al lado de las piernas de Bella, olvidando el sueño que tenia, con toda la ilusión por ir, por fin, al lado de su mami en un viaje. -¿Podrás?- preguntó Alice. –Claro que si- dijo sin esperar respuesta envolviendo en sus brazos a Bella mientras esta respondía al abrazo.

-Nos vemos pronto-.

-Claro que si- dijo saliendo de su cuarto con la maleta.

Bella se quedo un rato mas en el marco de la puerta asumiendo que a partir de ahí tendría que ingeniárselas para que su vida continuase, aunque solo fuese un poco, a la que llevaba hasta ahora.


	3. C2

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Y vamos a ir a la playa? ¿Y vamos a conocer a mucha gente? ¿Y…?- la pequeña Emma apenas podía controlar su emoción al ir por fin al trabajo de su madre. Era la primera vez que salía de su pueblo, y por consiguiente, la primera vez que montaba en avión.

-Si cariño, haremos muchas cosas, pero tienes que estarte tranquilita y dejarme que te abroche el cinturón- dijo Bella, intento atar ambas partes del cinturón. El avión estaba a punto de salir y todavía les quedaban muchas horas de vuelo. Era d noche, por lo que la pequeña podía pasar el vuelo durmiendo si podía en algún momento mantener a raya esos nervios.

Las gafas oscuras tapaban casi la mitad del rostro de Bella, asíque todavía nadie la había reconocido, pero sabía que aquella suerte no duraría eternamente. Se quito el pañuelo y la cazadora y dejo a la vista el modelo de la última colección para la campaña que publicitaba. No era ni cómodo ni barato, y casi ni le gustaba, pero ahora estaba trabajando y era lo que primaba. Se dejo puestas las gafas, total, se quedaría dormida de un momento a otro y no le gustaba que nadie la viese dormida si no eran Alice o Emma. La hacia sentirse vulnerable, no lo le gustaba esa sensación.

Noto como un ronroneo debajo de sus asientos y supo que el avión iba a despegar. Las manitas de Emma se pusieron sobre las suyas, y ella le dedico una sonrisa mientras le las cogia y las besaba.

-Mami- dijo Emma tan bajito que tuvo que dar a su madre en el brazo para que se enterara de que la estaba llamando.

-¿Qué quieres cariño?- dijo Bella mientras una de las azafatas recogía las bandejas de la cena.

-¿Cuándo te voy a poder llama mami?- pregunto la pequeña dejando ver en su mirada que no le gustaban ese tipo de prohibiciones, aunque las acatara sin rechistar. Bella había hablado con la niña para pedirle que mientras estuviesen rodeadas de gente, no la llamase mami, tampoco Bella, que simplemente le dijese lo que quisiese, pero sin el mami delante. La gente podía pensar lo que quisiese, pero confirmarlo era algo que iba más allá.

-Amor, tu sabes que me encanta que me llames mami, ¿verdad?- dijo Bella agachándose y juntando su nariz con la de su hija, mientras esta asentía con la cabeza sonriendo y sacando en Bella, otra sonrisa idéntica. –Pero la gente con la que vamos, no tiene porque saberlo, ¿vale? Tu me tratas como siempre, y me pides lo que quieras, pero mami solo delante de tía Alice, por favor-.

-No quiero que te pongas triste- dijo la pequeña pasando la palma de su mano por la mejilla de su madre, -tía Alice me explico que esa gente no entiende muchas cosas y hay que engañarles a veces, pero no mentir-.

-Eso es mi vida. Ahora duérmete, que todavía queda mucho para llegar- dijo Bella poniéndole la mantita por encima y dándole un beso en la frente, agradeciendo a algún ser superior por haberle dado, de una manera equivocada, al mejor regalo del mundo.

Fue la azafata quien por megafonía despertó a casi todo el avión anunciando que se abrochasen los cinturones, ya que estaban a punto de aterrizar. Bella se estiro disimuladamente en su asiento, y comprobó que a la pequeña no la despertaría ni un terremoto a ese ritmo.

-Emma cariño- dijo acariciándole el pelo. –Emma- repitió viendo como la niña se resistía a abrir los ojos. –Cariño, ya hemos llegado-.

-¿Ya estamos en la playa ma…? Ups-dijo rápidamente tapándose la boca con su mano. Bella solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Sabia que era imposible que a la niña no se le escapase mami delante de la gente, empezaba a asumirlo y poco a poco le daba igual.

-No pasa nada mi amor. Venga- dijo ayudándola a sentarla bien y abrochándola el cinturón, cualquier rastro de sueño parecía haberse esfumado con la certeza de que ya estaban cerca de la playa.

Una vez el avión piso tierra, todos los pasajeros se levantaron de sus asientos y formaron una fila para salir. Era costumbre de Bella no salir hasta que todos estuviesen fuera, era la mejor manera de no ser reconocida, o por lo menos, ser reconocida lo más tarde posible. Además de ser la mejor táctica para distraer a los paparazzi, muy poco deseados en aquel momento. Mucho menos que cualquier otro día.

-Disculpe señorita Swan- dijo una azafata acercándose. "Vaya" pensó Bella, me ha reconocido y no me a agobiado. Solo por eso ya le caí bien. –El señor Marco dice que la acompañe hasta la sala VIP- entonces no la había reconocido, Marco estaba allí.

-Claro, muchas gracias. Vamos Emma- dijo levantándose y cogiendo las maletas de mano de Emma y la suya propia. –Disculpa, ¿las maletas?-.

-El señor Marco me dijo que no debía preocuparse por nada-.

-Esta bien- dijo siguiéndola por todo el pasillo del avión. Ayudo a Emma a bajar las escaleras hasta la pista. La pequeña iba tan emocionada que de los saltos que daba, podía caerse escaleras abajo rodando.

El sol ya relucía en su plenitud en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, algo que la pequeña jamás había experimentado, por eso al entrar al aeropuerto se quedo mirando hacia atrás y pensando cuando volvería a verlo.

-Es aquí- dijo la señorita que las llevo hasta la sala.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Bella entrando en aquella sala, donde solo podían pasar las gentes mas reconocidas como medida de seguridad. –Marco- saludo Bella con toda la desgana que le provocaba ese hombre.

-Isabella. ¿Isabella?- volvió a repetir cuando su mirada se clavo e la niña que llevaba de la mano. -¿Es…?-.

-Si es ella- dijo Bella sujetando con mas fuerza la mano de su hija.

-Dijimos que…-.

-Se lo que dijimos, pero no tenia otro remedio- solo Marco y algunos de sus trabajadores mas cercanos, sabían, por contrato, que Bella tenia una hija. Pero se había encargado de que la noticia no saliese de sus bocas jamás si no querían pagarla una indemnización tan alta que ni el sueldo de toda una vida les daría para empezar.

-¿Y que vamos ha hacer con ella?-.

-Lo primero es una persona, trátala como tal-.

-Pero tienes trabajo, dime tu donde la vamos a dejar…-.

-Marco, no es ningún mueble ni nada que estorbe. Estará donde yo este, asíque vete preparando contratos de confidencialidad para todos. Nadie, y te digo, que absolutamente nadie, puede decir que una niña estuvo allí, y menos que se la relacionaba conmigo-.

-Eres de lo que no hay- dijo Marco desesperado cogiendo su móvil. –La furgoneta nos espera. Vamos- dijo andando delante de ellas y mientras hablaba con los abogados diciéndoles que tenían un gran trabajo por delante.

-Mami- le dijo la pequeña a su madre.

-Dime mi amor- dijo cogiéndola en brazos.

-Ese señor no me cae bien-.

-A mi tampoco- le respondió poniendo cara rara y dándole un beso a la pequeña. –Y tampoco le hagas mucho caso, esta un poco loco-.

-Yo solo hago caso a mi mama- dijo la pequeña abrazándose al cuello de su madre, algo que a Bella la llenaba de felicidad. Noto que estaban a punto de salir, y por pura precaución, ya que no sabia lo que se podía encontrar fuera,, puso una de sus manos encima de la cabeza de la niña para que no la levantara, y así evitar cualquier foto de su cara.

-No hay cámaras. No es necesario- le dijo Marco dándose la vuelta y viendo la escena.

-Po si acaso. Ya les conocemos- dejo caer Bella, a sabiendas que más de una foto a distancia había sido obra de filtraciones de gente de su entorno. Se jugaría las dos manos a que Marco tuvo mucho que ver.

Apenas un metro separaba la puerta de atrás del aeropuerto de la puerta de la furgoneta, un metro donde normalmente podía llegar a salir más fotos que de cualquier photocall. Con la niña por delante, fue quien primero entro y la que primero se acomodo, para que después ya entrase Bella.

-¿Este coche es solo para nosotras?- pregunto la niña mirando hacia todos los lugares con cara de felicidad.

-Claro mi amor-.

-Pero si es muy grande para tan poca gente-.

-Pero así vamos más cómodas, y nosotras solitas. ¿No te gusta?-.

-¡Me encanta! ¿Pero ese señor también tiene que venir?- dijo poniéndose la mano delante de la boca para que solo Bella pudiese oírla.

-Si cariño, pero como si no estuviera- dijo Bella imitando su gesto y riéndose. Marco tenia la habilidad de caer mal hasta a las piedras.

-Isabella- interrumpió Marco aquella conversación entre madre e hija, sin ni siquiera girar su vista hacia ellas, -ahora te dejaremos en el hotel. Quiero que te cambies y este lista en 45 minutos. Después te llevaremos al estudio. La sesión durara unas 6 horas. ¿Sabes con quien dejar a la niña?-.

-La niña tiene nombre Marco, y si, la niña se viene conmigo-.

-Es mucho tiempo para alguien tan pequeño-.

-Pero a mi no me importa- dijo la con inocencia la pequeña mientras miraba por la ventana. -¡Eso es el mar!- dijo emocionada pegando su nariz al cristal, como si así pudiese estar mas cerca del mar, o casi olerlo.

-Si amor. Mañana vamos a bañarnos, ¿quieres?-.

-Había pensado que mañana podías…- empezó Marco antes de que Bella le cortase.

-Mañana y pasado son mis días libres. No pienses por mí durante ese tiempo, y menos para que yo haga nada-.

-Bella, cobraras…- para Bella lo único bueno que sacaba de ese trabajo era el dinero, y aunque al principio tuvo que esforzarse como todas. Ahora el dinero le venia dado en cuanto firmaba un papel, y era mucho mas de lo que ella hubiese podido pedir jamás, así que hacer trabajos ahora por dinero, era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-Sabes que eso me da igual ahora Marco. Llévame al hotel, terminemos con esto cuanto antes y déjame disfrutar de mis merecidas vacaciones por favor- dio Bella por zanjada aquella conversación, que no les llevaría a ningún sitio productivo.

Poco tiempo después la furgoneta aparco en el parking del hotel. Dos guardaespaldas desconocidos la acompañaron a su suite, los mismos que se quedarían en la puerta de su habitación los próximos 3 días por exigencias de alguien que desde luego no era ella. La habitación era impresionante, eso no se le podía discutir a nadie, pero demasiado grande para su gusto. Aunque la terraza con vistas al mar, curaba todas las posibles preocupaciones.

-Mira mami el mar- dijo emocionada Emma asomándose por la terraza mientras Bella empezaba a ponerse el conjunto que tenia encima de la cama, que otra vez, no era el elegido por ella.

-Si amor, pero no te asomes mucho. Ten cuidado- dijo viendo como la niña quería ver mas, mas y mas, con el peligro de que su pequeño cuerpo pudiese caer.

-Mami me gusta mucho ese sombrero- dijo la niña saliendo de la terraza y subiéndose a la cama para empezar a saltar.

-Cariño, en un sitio donde no es tu casa hay que cuidar las cosas, asíque salta poco, pero primero quítate los zapatos. ¿Te gusta?- dijo Bella dando una vuelta sobre si misma para que su hija viera el modelo. Un short tan cortos que parecían mas bien un cinturón, una camiseta larga que le llegaba casi hasta el final del pantalón, unas botas de cowboy que estarían muy a la moda, pero cocían los pies en un clima como el de Los Ángeles, un sombrero de paja y un bolso tan grande que Emma podría viajar en el junto con sus gafas completaban el absurdo look de modelos que querían que vendiese. Bella estaba segura de que la gente que programaba esa ropa no conocía las sandalias ni los pantalones de chándal, las prendas más cómodas del mundo. Y Bella lo había comprobado.

-Eres muy guapa mami- dijo la pequeña sentada al borde de la cama dando pequeñas palmas.

-Tu si que eres bonita amor. Vámonos, que nos están esperando- le dijo Bella cogiendola y saliendo de la suite. Una vez mas, acompañada por esos dos gigantes se volvió a meter en la furgoneta sin ser vista de nuevo. El viaje paso con la pequeña en sus piernas, contándole todo lo que quería hacer en la playa el día siguiente, mientras Bella solo consentía todas sus peticiones.

-Hemos llegado señorita- dijo el chofer abriendo las puertas dentro de alguno de los parkings de la ciudad.

Con la niña en sus brazos sin parar de hablar, Bella siguió a Marco por todo el recinto, subiendo escaleras y yendo por pasillos paralelos que solo utilizaba el personal para que nadie que no fuesen ellos supiese quien estaba allí.

-Es aquí- dijo Marco mostrándole el lugar donde pasaría probablemente las próximas 6 horas. "Por lo menos es bonito" pensó Bella, auque no pudiese disfrutar ni un segundo de aquel lugar. Se encontraban en la azotea uno de los edificios mas altos de Los Ángeles, cuyo lugar ofrecía unas vistas envidiables. El sol lucia en lo alto de la cuidad, el mar parecía mas azul que nunca y todo parecía mas vivo, en especial esa azotea donde maquilladores, estilistas, técnicos de luz, de decoración y demás corrían de un lado a otro para que cuando llegase ella, ósea Bella, todo estuviese listo. –Tu camerino es aquello de allí- le señalo Marco, dejándole ver recinto cerrado por telas que no dejaban ver nada y con hueco suficiente para cambiarse, maquillarse y donde Emma pudiese estar tranquilamente. –Te espero aquí. Ahora te mando a los maquilladores-.

La verdad era que aquello no estaba nada ma. Las telas blancas silbaban con el viento y daban una sensación de paz en un lugar donde reinaba el caos.

-Mami, ¿me pintas?- pregunto la pequeña observando todo el arsenal de pinturas que había encima de la mesa.

-Primero me tengo que vestir, pero cuando me peinen yo te pinto-.

-Yo también quiero que me peinen-.

-Eso lo hablamos en otro momento- dijo pellizcándola la nariz sacándole una sonrisa. Podía ser lo mas pillo de este mundo sin proponérselo.

A pesar de que el sol calentaba el ambiente, Bella Decio ponerse encima de aquel minúsculo bikini blanco una fina bata. Le parecía un insulto a si misma pasearse con aquello si no era estrictamente necesario.

-Buenos días. Siéntese aquí por favor- le dijo la maquilladora con su cinturón repleto de los utensilios que iba a utilizar mientras otra empezó a humedecerle el pelo, asíque supuso que debía de ser la peluquera. Poco tiempo después estaban saliendo de la tienda sin despedirse. Bella nunca sabia el porque no se despedían, o incluso ni saludaban cuando la veían, y barajaba las posibilidades de que alguien le decía que no la hablaran, o simplemente porque eran maleducadas. Se miro al espejo y vio lo de siempre, a una mujer demasiado maquillada, aunque incluso con algo tan suave como lo que llevaba, era casi imperceptible, aunque para sus ojos no. Su pelo parecía sacado de un anuncio, y era probablemente lo mas común que tenia Bella, una melena ondulada castaña que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Ella solo pensaba que ven cosas donde las quieren ver.

-Estas muy guapa mami. ¿Me pintas ahora?- pregunto Emma sabiendo que diciendo cumplidos bonitos, la gente solía caer y hacia lo que ella quería, aunque nunca lo utilizaba con mal intención.

-Voy a guardar esto y ahora vengo preciosa- le dijo dándole un beso en el moflete, dándole absolutamente igual si el pintalabios recién puesto se estropeaba un poco. Se fue hasta la parte donde unos biombos le daban la intimidad para cambiarse de ropa, y donde solía dejar sus pertenencias personales.

-Isabella- escucho que la llamaba Marco. –El fotógrafo vendrá de un momento a otro a presentarse. No tiene ni idea de por quien esta aquí, asíque te pido que seas amable-.

-Vale- se limito a contestar, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle que su amargura solo se debía a el. Una vez más tuvo que ejercitar la paciencia y tragarse sus palabras.

-Yo te conozco- dijo Emma sobresaltando a Bella. ¿Cuándo había entrado alguien en la tienda? Pero lo que mas le preocupaba era el como podía conocer la pequeña a alguien de ese mundo si era la primera vez. Se dio prisa y confirmo que Emma conocía a aquella persona, claro que lo hacia, al igual que ella. Vio a aquel hombre agachado a la altura de Emma, sonriéndola y dándole la mano, para lo que ella supuso era presentarse.

-Edward- dijo Bella sin poder controlar que aquel nombre saliese de su boca. ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

-Isabella- dijo mirándola desde la misma posición en que le había encontrado. Dio un beso en la mano a Emma, lo cual hizo que se pusiese roja de vergüenza, y se incorporo para darle a Bella la mano también. –Hola- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Bella imaginándose la respuesta de ante mano.

-Creo que soy el fotógrafo de la sesión. El que debería hacerla esta indispuesto, al ser de urgencia, han arruinado mis días libres. Aunque ahora no me importa mucho- dijo dejando sacar a relucir esa sonrisa que tan pocas veces había visto Bella, pero que tanta fascinación le había causado.

-Bueno, yo también debería estar disfrutando de mis vacaciones, asíque estamos igual- fue lo único que se le paso por la cabeza para responderle.

-Bueno Isabella yo…- dijo Edward frotándose las manos y mirando hacia todos los lugares menos Bella, algo que hacia que sus nervios se viesen incontrolables, -…me habían dicho que hablase antes con la modelo porque podía ser un poco arisca a veces. No pareces morder la verdad- dijo intentando quitar algo de tensión al encuentro. El solo pensar el como tenia que posar para el, a Bella parecía que le entraban todos los males juntos en el cuerpo.

-Llámame Bella por favor- dijo viendo que Edward cada vez tenia mas tics nerviosos, -odio el nombre de Isabella, así me llaman los que no me conocen-.

-Tu representante me ha dicho…-.

-Ese es el primer desconocido. Nunca les hagas caso cuando hablen de mí. Y no, todavía no he mordido a nadie-.

-Ella no muerde a nadie, es muy buena. Pero esa gente no sabe nada- se escucho una voz infantil desde el sofá. Emma miraba a su madre y a Edward viendo como ocurría ante sus ojos algo que hasta ahora no había visto aun, y aunque no sabia ponerle nombre, si sabia que le gustaba lo que veía. Ver a su madre sonreír de aquella manera, era algo que solo lograba ella y su tía Alice.

-Eres muy inteligente para tener…-.

-Tengo 4 años- dijo orgullosa mostrando con sus dedos su edad.

-Vaya ya eres toda una señorita- dijo Edward volviéndose a agachar hasta la altura de la niña.

-¿Tu cuantos años tienes?- pregunto inocentemente la niña. Para Bella, ver aquello, era una inyección de alegría, ver a su hija compartir momentos alegres con personas que no eran Alice o ella la animaba. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

-Uh- dijo Edward riéndose, -unos cuantos mas que tu. Tengo… estos- dijo mostrando un dos primero, y luego un siete.

-Ala, eres muy mayor. Mi ma… ella tiene menos que tu- dijo Emma corrigiendo su error rápidamente, aunque para alguien como Edward, acostumbrado a captar el menor de los detalles, eso, y además por segunda vez en poco días, no pasaba inadvertido, pero no quiso comentarlo, o por lo menos no delante de la niña.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tu Bella?- le pregunto de manera juguetona siguiendo el juego de la pequeña y olvidando momentáneamente todo.

-22 años, aquí tu eres el viejo- dijo Bella sabiendo que probablemente tuviese que mantener una conversación con Edward con respecto a aquello. Lamentablemente sabía, que seria la primera de muchas.

Vaya, con 27 años y viejo. Me hundís. Empezamos en dos minutos, ¿vale?- dijo despidiéndose con la mano de las dos señoritas y saliendo de la tienda y ordenando a sus ayudante y el resto del equipo que todo tenia que estar listo en 2 minutos.

Acompañada por Emma de su mano, de dejo sentada en una silla haciéndola prometer que no se movería de allí, a pesar que durante aquello, Bella tendría un ojo y medio puesto en ella. Se quito la bata y antes de podérsela sacar entera alguien ya se la había arrebatado de las anos y empezaban a proponerle poses y colocación para el pelo para que su piel se viera mas sueva, sus ojos mas luminosos, su pelo mas espectacular. A fin de cuentas, que se convirtiese en una Barbie. Algo que era imposible, y al parecer solo ella tenia asumido.

Una hora mas tarde la desesperación de todo el mundo se palpaba en el ambiente. Ninguna foto salía tal y como quería la compañía, y lo mas importante, tal y como quería Edward. Ni siquiera Bella se encontraba cómoda. Demasiadas ordenes demasiado diferentes entre ellas. No estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con tanta expectación alrededor suya, pero lo que mas le afectaba, era que nunca había sido tan consciente de quien era quien le tomaba las fotos.

-¡Por favor!- grito Edward después de que en una de las fotos uno de los estilistas fuese a colocar el traje de baño de Bella intentando que insinuase más y esta le dio tal tortazo en la mano que estaba segura de que había sonado en el primer piso. –Fuera de aquí estilistas, maquilladores, técnicos, representantes. Todos fuera-. Dijo soltando la cámara y cruzándose de brazos esperando que se desalojase la sala. Bella no entendía nada, pero estaba de acuerdo, no quería ver a nadie allí.

-No nos podemos ir. Somos los encargados de la colección…- dijo un hombre vestido elegantemente con un traje acercándose a Edward.

-Se quienes sois, y yo se lo que se espera de mi. Asíque para variar, tengan un poco de confianza. El trabajo será perfecto, en cuanto todos se hayan ido-. Bella copio de nuevo la bata y se la puso por encima, para después sentarse al borde de uno de los bancos y meter sus manos entre u pelo, masajeándose la zona para conseguir un poco de paz. El ruido fue disminuyendo poco a poco.

-Edward- se escucho la voz de Emma. Edward miro hacia abajo y vio que aquello que le tiraba de los pantalones eran las manitas de la niña.

-Dime-.

-¿Yo también me tengo que ir?- pregunto asustada de tener que irse sin saber ni a donde ni con quien.

-¡No!- contestaron Edward y Bella a la vez, esta levantándose rápidamente y acercándose hasta donde estaban ellos. –Claro que no- termino de responder Edward. –De aquí solo se tienen que ir las personas que molestan, y tu preciosa, no molestas nada- dijo viendo como Bella la cogia y le besaba la mejilla limpiándole la zona del pintalabios que le había dejado.

-Edward, yo lo siento hoy…- empezó Bella para disculparse.

-No sientas nada Bella, así no hay nadie que trabaje a gusto. Mira, ven a ver las fotos- le dijo cogiendo la cámara y mostrándole las instantáneas. En todas se veía a una persona que mas que transmitir paz, la ansiaba. Miradas a otros lados, cara irritante, poses forzadas y rígidas. Ni una sonrisa.

-Siento que tengas que perder tu tiempo de esta manera conmigo, en serio-.

-Ya te he dicho que es lógico. ¿Trabajas siempre así?-.

-Hay sitios mejores, y peores-.

-Así no podemos seguir. Vamos a hacer una cosa. Emma preciosa, vete a sentarte donde estabas antes- la dijo quitándosela de los brazos a Bella y dejándola en el suelo. La niña fue corriendo de nuevo hacia su lugar impaciente por saber que es lo que vería ahora. –Y tu- dijo Edward a Bella recuperando la sonrisa, -qui… quítate la bata y siéntate donde estabas, por favor-. Bella, entendiendo que el sabia de lo que hablaba se quito la bata y se sentó en el banco de la manera más cómoda y natural que pudo. Edward se quedo apenas a unos 3 metros de ella. –No quiero que me mires a mi, mira a tu hija-.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bella sin comprender el punto de aquello.

-Que mires hacia Emma. Emma, preciosa, ¿quieres ayudarnos?- pregunto Edward girando su cabeza hacia la niña, que respondió con un gran si.

-Edward, ella esta fuera de esto- le dijo Bella dejando sacar su humor. Emma y la sesión eran dos cosas incompatibles.

-Tranquila por favor, no pienso hacerla ninguna foto, ni de lejos. ¿Por quien me tomas? Estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Emma, quédate donde estas, pero habla con tu… habla con Bella. Dila lo que quieras, cuéntale chistes, lo que sea, ¿vale?-.

-¿De que va todo esto?-.

-Acomódate en el banco y mírala, olvídate de que hay una cámara. ¿Podrás hacerlo?- pregunto a Bella antes de verla sentir débilmente con la cabeza y posar su ojos detrás del objetivo.

Para Bella las sesiones hasta ahora siempre habían sido fáciles dentro de lo desagradable. Se abstraía del mundo y hacia lo que los demás le pedían. Ya esta, eso era su trabajo. Pero ningún fotógrafo había sido Edward. Ninguno le había dicho "se tu", porque para Bella ser ella no era fácil, y odiaba dejarlo salir si no era con Alice y Emma. Por eso le resultaba tan extraño estar riéndose y comportándose tal y como era ella, sin más preocupaciones que no levantase de ese banco. Riendo las ocurrencias de Emma y emocionándose cuando le decía algo bonito. Jamás, y menos con un hombre, la verdadera Bella había salido a la luz. Y era un pánico tremendo.

-Ya esta- dijo Edward mientras se ponía de pie y revisaba las fotos. Mientras la pequeña Emma seguía cantando una de las canciones favoritas que escuchaba cuando solía ir en el coche con su tía y su madre, Bella se puso encima la bata después de haberse cambiado mas de 6 veces. 7 horas después, habían finalizado. –Esta perfecta- le dijo Edward dedicándole una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Has salvado esto- dijo Bella señalando aquel lugar.

-Para nada. La modelo eres tú, yo solo hago la foto-.

-Hoy has hecho mucho más que eso, asíque repito, muchísimas gracias-.

-En ese caso no hay de que-.

-Emma cariño, ya puedes parar- le dijo Bella mientras ambos giraban sus cabezas y reían de aquella escena, la cual ahora, incluía el baile. –Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo- dijo Bella extendiéndole la mano.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Edward devolviéndole la mano cuando ambos se miraban y sentían que en ese toque había algo más que puro agradecimiento. Como si estuviesen en una burbuja dentro de los ojos del otro, el saludo parecía no tener fin, y Emma veía como su madre se parecía aquellas personas de las películas que terminan con el chico guapo.

-Edward- interrumpió la pequeña con su habitual picardía e inocencia haciendo que las manos de cada uno volviesen a sus cuerpos, como si estuviesen avergonzados de sentirse tan vulnerables con el otro. -¿Quieres Venirte con nosotras a la playa? Mañana me ha prometido que íbamos a ir-.

-¿Me estas invitando?- pregunto Edward asombrado de que una niña tuviese el valor y la gracia para hacerlo. Le pareció un gesto tremendamente adorable.

-Si, claro. Además, ¿sabes nadar? Porque yo no se y así me puedes enseñar-.

-Edward, no te sientas obligado. Estaremos solo un rato en la parte privada del hotel donde estamos y…- le intento decir Bella bajito para que Emma no se enterase demasiado. Pero Edward se encargo de callarla sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-Será un placer para mi acompañar a dos señoritas tan guapas, además de enseñar a nadar a una de ellas. Pero el mar no es lo mejor, tendríamos que empezar por la piscina-.

-Pero es que yo quiero playa…-

-Mi amor, la playa va a seguir ahí. Si quieres vamos por la mañana a la piscina, y por la tarde a la playa. Ya esta- dijo Bella intentado calmar un poco el disgusto inicial de la pequeña.

-Me gusta la idea- dijo dando palmadas. -¿Vendrás entonces?-.

-Soy un hombre de palabra- dijo Edward poniendo su mano en el corazón.

-Emma cariño, vete a avisar a Marco de que ya terminamos- dijo Bella dándole una palmadita en el culo mientras la niña salía corriendo dirección puerta de salida. Una vez salio Bella respiro. –Te repito que no tienes porque…-.

-Lo se, pero me apetece, en serio. No tengo problema-.

-Te daré el nombre del hotel y lo que tienes que hacer para llegar hasta mí. Y mi número de teléfono. No se porque pero confío en ti- le dijo Bella mirándole a los ojos. De nuevo se formo entre ellos esa burbuja de origen desconocido, pero que se sentía tan bien que hasta dolía el solo pensar el romperla.


	4. C3

**Capitulo 3**

-Vamos Emma, no dejes de patalear y mover los brazos. Vamos- animaba Edward a la pequeña, mientras esta intentaba de malas maneras mantener la cabeza por encima del nivel del agua. –Muy bien, así, así. ¡Perfecto!- le felicito cuando llego hasta el. La copio en brazos para que pudiese respirar y descansar. El agua apenas le llegaba a el por las rodillas, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en la piscina infantil del hotel. No había nadie más que ellos. En un hotel de cinco estrellas pocas familias acudían con niños.

-Estoy muy... cansada- dijo la pequeña poniéndose la mano en el corazón.

-Vamos a descansar un poco, si- dijo Edward sin soltarla y acercándola hasta las tumbonas, donde una Bella disfrutaba viendo los progresos y la diversión de la pequeña. Además de recrearse con el cuerpo de Edward, que porque no decirlo, podía hacerse pasar perfectamente por modelo en vez de fotógrafo.

-Has estado increíble mi amor- le dijo Bella abrazándola y enrollándola con una toalla para que se secase.

-¿Me has visto? ¿Mañana puedes volver Edward?- le pregunto la pequeña a Edward que estaba sentado en la tumbona mirándolas por detrás de sus gafas de sol.

-Cariño, Edward tiene que trabajar, no puede estar pendiente de ti…-.

-Mañana puedo volver Bella, no hay problemas-.

-Entonces déjame que te pague de alguna manera. Me siento mal, et estas…-.

-Es un autentico placer estar con las dos, no es ningún esfuerzo, y ni mucho menos me tienes que pagar nada Bella-.

-Puedes cenar con nosotras si quieres- dijo Emma intentando compartir el mayor tiempo posible con ese señor que había aparecido de repente en sus vidas y que se portaba tan bien con las dos haciéndolas felices. Era pequeña, pero podía ver la felicidad, a fin de cuentas, su madre dejaba ver sus emociones ante ella con mucha facilidad.

-Mira, eso si que lo acepto- dijo riéndose. –Pero tengo que invitar yo…-.

-¡Ni hablar! Vente a la aviación. Cena gratis. Ni para ti, ni para mi- dijo Bella.

-Esta noche además vamos a ver mi peli favorita, asíque te puedes quedar y verla también-.

-Dudo que Edward quiera ver Aladin esta noche Emma- dijo Bella riéndose de las ocurrencias que tenia su hija. ¿Desde cuando era una chica tan espabilada y atrevida?

-¿Perdón? No te metas con mi película favorita de Disney. Siempre quise ser como el genio- dijo haciendo un gesto de resignación dejando a Bella totalmente asombrada. Cuando quiso, no pudo aguantar la risa cuando fue Edward quien empezó.

-¡Tenemos que comprar palomitas! ¡Y los refrescos! Y tía Alice dice que una peli nunca se puede ver sin un helado…- dijo poniendo una cara de esas por las cuales Alice estaría tremendamente orgullosa. Era la única que podía ablandar a Bella de tal manera. En Forks no le permitía muchos helados por el tiempo, asíque era como su comida prohibida favorita. Con este clima, era casi imposible ponerle esa escusa.

-Entonces si que hay que comprar. Dime tu sabor favorito y esta noche estoy aquí- dijo Edward levantándose y poniéndose su camiseta, mientras la pequeña le perseguía contándole sus comidas favoritas.

-Pero cariño, si hacemos eso no podremos ir a la playa esta tarde, tenemos que esperar a mañana-.

-Bueno, no pasa nada- dijo inmediatamente sin ni siquiera meditarlo.

-¿Qué? Pero si llevas días y días esperando a ir, no has parado de hablar de ello…-.

-Pero si me dijiste que la playa no se va a mover, ¿no? Pues que nos espere mañana-.

-Aprendes rápido- dijo Edward removiendo ligeramente su pelo y riéndose de la situación.

Para Bella aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Pensaba pero no encontraba respuestas. No sabía porque Edward continuaba aquel juego, pero tampoco sabía porque ella misma no era capaz de cortarlo. Porque el simple hecho de imaginarse a Edward fuera de aquello le producía sensaciones desagradables. Nunca había permitido a nadie acercarse tanto, y no habían sido pocos los que lo habían intentado. Pero el no tuvo ni siquiera que hacer un esfuerzo para ganarse el cariño de aquellas dos chicas, aunque lamentablemente para Bella, de una manera diferente. Parecía no haber segundas intenciones, y eso a Bella la fascinaba lo mismo que la sorprendía porque era la primera vez que ocurría, aunque nunca con Emma de por medio. No pensaba permitirse el lujo de averiguar que significaba todo aquello, si de por medio había algún sentimiento esperaría a que muriese solo sin saber jamás que existió. Nadie más le haría daño en su vida. Es algo que se juro.

-Mami, ¿estoy guapa?- mientras Bella cambiaba de canal casi sin mirar lo que ponían, Emma se paseaba por la habitación con toda la ropa que había traído, solo para impresionar a Edward.

-Estas espectacular. Pero ponte el pijama-.

-Pero no quiero que Edward me vea con mi pijama-.

-Cariño, estas guapa con lo que te pongas. Deja la ropa para el día-.

-¿Y tú por que llevas vaqueros y camiseta?-.

-Porque yo soy mayor, y tú eres pequeña y además mi hija, asíque venga y a por el pijama- dijo levantándose y cargándola encima de su hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas haciendo sacar de la niña sonoras carcajadas. La tiro a la cama y durante un rato la hizo cosquillas.

-¿Sabes mami?- le dijo la pequeña aun en la cama mientras Bella se encargaba de cambiarla. –Me gusta mucho Edward, es muy simpático y bueno conmigo-.

-Si, se porta muy bien- se limito a decir Bella. Aunque ya lo sabia, escucharlo en voz alta era una sorpresa.

-Solo tía Alice y tú me habéis tratado tan bien. ¿Se puede quedar con nosotras?-.

-No cariño. Edward tiene una vida, un trabajo, una familia, y no puedo estar con nosotras siempre-.

-¿Y si le pregunto que si quiere ser nuestro amigo, se quedara?-.

-No lo se amor, eso se lo tienes que decir a el, pero si te dice que no, no quiero que te enfades, ¿vale?- dijo Bella escuchando como tocaban a la puerta. -¿Quieres abrir tu?- le dijo sonriéndole y dejándola libre para que la pequeña corriese hasta la puerta y abriese. La sonrisa se borro de su cara en cuanto perdió de vista a la pequeña, preocupándole por la conversación mantenida con ella. Emma jamás había perdido a nadie, porque nunca tuvo a nadie más que a ellas dos. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward desaparecía de sus vidas? ¿Y como lo pasaría la misma Bella, volviendo a perder alguien que sin querer empezaba a volverse alguien importante para ella? Rápidamente borro esos pensamientos y entro a la sala principal del salón, donde un Edward cargado de bolsas de plástico, sostenía a Emma con la otra mano y le daba vueltas.

-Ey- dijo Edward viéndola y dejando en el suelo a la pequeña que todavía continuaba riéndose. -¿Cómo estas?- la saludo acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Era la primera vez que se saludaban y su reacción no era darse la mano. Sorprendentemente para Bella su reacción fue darle otro beso en la otra mejilla, haciendo que las suyas se tornasen a rojo ante la risa nerviosa de Edward.

-Hola- se limito a decir la chica cociéndole las bolsas de la mano y llevándolas a la mini cocina que había en la suite. –Vaya- dijo Bella, -aquí hay comida para sobrevivir durante una semana- dijo sorprendida ante la cantidad de comida que entraba en aquellas bolsas.

-Ha sido por petición expresa de la señorita Emma- dijo el excusándose y guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña. –Pero prometo intentar que no sobre nada-.

-Si no quieres terminar la noche en el hospital, intenta que sobre algo. Me tienes que decir cuanto te debo…-.

-Con que me dejéis compartir esta noche con vosotras me doy por satisfecho- dijo cogiendo a la pequeña en brazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Por cierto- dijo Bella acercándose a el y hablándole bajito para que solo el a escuchase, -lleva toda la tarde probándose ropa y la obligue a ponerse el pijama. Dila algo- dijo guiñándole el ojo a modo de broma, pero para Edward aquello supuso un escalofrío de satisfacción. Pronto se recupero para elogiar el vestuario de la niña. No sabia porque, pero adoraba verla feliz.

-Oye Emma, tienes el pijama más bonito que he visto jamás-.

-¿Te gusta de verdad? Lo he elegido yo- dijo cogiendoselo como si fuese un vestido. Dejo que la niña viviese en esa pequeña mentira piadosa, pero una mirada suya basto para hacerla saber que era la última mentira que contaba delante de nadie. –pero mi… ella me ayudo- dijo señalándola intentando que la atención se centrase ahora en Bella, que había perdido el color de la cara, aunque empezaba a pensar que Edward lo sabia aunque no preguntase.

-Ella tiene muy buen gusto- dijo Edward sonriendo a la pequeña pero tragándose todas las incógnitas.

-Voy a preparar las cosas- dijo Bella inmediatamente y dejando la escena tras ella. Respiraba profunda y acompasadamente con todo movimiento que hacia. No sabia si llorar, tranquilizarse, decir la verdad. O directamente olvidarse de todo y echar a Edward de aquel lugar. Por algún extraño motivo, volver a pensar en alejarle le daba más dolor de cabeza que cualquier otra de las posibilidades.

-¿Podemos comer en la cama? Es que si no, no podemos ver bien la tele- dijo la niña sentada sobre las piernas de Edward que esta semi acostado encima de la cama.

-No hay problema- dijo Bella con la bandeja con todas las guarreras habidas y por haber encima de ella. Coloco la bandeja a los pies de la cama y volvió a por las bebidas para todos. –Agradece a Edward que hoy te deje beber refresco y no te obligue a beber agua- dijo Bella tumbándose a un lado de la cama. Vio como Edward la miraba y sonreía, a lo que ella de manera nerviosa le respondió mientras era Emma la que se encargaba de poner la película y apagar las luces, dejando en el cuarto un ambiente casi oscuro.

-Silencio- aviso poniéndose entre los dos y sentándose impaciente por que comenzase la película. Probablemente era la película más vista por Bella en toda su vida, la mas vista con seguridad por Emma, y la favorita de Edward sin ninguna duda desde que la vio por primera vez de pequeño y supo que quería volar como el protagonista, al lado de una chica guapa. Todavía no lo había conseguido.

Una hora mas tarde los únicos que seguían disfrutando de la película eran los adultos. Tras cantar dos de las canciones de la película y aguantar a duras penas con los ojos abiertos, la pequeña había caído con todo el cansancio y las emociones que fue arrastrando de todo el día. A pesar de tenerla en sus brazos, Bella estaba tan absorta en la historia, que fue Edward quien tuvo que cogerla y llevarla a la cama. Poco después todo se quedo a oscuras, y aunque los créditos de la película habían finalizado ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse en un principio.

-Te ayudo a recoger esto- se escucho por fin la voz de Edward aunque ese tono tan bajo ponía a Bella los pelos de punta.

-No es necesario- dijo ella como pudo.

-Alguien tendrá que hacerlo. No se va ha quedar aquí toda la noche- dijo levantándose por fin.

-No claro- dijo ella saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Lo que sobra…- pregunto Edward dejando que ella terminase.

-Llévatelo si quieres. Aunque dudo que el helado haya sobrevivido- dijo acercándose para encender la luz antes de que la pata de alguna de las mesas o sillas quedasen incrustadas en sus pies.

-Puedes quedártelo tú…-.

-La niña ya comió demasiado hoy. No creo que vuelva a querer hasta un tiempo-.

-Tú también comiste bastante. ¿Eso no va en contra de…? Vamos no se como te las apañas tu exactamente para mantenerte. Ya me entiendes. Se habla mucho de…-.

-Todo lo que escuches de mí respecto a la comida, has podido comprobarlo tu mismo hoy. Lo mío es genético, da igual lo que coma, asíque tengo la suerte de poder no privarme de todo esto-.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo. Creo que llevo manteniendo el mismo peso desde que era un adolescente- dijo limpiando uno de los cacharros y sonriendo a Bella que tenia la misma expresión divertida en su cara.

-Oye, gracias por querer pasar tanto tiempo con nosotras. Realmente haces muy feliz a Emma, pero cuando te aburras, puedes irte sin ningún tipo de problema ni compromiso, ¿vale? Se que puede llegar a ser un poco pesada en algún momento-.

-Para nada, creo que es la primera vez que me lo paso tan bien durante mis días de trabajo, y ayer fue sin duda la mejor sesión de mi vida. Además, tengo una sobrina a la que veo muy poco, pero a la que adoro, me recuerda mucho a ella y es un placer poder compartir tiempo con vosotras, con las dos- dijo mirándola.

-Y tu, ¿vives en Forks?- intento concentrarse Bella cambiando de tema.

-Si, cuando no trabajo, si. Había escuchado que tú también vivías por la zona, pero nunca te vi-.

-Yo a ti tampoco. ¿Dónde tienes el piso?-.

-No vivo exactamente en un piso, mas bien en casa de mis padres, bueno rectifico de nuevo, la de mis abuelos, a su muerte la heredamos. ¿Conoces el camino que hay a la derecha nada mas entrar por Forks? Pues la casa que hay al final, ahí-. Bella nunca había ido por ese camino. De pequeña se perdió y la encontraron al principio de ese camino. Llego hasta allí porque tenía curiosidad como cualquier niña pequeña. Su padre para quitársela le contó una historia digna de película. La historia estaba olvidada, el miedo no. Casualidades de la vida.

-Asíque hemos sido toda la vida vecinos. ¿Por qué no te recuerdo del instituto?-.

-Porque mis padres nos mandaron a mi hermano y a mi a un internado en Seattle. Trabajaban mucho y apenas tenían tiempo. Todos los fines de semana y vacaciones íbamos, pero salíamos del pueblo. La verdad, es que para mi Forks es un lugar casi desconocido. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-.

-Puedes preguntar, pero a lo mejor no te respondo- el tono fue irónico, pero el mensaje en realidad era de una certeza absoluta.

-El otro día en el hospital… ¿estabas allí por Emma?-.

-Aja- logro decir intento disimular el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-Si estabas en esa planta eso quiere decir que…-.

-Leucemia. Estaba enferma de leucemia-.

-Lo siento. Se lo que es tener a alguien enfermo al que amas-.

-¿Tu madre?- pregunte adivinando.

-Si, de hígado. Llevaba casi 6 años en tratamiento. El otro día le dieron el alta definitiva-.

-Es estupendo escuchar historias con final feliz. Ella lleva así 2 años ya. Ha mejorado una barbaridad, pero todavía le queda un largo camino-.

-Es la niña más alegre y espabilada que he visto en mi vida. No dudes que saldrá de esta, tiene mucho que vivir aun-.

-Ya- dijo Bella secándose una lágrima que se le escapo sin querer. Hablar de esos temas para ella era durísimo, pero no era algo que debía evitarse, sino afrontarlo.

-Lo siento, es un tema delicado, no lo volveré a sacar. Perdona- dijo Edward poniendo una mano en su hombro en forma de consuelo, aunque la quito rápido, no sabía si aquello estaba bien o si era lo más adecuado. Ambos estaban tan confundidos que no sabían lo apropiado y lo no apropiado en ese caso.

-No importa-. Bella dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se apoyo en el mueble de la cocina cerrando los ojos y relajándose.

Su cabeza llevaba dando vueltas 2 días sin parar, buscando algo que intentase explicar el porque Edward estaba allí. ¿Qué quería de ella? Hasta ahora nadie se había acercado a Bella buscando mas que una simple amistad, siempre había algo escondido que terminaba por salir. Pero hasta ahora a Bella nunca le había dado miedo esperar y descubrirlo, sabia que esa vez algo seria diferente, y para ella lo diferente no valía, no le gustaba y no pensaba asumirlo. Pero es que todo en el era tan normal. Era tan natural y parecía tan claro que asustaba a base de palos Bella había aprendido a confiar solo en ella, nadie sabia tan bien como ella sus sueños, sus miedos, sus inquietudes, sus defecto. Los demás solo veían a esa perfecta persona con aires de diva que se paseaba por las pasarelas con la seguridad de una roca, pero Edward la miraba a los ojos aguantándole la mirada, consciente de que solo era una persona mas, e invitándola a abrirse a el sin ninguna condición. Jamás es su vida le había pasado que alguien gratuitamente la ayudase.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunto con las fuerzas que le quedaban mirándole. Edward paro lo que estaba haciendo mirándola con la incredulidad en su cara. No entendía nada, pero ver a Bella llorar era algo que sentía no estaba bien.

-¿Qué? Lo siento pero no te entiendo-.

-Esto. ¿Por qué estas qui? No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué eres así con nosotras? ¡Por que tratas a Emma tan bien? ¿Y a mi por que?-.

-Eh calma, calma- dijo Edward acercándose poniéndole sus manos en ambos brazos y subiendo y bajando con la intención de que se relajase. Lo que el no sabia es que su simple toque hacia que Bella no fuese capaz ni de respirar en condiciones. -¿Por qué tiene que haber un porque para que yo este aquí?-.

-Nadie se ha acercado a mí nunca sin uno. No entiendo porque tú tienes que ser el primero-.

-Bella no quiero nada de ti para nada, ni de ti, ni de Emma por supuesto. Solo… no se como explicarlo, solo quiero compartir tiempo con vosotras Bella. No necesito más de ti-.

-¿Entiendes que para mi es complicado creerte? Apareces en mi vida de repente, y de un día para otro cambias nuestras vidas como si eso fuese natural, y lo peor de todo es que se siente así-.

-¿Y por que tiene que ser malo eso Bella? ¿Has probado alguna vez a abrirte al mundo y cerrarte en el tuyo?- dijo Edward sin elevar la voz pero quitando sus manos del los brazos de Bella. Que dudasen de sus intenciones era algo que no le gustaba, sobre todo cuando no había dado motivos para ellos.

-Cállate Edward porque no tienes ni idea de donde te estas metiendo- dijo Bella apretando los puños. Si había algo que no toleraría era que cuestionasen su forma de vivir.

-¿Por qué Bella? Por dios, te escondes bajo una mascara de frialdad e indiferencia cuando puedes mostrar al mundo la magnifica persona que eres. Te he visto estos dos últimos días y muchos envidiarían la forma de ser que tienes, su humildad. Tratas a Emma con mas amor del que yo haya visto en mucho tiempo, y esa niña adora a su madre, no hay que ser adivino para ello ¿Por qué narices te tienes que esconder cuando eres maravillosa?-.

-Nadie ha dicho que Emma sea mi hija- dijo Bella intentando desviar esa conversación, que por momentos se empezaba a ser mas intima.

-Vamos Bella, sois dos clones, no es necesario que salga de su boca un "mama" o de la tuya un "hija". Se os ve, os amáis con locura las dos. Pero no te preocupes, ya te dije que yo no quería nada, si es un secreto lo seguirá siendo-.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas, ¿si?- dijo Bella cruzándose los brazos. Según muchos expertos, ese gesto significaba que algo no te interesa, o que quizá es como una corza para que nada te llegue. Bella quería apartar aquello de ella cuando antes.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo Edward dirigiéndose a coger sus zapatos para ponérselos. Bella lo observaba, viendo como su cara mostraba un gesto de frustración, y aunque no lo entendía, le gustaría que lo cambiase. Probablemente lo tenía en su mano, y quizá fuera un acto suicida para ella, pero lo intentaría.

-Edward- se atrevió a decir antes de que este llegase a la puerta. -¿Sigue en pie lo de mañana, la playa y Emma? Ya sabes-.

-Por mi si Bella, pero ¿y por ti?-.

-No tengo problema- dijo agachando su cabeza. Noto como Edward se movía y al alzar su cabeza lo tenía en frente de ella.

-Hasta mañana Bella. Descansa- se despidió dejando sus mejillas juntas. Noto como sus labios se posaban realmente cerca de la comisura de los suyos, y sin querer, respondió al gesto, el cual se alargo durante un rato, dejando a ambos con ganas de más. Se separaron y Edward salio por la puerta dejando en la habitación un vacío incalculable, lo mismo que en los corazones y cabezas de ellos, que aprecian haberse dejado un trozo en el otro. Sin saber el porque, ni siquiera cuando paso, sus sentimientos parecían depender del otro.

Con el aturdimiento a cuestas, Bella se cambio como una autómata al pijama y se acostó al lado de su hija en la cama, que dormía placidamente sin saber que su madre tenia encima uno de los mayores dilemas hasta ahora. Ella envidia la manera que tenia Emma de ver el mundo. Nadie era tan malo, porque para ella todo podía cambiar y mañana podía ser un ángel caído del cielo. Todo se podía curar, y ella tenía sueños a largo plazo, porque su enfermedad pasaría, ella lo sabia, y soñaba con algo más. Para Bella los sueños se le agotaron con 17 años, y desde entonces solo tenia el sueño de que su hija viviese y seguir manteniendo al lado a Alice y a la pequeña Emma. El amor jamás entro en sus planes, no creía en el amor porque la mayoría de las veces la parte mala de las personas gana a la buena, o por lo menos eso era lo que veía Bella. Pero ahora que había algo diferente en su vida, algo con lo que nunca imagino encontrarse, ahora, ¿ahora podría empezar a creer en el amor? Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza se durmió, soñando por primera vez en años, con alguien que no fuese Emma o aquella maldita noche.

-Perdone la interrupción, pero, ¿seria tan amable de firmarme un autógrafo?- Bella giro su cabeza y vio a una de las empleadas del hotel en la zona de la playa con papel y Boli en mano y esa sonrisa esperanzadora que solía ver en las caras que se le acercaban. Si se ponía a pensar, la única parte buena que todo aquello es que la gente le mostraba su cariño incondicional a pesar de no conocerla confiaban en ella, tenían esa buena voluntad que Bella admiraba.

-Por supuesto. ¿Tu nombre?- pregunto con una sonrisa cogiendo el papel y el Boli.

-Marisa, me llamo Marisa-. Bella firmo aquel trozo de papel sabiendo que para aquella señora ese momento significaría el más interesante del día, así que si estaba en su mano, no la defraudaría.

-Aquí tiene Marisa. Un placer. Gracias y que pase un buen día- la dijo poniéndose de rodillas para alcanzar a darla un beso.

-Muchas gracias a usted. Adiós- dijo alejándose y mirando con incredulidad ese trozo de papel.

Bella volvió su vista hacia donde la tenía antes de aquello. Llevaba más de una hora allí quieta sentada y probablemente terminaría con un color de piel similar al que tenía antes, ponerse morena parecía algo desconocido para su piel. A pesar de que todavía no había entrado al agua, se divertía tanto como Emma en ella, y al parecer, lo mismo que Edward, que parecía emocionarse con cada adelanto que parecía haber en Emma a la hora de mantenerse a flote en el agua. Ocasionalmente al grito de "¡Mira, mira!" Emma llamaba su atención para que se fijase en ella, como si en algún momento su vista se hubiese apartado de la escena que tenia ante ella. Cuando eso pasaba Bella se limitaba a levantar sus pulgares o aplaudirla, pero lo que ellos no veían desde la distancia, y ni siquiera aunque estuviesen al lado, era la felicidad que la embargaba a cada segundo. Observo como Edward la cogia a caballito sobre su cuello y poco a poco iban saliendo del mar.

-Abajo- dijo Edward cuando llego hasta la zona de las hamacas. –Esta señorita aprende realmente rápido-.

-¿Puedo ir a jugar a la arena?- pregunto quitándose de encima la toalla que Bella la intentaba poner para que se secase. –Por fin- dijo poniendo esa cara tan parecida a la que solía poner su tía Alice cuando quería que Bella hiciese algo por ella.

-Solo si me prometes que tendrás cuidado y no entras al mar. Y recuérdame decirle a tu tía que queda prohibida esa cara para lo que queda de su vida-.

-¿Quién es Alice?- pregunto Edward cuando la pequeña estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar.

-Mi mejor amiga- se limito a decir Bella.

-¿Y por que queda prohibida tal cara?-.

-Digamos que tiene un especie de poder para conseguir las cosas; pone una cara de pena imposible, y cuando digo imposible, es imposible, de resistir. Si quiere algo lo consigue. Emma pasa demasiado tiempo con ella, y habrás visto que es una niña muy observadora-.

-Si, yo también creo que es bastante difícil negar algo a ese bicho con esa cara- dijo Edward riéndose y observando como Emma empezaba a jugar con su cubo y la arena.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto Bella sin despegar los ojos del infinito del mar. Vio como Edward giraba su cara para mirarla, pero su postura parecía la de una estatua.

-Me quedo en la cuidad dos días mas, mañana tengo una sesión de ultima hora. ¿Tu?-.

-Me voy a Nueva York para otra sesión, esta vez para una revista-.

-Me gustaría volver a verte. A ti y a Emma la verdad-. Esta vez Bella si giro su cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada, sabiendo que ella también deseaba volver a disfrutar de su compañía.

-Si, creo que a nosotras también. Tienes mi numero, la próxima vez que estés en Forks o coincidamos en la misma ciudad estaría bien quedar-.

-Bien, me alegro que te guste la idea-.

-No puedo prometerte que sea pronto. De todas formas si quieres ver a Emma y yo no estoy, te dejo el número de mi casa y Alice te dejara verla, no hay problemas-.

-Ha sido genial poder conocerte y compartir estos días con vosotras. Espero repetirlos-.

-Yo también. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte Edward-.

-Nos veremos pronto. Estoy seguro- la dijo poniendo su mano encima de la de Bella, haciendo que un escalofrío de placer le recorriese toda la espalda. Vio como Edward se llevo la mano a los labios y la beso con dulzura, haciendo que en ambas caras se instalase un gesto de felicidad hasta ahora desconocido por ambos.


	5. C4

**Capitulo 4**

-¡Tía!-.

-¡Muñeca!-.

Dos gritos se cruzaron en la terminal privado de uno de los aeropuertos de Nueva York, mientras dos niñas, ya que para Bella, Alice era considerad como una, corrían para encontrarse y abrazarse, como si llevasen años sin verse, cuando la realidad es que habían pasado poco mas de tres días.

-¿Cómo haces para estar más guapa que antes en solo 3 días?- preguntó cogiendola en brazos y abrazándola, como si recuperase una parte de ella.

-He aprendido a nadar- dijo Emma orgullosa de si misma, mientras su madre se encargaba de recoger la mochila que había olvidado al salir corriendo.

-¿Te ha enseñado tu madre a nadar?- le pregunto alzando una ceja, señal de que aquello no encajaba en lo que ella podía pensar.

-No, no fui yo- dijo Bella llegando y arrepintiéndose al segundo de abrir la boca. Esa respuesta llevaba consigo preguntas que no quería responder, las cuales ahora serian imposibles de evitar.

-Fue Edward- dijo Emma adelantándose a la pregunta de su tía.

-¿Y quien es Edward?-.

-No es ni el momento, ni el lugar. Hablamos luego. Hola Alice, ¿Qué tal estas?- dijo Bella dando un beso a Alice y terminando la frase irónicamente, para hacerla bien la bonita bienvenida a Nueva York que le había dado.

-No te creas que te vas a librar- le dijo Alice al oído para que Emma no se percatase de nada. –La verdad, estupendamente- dijo volviendo a su tono normal mientras caminaban hacia la salida. –La boda va de lujo. Pensé que tendría más problemas la verdad-.

-Me alegro. Disfrutaremos que una Alice estresada en grado bajo, eso siempre es bueno para mi salud-.

-Muy graciosa Bella. A lo mejor es porque hay alguien que me quita el estrés-. Bella freno en seco captando el mensaje de la frase. Alice nunca diría algo así si no hubiese un transfondo en ella, y ella quería ser preguntada sobre eso.

-¿Tienes novio tía Alice?- pregunto Emma adelantándose a los pensamientos de su madre. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan lista?-.

-¡Si!- dijo Alice dando palmitas y saltando. En ese momento Bella dio gracias de que antes dejase a Emma en el suelo.

-Alice llevas aquí tres días. O esto viene de lejos y nos lo dices ahora, o has cometido la locura de enamorarte en tres días-.

-Estoy loca, pero loca de amor Bella. Te juro que este chico es el definitivo-.

-¿Tan definitivo como los 3 anteriores que te volvían completamente loca?-. Se podía decir que Alice no era una persona de compromisos. No los rompía porque simplemente no los establecía, o cambiaba de parecer tan rápido que no le daba tiempo a asentarse. Solo Emma y Bella habían sido una constante en su vida.

En el sentido de lo sentimental tampoco es que Bella tuviese mucho que decir u opinar. Era su vida, y ella podía hacer con ese aspecto lo que le viniese en gana. Además, era una chica guapa, muy guapa, simpática, trabajadora, espontánea, pero sobre todo, soltera, soltera libre. Por eso le extrañaba tanto entusiasmo por su parte. Era la primera vez que la veía así, y eso solo podía significar que esa vez si era diferente de las anteriores.

-Creo que ambas tenemos pendiente una larga charla esta noche- dijo pasando su brazo por la cintura de su amiga y continuando caminando hacia la salida. Aquello le demostraba a Alice que tenía ese apoyo tan necesario que necesitaba de Bella.

Mientras las "dos niñas" hablaban de todas sus aventuras por separado, Bella disfrutaba desde la furgoneta de la ciudad de los rascacielos, la única que le hacia sentirse tan pequeña que nadie podría diferenciarla, donde solo era una mas de los millones. La única que hacia imposible situarla en el mapa entre tanto acero y cristal. Y por algún extraño motivo, ni siquiera aquella maravilla conseguía sacar de u cabeza a ese fotógrafo de ojos verdes que la traía de cabeza. De todas formas era algo complicado cuando si hija no pasaba ni una frase de su estancia en Los Ángeles sin nombrarle. Solo el pensar en el cuestionario que se encargaría de hacerle Alice, le entraban escalofríos nerviosos por todo el cuerpo. Una sola Alice podía ser peor que un millón de periodistas en el evento del año. Comprobado por Bella.

-Oye chicas- dijo Alice cuando ya estaban en la habitación colocando las cosas. Apenas pasarían allí otros dos días antes de irse a otra ciudad y dejar a Alice allí. –Quiero que conozcáis a Jasper-.

-¿Jasper es tu novio tía?- pregunto Emma.

-Si amor. Había pensado en cenar esta noche los cuatro para que podías conocerle porque no se cuando coincidiremos de nuevo. El no sabe nada de ti, solo sabe que tengo una amiga que es como mi hermana, ni siquiera de ella, quería saber tu opinión y esas cosas-.

-Alice- dijo Bella riendo, -es tu vida. Si tu confías en el, yo confío en ti. No hay problema. Esta noche tenemos cena-.

-Gracias- dijo moviendo los labios y juntando sus manos delante de Bella. –Voy a llamarle. Nos vemos niñas- dijo saliendo de la habitación y mandando besos hacia todos los lados. –Antes de que se me olvide, es a las 9 e mi habitación-. ¿Cómo no podía pensar Bella que Alice tendría todo milimétricamente calculado?

A las 9, las dos chicas salían vestidas de manera informal hacia al cuarto de Alice.

-Hola- dijo abrazando primero a Emma y luego a Bella. –Ya esta sentado. Venid- dijo cogiendolas a las dos de las manos. Era extraño ver a Alice tan nerviosa, desde luego su estado normal era algo alterado, pero eran unos nervios naturales, y el temblor de las manos y tanto resoplido no se incluía en su conducta habitual.

Al llegar al salón un chico de no más de 25 años, pelo rubio y ojos azules se retorcía los dedos encima de la mesa con gesto serio. Vestía con un aire bohemio, lejos de lo elegante y a distancia de lo barriobajero. El muchacho levanto la vista para ver a la compañía de su actual pareja y los ojos perecieron salirse de sus orbitas.

-Jasper te presento a mi amiga casi hermana Bella, y a la señorita Emma, casi como mi sobrina. Chicas, este es Jasper, mi novio-.

-Encantada Jasper- dijo Bella acercándose para saludarle con dos besos. El chico se levanto en un momento respondiendo atónito todavía, al saludo.

-Ho… Hola- consiguió decir. ¿Aquella a la que acababa de dar dos besos era la modelo Isabella Swan o eran imaginaciones suyas?

-¿Tu eres el novio de mi tía Alice?- le pregunto la niña pequeña llamada Emma. Tenía un parecido espectacular con Isabella pero… pero eso tenía que ser imposible.

-Así es- le consiguió decir sonriendo.

-Me gusta. Yo soy Emma-.

-Y yo Jasper. Encantado pequeña- dijo dándola la mano para que inmediatamente fuese de nuevo a los brazos de su madre.

-Que alivio que ya os hayáis conocido- dijo Alice dando señales de que ya volvía a ser ella misma.

-Me dijiste que me ibas a presentar a tu amiga Bella, no a Isabella- dijo Jasper el cual todavía parecía un poco tenso, o eso, o es que el era así realmente, algo que hubiese sido realmente extraño.

-Isabella, Bella- dijo Alice con un juego de manos intentándole hacer entender que se trataba de la misma persona.

-Siento mucho mi reacción en serio, solo es que esto ha sido un poco… inesperado seria la palabra mas floja- dijo Jasper mostrando los primeros atisbos de tranquilidad en la reunión. A pesar de parecer tenso, su forma de hablar e incluso de moverse transmitía en el ambiente un clima de paz.

-No pasa nada. Se termina acostumbrando- dijo Bella sentándose en la mesa y colocando a Emma a su lado que parecía encantada de compartir aquel momento con los adultos, los cuales se veían nerviosos pero cómodos. Era extraño, pero bonito, y la gustaba.

-Emma… ¿Emma es tu hija? Siento la indiscreción- se atrevió a preguntar Jasper. Dadas las circunstancias, era absurdo mantener preguntas escondidas y secretos guardados. Las dos amigas intercambiaron sendas miradas, sabiendo que de la respuesta dependía el futuro de aquello. Por una vez Bela decidió que su amiga era mas importante que un absurdo secreto que tarde o temprano acabaría saliendo a la luz.

-Si, Emma es mi hija- dijo acariciándola el pelo mientras su hija la mirada con adoración, dándose cuenta que acababa de llamarla hija delante de un extraño, aunque fuese a medias.

-Se parece mucho a ti, pero espero que pasar mucho tiempo con Alice no le haya afectado a su vitalidad, sino puede ser un gran dolor de cabeza-.

-Cuando estoy en casa soporto a dos Alice, si- dijo Bella riéndose. –La pregunta es, ¿sabes donde te estas metiendo?-.

-Creo que no mucho, si no creo que no estaría aquí-.

-¡Hola! Estoy aquí- dijo Alice agitando los brazos al aire para ser vista, como si eso fuese difícil.

-¿Tu no querías que nos conociésemos? Solo estamos intercambiando opiniones amiga- dijo Bella con un tono irónico, el cual rápidamente interceptaron todos de diferente manera. A la única que no le gusto fue Alice, aunque ella también disfrutaba de todo aquello, a fin de cuentas, era su mejor regalo, ver a todas las personas que amaba en el mundo en un mismo lugar divirtiéndose. –Vamos a empezar a comer antes de que a tu tía le salgan arrugas antes de tiempo por enfadarse tanto- dijo Bella clocando la servilleta a la pequeña Emma mientras Alice, disimuladamente se tocaba en entrecejo e intentaba alisárselo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Jasper le cogia la mano y se la besaba guiñándole el ojo. Por algún extraño motivo, la imagen de Edward voló a su cabeza, y aunque no quiso pensar mucho más en ello, internamente sabia que algún tipo de significado tenia que tener.

Para todos la cena paso de una manera increíblemente entretenida. Jasper trabajaba como músico y viajaba por todo el país intentando encontrar a la persona adecuada que viese en el su talento y pudiese confiar en el para poder comer de la música. Era un chico increíblemente atento, con las ideas muy claras y tranquilo, lo contrario a Alice y lo que ella necesitaba. Una vez más Emma fue el centro de todas las miradas con sus preguntas inocentes pero tan llenas de sentido e importancia a veces. En los ojos de las cuatro personas se podía ver la felicidad que se desprendía en aquel momento. Pero para Emma la comodidad no duro eternamente.

-Mami, no me encuentro bien- dijo llevándose las manos a la tripa con un claro gesto de dolor. No hizo falta mucho mas para alertar a Bella y Alice que rápidamente se levantaron y se pusieron a su altura tocándole la frente.

-¿Qué te duele amor?- dijo Bella con la voz entrecortada. Cada vez que recaía gravemente o simplemente empezaba a sentir esas molestias desagradables parecía que todo se le caía encima.

-La tripa, y la cabeza, mucho. Mami, me duele mucho- dijo empezando a llorar. Tragándose sus lagrimas la copio en brazos.

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto Jasper levantándose. Un dolor de barriga o e cabeza no podía causar tanta alarma en dos mujeres adultas.

-Perdón pero tenemos que irnos- dijo Bella mirando directamente a Alice. Si alguien entendía aquello y sentía su dolor como propio, era ella.

-Claro- dijo Alice limpiándose una lágrima.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Jasper entre dientes preocupándose seriamente por la actitud de Alice. Esta miro a Bella pidiéndole permiso con la mirada para poder contarlo. Bella solo acariciaba la cabeza de su hija con dulzura intentando tranquilizarla.

-Emma…- empezó Alice sollozando, -Emma esta enferma de leucemia. Lleva dos años con ella, y aunque esta mucho mejor, todavía tiene recaídas y… y…- intento seguir pero el no querer llorar delante de la pequeña la hizo taparse la boca y respirar profundamente. La mirada de Jasper se veía perdida por algún lugar de la habitación.

-Yo… yo lo siento mucho, no tendría que haber preguntado, ha…- dijo una vez reacciono ante la noticia.

-No pasa nada Jasper- dijo Bella poniéndole su mano en el brazo. –Nos vemos mañana- dijo despidiéndose de los dos y saliendo hacia su cuarto a toda la velocidad que pudo. Rápidamente la tumbo en la cama y le administro el medicamento, el cual la dejaba casi dormida al instante.

-¿Mami?- se escucho la voz de la pequeña en la oscura habitación.

-Dime cariño- le respondido Bella corriendo hacia la cama.

-¿Duermes esta noche conmigo?-.

-Claro que si. Duérmete mi vida. Buenas noches. Te quiero-.

-Te quiero mami- y cayo en un profundo sueño acurrucándose entre los brazos de su madre, que aun sin quitarse la ropa de la cena, no se movió de su lado, hasta que ella también cayo en brazos del sueño.

-Alice no te creo- dijo Bella susurrando en la sala de estar de la habitación.

-Bella, te prometo, te juro, que no tengo nada que hacer. Puedo cuidar a Emma hasta que llegues sin ningún tipo de compromiso de trabajo-.

-No se Alice…-.

-Se que no te puedo decir que te vayas tranquila porque es imposible. Pero llama las veces que quieras, seré yo quien la cuide, creo que tengo algo de tu confianza-.

-Tienes toda mi confianza, pero no es eso Alice. Lo de ayer fue muy raro, nunca le dieron dolores tan fuertes y repentinos. Creo que voy a canelar compromisos y volver a Forks para que la traten-.

-Y yo creo que haces bien. Pero por unas horas no pasara nada, es mas, te vendrán bien para despejarte. Hazme caso por favor-.

-Me llamas con lo que sea Alice, lo que sea. Y ten el teléfono a mano. No la despiertes, a pasado muy mala noche, apenas a dormido nada. Y gracias-.

-Gracias por nada tonta- dijo Alice abrazándola.

-Por cierto, Jasper es genial- dijo Bella antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a la entrevista que tendría esa mañana para una de las revistas mas importantes a nivel nacional. En principio también debería ir a la prueba de vestuario para una gala que se celebraría próximamente, pero puesto que cancelaría todo, eso estaba incluido. Comprobó que su móvil tenia la batería llena y se monto en la furgoneta donde ya esperaba su asistente Marco.

-Buenos días- la saludo mirando durante un periodo casi inexistente de tiempo.

-Hola Marco. Tienes que la mar al abogado y al representante. Cancelo todos mis compromisos hasta nueva orden. Este será el ultimo, nada mas terminar me vuelvo a Forks- dijo Bella sin quitar la mirada de la ventanilla del coche. No le vio, pero imagino como su cara cambiaba a un gesto de rabia y se tensaba en el asiento.

-¿Se puede saber de que diablos estas hablando Isabella? ¿Por qué?-.

-Mi hija a empeorado, y vuelvo a Forks para continuar el tratamiento. No hay más que hablar-.

-Claro que hay más que hablar. ¿Qué se le dice a la prensa? Te recuerdo que eres tú quien pretendes mantenerla e un secreto eterno…-.

-Mira Marco- dijo Bella girándose y enfrentándole, -desde que trabajas para mi, jamás he faltado a absolutamente nada, a nada. Mandas un comunicado y pones por problemas de salud, ni mía ni de nadie, porque a nadie más le interesa. Si tienen algún problema, que rescindan el contrato, me da igual. Si me ponen una denuncia, no te preocupes, les das mi número y yo hablo con ellos-.

-Isabella puedes dejarla al cuidado de tu amiga, o buscar…-.

-No quiero. Puedo pero no quiero, quiero ser yo quien se ocupe de mi hija, nadie más. ¿Lo has comprendido? Pues hazlo, que para algo te pago- dijo volviéndose otra vez hacia la ventanilla. No entendía como el dinero corrompía tanto. Lo peor de todo s que el lo ganaba pidiendo que trabajasen otros. Era alguien repugnante a vista de Bella.

Para Bella aquella mañana no pudo hacerse más eterna porque era literalmente imposible. 4 largas horas de preguntas sobre que le gustaba a la hora de vestirse, a la hora de comer, ejercicios que hacia, valores personales y un largo etcétera de preguntas que detestaba responder. Cada poco tiempo llamaba a la habitación para que Alice la tranquilizase, ya que de parte de Alice no recibió ninguna llamada. Pareció escuchar campanas celestiales cuando la reportera le agradeció su paciencia y amabilidad y se despidió, dejando a Bella camino libre para volver a donde mas deseaba estar. A grandes zancadas ando el espacio que había desde el ascensor hasta su cuarto abriendo la puerta de un solo portazo. Vio como la pequeña estaba encima de Alice e sus brazos jugando con un collar. Se la veía desganada, pero para nada con los dolores del día anterior.

-Ha llegado- le susurro Alice a la pequeña en el oído que rápidamente giro su cabeza y cruzo su mirada con la de su madre, instalándose en su carita una sonrisa, pero no hizo el menos intento de lanzarse a sus brazos, probablemente su fuerza muscular era casi nula.

-¿Cómo estas linda?- le pregunto Bella besándola la frente y arrodillándose delante de las dos.

-Cansada- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Princesa, quédate aquí un momento, que la tía me tiene que ayudar ha hacer las maletas que nos vamos a Forks-.

Alice la dejo encima del sofá y acompaño a Bella hasta la habitación mientras esta sacaba las dos maletas.

-¿Por qué esta cansada?- pregunto Bela sin mirarla sacando las cosas de los armarios y aguantándose las lágrimas una vez más.

-Bela, Emma no se ha movido, lleva así horas. Ya te lo he dicho por teléfono. Sabes porque esta así- dijo Alice sin ninguna intención de disimular su dolor.

-Esta empeorando Alice, Emma esta mal. Como a ella le pase algo te juro que yo me muero Alice, no puedo…- dijo Bella sentándose en el suelo y apoyando su espalda en la cama con la intención de recuperar la poca cordura que le quedaba en aquellos momentos.

-No Bella, Emma va a salir de esta, no pienses en esas cosas ahora, prepara todo y vuela a Forks directamente al hospital. Ya he llamado y os esperan, ¿vale? Tienes que ser fuerte por las dos amiga, ya lo sabes- dijo Alice dándole las dos manos y ayudándola a levantarla. –Vete a prepararte mientras yo hago las maletas. Emma ya esta lista- la dijo mientas Bella solo podía asentir con la cabeza. Bella sabía que si en ciertos momentos Alice no hubiese estado a su lado se hubiese hundido sin posibilidad de salir, para ella su amiga era alguien casi tan importante como su hija para poder vivir. Todo lo rápido que pudo se cambio a una ropa mas cómoda y se lavo la cara para despejarse, aunque en algún momento llego a pensar en darse una bofetada para espabilarse completamente.

-Ya estoy- dijo Bella entrando a la habitación mucho mas calmada que pocos minutos antes.

-Las maletas están listas. Llámame cuando llegues y con lo que te diga el doctor, ¿vale?- dijo cociéndola de la mano y saliendo hacia el salón, donde la pequeña dormía con un gesto e dolor en la cara. Ambas se quedaron viéndola con angustia, deseando que ese dolor lo viesen ellas y no una niña inocente de 4 años.

-Gracias por todo Alice, de verdad- dijo Bella abrazándola.

-No hay de que. Suerte a las dos-.

Bella salio de la habitación con la pequeña dormida en brazos y un guardaespaldas cargando las dos maletas. El camino a casa se hizo eterno, entre el avión y el viaje a Forks cada segundo parecía convertirse en minutos. Apenas dejo las cosas en casa y fue directamente al hospital.

-Bella, ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunto el doctor Black en cuanto las vio. Para el era toda una sorpresa, todos lo análisis y pruebas apuntaban a que la niña mejoraba a pasos agigantados, y que pronto podían estar hablando de un capitulo pasado en la historia de la familia.

-No lo se doctor. Estábamos cenando y dijo que se sentía mal, que le dolía la cabeza y la tripa. Tenía una cara de dolor horrorosa. Le dila medicación y apenas durmió en toda la noche. Hoy dice que esta agotada, pero no puede ser porque no hizo nada, apenas se puede mover de agotamiento doctor, que la pasa- dijo Bella desesperada viendo como una enfermera la quita de sus brazos y la pasaba a un cuarto.

-Bella, no te puedo responder ahora porque no tengo respuestas. Vamos a hacerle análisis y se quedara aquí unas horas en observación. Cuando sepa algo ceras la primera en saberlo, ¿vale?-.

Solo podía esperar por más frustración que sintiese en aquel momento. Sabia que tenía horas de desesperación por delante, asíque con resignación, fue a su sitio habitual y se sentó esperando que el tiempo pasase rápido. Ni siquiera la llamada de Alice consiguió que el tiempo fuese a su ritmo normal.

Pero recordó a última vez que estuvo allí. Recordó que algo fue diferente, algo especial y algo que cambio su vida. Allí conoció a Edward, esa persona que dio un respiro a su vida, que la enseño a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, y deseo que estuviese a su lado ahora mismo. Pensó más de una vez en coger el móvil y marcarle aunque solo fuese para escuchar su voz, para recordarle de una manera más viva, pero por alguna razón no se atrevió. A lo mejor aquellos días solo fueron importantes para ella, o solo ella sintió aquella extraña conexión que jamás había experimentado con nadie más. Solo el con sus palabras y sus miradas la había hecho olvidar el muro que un día construyo a su alrededor y juro no dejar pasar a nadie. El, sin proponérselo, lo había conseguido. Vio que pensar en e le hacia bien, que la ansiedad, los nervios y la angustia diminuían si el estaba presente en sus pensamientos, incluso el tiempo volaba cuando se perdía en os recuerdos que tenia de el, y que incluso la sonrisa hacia acto de presencia en momentos puntuales.

-Bella- tres horas después Bella escucho la voz del doctor a sus espaldas. Con toda la velocidad que tenía se levanto y le siguió hasta su despacho.

-Dígame- consiguió decir Bella.

-Bien Bella, veras, no es realmente nada grave, si no que entra dentro de la gravedad en la que se encuentra ella. Ha sido una recaída, simple y llanamente. Con reposo y una medicación ago mas fuerte en pocos días volverá a estar como antes, pero apsara malos ratos hasta entonces. 5 o 6 días deberían de bastar. Se que no quiere volver con la quimioterapia, de todas formas no debería de ser necesaria, pero no la descartes Bella. Otra como esta, y probablemente tenga que volver. Sabes que el tratamiento que esta siguiendo es más caro pero es igual de efectivo…-.

-Me da igual el precio, ya lo sabe-.

-Entonces no tengo mas que decir Bella. 6 días de reposo absoluto, medicación y cariño, aunque se que eso o tiene a todas horas de sobra-.

-Gracias doctor-.

-Ahora te trae a Emma la enfermera. Hasta pronto Bella- dijo el doctor dando un pequeño apretón en el hombro de Bella y saliendo de la consulta. Y aunque el doctor le dio las mejores noticias que se podían esperar, Bella no se podían sacar de la cabeza el momento donde le informo que una mas, y teñían que volver a pasar por el mayor calvario de todos. No sabia como lo haría pero aunque no estuviese en su mano, Bella haría que la pequeña no volviese a sufrir de aquella manera.

-Ya estamos aquí- anuncio la enfermera entrando por la puerta con la silla de ruedas donde iba la pequeña. –Mejórate pronto bonita. Hasta luego- se despidió. Bella la copio en brazos y la abrazo fuertemente mientras salían del hospital. Ya era de noche, bastante tarde, y su casa les esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Vamos cariño, que nos vamos a casa- dijo Bella colocándola correctamente en la parte de atrás del coche.

-¿Mami?- dijo Emma.

-Dime-.

-¿Tendré fiesta de cumpleaños?-. Bella recordó que apenas faltaban 4 días para el cumple de Emma. Cumpliría 5 años, y con todo el trajín de los últimos días lo había olvidado completamente y ni siquiera había pensado un regalo. Se golpeo mentalmente por semejante torpeza, pero pensó que había cosas más importantes, como la salud de la pequeña, aunque ella no pudiese comprender eso.

-Cariño, el doctor ha dicho que tienes que estar tranquilita en casa 6 días. Asíque este año tendrás tu regalo, pero no podemos hacer fiesta-.

-¿Y vendrá tía Alice?-.

-No lo se cielo, la tía Alice trabaja y no se si puede venir, pero seguro que te llama y cuando te vea te da el regalo mas grande del mundo- dijo Bella adivinando las intenciones de su amiga

-Aunque no aya fiesta, ¿puedes comprar globos y helado? Si no mi cumple no será un cumple-.

-Eso si puedo hacerlo. Compraremos kilos de helado y alquilare toneladas de películas para que cantemos juntas, ¿te parece? Y una tarta, por supuesto-.

-Si- dijo Emma mientras Bella veía a través del retrovisor como la niña miraba través de le ventana y sonreía tímidamente imaginando algo de lo que Bella seguro, también esperaba en un futuro.

Solo deseaba que llegase pronto.

Cuatro días después Bella caminaba hacia su habitación con una tarta de chocolate y cinco velas encendidas mientras le cantaba el cumpleaños feliz. Un día antes la dejo con una vecina de cierta confianza para comprar lo prometido. Apenas tardo media hora y le dolía no estar a su lado, aun sabiendo que lo que hacia, lo hacia por ella.

La pequeña apenas había mejorado desde el día en que llegaron. Los dolores se hacían mas o menos intensos a lo largo del día, pero no terminaban de desaparecer nunca, las noches eran eternas, apenas podía pasar una hora durmiendo sin gritar por el dolor o por las ganas de vomitar. Bella se negaba a llorar porque si alguien tenia que ser fuerte era ella, bastante pasaba la pequeña como para ver mal a su madre. El color de la cara le había cambiado, y tenía un aspecto blanquecino. El doctor le decía que los 6 días eran orientativos, que tuviese paciencia, pero la de Bella Estaba bajo mínimos aquellos días.

-Pide un deseo antes de soplar- la dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama. La niña miro las velas serias y sonrío antes de soplarlas una por una, las fuerzas no le daban para apagar todas a la vez.

-¿Qué pediste?- le pregunto Bella cogiendo una cucharada y acercándosela a la boca para que la probase, en aquellos días, aunque el apetito no había desaparecido, había vomitado todo lo que había entrado a su estomago, y había bajado considerablemente de peso.

-No te lo puedo decir mami, sino no se cumple.

-Cierto- dijo Bella un poco mas feliz viendo que su hija no perdía nada de su picardía. -¿Quieres que te de tu regalo?- le dijo Bella.

-¡Si!- grito la niña, tan emocionada como hacia días que no la veía. Bella se levanto y abrió su armario cogiendo el paquete del último piso donde lo tenía.

-Feliz cumpleaños señorita- le dijo dándoselo y besando su cabecita. Poco a poco Emma fue rompiendo el papel que lo envolvía dejando ver una caja decorada con mil colores. Al abrir la tapa la felicidad volvió a su cara. Parecía como que los últimos días se borraban de un plumazo e sus vidas y volvía a ser la niña llena de vitalidad de sus mejores momentos. –Como se que te gustan las muñecas y ya no tienes donde guardarlas supuse que una casa para ellas te gustaría. Incluso tienes nueva inquilina con vestuario y todo- dijo Bela enseñándole todos los entresijos de su nuevo regalo. No solía darle grandes caprichos, pero era su cumpleaños y estaba mal, hubiese comprado el mundo entero si se lo pidiese para hacerla feliz.

-Es muy bonita. Gracias mami- dijo dándole repetidos besos en su cachete que devolvían la vida a Bella poco a poco.

Mientras entre las dos miraban cada detalle del nuevo regalo el timbre sonó sobresaltándolas a las dos.

-Ahora vuelvo que voy a ver quien es. Quedare aquí mirando esto, ¿vale?- dijo Bella dándola un beso en la mejilla y bajando las escaleras rumbo a la puerta.

No esperaban visita de nadie, asaque supuso que seria algún vecino que recordaría el día en especial. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver quien esperaba al otro lado de a puerta.

-Creo que hoy se celebra un cumpleaños en esta casa- dijo sonriendo tal y como ella recordaba. Nada había cambiado en el. Una sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara y las lagrimas que levaba conteniendo tantos días, sin ningún tipo de sentido, empezaron a correr por su cara. Un impulso interior hizo que se lanzase a el y le abrazase con todas sus fuerzas, siendo el gesto devuelto por el brazo que no llevaba el enorme regalo. –Eh, eh, yo también me alegro de verte- dijo Edward frotándole la espalda intentando quitarse de encima la impresión que le causo tal reacción. Rápidamente Bella se separo de el dando dos pasos hacia atrás y limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Hola Edward- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz de la emoción.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Bella?- pregunto pasando las yemas de sus dedos por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto ella sin dejar de mirarle. Quería conservar ese momento en su mente impecable.

-Has adelgazado, mucho, y apenas hace mas de una semana que no te veo. Las ojeras te llegan a los pies Bella y eres modelo, no es normal. Aun así sigues perfecta-.

-No me preocupa mi aspecto ahora. Es el menor de mis problemas- dijo Bella.

-Si no estas preocupada por ti… ¿Que le pasa a Emma?- dijo en un tono mucho mas alarmado.

-Recayó gravemente hace 5 días. Lleva en la cama desde entonces para reposar y recuperarse. Ha podido salir de esta, pero una mas así y tiene que volver a quimioterapia, y Edward, ella lo paso realmente mal con eso, y no quiero, no puedo soportar volver a verla así…- dijo Bella volviendo a llorar y volviendo a ser arropada por el brazo de Edward, lo único que en los últimos días la estaba reconfortando mínimamente.

-Emma es una niña increíblemente valiente, y dentro de unos meses será solo un recuerdo de lo fuerte que pudo ser teniendo solo 5 añitos-.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres verla?- dijo Bella separándose y mirándole viendo que la sonreía tímidamente.

-Ahora mas que nunca-.

-Ven entonces- dijo subiendo las escaleras mientras el la seguía. –Ey Emma, mira a quien traigo, un nuevo regalo- dijo Bella pasando a la habitación y dejando ver a la pequeña a Edward.

-Feliz cumpleaños preciosa- la saludo Edward viendo como el rostro mucho mas desmejorado de lo que el recordaba de Emma se iluminaba. Aquel momento le recordaba tanto a los que el tuvo que pasar con su madre…

-¡Edward!- chillo la niña dejando su muñeca a un lado y estirando sus brazos para abrazar a Edward, que se arrodillo en el colchón y apretó a la niña contra su pecho besando su cabecita.

-Estas guapísima, los 5 años te sientan de maravilla-.

-Te he echado mucho de menos-.

-Y yo a vosotras. Mira, te traje un regalo- dijo dándole el paquete que llevaba cargando desde que entro. Tal y como hizo con el de su madre, el papel desapareció rápidamente, dejando ver un peluche precioso e forma de delfín. –Como se que te encanta el mar y los delfines, para que te acuerdes de el-.

-Es muy bonito. Dormiré con el siempre. Muchas gracias Edward. ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo abrazando el peluche. Bella veía aquella escena dese el marco de la puerta y sentía su corazón en un puño.

-No le puse nombre. ¿Cómo quieres tu que se llame?-.

-No lo se- la niña miro cara a cara al peluche y sonrío. –Creo que se va a llamar Robin. Si, es Robin-.

-Pues bienvenido a la familia Robin- dijo Bella acercándose y sentándose al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Sabes mama? Mi deseo se ha cumplido. El de la tarta- dijo Emma. Sin necesidad de decir mas Bella sabia a lo que se refería.

-¿Y que pediste?- le pregunto Edward acariciándole el pelo.

-Que vinieses en mi cumpleaños- le contesto la pequeña sonriéndole.


	6. C5

**Capitulo 5**

En la cocina Bella preparaba el café para subírselo de Edward, que ya llevaba varias horas allí y la noche empezaba a caer sobre Forks.

-Se ha quedado dormida-. La voz de Edward se escucho en la silenciosa estancia e hizo que Bella saltase hacia atrás poniéndose la mano en el corazón de la sorpresa.

-Que susto- dijo soltando una risa tímida y volteándose para verle apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras. -Gracias por querer quedarte un rato. Estaba mal porque el día de su cumpleaños no viniese nadie a verla, y fíjate, su deseo se ha cumplido- le dijo Bella invitándole a sentarse y poniendo en la mesa dos grades tazas de café juntos a dos trozos de la tarta prácticamente intacta.

-Gracias- dijo sentándose y adoptando una postura más cómoda que la que llevaba estando horas, semi tumbado en la cama con la niña encima leyéndole uno de los cuentos que tenía. –Me alegro de ser una alegría para ella-.

-Para las dos si te soy sincera-.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?-.

-¿Esto se puede levar bien?-.

-No, yo nunca lo lleve bien hasta que… bueno, lo que viste en el hospital. Creo que ese día quitaron toneladas de peso de mis hombros-.

-No sabes como deseo que llegue ese día. Pero luego la veo así y pienso lo peor, pienso que no llegara jamás, que no dará tiempo…- dijo Bella soltando la cucharita con la que daba vueltas al café y poniéndole las manos sobre la cara. –Lo siento- dijo limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que se le habían escapado de los ojos. –No tienes porque soportar esto-.

-Bella, no quiero que me vuelvas a pedir perdón por llorar. Llorar no es algo malo, es necesario, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, necesitas sacar eso que tienes dentro, porque si lo dejas ahí terminara pudriéndose y cuando salga, porque te aseguro que saldrá, las cosas serán peores- dijo cogiendole las dos manos mientras le decía el mensaje mirándola a los ojos y viendo como estos por momentos se volvían más cristalinos.

-Pero tengo que ser fuerte para Emma-.

-Pero es que llorar no es de débiles. Llorar hace fuertes a las personas Bella. Si algo te duele, llora, eso demuestra que te importa-.

-No quiero que ella me vea así. Alguna de las dos tiene que mostrarse entera, y bastante tiene ella con lo suyo-.

-Entonces llora cuando ella duerma, cuando no mire, pero no utilices otra vez esa excusa, te quema por entro Bella, y cuando esto termine, y terminara bien, las dos tenéis que estar como antes-.

-¿Lloraste cuando lo de tu madre?-.

-Yo solo pude haber creado cualquiera de los mares del mundo con mis lagrimas, te lo garantizo- dijo mientras los dos soltaban leves risas y el limpiaba cariñosamente las lagrimas de las mejillas de Bella. –Durante el tiempo que mi madre estuvo enferma, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a varios enfermos, sobre todo porque yo acompañe a mi madre a las sesiones con psicólogos y grupos de terapia, y lo que mas me impresiono es que los niños tenían una fuerza que la contagiaban, y terminabas creyendo que algún día eso podía terminar bien. Emma tiene esa capacidad Bella aprovéchala y aprende de ella, tal y como ella hace contigo. Créete cuando te habla de un futuro precioso, porque es el primer paso para que exista-.

-Pero es que llevamos a tanto tiempo así, y cuando todo parece ir perfecto, ocurren cosas como esta y volvemos al principio-.

-En eso solo te puedo aconsejar paciencia- dijo torciendo un poco la cabeza y poniendo un gesto de resignación, que a pesar de las circunstancias, a Bella le pareció adorable.

-Paciencia, si, creo que es la primera vez que la oigo en estos meses… No en serio, mil gracias Edward-.

-Cuando quieras- dijo llevándose las manos a sus labios y dándolas un tierno beso.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué tal tu? Lo siento por no preguntar-.

-No importa. Trabajando. Tuve que volar a Europa y volví ayer por la noche. No sabia que estabais aquí, pero ayer de vuelta pase ya de madrugada y vi las persianas abiertas asíque me lo imagine y espere a venir hoy-.

-¿Cómo sabias que era su cumpleaños?-.

-No paro de repetírmelo cuando tu no estabas- dijo riéndose recordando aquellas veces donde la pequeña le llamaba a escondidas para repetírselo. No hacia falta ser muy listo para adivinar lo que en verdad quería.

-Esta niña- dijo Bella riéndose también quitándose el pelo de la cara. –No hubiese sido necesario, en serio. Si estas aquí querrás pasar tiempo con tus padres y el resto de tu familia-.

-A mi hermano cuanto menos le vea mejor. No es que no le quiera, pero hay ratos que me planteo si vale la pena hacerlo-.

-Se nota que le quieres. Tus ojos se iluminan cuando hablas de el- dijo Bella señalándolos. No era difícil darse cuenta de ese detalle, Bella no paraba de mirarlos y estudiarlos constantemente.

-No se lo digas nunca por favor. Puede hacer de eso una broma infinita-.

-No te preocupes. A mi me hubiese encantado tener hermanos la verdad- dijo Bella divagando sobre su vida. Aunque quizá hubiese sido mejor así, a lo mejor hubiesen corrido la suerte de sus padres, o la suya propia y hubiese sido todo mucho peor.

-Háblame de tu familia. No se mucho de ti- dijo Edward.

-No hay mucho que saber realmente- dijo Bella de haber pensado en voz alta momentos antes.

-Vale…-dijo Edward torciendo el gesto. Para Bella era extraño que un habitante de Forks, no supiese su historia, pero el le transmitía algo que jamás nadie había hecho, y para ella ese algo nuevo le hacia querer compartir con el parte de su historia.

-No es que no te quiera contar, simplemente es que es desagradable, y creo que ya tienes una impresión de mi bastante pesimista como para seguir aumentándola-. Una sonrisa suya fue todo lo que necesito para decirlo. –Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 17 años-.

-Peco en exceso de bocazas. Perdón- dijo Edward gesticulando con los brazos.

-No importa- dijo Bella quitándole importancia. –Ya no es tan doloroso como antes-.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-Supongo que si-.

-¿Emma es tu hija verdad?-. Si no fuera por la contundencia de la pregunta Bella se hubiese quedado viendo los rasgos e su rostro eternamente, pero esa cuestión le hacia ponerse alerta rápidamente.

Antes de que de su boca pudiese salir una sola palabra, alguien aporreo la puerta, y como un rayo fue ha abrirla, sin importarle lo mas mínimo quien estuviese tras ella. He ahí la segunda sorpresa del día.

-¡Dios santo Alice pasa, estas empapada!- dijo Bella echándose a un lado y dejando pasar a la casa a su amiga, que parecía recién salida de una piscina. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en ese tiempo que estaba lloviendo. -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-No iba a perderme el cumpleaños de mi sobrina por nada del mundo, pero todos los vuelos se habían cancelado y solo salio el ultimo. No me mires así, termine mi trabajo y lo que quedaba se lo deje a mi ayudante de total confianza, tengo que volver en una semana, pero hasta entonces puedo quedarme aquí. ¿Dónde esta mi princesa? ¿Edward?- dijo asombrada mirando en la dirección del chico que estaba sentado en la mesa. Un gesto realmente similar tenia el también.

-¿Alice?- dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella. –No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo estas duende?- dijo dándola un abrazo que ella respondió con su sonrisa habitual.

-¿Disculpa? Bienvenido a mi casa. La pregunta seria, ¿Qué haces tu en ella? ¡No! ¡Tu eres Edward!- dijo saltando a la vez que señalándoles y girando su cabeza para ver a su amiga y a Edward, los dos sin explicarse ese comportamiento, porque rara vez tenia explicación.

-Si Alice, Edward- dijo este.

-No, es que tú eres el Edward del que me hablo Emma. ¿Es el verdad?- pregunto mirando a Bella.

-Si, Emma hablaba de el. Tengo que dar por echo el que os conocéis, ¿verdad?- dijo Bella intentando poner el orden en aquel reciente caos.

-Si, Edward es el fotógrafo que contrato siempre que puedo para las bodas. Nos conocemos desde hace por lo menos 3 años-.

-Que casualidades- dijo Bella sintiendo que no formaba parte de aquella escena el reencuentro.

-Oye Alice, ¿eres hermana de Bella? Como le has dicho sobrina…- Bella acababa de comprobar que Edward no se terminaba de fiar de ella. Hace apenas unos minutos le había contado su deseo de tener hermano, a poco listo que fuese, se daría cuenta que no tenia. Eso le dolió en lo mas hondo aunque supo disimularlo mientras pensaba la respuesta al porque tanta molestia. Bella le miraba pero el solo dirigía su vista a la cara de Alice, la cual empezaba a percatar la ligera tensión que se acababa de formar en el ambiente.

-No, Bella y yo no somos hermanas. Bella, y yo también, somos hijas únicas, pero considero a esa niña como mi sobrina-.

-Ah, eh bueno, bien. Tengo que irme- dijo sin saber muy bien hacia donde ir, a quien mirar, y ni siquiera que decir. En su interior sabia que había metido la pata hasta el fondo frente a la persona que en los últimos días mas le importaba.

-¿Pretendes salir de esta casa ahora Edward? Hay tormenta. No he visto llover de esta manera en años- dijo Alice.

-¿Y que quieres que haga Alice? Mi casa esta aquí al lado, no me va a pasar nada-.

-¿Vives en Forks? No lo sabia-.

-Si-.

-Aun así es un peligro que salgas en coche. En serio, es una autentica locura. Puedes quedare aquí hasta que se calme un poco-.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Edward y Bella a la vez, pero sin dirigir las miradas al otro. Ni Bella le quería cerca después de lo que había dicho, ni Edward tenia tan poca vergüenza como para hacerlo.

-No Alice, en serio, no me va a pasar nada…- dijo Edward empezándose a poner el abrigo, pero inmediatamente paro viendo la mirada de Alice, que tenía en su mano un móvil.

-Cogelo, si vives con alguien llámalo y dile que no puedes ir. Lo entenderán en cuanto miren por la ventana. Lo malo es que tendrás que dormir en el sofá-cama, pero es lo único que tenemos- le dijo Alice poniéndose en marcha para sacar sabanas y mantas. –Bella, ¿me ayudas?-.

-Déjalo Alice, vete a secar antes de que cojas un resfriado. Ya lo preparo yo- dijo Bella quitando importancia a todo.

-Bien, si, será lo mejor. Enseguida bajo y nos tomamos algo. Hace meses que no te veía Edward- dijo volviendo a recuperar su ilusión dándole un cariñoso apretón en el brazo.

-Claro Alice- dijo Edward, aunque su tono se notaba mil veces mas desganado. –

¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto intentando coger el otro extremo de la sabana que tenia sujeta Bella.

-No, gracias- dijo ella tirando para que soltase. Ciertamente era más cómodo entre dos, pero en esos momentos no quería tenerle cerca, o eso quería querer.

-Disculpa por haber dudado de ti- dijo en algún punto por detrás de Bella con un tono arrepentido, que aunque movió algo dentro de Bella, no logro solucionar el problema.

-Ahora- dijo esta burlándose con una risa. -¿No te podías haber parado a penar tu pregunta un momento antes?-.

-No, si pensar es lo que no he parado de hacer desde que te conozco. Pero reconoce que eres un poco misteriosa-.

-¿Misteriosa?- dijo Bella girándose para enfrentarle cara a cara, aunque según los temas que se estaban tratando, no era la mejor opción. -¿Te has parado a pensar, en esas largas horas, que soy así por laguna razón?-.

-Muchas veces, pero siempre llego a la misma conclusión-.

-Dime-.

-Que tengo la suerte de conocer a las dos Bellas, y no se cual gana a la otra-.

-Eres idiota- dijo Bella volviéndose para continuar preparando la cama, aunque por momentos pensó en tirarle las cosas a el y que se las apañase el solito. Sabía que aquello no saldría bien, que aunque fuese la primera que se abría a una persona para que la conociese de verdad, no lo valoraría, y se lo estaba demostrando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hice ahora?- el tono de ambos era tan bajo que casi hablaban en susurros, pero la silenciosa estancia ayudaba a que se oyesen. Bella volvió a encararle. En sus caras ya no quedaba ni rastro de la paz que se transmitían.

-Esto pasa, que ni siquiera le das un poco de valor a que yo me haya abierto contigo. Eres la primera persona con la que lo hago y así lo valoras. No quiero que sepas mas de lo que sabes, o porque no estoy preparada, o porque simplemente no quiero. Pero tú piensas que me gusta ser misteriosa, o que te miento, ¿no? Pues muy bien, así te vas a quedar-.

-Vale, quizá no he sido justo contigo, perdón, pero entiéndeme a mí, solo quiero que confíes en mi Bela. No es tan complicado-.

-Pues mira, no te entiendo, porque para mí si es complicado confiar. Desde hoy, prácticamente imposible-.

-Vamos Bella, pareces una niña pequeña con un berrinche, hablemos como adultos-.

-Yo contigo no tengo nada de que hablar Edward. Confíe demasiado en alguien que no respeta mi espacio, y que no me devuelve esa confianza. No quiero saber más-.

-Perdóname por favor-.

-Es que tampoco te tengo nada que perdonar Edward, no somos nada como para andar dándonos explicaciones. Apenas nos conocemos, y se ha demostrado que con esto es suficiente como para ver que no encajamos, ya esta, no hay mas problema-.

-¿No estas siendo un poco radical? Para mi es importante solucionar esto, porque para mi sois importantes. Yo creía que esto iba un poco más allá-.

-Mira si para ti es tan importante no te preocupes, ya esta todo olvidado-.

-Es que no quiero olvidar Bella, quiero aprender de estas cosas-.

-Edward, no soy alguien fácil de tratar. Se que conocerme y aceptarme son cosas realmente complicadas, y no se si puedo soportar que tu en un momento dado no me soportes a mi, lo cal estoy segura que algún día pasara-.

-¿Por qué crees que me puedo cansar de ti?- dijo acercándose más ella. El tono de la conversación había cambiado, y eso se notaba ligeramente en el ambiente que les rodeaba.

-Porque seria lógico. Mi carácter, mi trabajo, tengo una hija, mi pasado, todo hace que aleje a las personas de mi. Míranos ahora-.

-Creo que tienes un carácter increíblemente fuerte, eres la mejor en tu trabajo, tu hija un ser sumamente especial y sobre tu pasado hablaras cuando tengas fuerza. No veo nada en ti, que no sea tu orgullo, que me haga querer alejarme, aunque claro, todos tenemos nuestros pequeños efectos-.

-Es muy fácil decir esas cosas cuando no tienes ningún compromiso que te ate a ellas. Los principios suelen ser bonitos, luego ya todo se suele torcer-.

-¿Te han hecho daño muchas veces en la vida verdad?- le dijo Edward a escasos centímetros de su boca acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos su mejilla. Aquel era el contacto más cercano que jamás había experimentado Bella con un hombre, y era una total sorpresa no haber reaccionado mal como siempre había pensado que haría.

-Con una vez fue suficiente- dijo sin apenas aire en sus pulmones.

-¿Y que pasaría si te juro que estoy dispuesto a poner toda mi paciencia y dedicación para apoyarte y comprenderte? ¿Me creerías?-.

-No soy alguien que confíe demasiado en las palabras-.

-Entonces…- apenas un roce de sus labios basto para que el mundo se detuviese.

Solo les separaban uso milímetros, ambos con los ojos cerrados unificaron sus respiraciones viviendo un momento cargado de intensidad. Pero aquello no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos, y no tardaron en volver a juntar sus bocas en un beso simple y tranquilo, no tenían prisa en demostrar nada porque ya en el primer segundo todo se aclaro. Se demostraron que querían conocerse, darse una oportunidad. Ambos la merecían. Solo el sonido de los besos interrumpía la calma de aquella casa. Alice podía aparecer en cualquier momento, pero no les importaba, ni siquiera recordaban ese detalle, estaban centrados en el otro, en sentir que por fin eran queridos y aceptados, con sus defectos y secretos por la otra parte. Poco a poco se separaron y en sus miradas volvió a quedar reflejado todo de nuevo.

-No… no te puedo prometer nada Edward, pero estoy segura que algún día podré contártelo. Solo dame un tiempo…-.

-Shh- dijo el colocando un dedo en sus labios para hacerla callar. –No eres la única que tiene que contar cosas Bella, yo también, pero tiempo al tiempo, conozcámonos, aprendamos a confiar y a compartir con el otro y el tiempo dirá-.

-No tienes ni idea de donde te estas metiendo- dijo Bella negando con la cabeza mientras una rosa se le escapaba. ¿Por qué ocultar que estaba viviendo un momento feliz?

-¿Y por que tengo la impresión yo de que estoy donde debo estar?- dijo Edward riéndose también mientras la atraía hacia el con un abrazo que reconfortaba tanto como las palabras.

-Esto es todo tan raro- dijo Bela soltando pequeñas risitas, las cuales imito Edward pero sin entender muy bien nada.

-¿Por qué?- dijo acariciándola la espalda.

-Te conozco apenas hace una semana y parece que si te vas ya nada va a poder ser igual. Has cambiado mi vida en un tiempo record. Y aunque asusta, me gusta-.

-Es bueno saber que sientes lo mismo que yo. Es casi una novedad sentir esto, y no creas que no da un poco de vértigo, peo si no arriesgas no ganas, o eso dicen-.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- los gritos de Alice desde la segunda planta hicieron alertar a la pareja que se separo de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- grito Bella.

-Sube-. Seguida por Edward, que la intento tranquilizar con un beso en la frente, subieron las escaleras hacia la segunda planta. La habitación de donde venían los gritos hizo que se asustase como pocas veces antes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ocurre amor?- Bella se acerco a la cama, donde Emma lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a su reciente regalo en forma de delfín y lloraba mirando a todas partes sudando como si la temperatura hubiese subido de repente. –Estas ardiendo- dijo poniéndola la mano en la frente.

-Esta delirando- dijo Edward quitándole la ropa de cama de encima. Con cuidado la cogio y la tumbo completamente. –Ayudadme. Alice, coge una sabana fina, y tu Bella, déjala solo con la ropa interior. ¿Dónde esta el baño?- pregunto siendo en aquellos momentos el único capaz de mantener cierta cama.

-Allí, allí- dijo Alice intentando separar manta y sabana con las manos temblorosas. Edward salio corriendo de la habitación mientras Bella con sumo cuidado la quitaba el pijama, el cual estaba completamente empapado de sudor y la tranquilizaba con palabras, que ni ella misma se creía.

-Con esto debe de bajarle a fiebre- dijo Edward poniendo sobre la frente de la pequeña un paño de agua tibia y poniendo sobre su cuerpo la fina sabana. -¿Te encuentras mejor preciosa?- le pregunto Edward acariciándole el pelo. La pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza. Su gesto en apenas minutos parecía más calmado.

-Alice puedes irte a dormir. Con lo que sea yo… yo te aviso- dijo Bella sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña, que aunque tenia los ojos cerrados, ciertos gesto de dolor o palabras ininteligibles demostraba que no estaba dormida.

-Vale, lo que sea Bella, lo que sea- dijo dando un beso a todos y saliendo de la habitación mirando a cada paso hacia atrás, como si todo pudiese cambiar en un pestañeo. La experiencia demostraba que si.

-¿Mami?- sin apenas despegar los labios las dos silabas salieron casi como un suspiro de sus labios.

-Dime cariño- dijo Bella. En aquellos momentos le parecía intrascendente si su hija la llamaba mami, mama o Bella.

-Quédate-.

-No pienso moverme de aquí cielo- dijo besándole la frente y quitándole el paño que ya estaba frío.

-Yo me voy abajo- dijo Edward moviendo los labios y señalando para no romper la calma de aquel momentos. Al levantarse la mano de la pequeña tanteo el sitio que segundos antes ocupaba su cuerpo.

-¿Edward?-.

-Dime pequeña-.

-¿Puedes quedarte tu también?-.

Edward miro a Bella preguntándola con la mirada si podía cumplir el deseo de la pequeña. Se limito a asentir con la cabeza preparándose para lo que se avecinaba como una noche extraña. Ambos se tumbaron a ambos lados de la pequeña.

-Todo saldrá bien- le susurro Edward a Bella en el oído. Y después de un corto beso en los labios, ambos cerraron sus ojos.


	7. C6

**Capitulo 6**

-Vamos cariño, pero si estas espectacular- dijo Bella intentando ponerle el pantalón por enésima vez aquella mañana.

-Pero yo quiero el vestido-.

-Pero es que hace frío Emma, y vas a estar corriendo toda la mañana. ¿No te resultara mas cómodo un pantalón?-.

-Pero quiero esta guapa para conocer a la familia de Edward-.

-¿Cuándo te ha dicho Edward que te queda mal algo?-.

-Nunca- dijo empezando a ceder un poco.

-Eso es porque siempre estas preciosa-.

-Bueno, tendré que creerte- dijo resignándose haciendo un gesto con las manos y sorprendiendo a Bella, que con una risa intento dar por zanjado el tema. No podía creerse como había mejorado en apenas 2 semanas de reposo en casa, era idéntica a la niña llena de alegría y vitalidad que una vez había sido. –Oye mami, ¿Cuándo vas a ser la novia de Edward?-. Bella freno bruscamente su paso para salir de la habitación y se giro para ver como su hija juntaba sus manos poniendo su cara mas inocente y balanceaba sus pies. Aunque era una niña espabilada, nunca pensó que vivir con Alice 24 horas al día le afectaría tanto.

-¿De donde has sacado eso?- dijo cruzándose de brazos sin perder una sonrisa incrédula.

-Si mami, Edward y tú vais a ser novios. Tian Alice me lo a dicho-.

-Amor, ¿Qué te tengo dicho de hacer caso a tu tía en según que temas? Edward y yo somos amigos, y ya esta-.

-¿Entonces no vais a ser novios?-.

-No se si algún día lo seremos, pero por ahora solo somos amigos- dijo acercándose a ella y arrodillándose.

-Jo mami, a mi me gusta para que sea tu novio-.

-El día que tenga uno, será tu opinión lo primero que tenga en cuenta. Hasta entonces, solo son amigos-.

-¿Y por que tía Alice dice eso?-.

-Porque tu tía tiene mucha imaginación- dijo mientras se levantaba. –Vamos, que no queremos llegar tarde- dijo cogiendola de la mano mientras bajaban las escaleras, salían de casa y se montaban en el coche rumbo a la casa de los Cullen.

Para Bella aquella conversación con su hija era absolutamente extraña, ya que nunca tuvo curiosidad con quien salía su madre o no, aunque jamás lo hiciese. La pregunta que le planteo era de difícil respuesta para ella también. Ella y Edward no eran novios, o por lo menos eso entendía ella al pensar que el no se lo había pedido nunca. La poca experiencia ayudaba poco, porque no sabia si se podía dar por echo que lo fuese después de unos cuantos besos. Era un sensación agradable haber encontrado a alguien con quien poder compartir algo, y no tener que callarse o esconder lo que realmente la hacia feliz, aunque el tema de la niña aun no lo hubiesen vuelto a tocar ni de pasada.

Giro para entrar hacia el camino que llevaba a su casa. Seguía igual que la última vez que piso por allí y los recuerdos la invadieron, aunque supo cortarlos de raíz de inmediato. Aparco en la explanada que había delante de la casa. Un volvo plateado, un mercedes negro y un BMW rojo hacían compañía al discreto Audi que ella conducía. Era impresionante la flota de coches de la familia, y desde luego para su mantenimiento hacia falta algo más que un sueldo medio. Las dos chicas se bajaron del coche asombradas ante el recibimiento que veían. Pronto un ruido las saco de sus pensamiento mientras veían a Edward salir de detrás de la puerta. La sonrisa en los tres fue prácticamente instantánea. Y el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Bella para no salir corriendo hacia el, fue sobrehumano.

-Bienvenidas chicas- dijo Edward legando hasta su lugar. –Preciosa- dijo besando en la mejilla a Emma. –Hola- se limito a decir cuando dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella. –Preciosa- le dijo al oído haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriese a Bella toda la columna vertebral.

-Edward, ¿esta es tu casa?- pregunto Emma señalándola.

-Si, aquí vivo yo y mis padres-.

-Es muy bonita-.

-Es preciosa- dijo Bella dando la razón a la pequeña.

-Gracias. Pasad, ya estamos casi todos- dijo Edward.

-¿Casi todos?-.

-Alice tardara unos minutos-.

-¿Alice? ¿La Alice que yo conozco? ¿Mi Alice?-.

-Si, esa Alice- dijo Edward riéndose ante la intensidad de la pregunta. –Es una confirmación de última hora. Puede unirse pero esta esperando a… este… bueno, su novio-.

-Jasper- dijo Bella terminando la frase.

-Ese. ¿Le conoces?-.

-Yo también le conozco-dijo la pequeña interviniendo en aquella conversación, vendo que ambos se volvían a meter en su burbuja. Ella sabia que auque no lo reconociese, su mama y Edward terminarían como novios, pero sabia que llevar la contraria a su madre nunca terminaba bien.

-Vamos dentro que la comida se enfría, y no quiero enfadar a Esme- dijo invitándolas con la mano a pasar dentro.

Desde luego la casa por fuera no tenía nada que envidiar a la de dentro. Absolutamente cada detall aprecia tratado con un trato exquisito, desde los muebles, hasta el suelo y el techo. Espectacular.

-Ya habéis llegado- dijo una señora saliendo por una puerta, lavándose las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto. Bella tardo 5 segundos en reaccionar y darse cuenta que era la misma mujer que en su día vio en el hospital. Ella era Esme, la madre de Edward. –Encantada de volveros a ver- dijo dando un cariñoso abrazo a Bella y mirando a la pequeña con cierta ternura y solidaridad. De entre todos, ella era la que mejor podía entender por lo que estaba pasando la niña. –Te veo mucho mejor que la ultima vez señorita-.

-Es que la otra vez me habían pinchado y estaba malita-.

-Si, esos pinchazos dejan a una muy malita- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿A ti te la han puesto?-.

-Uy cariño, muchas veces. Pero a mi no me las van a tener que poner mas y seguro que a ti dentro de poco tampoco-.

-Eso me dicen siempre- dijo cambiando un poco el gesto.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación Esme- dijo Bella cortando aquella conversación, cuyo final se vislumbraba como una depresión de Emma.

-El placer es nuestro querida. Edward no suele traer a amigas a comer-.

-Mira, pues te traigo a 3, asíque sin quejarse- dijo alzando en brazos a Emma, un gesto que rápidamente devolvió a Emma la sonrisa a la cara.

-¡Tengo hambre! ¿Se puede saber…? ¡Pero si ya están aquí! ¿Por qué no empezamos a comer ya? Hola encantado, soy Emmet, el hermano de este idiota al que llamáis amigo-. Pocas veces en la vida la primera impresión de un persona fue lo que sintió Bella al ver al que decía ser Emmet.

Mientras Edward y Esme rodaban los ojos, Bella y Emma le observaban con una mezcla de incredulidad, sorpresa y diversión. Ante ellas se encontraba un tipo de por lo menos dos metros de altura, cabello oscuro y un cuerpo que podía triplicar fácilmente el de su hermano. Y aunque las formas pudiesen parecer rudas, se notaba que aquello era más propio de un adulto con personalidad de niño por los hoyuelos que se le formaban a ambos lados de la cara cuando sonreía.

-¿Dónde te has dejado la educación esta vez Emmet? No me lo digas, te la has comido- dijo Edward intentado cortar las gracias de su hermano con ironía.

-Encantada Emmet, soy Bella- dijo Bella extendiendo su mano.

-Si, de algo me suenas- dijo devolviéndole el saludo con una sonrisa. -¿Y tu eres…?- dijo extendiendo su mano a Emma, que aun continuaba en los brazos de Edward.

-Hola, yo me llamo Emma- le dijo la pequeña dando su pequeña manita, que poco mas y era un solo dedo de la mano de Emmet.

-Que sepas que mi hermano nunca se echo amigas tan bonitas como tu. Has tardado en aprender- le dijo Emmet dándole una palmada a su hermano en el hombro, que ya no sabia que cara poner ante los comentarios de su hermano. -¿Cuántos años tiene Emma?-.

-Tengo 5 años-.

-Estoy seguro que te llevaras estupendamente con mi hija Lily, tenéis la misma edad-.

-¿Papa?- una voz realmente dulce apareció detrás de aquel hombre. Apenas media unos centímetros más que Emma. Una melena rubia hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos ojos azules la hacia lucir como una verdadera muñeca.

-Ey princesa, ven aquí- dijo Edward invitándola a unirse al circulo. La niña con paso tímido se acerco hasta ellos y tomo su mano. Edward se agacho a su altura dándola un beso en la mejilla. –Mira, te quiero presentar a unas amigas. Ellas son Bella Swan y Emma Swan. Chicas, ella es Lily, la hija de este idiota y la sobrina mas guapa del mundo-.

-Yo se quien es ella- dijo la pequeña señalando a Bella. –Tú eres modelo y sales en la televisión. Mi mama dice que…-.

-¿Dónde esta Rose ahora que habla de ella?- dijo Edward incorporándose interrumpiendo a la pequeña antes de terminar. Eso no le gusto para nada a Bella.

-Encantada de conocerte bonita- dijo Bella acariciándole el pelo. Un gesto correspondido con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola, yo soy Emma- dijo la pequeña dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Emma. ¿Quieres subir a la sala de juegos y jugamos juntas?-.

-Claro-.

-Te quiero aquí en 10 minutos jovencita. Tenemos que comer-. Bella tardo poco en ver los parecidos entre aquella mujer y la niña. Melena rubia y ojos azules. Aquella mujer quitaba la respiración de cualquier persona que pasase por su lado, era imposible no alabar su belleza. Y para Bella, que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con impresionante, decir algo como aquello, era porque realmente lo era.

-Si mami- dijo la pequeña pasando a su lado con Emma de la mano camino hacia la planta de arriba.

-Bella, te presento a Rosalie Hale, mi cuñada, Rosalie te presento a…- empezó Edward. Bella no sabia porque pero el ambiente que hasta hace apenas unos minutos era totalmente distendido, paso a ser algo mas frío e incluso tenso.

-Isabella Swan, es complicado no reconocerla-.

-Encantada Rosalie- dijo Bella dando el primer paso. La cara y la postura pronto le hicieron saber que el saludo no seria correspondido, asíque rápidamente volvió a bajar el brazo y desando los pasos dados.

-Mira, no soy una persona con doble cara asíque te hablare claro, yo no estoy encantada de conocerte. Me pareces un problema para la familia. Si Edward es así y quiere que te conozcamos allá el. Y sobra decir que quiero a esa niña lo mas lejos posible de mi mía-.

Parecía que solo a Bella le sorprendía la reacción de aquella mujer, totalmente fuera de lugar según su pensamiento. El resto mantenían sus cabezas gachas y negaban en silencio, como si se esperasen esa respuesta. Solo Edward desde esa posición se atrevía a mirarla con algo parecido al odio.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada. Ahora llamo a Emma y nos vamos- dijo Bella dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Cuanto antes saliese de allí, mil veces mejor para su estado de salud mental.

-No Bella, tu no te vas. Rosalie tiene ciertos perjuicios con la gente famosa sin ningún tipo de fundamento. Es una persona adulta y debería empezar a comportarse como tal- dijo Edward cogiendola por la mano y dejándola donde estaba antes.

-No Edward, no quiero estar en un sitio donde no soy bien recibida…-.

-Tú eres bien recibida Bella-.

-Pero no por todos. No quiero generar peleas ni conflictos familiares…-.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Ya lo has hecho- le dijo Rosalie. Parecía que en cada una de las palabras que iban dirigidas a Bella, un rencor ilimitado fluía en ellas.

-Rosalie, cierra tu boca de una maldita vez- dijo Edward entre dientes sujetándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos de la mano.

-No claro que no me cayó. Mi hija esta ahora mismo jugando con una niña cuya… lo que sea esta, es famosa, y no precisamente bien reconocida-.

-Es la mejor en su trabajo- refuto Edward.

-No es muy complicado pasearte en bragas y tirarte a todo lo que se te ponga en medio. Dime, ¿sabes quien es el padre de la criatura? No puedes negar que es tu hija, sois idénticas. Pero muy orgullosa de ella no estarás si la escondes-.

Sentimientos que Bella había aprendido a controlar en los últimos cuatro años, tardaron lo que duro esa frase en salir de su boca. Algo despertó en ella que no pudo reprimir el impulso de abalanzarse sobre ella y darle tal tortazo en la cara, que nadie se atrevió a moverse ni un solo milímetro si no era para abrir la boca de par en par, o en el caso de Rosalie, llevarse la mano a la cara.

-Si hay algo de lo que estoy orgullosa en esta vida no es de mi trabajo, ni de la fama, ni nada que tenga que ver con eso. Es mi hija, y de que aun hoy en día, este viva. Me has llamado en menos de un minuto puta, mala madre y zorra. Si aquí hay alguna mala influencia para una niña, esa eres tú. ¡Emma!- dijo Bella volviendo a encarar las escaleras para buscar a la niña después de decirle esas cuatro cosas a la cara a Rosalie. Nada en la vida le había costado tan poco como fue el defender a su hija.

-¿Mami?- dijo la pequeña saliendo de una de las puertas del pasillo con un juguete en las manos después de escuchar a su madre llamarla 4 veces.

-Cariño, despídete de Lily, nos vamos-.

-Pero si aun no hemos comido, y tía Alice no llego y Lily no termino de enseñarme los juguetes-.

-Ya mi amor, pero tenemos que marcharnos- dijo armándose de paciencia. Le apetecía gritar que aquel era uno de los pocos lugares en el mundo donde no le apetecía estar, pero ella no tenía la menor culpa de todo esto.

-¿Os vais?- dijo Lily apareciendo detrás de Emma.

-Si bonita, nos tenemos que ir-.

-Que pena, mi tío Edward estaba muy feliz por vuestra visita. ¿Vamos a vernos algún día?-.

-Eso tienes que preguntárselo a tus papas. Ha sido un placer conocerte Lily- le dijo Bella besándole la mejilla. Era increíble como algo tan bonito podía salir de una persona con tanta maldad por dentro.

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar un momento por favor?- Bella se giro y vio que detrás de ella un Edward cabizbajo pedía un poco de su tiempo. Supuso que era lo menos que podía hacer por el después de todo lo acontecido.

-Claro-.

-Niñas, ahora volvemos- les dijo Edward a lo que ellas solo respondieron sonriendo y entrando de nuevo a la habitación. –Ven por favor- dijo cogiendola de la mano y bajando las escaleras. Entraron a lo que parecía un despacho y allí se quedaron uno enfrente del otro.

-Edward yo… no se que decir. Diría que siento mucho mi reacción, pero es que no es así, no lo siento en absoluto. Si tengo que pedir perdón es a Esme, a Emmet y por supuesto a ti, no os merecíais semejante espectáculo-.

-No pidas perdón por nada. Soy un hombre y no tengo en mi mente poner la mano encima a ninguna mujer, pero Rosalie se merecía algo parecido a eso-.

-Me ha dicho Lily que su tío estaba muy feliz porque veníamos a comer nosotras. Siento romperte esa ilusión, pero entiende que no pueda-.

-Ya te he dicho que no hay nada que disculpar. En tu lugar yo aria lo mismo. Solo que… necesito saber lo que defiendo Bella-.

-No te entiendo Edward. Explícate mejor por favor-.

-¿Cómo puedo decirle a Rosalie que miente respecto a Emma si no se nada? No se si quiera aun si es tu hija, quien es el padre, nada-.

-¿Estas diciéndome que necesitas que yo te diga si soy una zorra que se acuesta con todos o algo así?- pregunto Bella terminando la frase con clara ironía aunque por dentro parecía que volvía a estallar en llamas.

-Solo necesito saber, ya esta. Una explicación, un algo sobre quien eres-.

-¿No puede ser suficiente con lo que sabes?-.

-No. No es malo reconocer que tuviste una noche loca cuando eras joven y llego Emma, muchas mujeres han pasado por lo mismo-.

-No eres consciente de lo que dices- dijo Bella recordando esa "noche loca", tan diferente a lo que Edward pensaba que había sido.

-Estoy cansado de intentar descubrir mas de ti encontrarme siempre con los mismos muros-.

-Ya te dije que era sencillo cansarse de mí. Has sido tu solito el que has querido eso. Yo te lo advertí- dijo Bella dando media vuelta con la invención de salir de Allis y no volver a saber nada de ningún miembro de aquella familia, aunque solo el echo de pensarlo le doliese demasiado.

-Bella por favor, hablemos, no huyas- le dijo Edward llegándose las manos a la cabeza en un intento por no gritas o hacer o decir cualquier tipo de tontería.

-No he huido jamás de los problemas Edward, no será esta la primera vez. No estoy huyendo, simplemente hasta aquí llego todo Edward. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte-.

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué? Yo te quiero Bella, te quiero. Da la cara maldita sea, explícame las cosas. ¡Habla!-.

Para Bella la primera parte de la frase apenas le llego. ¿Qué la quería? No sabia de lo que hablaba. Pero las lágrimas cegaban ya su visión, y la rabia su mente. ¿Querría saber? Si eso quería, conocer su historia seria por petición suya.

-¡Que quieres saber Edward! ¿Quieres saber que Emma no vino ni de un polvo de una noche, ni siquiera de un revolcón con un poco amor? No, Emma es fruto de una violación, del mismo tipo que primero mato a mis padres y luego me violo cuando tenia 17 años. ¿Si es mi hija? ¡Si, Emma es mi hija, y es lo único que vale la pena en mi vida! Es lo único bueno junto a Alice que tengo, y no voy a permitir que nadie se entrometa en ello- le dijo chillando sabiendo que aquellas palabras probablemente hubiesen traspasado los muros de la casa, aunque le daba igual, lo extraño era que alguien habitante en Forks no supiera su historia. Pero lo que mas le dalia es que Edward la presionase, y después de eso, su cabeza negase mirando con tal lastima que hasta ella misma se daba pena. -¿Querías saber mi historia? Disfrutaba- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y saliendo de aquel lugar con la poca dignidad, que sentía, que aun tenia en el cuerpo.

Al abrir la puerta varios pares de ojos se posaron en ella. Todos tenían la misma expresión de lastimas y arrepentimiento con la que solían mirarla allá donde fuera en aquel pueblo. Pero unos ojos conocidos inundados de lágrimas la sorprendieron. Alice ya había llegado con Jasper. Ver en sus ojos la misma comprensión que hace años cuando le contó la historia por primera vez, le hizo comprender que jamás había estado sola. Pero una duda le asalto al instante.

-Alice, ¿Dónde esta Emma?-. Si algo le podía dar pánico es que Emma escuchase esa conversación antes de tiempo, y desde luego, ese, no había legado. Es mas, cada día lo veía más lejano.

-Me han dicho que estaba arriba con… ¿Estas bien Bella?-.

-Ahora bajo- dijo sorteando a todos ellos y subiendo las escaleras. Antes de entrar a la habitación quiso contar 10 veces. Ni quería que Emma la viese así, y ni ella misma se permitía volver a sufrir por eso. -¿Se puede?- pregunto asomando la cabeza y viendo como las dos niñas jugaba en una casa e muñecas ubicada justo en el centro de la habitación.

-¿Ya no vamos mami?- dijo Emma dejando la muñeca. -¿Qué te pasa?- la pregunto viendo como su madre se acercaba hasta ella y se sentaba con las dos niñas. Como le gustaría a Bella volver a esa etapa de la vida. Como le gustaría volver a tener a sus padres junto a ella y no tener ni una sola preocupación, ni un recuerdo malo e la vida.

-Mami se siente un poco mal-.

-¿Qué te duele?-.

-Me duele… un poco todo. Ya sabes, de esos días que mama esta un poco- dijo Bella apuntando con su dedo pulgar hacia abajo.

-Pero esos días si te doy besos ya te duele menos- dijo besándola repetidas veces en la cara. a Bella eso simplemente le hacia sonreír, aunque aquel fuese un mal momento en su vida. Acababa de perder definitivamente a Edward.

-Si te doy besos yo, ¿también se te cura?- pregunto Lily.

-Claro que si bonita- dijo Bella mientras Lily se acercaba y en la otra mejilla repetía lo que hacia su nueva amiga Emma. La ternura e inocencia de las pequeñas cautivo a Bella que parecía una mas entre ellas.

-Emma cariño, vámonos que mama tiene que descansar-. Bella Se giro para ver como desde la puerta, un grupo e personas miraban la escena y solo Alice quiso hacer acto de presencia, o para ayudarla o para unirse. Quien sabe.

-Pero si la estamos curando-.

-Cariño, ¿recuerdas cuando te curan y estas cansada? Pues así se siente mama ahora- le dijo Alice intentando que entrase en razón. Aunque Emma no fuese una niña caprichosa, era una cría, y como tal, en ciertos aspectos era algo más que cabezota.

-Emma puede quedarse aquí un…- dijo Esme.

-No- dijo rápidamente Bella levantándose. Al girarse vio entre las caras una que le resultaba desconocida. A judgar por lo que ya conocía y sus rasgos, apostaba una mano a que se trataba del padre e Edward y marido de Esme. –Creo que no nos conocemos, Isabella Swan- dijo acercándose a el y extendiéndola la mano. Por muy mal que estuviese la educación jamás la perdería y menos delante de ellos.

-El placer es mío. Carlisle Cullen. Lamento…-.

-Usted no tiene que lamentar nada, es su casa y le pido disculpas. En un momento nos vamos-.

-No es necesario…-.

-Yo creo que en estos momentos si que lo es. Emma corazón, despídete de todos-.

Uno por uno, Emma fue dando un tierno beso en la mejilla, deseando volver a verles a todos pronto. Con Edward fue diferente, su relación iba algo mas allá de lo que la pequeña había vivido nunca. Un hilo invisible les unía de una manera inexplicable. Edward se agacho a su altura y le dedico una sonrisa. Una parte deseaba volver a verla pronto, por la otra sabia que probablemente seria la ultima vez que la viese.

-¿Vendrás a vernos pronto Edward?-.

-No se cuando volveré a ver… veros Emma- dijo poniendo un mechón de su pelo en su sitio.

-Pero vendrás pronto, ¿verdad?-.

-No lo se preciosa-.

-Entonces te tendré que echar de menos-.

-Yo si te voy a echar de menos pequeña- dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo a lo que Emma respondió pasando sus bracitos por detrás de su cuello. –Te quiero mucho Emma. Acuérdate de eso, ¿vale?-.

-Yo también te quiero mucho. Pero acuérdate de que tienes que nadar conmigo cuando volvamos al mar con mi mami-.

-Ojala volvamos algún día si. Cuídate mucho- dijo besándola suavemente en la mejilla.

-Vale. Adiós- dijo despidiéndose de todos con un mano y con la otra cogiendo la de su madre, que únicamente se dedicaba a ver como Edward, todavía acuclillado en el suelo, agachaba su cabeza y se frotaba los ojos.

-Adiós- dijo Bella saliendo del cuarto seguida de Alice y Jasper.

Bella no se volteo para mirar a la majestuosa casa que le había enamorado hace apenas unos minutos, ni siquiera se paro a mirar que por unas de las ventanas Edward lloraba dolido por haber perdido de nuevo en el juego del amor. Porque su confianza había vuelto a ser destrozada, pero esta vez por su culpa. Sentó a Emma correctamente y cerro la puerta.

-Bella, no estas bien- le dijo Alice.

-No quiero hablar de ellos Alice-.

-Estas dejando escapar a alguien increíble Bella-.

-No, el ha hecho que me vaya. Mira, esto nunca debía haber pasado, porque conocía de ante mano el final. Cuanto antes llegue mejor-.

-Sabes de todas formas que Jasper y yo estamos aquí-.

-Se que siempre lo has estado Alice- dijo sonriéndoles con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban y subiendo al coche rumbo a su hogar, cuyas puertas nunca se debieron abrir para alguien mas que no fueran ellas.


	8. C7

**Capitulo 7**

-¿Esta todo bien? Recuerda que mañana a las 10 tiene cita con el medico, y que el lunes empieza el colegio, se puntual por favor. Quiero llamadas todos los días las veces que haga falta. ¿Estas segura de que puedes? No me importa quedarme si ves que…-.

-¡Bella!- dijo Alice alzando la voz. -¿Cuántas veces me he quedado yo con Emma? Serán solo 5 días. Vete tranquila. Además tendré ayuda extra, Jasper vendrá unos días-.

-Alice, cuidado con lo que hacéis, Emma tiene solo 5 años…-.

-¿Por quien me tomas? Esperare a que se duerma- dijo sonriendo sabiendo que aquella broma, en aquellos momentos, no seria bien reciba ida por Bella.

-Quiero a mi hija sin ningún trauma cuando este de vuelta. Solo te digo eso- le dijo a Alice dándole un beso. –Cariño, pórtate bien, ¿vale? Nos vemos en cinco días- le dijo Bella a la pequeña que estaba tirada en el sofá viendo una peli y no prestaba atención a la despedida hasta que su madre la hablo.

-Si mami. Te quiero- dijo tirandola besos pero sin dejar de prestar atención a la pantalla. Bella sonrío y fotografío aquella imagen de una niña sana y despreocupada que tanto amaba.

Salio de la casa y en 4 pasos llego al coche que ya la esperaba para llevarla al aeropuerto, donde un avión la esperaba para llevarla a Texas, el destino de su próxima sesión de fotos para un calendario. Una frivolidad más disfrazada de calendario solidario.

El viaje era largo, y Bella tuvo tiempo de pensar todo lo que no había podido pensar en las últimas 6 semanas, tiempo que había pasado desde la visita a los Cullen, o como ella lo recordaba, la última vez que vio a Edward. Ultima y mas que probablemente definitiva. Por algún motivo al que no alcanzaba a comprender, le echaba de menos como jamás había extrañado a alguien. Le dolía y le hacia feliz a partes iguales pensar en el, recordar los momentos donde con la punta de los dedos pudo intuir lo que era ser feliz. Se sentía liberada al haberle contado su "secreto", ese que intentaba mantener para ella, pero liberarse no le hizo daño como ella imaginada, ya no le dolía pensar que tuvo un pasado terrible porque lo suplía el imaginarse un futuro prometedor y feliz. Esa visión se la había inculcado Edward, y de una manera u otra siempre le estaría agradecida.

Quería hablar con el, quería sentarse y hablar las cosas como personas civilizadas, "en frío" como se dice, pero sabia que era difícil por no decir imposible, incluso probablemente ella no estuviese preparada. Asíque aplicaría su ley de vida, olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante, aunque esta vez fuese la más dura de todas.

Llego al destino. Y la misma rutina de siempre. Descansar en el hotel. Entrevistas en uno de los salones de este reservado. Dormir hasta el día siguiente. Por la mañana, tarde y posiblemente noche, pruebas de todo el vestuario que tendría que llevar. Un día mas tarde, fotos, fotos y mas fotos, desde que sale el sol hasta que se pone, si alguna no salio bien, hasta que vuelve a salir el sol. Descansar, quizá alguna entrevista televisada en algún programa de la cuidad y horas mas tarde un avión que le llevaría al calor de su hogar. Pero hasta entonces, tenia que trabajar.

No entendía a que venían tantas pruebas de vestuario, sobre todo cuando se daba el caso de esa sesión, donde unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y camisas a cuadros no conllevan mas trabajo que el ponértelo y quitártelo, no hacia falta ayuda. La única vez que se atrevió a preguntar, una larga charla sobre colores, texturas, formas, ropa interior y luz le hizo desinteresarse del tema.

Un 4x4 la llevo hasta el set. Se encontraban en medio de la nada, mirasen hacia done mirases kilómetros de paja se extendían ante ellos. Decenas de camerinos estaba ya perfectamente colocados. Los 12 mas vistosos, las de las 12 modelos, una por cada mes del año. El resto, ropa, maquillaje y cámaras. Probablemente solo uno estuviese dedicado a comida ya que durante la sesión era recomendable no probar bocado, la tripa se hincha y no era lo mejor. Pero eso a Bella le daba un poco igual, prefería trabajar dos horas mas que pasar hambre, por lo cual a base de experiencia aprendió a llevarse su comida. Dos recipientes iban dentro de su bolso a rebosar de deliciosa comida, lo que el resto de sus compañeras traducirían en calorías asesinas. Para ella, eso era una mentalidad infantil.

-Bien Isabella- dijo Marco entrando a al camerino mientras maquillaje y peluquería trabajaban sobre Bella. –Eres el mes de agosto, ya sabes calor, asíque imagínate tu sesión. Para que sea mas creíble, las fotos se harán al mediodía, cuando e sol este en lo mas alto, asíque asume que en 3 o 4 horas empiezas tu- "comeré después entonces" fue lo único que pensó. –En cuanto al fotógrafo creo que has trabajado ya con el, asíque le conoces. Nos vemos luego- y sin más salio de allí.

Bella ni se molesto en preguntarle quien seria, le daba igual, todos hacían lo mismo, "posa", "mira", "sonríe" como si ellas fuesen sus marionetas y supiesen exactamente como hacer el trabajo perfecto. "Todos menos uno" le dijo su pensamiento desde alguna parte recordando la mejor sesión que jamás había protagonizado, las mas… simplemente la mejor en todos los sentidos. Negó con la cabeza intentando sacudir esos pensamientos, como si aquel gesto lanzase los recuerdos fuera de su cabeza, algo que sabia no sucedería.

Una vez preparada sabia que las horas que transcurriesen hasta su turno serian cuanto menos eternas. Solo sabia que no saldría fuera, odiaba esperar viendo como otras terminaban antes. No, eso no estaba hecho para ella. Una vez mas su mejor acompañante fue "Romeo y Julieta", ese libro que la acompañaba allá donde fuese. Era un ejemplar realmente antiguo, pero que trataba con tanto cariño que parecía recién fabricado. En realidad perteneció a su madre, y fue el último libro que ella leyó. Siempre se lo recomendaba pero ella nunca dio su brazo a torcer. Finalmente, meses después durante su embarazo lo hizo, y se arrepintió de no haberla echo caso a tiempo. Era su pequeña joya particular. Una historia con un final que siempre la transportaba al pasado, esa imagen donde sus padres yacían en el suelo con su mano entrelazada. Era el único motivo que la ataba al pensamiento de que las historias de amor existen.

-Su turno señorita Swan- dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la carpa. Marco la pagina y se dispuso a salir. Probablemente antes de comenzar tendrían que retocarla maquillaje, peluquería, recordarle mil detalles que se sabia mejor que la palma de su mano.

El sol ya calentaba toda la explanada, que era un goteo incesante de gente, yendo y viniendo de carpa a carpa, pero ella se limitaba a seguir al chico que segundos antes la había avisado. Le indico que el centro de aquello seria su lugar de trabajo, ningún artilugio mas que su propio cuerpo y se fue. Ayudantes y demás gentes colocaba todo lo necesario para que las fotos saliesen bien.

-Muy bien, podemos empezar. Todos a sus posiciones-.

La reacción de Bella fue instintiva, solo esa voz podía provocar en ella semejante mar de sensaciones. Se giro para ver como caminaba decidido hacia su cámara de fotos, la cual cogio con cariño. En su cara no se dibujaba la sorpresa porque probablemente el sabia que tendría que lidiar con aquello. A pesar de llevar solo 6 semanas sin verle, los recuerdos no le hacían justicia, era si cabía, mas guapo con el paso el tiempo. Volver a ver esa melena cobriza y esos ojos verdes hacia que su cuerpo no respondiese a ningún tipo de estimulo. Pero lo que mas claro tenia es que su oportunidad nunca había sido mas clara, era ese día o nunca, tenia que hablar con el a solas.

-Bien Isabella- dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de la cámara como si estuviese revisando antiguas fotos, aunque el golpe que mas dolió fue "Isabella", -empezaremos de pie, poses, lo que quieras, luego te sientas. No tengo planeado alargar esto mucho-. Algo le dijo a Bella que esa frase llevaba segundas intenciones. Bella solo asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, bordear los problemas y hacer su trabajo pensando en lo que realmente importaba su hija. –Bien, siéntate. Os necesito aquí chicos- dijo Edward acercándose a Bella, que ya estaba sentada en el suelo. El se arrodillo esperando a que sus ayudantes se acercasen. –Esto solo serán primeros planos para completar la sesión. Ya sabes, como hasta ahora- se limito a decirle. Si no fuera porque tenían una cámara de por medio y media docena de personas revoloteando, Bella hubiese sentido ese momento tan intimo que juraría que podía oler se aroma entre tantas cosas, sentir su respiración y como su mente trabajaba para separar las planos personal y profesional. Para ella era realmente complicado concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el. –Bien, terminamos. Nos vemos dentro de 2 horas. Buen trabajo- dijo levantándose sin volver a quitar la mirada de su cámara.

Bella le siguió con la mirada viendo como se araba delante de una mesa llena de artilugios desconocidos para ella. Sin ni siquiera despedirse del resto o ponerse su bata mantuvo un paso aparentemente firme hasta el. Una vez a dos pasos de su espalda el bloqueo parecía impedirle hablar, pero la necesidad podía mas.

-Hola Edward- pronuncio su nombre con temblor en la voz, algo que cada vez que pensaba en el se extendía por todo el cuerpo. Pudo notar perfectamente como se tensaban sus hombros y todo el cuerpo, pero siguió sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Isabella-.

-Edward, yo quería…-.

-¿Cómo esta Emma?- pregunto antes de dejar que Bella terminase su frase.

-Bien, esta mucho mejor. Pregunta mucho por ti. Gracias por preocuparte-.

-Me alegro por ella. Bueno, por las dos-.

-¿Seria mucho pedir que me mirases? Entiendo que te pueda dar un poco de asco pero es complicado hablar con la nada-.

-Jamás me has dado asco Bella. En ningún momento ese a sido mi sentimiento hacia ti- dijo girándose y esta vez si, clavando sus profundos ojos en los de Bella. –Perdón no quería ser tan brusco- dijo levantando sus manos en un signo de arrepentimiento.

-No pasa nada-.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- dijo dejando la cámara en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos.

-Quería hablar contigo… si todavía es posible-.

-No veo porque no, por lo menos de mi parte. Entendería que por la tuya…-.

-Te estoy diciendo que quiero hablar contigo Edward. ¿No es bastante?-.

-Es más que suficiente. Y una sorpresa-.

-Yo… dime donde te alojas o te doy yo el nombre de mi hotel y quedamos para cenar. Creo que te debo una comida-.

-¿Todavía te quedan ganas?- pregunto dejando entrever esa sonrisa que lleva soñando y deseando mucho tiempo a partes iguales.

-Me alegro de volver a verte- dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros esperando la respuesta de Edward, que no fue otra nada mas que abrirle sus brazos para que ambos se fundiesen en un abrazo que se estaba haciendo de rogar.

-Te he echado de menos- le dijo Edward en el oído.

-Y yo a ti. ¿Por qué me has tratado así?- dijo Bella separándose un poco y señalando el lugar hasta donde hacia unos minutos la distancia física era poca pero la emocional estaba a años luz.

-Supuse que para ti no seri fácil volver a verme, y una actitud simplemente profesional ayudaría en algo-.

-Nunca es fácil tenerte lejos- dijo Bella preguntándose mentalmente donde se había ido se vergüenza mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

-Eso tiene fácil solución- dijo Edward abriendo de nuevo sus brazos esperando algo que fue cortado por una llamada.

-¡Hola Eddie!-. Aquello no parecía hacer mucha gracia a Edward porque su rostro, casi literalmente, se descompuso. Bajo los brazos por el peso muerto de ellos mismos y se quedo mirando a la nada hasta que llego a su lado. Lentamente giro su cabeza hasta encontrarse con la dueña de la voz.

Tanya Denali. Una de esas modelos que todos quieren ver encima de las pasarelas, dentro de su cama y fuera de sus vidas si querían vivir con cierta paz en ellas. De esas que habían llegado a lo mas alto haciendo honor a lo que todos creían de las modelos pero que solo una minoría protagonizaba. No era precisamente amiga e Bella, más bien la odiaba, aunque ella no sabia porque prefiera apartare cada vez que la tenia cerca. Lo que mas la extraña era el extraño comportamiento de Edward cerca suyo, jamás había visto en una mirada tanto odio acumulado, por lo que se deducía que se conocían.

-Que sorpresa Swan hablando con mi Eddie-. ¿Su Eddie? ¿En que juego estaba metida que todavía no reconocía?

-Yo no soy nada tuyo Tanya- dijo entre dientes destilando casi veneno Edward. Bella se limitaba a vivir aquello como si fuera un partido de tenis, su cabeza pasaba de un lado a otro.

-Pero lo fuiste-.

-Un error lo puede cometer cualquiera. Déjame tranquilo-.

-¿Llamas error a un hijo Eddie?-.

-No vayas por ahí. ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a…?- pero Edward paro y giro su cara a lo verdaderamente importante, Bella estaba a penas a un par de pasos de ellos escuchando los reproches de ambos. Pero en su cabeza un clic le dijo que aquella no era su discusión y lo mejor seria retirarse antes de dar por sentado cosas graves de verdad.

-Creo que os dejare a solas…- dijo Bella dándose media vuelta.

-Si, yo también que sobras, pero de todo- se escucho por detrás a Tanya. Ya eran demasiados años dentro de ese juego y Bela no caería.

-¡Cállate la maldita boca y vete de mi vista! Bella, por favor, espera- le dijo Edward cogiendola suavemente del brazo. Bela había aprendido a no dar veracidad a lo que decía Bella, pero sobre todo a no dar nada por echo hasta que estuviese comprobado, asíque lo que se dijo en esa discusión apenas le llego, cosa que Edward parecía no saber. –No quiero que te lleves… Déjame explicártelo, yo…-.

-Edward, hablamos esta noche tranquilamente, ¿vale? No te preocupes por nada- dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y volviéndose. Varios pasos mas adelante los gritos parecían no cesar, pero esta vez tenían como foco a Bella, algo que no la preocupaba en absoluto.

Ya por la noche, Bella ultimaba los preparativos de la mesa a la espera de Edward. Era primeriza e ese tipo de situaciones, jamás había tenido que hacer nada parecido. Ni siquiera sabia como prepararla ya que nunca había aceptado ninguna invitación a cenar de un hombre. Edward volvía a ser el primero en ello. Para la ocasión había elegido un vestido negro corto con os zapatos a juego. Le apetecía sentirse guapa, y que Edward viera ella lo notaba. Quería impresionar al único chico que le había impresionado a ella de manera positiva. Y aunque quería una cena tranquila, sabia que había demasiado temas espinosos que tratar, pero cuanto antes se arreglase, mas normal podría volver a ser todo también.

Dos golpes en la puerta la alertaron. Antes de abrir se miro una ultima vez en el espejo esperando que todo estuviese perfecto y en su sitio. Tal y como hacia antes de salir a la pasarela, respiro profundamente un par de veces y con decisión dejo caer la mano sobre el pomo y la abrió completamente. Tras ella Edward la esperaba vestido con un traje informal y sonriendo sin poder mantenerla la vista, algo que hizo que los nervios se manifestaran en risas.

-Estas muy guapo- le dijo Bella echándose a un lado para que pudiese pasar. El entro y se la quedo mirando.

-Es raro que eso lo diga lo mas bonito de la habitación. Estas impresionante-.

-Gracias- dijo colgándose de las solapas de la chaqueta y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Toma, traje esto- dijo dándole una botella de vino que todavía estaba fría.

-No era necesario, pero gracias. La comida ya esta, puedes sentarte-.

-Gracias por querer cenar conmigo- dijo una vez estuvieron los dos en la mesa.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? Te debía esto. Créeme cuando te digo que no estoy haciendo ningún sacrificio-.

-Ya te lo dije esta mañana. Estoy impresionado que después de lo que paso en mi casa todavía quieras verme la cara. y luego esta también lo de esta mañana…-.

-He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Todos tenemos un límite, y es lógico que estallases cuando llego el tuyo. No fue la mejor forma de contarlo pero creo que tarde o temprano lo hubieses sabido-.

-Mis padres lo sabían. Es mas, creo que todo el pueblo es consciente de ellos. Yo sabia que algo malo le paso una vez a alguien, pero no sabia quien. Lamento haberte presionado de esa manera. Te juro que nunca desconfíe de ti, pero digamos que mis ganas de saber más pudieron conmigo-.

-¿Qué tal si lo olvidamos, si?-.

-Me parece perfecto. Pero quiero disculparme de parte de toda la familia por la actitud de Rosalie. No es algo personal contra ti, es mas bien… con tu profesión. Si, algo así-.

-¿Mi profesión? Rosalie podría pasar perfectamente por modelo. ¿Qué tiene en contra de nosotras?-.

-Hemos llegado al quit de la cuestión- Edward se limpio con la servilleta y la dejo encima de sus piernas. Encima de la mesa junto las manos y miro a Bella casi sin pestañear. –Es justo que yo me sincere contigo cuando tu también lo hiciste conmigo-.

-Te juro que te dejare hablar-.

-Bien. Veras, hace un tiempo, cosa de dos años tenia una novia. Era… bueno, Tanya era mi pareja. Yo tenía 24 años y estaba enamoradísimo de ella, imagínate un chaval de esa edad viendo que le gusta a una modelo. Estaba ciego. Ella no quería que saliese a la luz pública lo nuestro por cosas "de trabajo", más tarde me entere que era por cuernos, pero es algo que no viene al caso. El caso es que se quedo embarazada de mi, si, esperaba un niño de lo que mas quería en el mundo. Lógicamente mi felicidad superaba a la de pocas. Pero cuando ella me lo comunico sabia que algo no iba bien, y efectivamente así era. Ella no quera tenerlo, quería abortar por el tema ese del físico, siempre el físico, no pensaba jamás en otra cosa. Fue en eso cuando me di cuenta del tipo de persona que era, pero yo quería al bebe. Le suplique, le implore por todos los medios que la tuviese, que después de eso no sabría nada ni del bebe ni de mi, pero no me hizo caso. 2 meses después del anuncio me vino con un certificado medico que daba por oficial la muerte de mi bebe. Creo que jamás sentiré un odio más profundo hacia otra persona. Ella sigue insistiendo en lo nuestro, pero yo en la vida podré volver a verla como alguien inocente, para mi es la asesina de mi bebe, y para mi no tiene perdón- dijo volviendo a coger la servilleta y limpiándose una lagrima traicionera que se le escapo.

-Siento…- dijo Bella entre su propia angustia expresada con lagrimas, que no se molesto en ocultar, -siento haberte forzado de alguna manera a contarlo. Lo siento mucho de verdad-.

-No Bella esto era algo que tenía pensado decírtelo en algún momento. Pero desde el otro día en mi casa supe que no pasaría un encuentro sin que tú supieses esto. Para mi no es ningún secreto, es un recuerdo doloroso si, pero para nada lo oculto-.

-¿Es por eso por lo que Rosalie odia a las modelos? Piensa que todas estamos hechas de la misma pasta-.

-Si. Rosalie tiende a juzgar y generalizar rápidamente. Me quiere mucho igual que yo a ella, pero ese carácter hace que choquemos muy a menudo-.

-Siento ser yo la causa-.

-Nunca tuve una tan buena- dijo cogiendole la mano a Bella y dándole un beso. –No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien. Puedo decir incluso que estoy mejor porque tú lo sepas-.

-Quiero contarte mi historia entera, bien, pero no creo que sea el momento. No es por ti, confío en ti créeme, es por mi, se que cuando lo cuente la realidad volverá a caer sobre mi y las miradas de lastima y las palabras de pena serán todo lo que tenga de ti y no quiero. Quiero estar contigo como antes, justo como estábamos antes de ir a tu casa, para mi eso era perfecto-.

-Ven aquí- le dijo Edward tirandola de la mano. –Ven que no muerdo-repitió tirando de nuevo al ver que Bella no se movía. Esta se levanto y rodeo la mesa. Con otro pequeño tiron en la mano la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas. Aquella cercanía derretía a Bella. De manera natural paso un brazo por detrás del cuello de Edward y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro. -¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en mi casa cuando te pedí explicaciones?-.

-Si-.

-¿Te acuerdas de todo, todo?-.

-Si- repito Bella casi consciente de la parte a la que se refería. –Dijiste que me querías- susurro Bella.

-Si, si lo dije. Y puedo asegurarte que tendré mil defecto y hare cosas mal, pero mentiroso no soy. Puedo esperar Bella, tengo paciencia, y te quiero antes de saber tu pasado, asíque sea cual sea no cambiara nada- le decía Edward mientras con una mano trazaba círculos en la espala de Bella haciendo que su cuerpo se relajase y esas palabras resultasen poesía para sus oídos.

-Por lo menos ahora entiendes porque soy tan difícil-.

-La vida te ha hecho así y no tienes la culpa de absolutamente nada. Soy tremendamente afortunado de que semejante mujer me permita estar cerca de ella-.

-Te quiero cerca de mí- dijo Bella levantando la cabeza y mirando a los ojos, -te necesito cerca. Estas semanas han sido… duras es la palabra, creyendo que jamás volvería a vete y no tendría la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas bien y pedirte perdón. Y soy egoísta por pensar eso, porque tienes derecho a una libertad que estar conmigo no te permite. Porque viajo demasiado y el tiempo libre te obligaría a estar encerrado horas en aviones para verme; porque mi carácter no esta hecho para convivir con nadie y probablemente desarrolle una capacidad alucinante para sacarte de tus casillas, pero sobre todo porque tengo una hija Edward, una niña que es mi vida, y aunque te quiera y seas el primero en recibir esas palabras de mi boca, no puedo permitir que tires por la borda tu vida, me…- los dedos en sus labios hicieron que parase de hablar. Probablemente el único metido eficaz para callarla era ese. Pero lo mas extraño de todo es que su cara estaba sonriente, invadida con esa sonrisa de medio lado incapaz de dejar indiferente a nadie.

-Mi turno- dijo acariciándole la mejilla. -¿Puedes creerte, que a pesar de saber de sobra todo lo que me has contado, y mas, siga queriendo estar contigo? Te sigo queriendo igual o mas que antes que soltases todo eso. No me importa cogerme 10 aviones para verte 5 minutos porque valdrá la pena. Y por dios, ¿en serio te preocupa Emma? ¿Me estas diciendo que ese ángel puede ser un problema? Quiero estar a tu lado, y si esos argumentos es lo único que tienes para no intentarlo, no me vale-.

-Esa era mi defensa-.

-Pues era muy floja-.

-¿Tienes alma de abogado?-.

-Un hermano mas bien- dijo riéndose mientras poco a poco acercaba su frente a la de Bella. –Te quiero Bella-.

En la habitación se formo un terrible silencio. Ninguno sabía que iba a pasar a continuación. Bella temblaba. Nunca en su vida soñó con esa situación, porque siempre se había imaginado un futuro sola, sin nadie más que Emma a quien amar. Sentía que nadie más merecía su cariño. Pero un buen día Edward apareció para hacerle ver que había gente buena, gente que podía ser honesta y sincera capaz de quererla sin condiciones.

-Te quiero Edward. Te quiero- le dijo antes de sellar con sus labios el descubrimiento mas hermoso de su vida.

**Holaa! Bueno solo quiero aclarar una cosa porque sois varias las que lo preguntais, asique en vez de contestar una por una, os contesto a todas a la vez. Actualizo cuando puedo, no tengo una fecha fija porque escribo los capitulos en los ratos que engo libres y sgun la inspiración del dia xD Es decir, puedo escribir un capitulo en un tarde como en un semana. Lo que estaclaro es que lo hago, antes o después actualizo, no se me ocurriria dejar una historia a medias, ams que nada por respeto a las que la seguis.**

**Y sin mas, agradecer de nuevo que sigais leyendo mis historias y comentandolas, porque me deja un poco alucinada. Mil gracias de verdad!**

**Nos vemos**


	9. C8

**Capitulo 8**

-Estaba todo delicioso-.

-Agradéceselo a la cocina del hotel-.

-Hm, esta mas rico así- antes de que Bella pudiese darse cuenta el dedo de Edward paso por el pastel del nata para dejar en su nariz rastros de el. Un segundo mas tarde un beso de Edward le quitaba la nata, pero la dejaba el cuerpo temblando.

-¿Tu madre no te enseño a comer del plato?- dijo Bela riéndose y cogiendo una servilleta. –Ahora esta pegajosa- dijo limpiándosela bien.

-Era solo una broma, disculpa-.

-Me gustan tus bromas tonto- dijo Bella con la intención de darle un corto beso e los labios, beso que Edward se encargo de alargar durante un tiempo. –Mi padre siempre hacia eso cuando era pequeña. Es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de el cuando yo era una cría-.

-¿Te crees capaz de hablar de ellos?- le pregunto Edward mirándola a los ojos. Bella con cierta indecisión asintió, pero en sus ojos se veían dudas, que aunque no eran racionales, todavía la gobernaban. –Vamos ha hacer una cosa- Edward cogio la botella de vino con una mano y a Bella con la otra invitándola a levantarse. Una vez estuvieron de pie Edward se dirigió al sofá y sentó a Bella a su lado abrazándola. –Habla, cuando veas que dudas, un trago-.

-No me gusta excesivamente beber…-.

-Es una noche Bella. Te ayudara. Cuando tuve que contarle a Emmet mi historia me dio vodka en vez de vino, y no sabes como me ayudo. Prometo no interrumpirte. Haz como si estuvieses sola si lo prefieres. Te aseguro que te sentirás mejor una vez dejes fuera toda esa… porquería-.

-Esta bien-Bella respiro hondo y dio el primer trago a la botella. Arrugo la nariz ante el sabor de la bebida y comenzó por el principio de la historia. –Yo tenía 17 años. Era una niña del montón, no destacaba en nada, y mi familia tampoco lo hacia. Lo único relevante es que mi padre era e jefe de policía del pueblo, pero es Forks, poco mas y ni siquiera aparece en el mapa. Un día al volver a casa- Bella tuvo que parar y beber esta vez 3 sorbos al percatarse de que llegaba a la peor parte de la historia, una historia que solo había contado completa 2 veces en su vida, una a la policía y otra a Alice, y en las dos ocasiones tuvieron que darle calmantes para la ansiedad, no quería eso esta vez, aunque las lagrimas en los ojos se hacian inevitables. Edward se limitaba a acariciar su espalda y dale pequeños besos en la sien. –Un día normal, al volver a casa, abrí la puerta y vi a mis padres en el suelo llenos de sangre, no pude ver nada mas, o si lo vi no lo recuerdo, solo se que alguien me cogio me tío al suelo, y antes de poder hacer nada me estaba forzando. Ni mis músculos respondían, ni mi voz, nada. No pude defenderme ni hacer nada por mis padres. Luego solo se que vino la policía, las ambulancias, que pase por mil psicólogos, que mi medico me dijo que estaba embarazada. También se que ese cerdo fue pillado y condenado, pero no se si sigue vivo o muerto, y no tengo el menor interés en saberlo- bebió un sorbo mas notándose mas tranquila de lo esperado.-Luego ya viene la parte "agradable" de la historia. Nació Emma. Los sanitarios me plantearon abortar, pero el asesino era otro, no yo. Durante los meses que fue menor y estuve sin padre, me mandaron a un centro y allí conocí a Alice, cuando salimos fuimos a vivir juntas. Es como mi hermana de sangre y ella fue la que me ayudo con Emma mientras yo trabajaba, en ocasiones hasta e 3 sitios a la vez cuando la diagnosticaron la enfermedad con 2 años. Luego un día un cazatalentos me vio, y lo demás es historia. La parte feliz viene cuando te conocí a ti- Bella dejo la botella con decisión encima de la mesa y con una "casi" sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eres una valiente, ¿lo sabias?- dijo Edward echándose hacia delante poniéndose a la misma altura que Bella. –Eres sin duda, un ejemplo para todos, y me incluyo. Estoy tremendamente orgulloso de ti-.

-Me siento mas liberada ahora. Pero sobre todo porque tu sepas donde te estas metiendo. Probablemente si ahora mi analizase un psicólogo sacaría traumas de mi para escribir 6 libros-.

-Bueno, un poco de sal a la vida no viene mal- dijo Edward sacando una sonrisa a Bella. –Yo no creo que estés ni un poco mal, si quieres la opinión que no tiene ni idea de lo que habla- dijo acariciándola el pelo continuando con aquel ambiente de distensión.

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer ahora? Tu trabajo, mi trabajo, tu familia, mi hija… debes de quererme mucho-.

-¿Lo mismo que tu a mi no?- dijo besándola la mejilla.

-Si. Ahora entiendo eso de que la gente por amor se vuelve loca. Querer meterse en esto es de locos…-.

-Amor… me cuesta pensar que alguna vez volvería a sentirlo-.

-Y a mi sentirlo siquiera… hasta ahora las únicas personas que podían decir que han recibido algo de mí son Emma y Alice-.

-Soy todo un afortunado entonces, aunque eso ya lo sabía-.

-Quiero hablarte de un tema algo delicado…-.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras Bella-.

-Esta bien- a pesar de que lo peor había pasado volvió a beber de la botella, mas para superar la vergüenza que por cualquier dificultad. –Sabes que me he arriesgado como pocas veces he hecho, te quiero, y es algo nuevo para mi. Esta confianza no la había experimentado nunca, y me gusta, te juro que me siento mejor que nunca sabiendo que me aceptas con todo mi pasado. Pero para mi no es tan sencillo, y aunque quiero compartir todo contigo, aun no me siento preparada para según que cosas…-.

-Para, para Bella. Ya se por donde va el tema. Estas hablando de un nosotros mas ala de esto… ¿verdad?- le pregunto antes de seguir hablando. Bella asintió con la cabeza cabizbaja, temiendo que aquello hubiese sido demasiado para tan poco tiempo. –Miarme Bella- dijo Edward cogiendole el mentón suavemente con dos dedos. Su mirada fue recibida por unos ojos claros y resplandecientes llenos de amor. -¿Cómo puedes pensar, que después de lo que me has contado, sea eso lo que tengo en la cabeza?-.

-No se Edward. Somos adultos, tienes 27 años, es normal que las parejas… bueno ya sabes, que hagan esas cosas-.

-Bella, tienes 22 años, puedes llamarlo por su nombre. No es nada malo cuando se hace por amor, que es lo que a mi me gustaría hacer contigo. Pero no todavía, no hasta que tu me o pidas y yo vea que lo haces porque quieres y no porque yo quiera-.

-Me encantaría creer que puedes soportarlo estar equis tiempo en esta situación-.

-¿Y por que no me crees capaz? Mira Bella, yo estuve enamorado una vez, y por mi parte fue amor de verdad, de ese al que idolatras a la otra persona, y te juro que lo pasional estaba, por mi parte, mas alto que lo sexual. No te niego que pueda ser importante, pero si prescindidle hasta que tú estés lista-.

-¿Dónde te habías metido estos años?- le pregunto Bella acariciando su mejilla. –No vives tan lejos, podrías haber venido. Necesitaba a alguien como tu en mi vida, ¿sabes?-.

-Perdóname. A cambio te prometo que no me iré nunca- dijo juntando sus frentes. Edward la miraba y veía que su cabeza se ladeaba venciendo su propio peso. Aquello le hizo reírse. –Bella, ¿estas borracha?-.

-Puede que haya bebido vino demasiado deprisa. No me gusta beber, ya te lo dije-.

-Te llevo a la cama, ¿vale?- la cogio pasando sus brazos bajo sus piernas y a través de su espalda. Tenerla tan cerca era algo extraordinario. Poder ver desde tan cerca tanta belleza le dejaba fascinado, aunque sabía con certeza que su interior tenía un valor inmensamente superior al exterior.

-Quédate conmigo- le dijo antes de llegar a la cama. –No pongas esa cara, solo quiero que estés a mi lado durmiendo-.

-No me has visto la cara Bella-.

-¿Acaso me he hecho falta?-.

-No- dijo besándola en la frente y dejándolas delicadamente en la cama. Se tumbo a su lado y paso su brazo bajo ella para atraerla a su cuerpo. –Buenas noches Bella-.

-Mmmmm buenas noches Edward. Te quiero-.

-Y yo a ti Bella- le dijo sin saber con certeza si antes de terminar su frase ella no había caído dormida ya. Pocas veces en su vida cerro los ojos con tanta felicidad interna.

Edward se revolvió en la cama, se notaba incomodo. Normal, la noche anterior se durmió con la ropa que llevaba puesta, un traje de chaqueta, el mejor que tenia, pero valía la pena esa incomodidad di giraba su cabeza y veía a aquí tenia entre sus brazos. Bella percibió que algo se movía a su lado y abrió los ojos para reconocer cual era el motivo por el que estaba despierta. Su cabeza no funcionaba tan rápido a primeras horas de la mañana como la de Edward, y ver alguien a su lado la asusto e tl manera que en menos de un segundo ya había salido de la cama y estaba a cuatro pasos de ella. El dolor de cabeza tampoco tardo en aparecer.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- pregunto Edward sentándose en la cama y poniéndose las manos sobre los ojos. El sol ya daba con fuerza dentro de la habitación y aquella era demasiada luz para sus ojos.

Poco a poco Bella fue recordando las últimas horas del día de ayer sin dejar ver la cara de incomprensión de Edward. Una sonrisa fue extendiéndose por su cara según venían a su memoria los recuerdos mas recientes y todo parecía encajar.

-Te quiero- dijo en voz alta cuando llego a ese momento en el que recordaba confesarle a Edward sobre sus piernas sus sentimientos. –Te quiero. ¡Te quiero!- dijo corriendo hacia la cama y colgándose del cuello de Edward cayendo de espaldas a la cama mientras le llenaba la cara de besos. -¿No ha sido un sueño verdad? Te quiero- dijo sin separarse un milímetro de el. Edward solo podía soltar débiles risas y disfrutar de ese momento como había disfrutado pocos en la vida.

-¿Te despiertas siempre con estos trastornos de bipolaridad?-.

-Ni idea. Nunca había dormido con nadie que me lo pude decir-.

-Pues que sepas que me encantan, sobre todo por como terminan. Muy buenos días preciosa- le dijo cogiendola la cara para darle un beso en los labios con calma, lo único que faltaba en aquel momento. Tranquilidad para disfrutar del momento.

-Si, buenos días- dijo cuando separaron sus labios, aunque tardaron poco tiempo en volver a juntarlos. –Los mejores desde luego- repito una vez volvieron a separarse. Poco después un móvil empezó a sonar en la habitación. -¡No, no, no, no, no, no! Me niego a que me estropeen este día. ¡No!-repitió Bella dándose cuenta de que era su móvil el culpable. Ambos se sentaron encima de la cama, uno claramente de mejor humor que el otro. Con mala leche Bella pulso la tecla de descolgar sin ni siquiera mirar de quien procedía la llamada. -¿Si?- pregunto con la voz más alta de lo meramente educado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se tapo la boca ante tal desliz. -¡Emma! ¡Cariño! ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto sintiéndose de repente nerviosa mientras se colocaba correctamente el vestido y miraba en todas direcciones hasta que dio con la expresión divertida de Edward. Le pregunto sin tono "¿Por qué te ríes?".

-No te puede ver Bella, y no estas haciendo nada malo- le contesto lo suficientemente alto para que ella la oyera pero no para que Emma que estaba al otro lado del teléfono le escuchara.

Bella suspiro y se dejo llevar para sentarse sobre las piernas de Edward, darle un beso en la mejilla y darle las gracias en el oído.

-Si cariño te estoy escuchando, que ya empezaste la escuela y tienes amiguitos. ¿Muchos?-. Edward miraba hacia otros lados intentando desviar su atención de la conversación, por lo menos hacerla lo mas privada posible, algo que a Bella le divertía de sobremanera. Tapando el auricular pero sin dejar de prestar atención le cogio la cara y le susurro bajito. –Puedes escuchar. No me va a decir nada parecido a "me ha venido la regla" o "mama tengo novio". No es tan privado, todavía- Edward sonrío sintiéndose avergonzado y dándole un beso en la mejilla. -¿Cómo que el otro día te fue a ver una señora?- si algo había reforzado en los últimos años Bella era el como hacer dos cosas a la vez, sobre todo si una de esas cosa estaba relacionada con su pequeña. Nadie que ella no conociese pisaba su casa, asíque si Emma no la conocía era porque no debía de estar allí. Una periodista era una de las cosas que barajaba y le asustaba. -¿Sabias quien era?- la pregunto para descartar posibilidades. La respuesta la extraño y miro a Edward, que le devolvió la mirada preguntándole que pasaba. –Que la mama de Edward fue a verte el otro medio- repitió para que Edward supiese de que hablaban. Desde luego o el era un magnifico actor, o desconocía ese detalle tanto como Bella. -¿Y… y que tal?- la pregunto lo mas inocentemente posible. –Que te llevo galletas. ¿Estaban ricas?- decía Bella repitiendo todo en voz alta para que también Edward pudiese situarse ante lo que decía. –Yo estoy muy bien cariño, no te preocupes- le dijo sonriendo ante la dulzura de una niña de 4 años. Rápidamente se le ocurrió que le tocaba a ella sorprender. -¿Sabes con quien estoy? Adivínalo… no… no… ¿Cómo dices eso? Ya, Alice. Dile a la tía Alice que tiene demasiada imaginación. Escucha, a ver si le conoces-.

Bella le paso el móvil a Edward, que sorprendido lo recibió volviéndoselo a agradecer con un beso. Le extrañaba que tan pronto le dejara "acercarse" a la niña, comprobando así que aquello no era un pasatiempo. Para Bella, Emma era demasiado importante como para jugar con ella.

-¿Cómo esta la niña mas guapa de Forks?- comenzó Edward son parar de sonreír. Miro hacia Bella cuando la niña le contento con un altísimo grito de "Edward" que hasta Bella pudo captar. –Si, si estoy aquí con tu mama. ¿Cómo estas princesa?... ¿En serio? ¿Has empezado ya la escuela?... Cuando vaya quiero queme leas un cuento por lo menos… Dile a tu tía que se tranquilice que ahora la dejamos hablar con tu madre… ¿Qué si somos novios? ¿Tu no eres muy pequeña para esas cosas Emma?... Alice… Mmmmm no Emma, no… por ahora… yo me ocupo de ese tema cuando pueda… Si preciosa, te prometo que vuelvo para verte lo antes que pueda… Yo también te quiero pequeña. Cuídate mucho. Alice quiere hablar contigo- dijo Edward pasándole el móvil con un gesto entre diversión y dulzura. "Gracias" le dijo gesticulando con la boca. Bella cogio el móvil sabiendo que aquella conversación no seria ni similar a la que había tenido con Emma.

-Hola Alice- dijo a media voz dándola a entender que estaba en línea y "dispuesta" a empezar. Bella escuchaba cada grito intentando comprender por lo menos las dos primeras palabras de cada frase, pero era literalmente imposible. "Por lo menos la niña esta jugando e el jardín" pensaba mientras Alice seguía con su retahíla de gritos. Abría los ojos a cada cosa que podía pillar, pero rápidamente gesticulaba con las manos ante la incomprensión que sentía. -¿Pero como quieres que te responda si no entendí nada? Te lo tengo dicho Alice, las preguntas una por una, y con un tono normal d voz. Todo seria mas sencillo para mí así… te escucho y respondo. Venga… Si estoy bien… no Alice, estoy comiendo bien… No, se que la niña esta en buenas manos…- Edward a esas alturas ya estaba tumbado en la cama partiéndose de risa ante las situaciones que se planteaban habitualmente entre Bela y Alice. –Si Alice estoy con el… Bien, todo bien… ¡Alice por dios no, por quien me tomas!... Soy mayorcita y poco mentirosa amiga… Saldré de aquí a primera hora de la mañana… no, no lo se… ¡Pues porque acabamos de despertarnos!... ¡Me quede dormida!... ¡Alice! ¿Tu te estas escuchando? Hablamos mañana… Adiós… ¡Adiós!- y rápidamente colgó. –En serio, Alice es de lo que no hay- dijo Bella levantándose de las piernas de Edward, que seguía tumbado en la cama riéndose a todo pulmón.

-¿Algo que pueda ser contado?- dijo frotándose los ojos para limpiarse las lagrimas de risa y sentándose en la cama.

-Esta loca, en cuanto no es la primera en saber las cosas se desquicia- decía Bella mientras abría su maleta y sacaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta ancha para cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda. –Primero pregunta cosas sin sentido, y en cuanto ve que no estas de mal humor te suelta tales tonterías, que en serio, si se escuchara dos segundos se daría vergüenza propia. Y luego te hace 500 preguntas seguidas sin posibilidad de contestar, básicamente porque no la puedes entender. ¿Me ayudas?- dijo señalándose la cremallera que tenia en su espalda.

Con todo el cuerpo temblándola, Edward se levanto y disimuladamente se seco las palmas de las manos en sus pantalones para limpiarse el sudor.

Se sitúo a las espaldas de Bella y bajo lentamente la cremallera por su espalda. Vio el broche del sujetador, negro al igual que el vestido que aun llevaba puesto. Bella se lo bajo hasta la cintura, y todavía de espaldas de lo quito, poniéndose rápidamente una camiseta. A esas alturas lo que decía Bella para Edward quedo en un segundo plano, centrándose solamente en bajar el bulto que se había formado e sus pantalones, bulto que debía ocultar antes de que Bella se diese cuenta.

–Gracias- dijo dirigiéndose al baño para ponerse los pantalones. Aunque Edward pensase que lo había escondido bien, ella se había dado cuenta, y no creía necesario forzar la situación mas de lo que ya estaba, por lo que al salir y verle con la expresión mucho mas relajada decidió continuar con la conversación. -¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?- pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Me voy… me tengo que ir por la tarde a Europa. Lo siento. Volveré en unos 20 días-.

-¿Qué? ¿20 días? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?-.

-Pues porque no salio el tema, no se Bella, era de esperar… hablamos de esto ayer, de la separación por trabajo y esas cosas. No puedo no ir-.

-Lo se, es solo… es que no esperaba que esto tuviese que pasar tan pronto. ¿A que hora…?-.

-El vuelo sale a las 7. Estaré en Londres-.

-Me encantaría ir contigo, pero no puedo. ¿Lo entiendes…?-.

-Te mandaría de vuelta inmediatamente. Hay prioridades Bella. No te voy a negar que te extrañare horrores, pero Emma y su salud van antes que yo, siempre-.

-Tu estas en la misma línea para mi. Diferente amor, pero eres tan importante en mi vida como lo son Emma y Alice-.

-Significa mucho para mi oír eso, ¿sabes? Sobre todo habiendo visto como las quieres a ellas-.

-Solo tengo un par de entrevistas en el hotel. ¿Quieres comer conmigo? No tenemos tiempo para mucho más…-.

-Contaba con eso ya. Pienso aprovechar hasta el último segundo a tu lado. No voy a dejarte cuando por fin te tengo, seria de idiotas- dijo besándola rápidamente la mejilla y levantándose de la cama. –Te llamare cuando tenga hecha la reserva. Nos vemos- se agacho ligeramente para rozar sus labios con los de Bela y salio de la habitación, dejando a la chica con esa sonrisa imborrable de niña enamorada.

Una hora mas tarde Marco llamaba a su puerta para acompañarla a las entrevistas.

-No me gusta Isabella- le dijo Marco mientras caminaban por las partes mas escondidas del hotel.

-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta Marco?-. Bella no solía seguir ese tipo de conversaciones, pero ese día tenia un humor impresionantemente bueno.

-Tu nuevo novio, ese fotógrafo. No me gusta-.

-Has conseguido que mi increíble humor hoy se esfume- le dijo Bella siendo sincera con el en mucho tiempo. –Pero lamento informarte que eso no es asunto tuyo-.

-Te equivocas, aquí el que maneja tu imagen soy yo, y ese asunto compete en mi trabajo-.

-No pienso exponerlo a la luz pública Marco-.

-Eso lo daba por hecho. Eres una persona a la que las demás ven como inalcanzable, tener pareja te rebaja a la normalidad-.

-No soy ningún dios Marco, no lo soy ni quiero parecerlo. Tengo pareja porque soy normal. Vende otra cosa, no la perfección-.

-Vendo lo que los demás quieren-.

-Entonces véndelo en otra, porque yo no lo soy. Y te repito, Edward se queda donde esta-.

-No digas nada de el, nunca. Lo demás déjamelo a mi-.

-No te metas, te lo advierto. Ni se te ocurras meter tus narices en este tema-.

-Pasa- dijo abriéndole una puerta y manteniéndole la mirada.

Con paso firma Bella paso a su lado cambiando radicalmente su expresión, convirtiéndola en un gesto dulce y amable que tendría que aguantar lo que durase las dos entrevistas. Hubiese sido mas sencillo mantener una mejor postura si aquel incordio llamado Marco y reencarnado en persona, no hubiese estado todo el tiempo detrás de la persona que la preguntaba.

-Muchas gracias por su atención señorita Swan- dijo la reportera extendiéndole la mano al fin de la entrevista. La ultima entrevista.

-A usted por venir. Hasta pronto- se despidió educadamente Bella llevándose la mano a su bolsillo y cogiendo la llamada que tenia sonando en el teléfono. -¿Diga?- contesto levantándose para que los técnicos pudiesen quitarle todos los artilugios para el sonido.

-_Dime que ya terminaste_- sonó una dulce voz al otro lado del teléfono que devolvió a Bella a su mundo feliz.

-No ha pasado ni un minuto-.

-_Entonces te puedo tener para mí desde_…-.

-Desde ya mismo-.

-_Perfecto. Tienes una furgoneta en el parking de tu hotel. Es de confianza. Nos vemos_-.

-¡Pero dime a donde me llevas1 ¿Edward? ¡Edward!- pero tras una pequeña risa el sonido que llego a sus oídos fue ese cansino pitido interminable.

Con la sonrisa en sus labios colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a salir a toda prisa de aquella habitación, sin darle a nadie ningún tipo de explicación, como habitualmente solía hacer. Pero aquella vez un tipo de brazos cruzados estaba plantado en medio de la puerta y la resultaba un poco complicado.

-Déjame salir Marco, tengo prisa-.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta esa "relación" o lo que quiera que mantengas con el-.

-Y yo a ti también te he dicho que me da igual lo que te parezca. Ocúpate de mi trabajo, no de mi vida privada. Te pago para eso-.

-Esa relación puede afectar a tu trabajo-.

-Cuando eso pase, si es que pasa, a lo mejor, hablaremos de ellos. Mientras tanto, déjame-.

-Te acordaras pronto de esta conversación- le dijo echándose a un lado. Pero para Bella aquello acabo de colmar el vaso.

-¿Me estas amenazando Marco?-.

-Solo informando, quizá avisando-.

-Esto es lo ultimo. Y esto si es una amenaza- dijo Bella saliendo dejándole el recado. Podía soportar muchas cosas de ese hombre, pero una amenaza, cuando lo que estaba en juego era el amor, no, ese era su límite, y aquel día lo había descubierto de la peor manera.

Bajo hasta el garaje, y antes de poder ponerse a buscar un coche, apareció delante de ella una de esas furgonetas con cristales tintados, de demasiados asientos teniendo en cuenta que normalmente ella solía viajar sola. El chofer bajo la ventanilla y la invito a subir. 10 minutos mas tarde entraban en el parking de otro edificio, con la única orden al bajarse de que pulsase en el ascensor el botón del ultimo piso. Tal y como la dijeron lo marco y espero a que se abriesen las puertas.

Salio sin esperarse nada. No sabia donde estaba exactamente, ni siquiera el que hacer cuando se encontró en medio de una habitación enorme decorado en tonos claros. Miro a su alrededor sin encontrar nada, hasta que vio que la terraza estaba abierta y las cortinas se movían ligeramente por la pequeña brisa que corría. Salio por las puerta y se encontró antes una balcón con unas vistas exquisitas a toda la ciudad. Pero lamedor de todas se encontraba en el extremo izquierdo, con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones hasta la rodilla caquis, que la dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Bella todavía en el sitio.

-Es un restaurante un tanto especial. Cortesía de ser hijo de un hombre de recursos-.

-Enchufado entonces-.

-De las pocas veces que lo utilizo-.

-Ha valido la pena. Es increíble-.

-Si tú lo dices, entonces ha valido la pena. Hola- dijo acercándose hasta ella y dándole un corto beso en los labios, que a los dos les sabio a poco pero que disfrutaron.

En un momento de distracción dos copas de lo que aprecia champán aparecieron frente a los ojos de Bella.

-¿Qué celebramos?- pregunto cogiendo una de ellas.

-¿Qué quieres celebrar?- le pregunto el devolviéndosela.

-Que soy feliz, que estamos juntos-.

-Brindamos entonces por tu felicidad y por esto que tenemos ahora. Y de mi parte brindo por la mujer mas increíble del mundo, y que esto no termine nunca- dijo cogiendo con la mano desocupada la cintura de la chica y acercándola un poco mas a el. –Porque podamos con todo, siempre-.

-Por nosotros- sentencio Bella.

-Por nosotros-.

**Hola!Siento mucho el retraso, pero es epoca de examenes, supongo que todas me entendereis en ese sentido… Pero tal y como dije, esto no se queda tirado y e aquí un nuevo capitulo. Disfrutadlo **

**Un besoo!**


	10. C9

**Capitulo 9**

-¿Qué? Dijiste 20 días Edward, y ya levas fuera más de un mes-.

-_¿Y que quieres que haga? Esto mínimo se alarga una semana más. No es mi culpa. Y tengo que trabajar-._

-Lo se, lo siento, perdona por ponerme así. Es solo que ya… ya te echo de menos. Bueno, te extraño desde el día en que te fuiste-.

-_Y yo a ti preciosa, pero es lo que hay. Te juro que cuando vuelva no te suelto. ¿Tu no tienes que trabajar?-._

-Estoy empezando a tomarme las cosas con mucha mas calma. Quiero pasar mas tiempo con Emma. Y ahora, contigo-.

-_Me parece bien, algún día te merecías tu ser feliz-._

-Si bueno, en algo tenéis que ver todos. Hablando de Emma, sale del colegio en 10 minutos. Tengo que dejarte para ir a buscarla-.

-_Claro, dala un beso enorme de mi parte. Y otro para ti. Te quiero-._

_-_Te quiero Edward- pulso el botón rojo y termino la conversación. A pesar de hablar diariamente con el la sensación que sentía al colgar seguía siendo la misma, un vacío que parecía llenarse solo cuando volvía a escuchar su voz.

Llevaban sin verse mas de un mes, debido a ese maldito trabajo que tenia a Edward atado a Londres. Ela hubiese ido al día siguiente tras el si no hubiese sido porque Emma no podía viajar debido a que el colegio no permitía ausentarse sin motivos, y Bella tampoco lo hubiese hecho.

Desde que Bella llego de Texas el ambiente en casa parecía haber cambiado, no era ni mejor ni peor, simplemente diferente. Emma parecía haberse recuperado y no dio un pequeño atisbo de recaída. Alice apenas pisaba ya la casa, Jasper y el trabajo parecían absorber todo su tiempo, pero siempre sacaba un rato para ellas, cosa que Bella agradecía. Deseaba desde hace tiempo que Alice viviese su vida como se merecía, sin tener que estar atada a nada. Y Bella simplemente vivía con un humor diferente, vivía e algo realmente cercano a lo que la gente describía como felicidad. Todo le gustaba, todo le parecía mejor y más bonito. Lo pensaba y sonaba extremadamente cursi, pero no encontraba otra forma mejor de describirlo. Lo único que turbaba su paz era Marco, ese ser puesto en la tierra para fastidiar a Bella sus momentos de felicidad. Cada día lo demostraba un poco más. Por eso una semana antes había sido despedido, es decir, Bella había perdido un representante inútil, pero había ganado en tranquilidad y menos dolores de cabeza. Por supuesto ese detalle no había transcendido a la prensa, ni a Edward, el cual prefería que viviese e una mentira hasta que volviese de su viaje. Ahora ella estaba en proceso de encontrar a otro que fuese el adecuado, aunque sabia que tardaría en llegar.

Cogió su bolso y salio a la calle a buscar a la pequeña. Se había convertido en su pequeña y nueva tradición. La alegría que la pequeña desbordaba cada vez que salía de un nuevo día de clase, contagiaba a Bella también. Se quedaba siempre rezagada del resto de madres, las cuales la solían mirar de reojo, y se cerraba e circulo en un vano intento de que Bella no descubriese de que de quien hablaban era de ella. Aunque le hacia gracia, mas de una vez estuvo a punto de ir y decirlas algo, aunque solo fuese por su integridad. Luego llego a la conclusión de que la integridad que seguía firme en todo aquello, no era más que la suya.

Poco a poco los pequeños fueron saliendo hasta que esa hermosa niña de cabellera castaña salio con su pequeña mochila mirando en la dirección donde su madre siempre la esperaba.

-¡Mami!- dijo la pequeña ya con los brazos estirados bajando las escaleras que la llevaban hasta ella. Rápidamente Bella la recibió en brazos y comenzó su camino para alejarse cuando antes e miradas indiscretas hacia ellas.

-¿Qué tal el día muñeca?-.

-Bien, la señorita nos mando aprender a escribir las letras a y e, y me dijo que me salen muy bien-.

-Pus cuando lleguemos a casa practicamos para que no sea muy bien, sino para que sea perfecto-.

-Vale. ¿Pero por que vamos por este camino?-.

-¿No recuerdas que hoy tienes medico?-.

-Ah si- dijo sin mucha convicción. Hoy era su revisión anual, nada de médicos especializados ni nada similar, solo un chequeo rutinario, pero necesario.

-Te prometo que luego te llevo a comer a algún lado-.

-Vale- dijo recuperando rápidamente el ánimo.

Parecía que todo el personal del hospital llegaba a la conclusión de que Bella se había equivocado de día al llevar a la pequeña cuando no la tocaba. Bella odiaba dar explicaciones pero ante tanta conclusión no le quedo mas remedio. La sala estaba vacía, por lo que pasaron rápidamente en cuanto vieron que el niño salía con su madre 5 minutos después. Un "siguiente" las dio a entender que ya las tocaba a ellas.

-Hola doctor- saludo la pequeña entrando mientras Bella cerraba la puerta.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí- dijo con un tono divertido el doctor. Bella rápidamente se dio la vuelta para comprobar su procedencia. Su mente no la había engañado.

-Señor Cullen- dijo dándole la mano lo más tranquila que podía. Todavía se ponía nerviosa cuando recordaba el incidente en casa de lo Cullen. Volver a ver a algún de los protagonistas, simplemente, todavía no se sentía preparada.

-Nada de señor Bella, Carlisle. Y tu pequeña, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué os trae por aquí?-.

-Un chequeo rutinario, nada mas- contesto Bella sintiéndose poco a poco más cómoda pero no del todo.

-Bueno, empecemos. ¿Vienes?- le dijo a la pequeña acercándose a la camilla. Emma se bajo de las piernas de su madre en un saltito y acompaño al doctor. –Veamos, abre la boca…-.

Durante los siguientes minutos Carlisle se dedico a revisar a la niña que cumplía sus peticiones instantáneamente mientras el doctor la recompensaba con frases cariñosas y alabadoras que parecían encantarle a la pequeña.

-Bien, esta perfecta Bella. Tienes una niña estupenda. Ya puedes bajarte, hemos terminado- dijo Carlisle cogiendola para que pudiese alcanzar al suelo. –Quitando… bueno ya sabes, la niña esta perfecta. ¿Cómo va el tratamiento?-.

-Bien, por ahora todo parece ir perfectamente. Esperemos que pronto todo se solucione-.

-Seguro que si. Esta en buenas manos en este hospital-.

-Eso parece…- la puerta abriéndose interrumpió a Bella, que al girar la cabeza estuvo convencida de que perdió el color de la cara. Tenia que irse inmediatamente de aquel lugar antes de que la atendida tuviese que ser ella.

-Abuelo- dijo la pequeña Lily entrando como un torbellino a la consulta y llegando hasta su abuelo.

-Eres digan hija de tu padre. Nunca llamas para entrar a los sitios. Hola preciosa- le dijo a la pequeña cogiendola en brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Creo que conoces de algo a estas señoritas- dijo señalándonos a las dos, aunque yo ya estaba recogiendo las cosas para salir de allí lo antes posible.

-¡Emma! ¡Bella!-.

-¡Lily!- dijo mi hija visiblemente emocionada.

-Hola Lily, ¿Cómo estas?- le dijo Bella dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, la que realmente se merecía.

-¡Buenos días señor padre! No hay nadie, ¿verdad? ¡Dios, lo siento! ¿Bella?- en aquel momento Bella entendió la frase que hace escasos segundos dedico Carlisle a su nieta, Emmet, tal y como pensó la primera vez que le vio, tenia el cuerpo de 3 hombres juntos pero la personalidad infantil de un niño de 5 años. Su cara de asombro era lógica, pero se notaba que se alegraba de vernos de nuevo. –Hola, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo pasando rápidamente acercándose a Bella para darle dos cariñosos besos en la mejilla.

-Todo bien, gracias-.

-Eh pequeña, estas guapísima Emma. ¿Cómo estas?- dijo alzándola para darle dos besos, a lo que la pequeña le respondió de la misma manera.

-Bien, el doctor ya me dijo que estaba muy bien, y no me hizo daño-.

-Pues claro que no, si tu eres toda una valiente-.

-Buenos días hijo. ¿Algún motivo para esta inesperada, y escandalosa visita?- dijo Carlisle con Lily todavía en brazos utilizando un tono claramente irónico.

-Si te basta el querer comer contigo, te dejo ese-.

-¿Queréis acompañarnos?- pregunto Carlisle.

-No gracias, no queremos molestar. Emma y yo ya teníamos pensado comer, ¿verdad?-.

-¿Y no podéis quedaros para que juguemos juntas?- pregunto Lily.

-Mami, ¿no podemos ir un ratito con ellos?- le dijo su hija tirandole del pantalón suavemente. Con aquella voz y aquella mirada, Bella era mantequilla. No podía negárselo.

-Pídeselo a ellos por favor, y vemos que dicen, ¿si?-.

-Papa de Lily, ¿podemos…?-.

-Emma- le advirtió Bella teniendo en cuenta que se olvidaba de la otra parte.

-Perdón, perdón. Papa y abuelo de Lily, ¿podemos ir un ratito con vosotros para poder jugar, por favor?-.

-No hace falta ni pedirlo muñeca. Vámonos a comer- dijo Emmet señalando la puerta. Carlisle bajo a su nieta y junto con Emma salieron de la consulta corriendo.

-No te preocupes, Lily sabe donde esta la cafetería del hospital y todos la conocen. No tengo tiempo para mucho mas, discúlpanos- dijo Carlisle cerrándola con llave.

-No, perdonaos a nosotras. No quería molestar, pero Emma realmente extrañaba a Lily-.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- dijo Emmet mientras bajamos las escaleras-.

-Y tu hija tiene una educación exquisita Bella, no te preocupes porque lo último que hacéis ambas es molestar- termino de decir Carlisle cuando entrábamos a la cafetería y encontrábamos a las dos niñas ya sentadas en una de las mesas.

Compartieron una comida sorprendentemente animada, tanto por las bromas de las niñas como por las de Emmet, que parecía uno más en su particular pandilla. Lo único que entristecía a Bella era comprobar que Lily y Emma se llevaban realmente bien, que compartían una de esas amistades inocentes de la infancia cargada de buenas intenciones y cariño, y que por culpa de complicada relaciones adultas, a veces, mas infantiles e inmaduras que los propios juegos de niñas, era prácticamente imposible que aquello tuviese un futuro prometedor.

-¿Podemos salir al jardín a jugar?- preguntaron las pequeñas inmediatamente después te tomarse el ultimo bocado de su comida.

-Por mi no hay problema. Pero no salgas del jardín, y corre que nos tenemos que ir pronto- le advirtió Bella.

-Te digo lo mismo pequeña- dijo Emmet antes de que las dos enfilase el camino a su lugar de juegos.

-Y bueno Bella, ¿Qué es de tu vida?- pregunto Emmet para romper un poco el silencio que se había creado después de la marcha de las niñas. Bella sonrío ante el intento de Emmet y se acomodo para contestarle. Era de admirar la valentía en ser el primero de hablar. Si hubiese sido por ella la mesa todavía seguiría sin nadie hablando.

-De descanso, otra vez. No tengo nada a la vista desde que despedí a mi representante-.

-¿Despediste a tu representante? No ha salido nada en las noticias… bueno, en los programas esos-.

-Y me alegro. Era una persona demasiado… demasiado… no se, egoísta puede ser un buen termino, pero no abarca todo lo que pienso de el. Estoy buscando a alguien que le sustituya, pero como comprenderéis en complicado encontrar a alguien con unas cualidades tan especiales-.

-Parece que todos os habéis puesto de acuerdo para tomaros un respiro- dijo Carlisle palmeando la espalda de Emmet.

-¿Pas algo?- pregunto Bella sacando esa vena maruja de toda mujer.

-Dimití de mi puesto. Demasiadas mentiras. No me gusta-.

-Pues si, parece que lo hemos hecho aposta… Oye, ¿tu eres abogado no?-.

-Si, pero, ¿tu como lo sabes?-.

-Me lo dijo Edward. Le vi… hace un tiempo-les dije ante las incrédulas miradas que me dedicaban. –Yo te lo propongo sin ninguna intención de dañar o crear problemas, pero si quieres el puesto es tuyo. No es necesario que viajes mas que en ocasiones puntuales, y el sueldo, digamos que es mas que generoso por el simple echo de tener que aguantarme. Consúltalo con quien tengas que consultarlo, ¿vale? Por ahora, lo tienes reservado, si lo quieres-.

-¿Estas hablando en serio Bella?- pregunto Emmet sin creerse lo que escuchaba. –Después de todo, todavía quieres ayudarme de alguna manera-.

-Eres el hermano de Edward, el padre de Lily y una persona que hasta ahora solo me ha enviado buenas sensaciones. Sabes lo que tiene que saber mi representante, y hasta ahora, por mucho que haya pasado mi pasado sigue siendo solo mío. Creo que la oportunidad es más que merecida-.

-A Rose no creo que le guste mucho la idea…-.

-Rose tiene que empezar a entender las cosas Emmet. Necesitáis ese dinero y Bella os esta poniendo en bandeja una solución que no encontrarías ni aunque la buscaras- replico Carlisle claramente enfadado con la actitud que debía de tener Rosalie en la vida.

-Pero en mi mujer papa, y es demasiado cabezota y orgullosa como para aceptar esto-.

-Rosalie puede ser lo que tu quieras, pero en cuanto vea que a la niña se le niega un solo capricho veras como cambia de opinión-.

-A Lily nuca le ha faltado nada-.

-Claro que no, ni le faltara mientras yo siga vivo. Pero hasta ahora han entrado dos sueldos generosos a casa, y en estos momentos solo uno. Mas que por la niña, será por ella y sus caprichos. Lo sabes bien Emmet. Esto se te fue de las manos hace un tiempo. Háblalo con ella, poned las cosas en perspectiva y veras como ella empieza a abrir los ojos. Es una persona inteligente, pero como has dicho, demasiado orgullosa-.

-Ya te he dicho que no necesito una respuesta inmediatamente Emmet, puedes tardar tu tiempo y consultarlo las veces que quieras el tiempo que quieras. Hasta que tu no me digas un no, ese puesto esta reservado para ti, te repito, si tu quieres-.

-Mil gracias Bella, muchísimas gracias- dijo Emmet llevándose las manos a la cara y mirándola con una cara que sin decir mucho mas mostraba un enorme agradecimiento.

-Gracias por ayudarlos Bella, realmente mi hijo ha encontrado a alguien tan bueno como el- dijo Carlisle. A Bella el mundo se le abrió bajo los pies, y Emmet casi se cae de la silla por la impresión de aquella frase.

-¿Co… como? ¿Qué?- logro articular Bella.

-¿Crees que mi hijo no nos contó nada? Bueno, aunque yo ya saque mis conclusiones desde el primer día que os vi. No te preocupes, no tengo absolutamente nada contra ti ni tu hija, todo lo contrario. Edward merece ser feliz, al igual que tu, sois perfectos el uno para el otro y el no podía haber elegido a nadie mejor. Os deseo toda la felicidad de este mundo, al igual que Esme, que por cierto esta deseando volver a verte a ti…-.

-Si porque a Emma si la fue a ver- corto Bella.

-Veo que estas enterada de algo. Espero no te moleste. Fue una visita de cortesía-.

-Para nada me molesta, no es ningún problema. Podéis ir a visitarla cuando queráis-.

-Ahora mi casa también es vuestra. La invitación queda extendida-.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Creo que de todas formas tengo una conversación pendiente con tu hijo. ¡Hable hace poco mas de una hora con el y no me dijo nada!-.

-Oye, un momento, que habláis demasiado rápido para alguien que no entiende el tema. ¿Estáis queriendo decir que tu y mi hermano…?- dijo Emmet juntando dos dedos y haciendo que Carlisle y Bella se riesen ante un gesto tan infantil para describir simplemente que dos personas estaban juntas. Bella solo asintió. -¡Ósea que todo queda en familia! Me alegro por ellos. Bienvenida-.

-Gracias Emmet-.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- rápidamente los tres giraron sus cabezas para ver como a un lado de su mesa una imponente Rosalie miraba a su marido y a Bella con algo muy similar al odio en sus ojos.

-Yo ya me iba. Ha sido encantador volver a veros…-.

-Tú no te vas Bella. Siéntate, por favor- dijo Carlisle en un tono autoritario que jamás había sacado a la luz. –Buenas tardes Rosalie. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo con la educación que hace escasos momentos perdió.

-Acabo de finalizar mi jornada laboral. Sabía que Emmet y Lily te habían venido a ver y quería estar yo también. Desde luego esta parte no me la mencionaron-.

-Eso es porque Bella vino ha hacer un chequeo a su hija y casualmente era yo el medico, y las invite a comer-.

-No creo en las casualidades-.

-Entonces hay ya no es mi problema. Ni el mío ni el de nadie he de decir-.

-Emmet, ¿algo que decir?-.

-Creo que ya esta todo bastante bien expuesto Rosalie. Haz el favor de sentarte y no armar mas escándalo. Esto es un hospital- dijo Emmet mirándola con la cara apoyada en sus manos. No parecía un momento precisamente cómodo para nadie.

Mientras Bella continuaba sentada y observando la escena, una en la que no le apetecía ser la protagonista. Y la única manera de evitarlo parecía ser irse de allí lo más rápido posible.

-Disculpad, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos…- dijo levantándose y metiendo la silla debajo de la mesa. Pero una mano con demasiada fuerza la apretó por el brazo y le impidió moverse. Bella toleraba muy bien las palabras, pero lo físico la superaba y tuvo que hacer un ejercicio de autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre ella. –Suéltame. Ya. No me gustan los escándalos-. Rosalie la soltó pero no dejo que se moviese. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Carlisle y Emmet estaban alerta de cualquier otra tontería que se e ocurriese a Rosalie.

-Fíjate que a mi si. ¿Quién te crees para venir y hacer esto a mi familia? ¿Zorreas primero a Edward y luego a mi marido? ¿De verdad crees que vas a salir de aquí como si nada?-.

-¿De que narices me estas hablando?- pregunto Bella sin entender nada de lo que salía por la boca de esa señora.

-Esto ya es más que suficiente Rosalie. Salgamos de aquí y hablemos esto como personas adultas que somos-.

-No Carlisle, yo me voy con mi hija ahora mismo de aquí. Esto ya es mas que suficiente para mis oídos. Y tu, piensa las cosas antes de abrir la boca. Oda esa integridad y carácter que sacas por lo menos te serviría para algo-.

-¿No pensáis decirla nada?-.

-Yo que me voy a trabajar pienso deciros. Gracias por hacernos disfrutar de tu compañía Bella. Espero verte pronto- con dos besos en la mejilla y una calida sonrisa Carlisle salio por la puerta de la cafetería con toda la calma que puede tener un medico acostumbrada a situaciones tensas.

-Tendrás noticias Bella, te lo aseguro. Rosalie, vámonos-.

-Hasta pronto Emmet- dijo Bella dándose media vuelta. Se asomo por la puerta y vio a las dos pequeñas sentadas en el jardín jugando a dios sabe quien. Un gesto con la mano sirvió para alertar a Emma de que ya nos íbamos. Vio como se despedía con un beso de Lily y corría hacia ella.

-¿Ya nos vamos a casa?- pregunto la pequeña.

-Si. ¿Te apetece hacer algo? Espera- dijo sacando el móvil del bolsillo. El mensaje hacia que todo incidente anterior se olvidara al instante.

"_El 20 días me tienes allí. Te quiero. Edward"_

Su humor mejoro de inmediato.

-Dime muñeca. Hoy tenemos el día libre-.


	11. C10

**Capitulo 10**

10 minutos… Bella llevaba los 20 últimos días de su vida contando los minutos que quedaban para volver a verle. Era peor que una adolescente, pero teniendo en cuenta que a ella le robaron esa etapa de su vida, se justificaba que alguna vez la tendría que pasar.

Acababa de dejar a la pequeña en el colegio y había vuelto corriendo a su casa por si adelantaba. La pequeña observaba a su madre mas ansiosa y feliz de lo habitual, asíque no se quejaba. Bela lo había querido disimular esas ansias, pero cada vez era mas complicado.

A estas alturas podía decir cada detalle de cualquiera de los relojes de la casa. Jamás había mirado tantas a veces a ellos, incluso se dio cuenta que uno de ellos estaba parado. Y no quería saber cuanto tiempo llevaba así.

También llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Alice, mucho mas que a Edward, pero aunque también la echase de menos, no era nada comparado con lo de Edward. Según su amiga eran "cosas del amor", un amor que casualmente las había llegado a ambas casi simultáneamente, algo que Alice acababa a "las cosas del destino". Ella iría a casa entro de una semana y por fin podrían hablar como en los viejos tiempos.

Fue el unido momento en 20 días donde Bela se permitió desconectar y pensar, justo cuando volvió en si se percato de que el timbre sonaba. Golpeándose mentalmente por elegir el peor momento posible, se puso de pie para ir a abrir, tropezándose con la alfombra por sus prisas. Se froto las rodillas y volvió a correr, como si la advertencia de que tuviese cuidado no fuese con ella.

Creyó seriamente que arrancara la puerta de las bisagras por la fuerza que hizo a tirar de la puerta para abrirla. Y allí estaba el. Casi más de 2 meses después de la ultima vez que se vieron. No hacia justicia ni a uno de sus pensamientos. Interiorizo sus impulsos y se echo a un lado para que pudiese pasar darle el recibimiento que moría por darle. Las prisas de Edward no fueron disimuladas tampoco, y con un portazo Bella se echo a sus brazos mientras Edward hacia que diese vueltas en el aire.

-Por fin- logro decir Bella entre todas las cosas que su cabeza y su corazón querían, pero el nudo de la garganta le impedía.

-Bella, me vas a terminar asfixiando- dijo Edward con un leve susurro, fruto de que apenas podía meter aire en sus pulmones. Hasta que el no lo menciono, Bela no se dio cuenta de la fuerza que estaba empleando. Rápidamente le soleo dando un paso hacia atrás. –No me pienso ir de aquí, por lo menos en un tiempo- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa realmente dulce.

-No pienso dejar que te vuelvas a ir. Olvídate- dijo Bella abrazándole esta vez por la cintura mucho mas cariñosamente mientras Edward hundía su cabeza en ella y respiraba ese aroma que tanto había extrañado. –Hola- dijo Bella levantando su cabeza y mirando divertida a sus los ojos.

-Hola preciosa- le respondió Edward juntando sus labios en un tierno beso que duro hasta que el aire escaseo en los pulmones. –No tienes ni idea de lo que te he extrañado- dijo volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en la de ella.

-Pero si se cuando te he extrañado yo. Llevo contando los minutos que me faltaban para verte desde hacer 20 días. Era peor que una niña de 15 años-.

-¿Con que edad hacen eso los chicos? Era para saber mi edad mental también- le dijo riéndose y besándole la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Estas mas guapo, esta barba te queda bien- le dijo Bella acariciándole la mejilla poblada por una barba de uno o dos días que le favorecía tremendamente. –Te hace más moreno además-.

-No será por el sol que hace en Londres. Y tu, ¿Qué tal estas de vacaciones?-.

-Bien, eh… creo que tengo que hablar contigo sobre eso-.

-¿Pasa algo grave?-.

-No, grave nada. ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos juntos y te lo comento?-.

-Por favor. Odio la comida de los aviones-.

Dos tostadas y dos cafés después Bella ya había puesto a Edward al día sobre la situación de su vida. El escucho atentamente a todo, sin abrir la boca mas que para comer, pero Bella sabia que no le estaba sentando nada bien aquello, y aunque intento justificarse la cara de Edward no cambiaba.

-Ya esta- termino Bella, dándose cuenta de que su desayuno se había enfriado, aunque el hambre también había desaparecido. En su lugar, un manojo de nervios creía sin control.

-¿Ya esta? ¿Terminas esto con un ya esta? Bella por favor-.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?-.

-Hombre, me hubiese gustado que esto me lo contases según hubiese pasado, pero dado que no a sido así un "¿Qué piensas Edward?" no hubiese estado mal-.

-Si te lo cuento es porque quiero que lo sepas Edward, y quiero que formas parte de las decisiones-.

-¿Ahora quieres eso?-.

-Siempre lo he querido. Entiende que estabas lejos, no te iba a dar dolores innecesarios de cabeza-.

-Tú jamás serás un dolor de cabeza Bella, pero creía que había algo mas de confianza entre nosotros, no se…-.

-Nunca te lo hubiese contado si no fuese así Edward. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Te crees que estaríamos así si no confiara en ti?-.

-Bien, te diré lo que pienso. Ese tío esta bien donde esta, en la calle, lo quiero lo mas lejos de ti posible, y descuida que si se me acerca ya me encargo yo de aléjalo. En cuanto a contratar uno nuevo, solo te puedo decir que en mi casa arde Troya si contratas a Emmet, pero no veo a nadie mejor para encargarse de ti. ¿Pero Emmet?-.

-Se lo dije hace 3 semanas y todavía no recibí ningún tipo de respuesta, asíque supongo que Rosalie se lo habrá prohibido totalmente. Seguiré buscando, no hay problema. Lo ultimo que quiero causar en tu familia es algún daño…-.

-Tu a mi familia solo le has dado alegrías, Rosalie debe empezar a madurar, es demasiado celosa, posesiva e impulsiva, por lo demás, es perfecta para mi hermano. Y por cierto, disculpa de lo mis padres… el contárselo y esas cos, pueden llegar a ser muy persuasivos-.

-No te preocupes, me alegra que lo sepan, pero la próxima vez avísame, porque mi cara tuvo que ser un cuadro- dijo Bella riéndose recordando la situación mientras Edward sonreía solo por verla feliz. Cualquier molestia anterior quedo inmediatamente olvidada. –A mi también me gustaría poder contárselo a alguien importante para mi y que se alegrase-.

-¿Alice?-.

-Es la única que lo sabe. Esta muy feliz por mi, y yo por ella. Jasper realmente consigue controlar algo de esa hiperactividad-.

-¿Y Emma?- le pregunto invitándola a sentarse encima de sus piernas mientras se recostaban en el sofá. Bella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-No se como explicarle nuestras situación a una niña tan pequeña sin que entre en confusión-.

-Emma entenderla perfectamente que su madre tiene un novio-.

-¿Has dicho novio? Nunca hemos dicho nada similar-.

-¿Hace falta que te lo pregunte?-.

-No, pero no se, formalizar de alguna manera esto me hubiese ahorrado unos cuando quebraderos de cabeza-.

-No te lo pregunte porque para mi era mas que obvio. No se, no me hace falta poner un nombre determinado a esto, te quiero y tu me quieres, no hay mas complicaciones podemos ser lo que queramos, pero juntos, eso es todo. Siento haber pasado eso por alto…-.

-¡No! Tú no has hecho nada mal… solo que yo y mi nula experiencia no sabemos como manejar ciertas cosas-.

-Me encantaría estar presente cuando se lo digas a Emma. Quiero a esa pequeña tanto como a la madre. Me haría muy feliz, pero solo si tu quieres-.

-Claro que quiero que estés. Edward… mira, no se si esto es echarte demasiado encima, puede que quieras ir un poco más despacio y no te culpo, si esto no te gusta lo entenderé, ¿vale? Edward, Emma te quiere, te quiere mucho, no te puedo decir como a un padre porque ella no sabe que es eso, pero te quiere. Puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras sin necesidad de pedirme permiso. Emma confía en ti, y yo también-.

-Gracias. Gracias por confiar algo tan importante para ti en mí. Te quiero Bella-.

-Lo único que te pido es discreción. No quiero que esto salga a la luz, porque entonces Emma se vería arrastrada, y no quiero-.

-Nunca arriesgaría de esa manera ni a Emma ni lo nuestro. Pero ahora te pido yo un favor, no vuelvas a ocultar nada, de ningún tipo en ningún momento. Absolutamente nada Bella. Yo te he entregado mi confianza, y no va por turnos. La tienes siempre, ¿vale?-.

-Solo antes Alice y Emma habían dado algo sin condiciones, no estoy acostumbrada a esto y te pido perdón, tardare en adaptarme el menor tiempo posible. Empiezo a darme cuenta de lo sola que he podido estar en estos últimos años, donde la única relación personal verdadera ha sido dentro de estas cuatro paredes-.

-No tienes la culpa de nada, y yo tengo toda la paciencia de este mundo. Además, jamás has estado sola, Emma y Alice de adoran con su vida, y descuida que a partir de ahora, me incluso en el selecto grupo-.

-¿Te gustaría venir a recoger a Emma hoy a la escuela?-.

-Por supuesto que si-.

-Bien, pero primero me vas a ayudar- dijo Bella levantándose de sus piernas y dirigiéndose a uno de los armarios de la cocina.

-Claro. ¿A que?- pregunto Edward siguiéndola.

-Limpieza domestica- dijo tendiéndole una balleta.

-Oh dios Bella, odio limpiar la casa, en mi casa siempre logro hacer otra cosa para no hacer esto-.

-Deja de quejarte de esa manera. Tienes 27 años y sigues viviendo con tus padres. ¿No te da vergüenza?-.

-Se vive mejor que en ningún sitio. No me puedo quejar-.

-Eres un vago-.

-Y tu demasiado exigente- le dijo Edward cuando al pasar por su lado le dio con la balleta en el culo. Bella se giro sorprendida ante el gesto de inocencia de la cara de Edward. –Que quieres, sigo siendo un niño- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Los cristales, de toda la planta baja. Empieza o te dejo sin merienda- le contesto Bella sacándole la lengua mientras Edward se doblaba de risa. Bella por dentro no distaba mucho de esa actitud.

Toda la mañana paso entre limpieza y risas, cuando no era una torpeza de Edward, era por una broma de Bella o por alguna trastada de Edward, que si se lo proponía podría parecerse por sus actitudes a Emma en cuando a edad. Entre todo aquello no fue raro que ambos terminaran empapados de arriba abajo cuando le toco limpiar los baños. Ambos parecían reciñe salidos de una piscina.

-¡Eres como un crío Edward Cullen!- dijo Bella escurriéndose el pelo en el lavabo. -15 minutos tenemos que salir para buscar a Emma y… y ¡míranos como estamos! Toma anda- dijo tirandole una toalla. –Sécate un poco- dijo negando con la cabeza mientras ambos reían. –Dios, tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa. Ahora vuelvo-.

-¿Y yo? ¿Qué hago yo con esto?- dijo mirándose la ropa mientras frotaba la toalla con su pelo. "No la lavare en la vida" pensaba Bella mientras le veía.

-Has sido tu quien ha empezado el juego Cullen. Tu veras que haces- dijo encogiéndose y dándose de nuevo media vuelta camino de su cuarto.

-Oh no, yo empecé pero tu seguiste- Bella se dio media vuelta al notar la voz de Edward mas cerca, un segundo después iba cargada en su hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas.

-¡Bájame!- dijo sin mucha convicción partiéndose de risa. -¡Suéltame!- dijo viendo como Edward entraba en su habitación.

-Tus deseos son ordenes- dijo dejándola caer sobre la cama mientras votaba varias veces en ella. Para Bella esos momentos daban sentido a su vida, y para Edward verla sonreír así era lo que le hacia vivir un día mas.

-Las sabanas, ahora están empapadas- dijo tapándose la cara.

-Entonces un poco más…-dijo Edward poniéndose encima de Bella.

Poco a poco fue acercándose y comenzó a besarla las mejillas, poco a poco lentamente, sin prisas, disfrutando del momento, de la persona que tenía entre sus brazos, del momento que llevaba esperando más casi 3 meses. Cubrió de delicados besos toda su cara, terminando por sus labios, esos que solo verlos deseaba probar y no soltar jamás. Notaba esas sensaciones en su cuerpo que sol se sentían cuando verdaderamente deseabas a una persona, pero intento controlarlos todo lo que pudo, no era el momento todavía.

Bella se dejaba llevar. Disfrutaba tanto del momento que pareció que el resto del mundo se extinguía y solo existían los dos en el mundo, besándose, acariciándose. Pero un paso mas y sabia que no podría echarse atrás, y sentía que no estaba preparada, aunque lo amase con todas sus fuerzas y confiase a el hasta su propia vida, no era el momento. Suavemente puso sus manos en sus mejillas para separarle. Le miro fijamente a los ojos, descubriendo en ellos todo el amor que ni el mejor de los poetas podría escribir en la mejor de sus poesías. Y en ese momento mas que nunca supo que algún día, que el día elegido, seria el.

-Pronto- se limito a decirle Bella. Una palabra que significaba tanto para ambos.

-Cuando quieras. No tenemos prisa- dijo besándole la frente durante un largo rato.

-Se que serás tu. Quiero que seas tú. Pero quiero que sea maravilloso, y quiero estar totalmente preparada, de todas las maneras posibles-.

-Te juro que será precioso- dijo sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba con el dorso de la mano su mejilla. –Emma. ¿Alguna solución?-.

-La ropa ya esta casi seca- dijo riéndose al notar que las ropas no estaban prácticamente húmedas. –Vámonos. Te toca dar la segunda alegría del día- dijo levantándose con la ayuda de Edward, que antes de que se fuera la abrazo.

-Eres lo mas bonito que tengo y he tenido en esta vida, y no pienso perderte por nada. Si tengo que tener paciencia aguantare sin ningún problema, pero no pienso hacer nada hasta que tu no este perfecta, ¿estamos? No quiero ni que te agobies, ni anticipes ni nada por el estilo. Aquí lo primero eres tu, siempre- le susurro al oído. Bella se agarro a su camisa en señal de agradecimiento intentando que las lágrimas que habían acudido a sus ojos desaparecieran lo más rápido posible.

Salieron a la calle con una sonrisa de complicidad complicada de disimular. Estaban ya a mediados de noviembre, y en un lugar ya húmedo de por si, aquellas fechas eran horribles para el tiempo. Era raro que el sol apareciese en algún momento. Enfilaban la calle cuando vieron que los niños ya empezaba a salir de las clases, asíque apenas tuvieron que esperar para ver como una alegre niña corría en dirección a su madre, pero aceleraba el paso cuando vio la compañía que llevaba.

-¡Edward!- dijo gritando y lanzándose a sus brazos, que la recibieron encantados, mientras la elevaba por los aires y luego la abrazaba. Edward no mentía cuando decía que el amor que sentía por la madre se extendía hacia la pequeña.

-Madre mía, pero estás guapísima Emma- dijo besándola la mejilla mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

-Hola mami- dijo inclinándose para darla un beso en la mejilla pero sin salir de los brazos de Edward.

-Hola muñeca. ¿Qué tal las clases?-.

-Muy bien. Ya terminamos de dar las letras a, e, i, o y u. pero dice la profe que tenemos que ensayar. ¿Tu quieres ayudarme como mi mami a ensayar las letras Edward?-.

-Cariño, Edward tiene cosas que hacer. Todavía no vio a su…-.

-Por supuesto que si. Después de comer nos ponemos a ellos, ¿te parece? Vas a ser la niña que mejor las va ha hacer, ya veras-.

-Edward, ¿y tu familia? Todavía no has ido a verles, y ya sabes que no quiero ser…- le susurro Bella cerca del oído para que Emma no pudiese escucharles.

-Estoy donde quiero estar, y con quien quiero estar. Además, tenemos una conversación pendiente- le dijo guiñándole el ojo, a lo que Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse como lo haría una niña de 14 años que recibe su primer piropo.

Bella paso el resto de la tarde sentada en el sillón del salón observando a Emma y Edward trabajar en conjunto, era, y de lejos, lo mas bonito que había visto en su vida. Parecía que tenía las comisuras tiradas por cuerdas invisibles que la obligaban a sonreír. Y el tiempo que hasta entonces había pasado lento, parecía correr ahora.

-Creo que por hoy es más que suficiente. Serás la mejor de la clase, estoy seguro- le dijo Edward dejando el lapicero encima de la mesa.

-Tomad, os prepare esto para merendar- Bella dejo sobre la mesa una bandeja con tres zumos y tres bocadillos. -¿Habéis terminado ya?-.

-Si mami- le dijo la pequeña recogiendo todo el material y llevándolo a su lugar.

-Muñeca ven aquí un momento- le dijo Bella invitándola a sentarse en sus piernas. La pequeña cogio su merienda y se sentó donde la invitaba su madre. Bella miro a Edward que no borrara esa sonrisa de su cara ni con lejía, y así era complicada estar nerviosa por ninguna razón. Le transmitía tal confianza que era imposible pensar que algo iba a salir mal. -¿Te acuerdas cuando hablamos de si yo algún día tenía novio…?-.

-Me dijiste que seria la primera en saberlo, y que mi opinión contaba mucho-.

-Bien, entonces como te lo prometí, quiero saber que te parece Edward-.

-¿Edward? ¿El?- dijo señalándolo con el dedo sonriéndome. –Mami Edward es el novio perfecto. Pero Edward- dijo bajándose de las piernas de su madre y parándose delante de Edward con un gesto algo mas serio, que dejo a ambos totalmente descolocados. –Yo te dejo ser el novio de mi mami si me prometes que la vas a querer mucho, y que no la vas a dejar que llore por las noches nunca mas, y que me vas a cuidar porque como mi tía Alice ya no esta tanto y mi mami trabaja mucho para que me ponga buena. Además de que yo también te quiero mucho y tengo que pasar tiempo contigo-. Bella se limpio una lagrima traicionera antes e que Emma la viera, pero acto que Edward no paso por alto. Bella no sabia que Emma la había visto llorar algunas noches, en sus peores días cuando las pesadillas se hacían insoportablemente reales.

-Ok. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo prometa?- dijo Edward siguiéndole el juego.

-Yo quiero un abrazo. Y mi mami un beso, porque los novios se dan besos, ¿no?-.

-Ven aquí princesa- dijo Edward levantándose y cogiendola apretándola contra el dándole un tremendo abrazo. –Te lo prometo- le dijo dándole un beso en la nariz. –Yo creo que tu mami también quiere un beso grande de esos tuyos que tan buena la ponen cuando esta mal-.

-¡Si!- dijo mirándola. Bella se puso rápidamente de pie abrazando a las personas mas importantes de su vida. Se sentía tan arropada, tan segura, tan querida como pocas veces se había sentido. Cada uno e una mejilla le daban besos cargados de significado, que para Bella significaban su mundo.

-Te quiero- le dijo Edward al oído antes de darla un beso.

-Te quiero- dijo Bella girando su cabeza y capturando en un beso sus labios. Apenas duro unos segundo, lo suficiente para que Emma empezase a aplaudir totalmente emocionada ante el acontecimiento mas novedoso en su vida y la de su madre, un estado de animo realmente cercano a la felicidad.

Alguien a cientos de kilómetros de aquel lugar, comenzaba a planear un futuro no tan feliz como el que Bella imaginaba. Ojo por ojo.


	12. C11

**Capitulo 11**

-Bella, ven un momento por favor- la llamo Edward desde la cocina.

-Si- dijo levantándose de la mesa. –Tu señorita, termínate el plato. Sin quejas- le advirtió a la pequeña que ya tenía abierta la boca para protestar por lo malo que estaba el pescado. Otra vez. –Dime- dijo entrando y empezando a recogerla.

-¿Tienes algo pensado para Navidades? Ya sabes, ir a algún lado, algo especial que tengáis costumbre de hacer…-.

-No, nada especial. Normalmente Alice esta, pero este año se va con Jasper y su familia. Cenamos juntas y abrimos los regalos. Decoramos la casa, o la decoran, porque por esas fechas yo no suelo estar. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Ayer mis padres nos invitaron a cenar allí el día 31. Nochebuena ya les he dicho que esta reservado para mis princesas, pero el 31 les gustaría reunir a toda la familia, y eso os incluye- Edward la cogio por la cintura acercándola y poniendo esa sonrisa que sabia que volvía loca a Bella. Algo que ella jamás debió confesarle.

-Navidad es una época de paz, tranquilidad. Rosalie y yo en la misma habitación hacemos que esas sensaciones se esfumen-.

-Esta avisada. Además, creo que Emmet tiene noticias-.

-¿Noticias de que? ¿No? Edward tu lo sabes, dímelo- dijo Bella dándole en el hombro.

-Acepta-.

-¿Estas utilizando el chantaje conmigo? Estarás bromeando. Cullen, dime lo que sepas ahora mismo-.

-No- dijo riéndose y alejándose un paso a cada manotazo que le daba en el pecho Bella. -Solo será una noche Bella. ¿Qué puede pasar?-.

-¿Quieres que te lo enumere? Solo llevo por ahora mil ideas, y ninguna agradable-.

-No eres nada optimista. Te aseguro que Rosalie se comportara. Te lo prometo- dijo alargando la palabra ante la cara que ponía Bella con ese compromiso. Le parecía tan irreal esa idea que casi sonaba a chiste. –En serio, por favor-.

-No… No puedes pedírmelo así Edward. Es imposible decir no-.

-Piensa además en Emma, imagínatela pasando unas fechas como estas con gente que la adora. Con Lily. Se muere de ganas de verla-.

-Una noche Edward. Júrame por lo que mas quieras que todo va a salir bien, porque si no… No puedo creerme que este aceptando- dijo Bella agachando la cabeza y negando al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un grito de triunfo.

-Ey muñeca, ¿a que no sabes a quien vamos a ver en el día de Nochevieja?- se escucho a Edward saliendo de la cocina.

-No- contesto la pequeña mientras Bella imitaba a Edward y se sentaba en la mesa al lado de la pequeña.

-Vamos a ir a cenar con su familia. ¿Quieres?- le pregunto Bella sin querer dejar fuera de la decisión a la parte mas importante de todas.

-¿Vamos a ver a Lily?- pregunto emocionada mirando a ambos. Bella supo en ese momento que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-Si- respondió Edward feliz. Tanto o más que la pequeña.

-No se donde me he metido- dijo Bella levantándose y retirando el plato ya casi vacío de la pequeña, que de la emoción acabo con la comida y se unió a Edward haciendo un baile absurdo de victoria.

Fue una Navidad, cuanto menos, mas familiar. La casa volvió a recuperar el espíritu de la Navidad desde la última vez que allí volvió a vivir una familia de verdad. Se respiraba esa inocencia y alma de niño que había faltado. Y Edward, una vez más fue el que se encargo de devolverlo a donde nunca debió salir. Algo tan sencillo como un árbol con bolas, y un Santa Claus en la ventana hicieron maravillas. Los regalos fueron más abundantes que nunca por ambas partes, pero Emma fue la mas beneficiada con gran diferencia. Y aunque a Bella no le gustaba consentirla, hizo una gran excepción.

Era el último día del año, un año que se iba dejando grandes satisfacciones a Bella, y un año que llegaba con grandes proyectos de vida. Y desde luego Bella no se podía quejar de cómo terminaba el año, por lo menos con emociones fuertes. Ese día tocaba la cena con la familia de Edward. Y aunque se había mentalizado en confiar en la palabra de Edward, sabia que a la minima Rosalie o ella saltarían, algo nefasto para ambas partes.

Emma ya estaba vestida con su vestidito a juego con el de Bella. Las dos iban con un vestido color granate, el de Bella algo mas sofisticado que el de Emma, pero los dos sencillo. Se estaba dando los últimos toques al maquillaje intentando evadirse de todo y relajarse que fata le hacia.

-Emma, baja corazón. Nos vamos- le dijo Bella a Emma mientras se ponía su abrigo. Era diciembre y Forks era terriblemente frío en esas fechas. Por lo menos, más que de costumbre.

-Ya estoy- dijo llegando abajo.

-Toma, colócate el abrigo que hace frío- le dijo abriéndolo para que ella solo se tuviese que encargar de meter sus bracitos y girar. –Acuérdate de comportarte, no es nuestra casa-.

-¿Y si Lily me pide que juegue con ella?-.

-Entonces tu pedirás permiso para poder jugar a sus abuelos, a sus padres y a mi y no armaras jaleo, ¿prometido?-.

-Si mami- le dijo la pequeña agarrandola de la mano y tirando para salir de la casa.

Bella odiaba conducir con tacones y con nieve en la carretera, ya que una cosa era imposible de evitar, se quito sus tacones dejándolos en el asiento del copiloto hasta que llegaran a su destino. Ya tendrían tiempo sus pies de sufrir.

Aunque el trayecto apenas duraba 15 minutos, parecía que aquel angustioso y largo camino la llevaba a la sentencia de muerte viendo su nivel de nervios. Ni siquiera pensar en Edward y que pronto estaría con el hacían que se relajase lo mas mínimo. Probablemente esa situación fue mas sencilla sin Emma de por medio, incluso sin Lily, no aria falta ningún tipo de control, pero estando las pequeñas todo tenia que parecer que iba perfecto. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Era innecesario dudar del exquisito gusto de Esme por la decoración. Simplemente ver la decoración exterior de la casa parecía que entrabas en otro lugar muy alejado de Forks. Era sencillamente idílico. Bajo del coche tan impresionada como cuando vio la primera vez aquella casa. le impresionaba constantemente. "Si es capaz de esto en el exterior, no quiero imaginarme el interior" pensaba Bella abriendo la puerta para que la pequeña bajase.

-Mami, este casa es como un palacio de bonita- le dijo la niña a su lado admirando al igual que Bella la decoración.

-¿Verdad que si? Acuérdate de decírselo a Esme. Seguro que e hace mucha ilusión. Vamos, que aquí nos congelamos de frío chiquita- le dijo dando un pequeño tiron a la mano y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Bella toco el timbre mientras respiraba profundamente. No había vuelta atrás, aun cuando estaba en el coche podía haber dado u volantazo y no presentarse, pero ya era tarde. Lo que fuese a pasar, que pasara rápido. Era lo único que deseaba.

-Hola guapas- Bella abrió los ojos y su primera y grata sorpresa fue que el que las recibía era Edward. Sonrío como buenamente pudo viendo como cogia a Emma en sus brazos y le daba varios besos en la mejilla sacando las risas de la pequeña. –Hola- repitió mirando a Bella y dándole un tierno beso en los labios. –A ver, dejadme veros- dijo bajando a Emma al suelo y cogiendo a cada chica con una mano haciendo que diesen la vuelta sobre si mismas. Esta vez fue Bella la que secundo con risas la tontería. –Madre mía, estas impresionantes. Tengo a las dos chicas mas guapas del mundo en mis manos-.

-¿Esta Lily?- pregunto Emma de manera impaciente.

-Yo diciendo lo preciosa que estas y tu no me dices nada- le contesto Edward agachándose a su altura poniendo un cómico puchero.

-No estés tristes. Tu siempre estas guapo. No. Tu siempre estas guapísimo- le dijo abrazándole por el cuello.

-Así me gusta. Anda ven, vamos con los demás- dijo volviéndola a coger en brazos y pasando el libre por la cintura de Bella, que una vez mas, no podía hacer nada mas que sonreír cuando veía como interactuaban Edward y Emma. –Ya estamos todos- anuncio Edward entrando en el salón. Bella se digno a levantar la cabeza, que hasta ese momento llevaba agachada mirando al suelo, como si de aquella impresionante casa, lo más espectacular que se podía observar eran sus zapatos. Allí se encontraban todos, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet junto con Rosalie y la pequeña Lily que parecía ser el centro de atención de todos hasta que aparecieron ellos. La cara de Rosalie reflejo que habían interrumpido un gran momento en familia. La cadena parecía no romperse nunca.

-Hola- saludo con la mano Emma a todos, indiferente a la tensión que se había instalado entre la parte adulta de la sala. –Hola Lily- dijo con más entusiasmo que al resto.

-¡Emma! Hola Bella- dijo corriendo hasta donde se encontraban.

-Hola Lily. Estas preciosa- le dijo Bella dándole un beso en su mejilla correspondido por la pequeña.

-Podéis iros a jugar arriba hasta que este lista la cena- les dijo Esme a las dos, que en cuanto Edward dejo en el suelo a Emma, desaparecieron casi por arte de magia.

-Hola Bella. Feliz Navidad. Siento haberme dado la licencia de dar ese permiso a tu hija, pero parecía deseosa de ello- dijo Esme acercándose hasta ella para estrecharla e un calido abrazo.

-Igualmente y no pasa nada, se lo hubiese dado yo igualmente. Gracias por la invitación, no era necesario-.

-La novia de mi hijo es de la familia, y merece cenar con la familia- dijo Carlisle imitando el gesto de su mujer.

-Gracias Carlisle. Es un gusto para nosotras estar aquí-.

-Hola cuñada. Cada día más guapa. Mi hermano no te merece. Por cierto, te tengo noticias- le dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo también. Emmet no abría jamás la boca sin soltar algún tontería, era algo que Bella poco a poco iba aprendiendo de el.

-Ya, eh… gracias Emmet- dijo Bella roja como un tomate. –Buenas noches Rosalie- se aventuro a decir. El salón pareció enmudecer y la única respuesta que tuvo Bella fue un gesto con la cabeza mientras se levantaba dando la espalda a todos y se servia una copa en el mini bar. Ante eso, Bella solo pudo pasar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Edward apretándole con todas las ganas que no podía dejar salir para no increpar a Rosalie la poca educación que mostraba. Edward solo la acaricio la espalda con dulzura, un calmante bastante bueno para la situación.

-Y bueno, ¿Cuándo cenamos?- pregunto Emmet frotándose las manos intentando sacar del ambiente la tensión que se estaba acumulando. No se exteriorizo, pero internamente, todos los presentes, le agradecieron el gesto.

-Vete a avisar a las niñas mientras traigo la comida. Los demás podéis ir sentándoos en la mesa- dijo Esme recuperando la sonrisa inicial, aunque solo fuera en apariencia.

Bella decidió sentarse en una de las esquinas de la mesa, dejando un hueco entre Edward y ella para Emma, desde que Edward pasaba más tiempo en su casa que en la suya propia, ese el lugar preferido de Emma. Y probablemente aquella noche no seria ninguna excepción.

-¡Yo me pido al lado de mi mami y de Ed…! Ah, vale- dijo Emma llegando a la mesa y viendo que sus deseos ya había sido concedidos antes de ser formulados. Con ayuda de Edward se sentó en la mesa y espero a la comida.

La comida fue servida y empezó el banquete. Todas las conversaciones giraban en torno a las niñas, si no era por la escuela, era por sus gusto o por sus regalos de Navidades. Ni Rosalie dirigió una sola mirada a Bella o su hija, ni Bella tenia las mas minima intención de volver a hablarle, no para tener otro plante como el de antes de la cena.

-Venga, venga, venga, quedan dos minutos para fin de año. ¡Vamos!- dijo Emmet levantándose de la silla y saliendo al jardín, desde donde se verían los fuegos artificiales para celebrar la entrada de un nuevo año. Edward cogio a Emma en brazos y salieron al jardín con el resto de la familia.

-¿Van ha hacer mucho ruido?- pregunto Emma a su madre tapándose los oídos y con cara de miedo.

-Sonaran un poco, pero ya veras que son preciosos. Anda, quítate las manos- le animo Bella. La niña aun desconfiada miro a Edward.

-Te prometo que si te molesta el ruido soy yo quien te tapa las orejitas, ¿vale?- le dijo con una sonrisa. Solo eso basto para que la Nilda bajase los brazo.

Edward paso el brazo que le quedaba libre por la cintura de Bella atrayéndola hacia el, juntando en el mínimo espacio a las personas mas importantes de su vida en esos momentos. Bella le miro a los ojos y ambas miradas se encontraron con el mismo sentimiento, agradecimiento. El agradecimiento de dos personas por dejar entrar en su vida al otro, por sacarles de ese pozo donde ni siquiera sabían que estaban metidos. Por curar su alma y hacer esa promesa no expresada de quedarse junto al otro siempre.

El cielo de Forks se ilumino por fuegos artificiales de diferentes colores, que ponían algo de luz a aquella medianoche y anunciaban que entraban en un nuevo año, un año con mucho por vivir y mucho que celebrar.

-Feliz Año Nuevo Edward. Gracias por todo- le dijo Bella al oído y dándole un tímido beso en el cuello y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, sin ninguna necesidad de alterar ese momento, el cual si se alargaba un año entero, o toda la eternidad, seria muy bien recibido en su vida.

-Feliz Año preciosa. Te amo- le dijo besándola la parte superior de su cabeza. –Feliz Año preciosa- se le escucho decir a la pequeña. Bella levanto la cabeza y vio como Emma rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello.

-Feliz Año mi amor- le dijo Bella cogiendola y llenándola la cara de besos, a lo que la niña respondía con risas divertidas.

Después de las consiguientes felicitaciones de la familia, una vez mas Rosalie y Bella se mantuvieron lo mas lejos que podían, pasaron dentro para charlar animadamente. En algún momento Emma se quedo dormida en brazos de Edward, al igual que le paso a Lily en los brazos de su abuelo.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Bella observando como Emma se agarraba a la chaqueta de Edward como si fuese el peluche que le faltaba.

-La noche solo acaba de empezar. Vamos Bella, ven con nosotros a tomarnos algo, nada a lo grande, solo unas copas- dijo Emmet señalándose a el, a Rosalie y a Edward, que a juzgar por la expresión que tenia, acababa de enterarse de que iba a salir.

-No puedo Emmet, tengo que conducir después-.

-Bueno, pues un par de coca colas. Además, tengo que comentarte un par de cosas-.

-No puedo dejar a la niña sola Emmet-.

-Siento intervenir, pero no te preocupes puede quedarse aquí esta noche. Tenemos pijamas de Lily y camas de sobra. Mañana a la hora que quieras puedes venir a buscarla- dijo Esme.

-De ninguna manera, no quiero dejaros semejante responsabilidad de una manera tan gratuita-.

-Nada de eso, no es ninguna molestia Bella. Sal a divertirte unas horas, te vendrá bien- la volvió a invitar Esme.

-Solo unas horas- le dijo Edward quitándole importancia.

-Esta bien. Un rato, pero nada de alcohol, tengo que conducir-.

-Entonces venga-. Dijo Edward levantándose con cuidado para no despertar a la niña.

-Ven, déjamela- le dijo Esme cogiendola en brazos. Se veía a la legua la practica que tenia con los niños, daba gusto verla en el trato. –No te preocupes por nada Bella, pero puedes llamar todas las veces que quieras para saber como esta-.

-Gracias Esme- dijo ella acercándose hasta donde estaba. –Buenas noches princesa- le susurro a la pequeña dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Ya nos podemos ir- dijo cogiendo el abrigo.

-Nos vemos donde siempre Edward- le dijo Emmet metiéndose en su coche y saliendo de la entrada.

-Conduce tu hasta ese lugar- le dijo Bella dándole las llaves a Edward.

Una vez dentro del coche y ya en marcha, Bella cerro los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro liberándose de todo tipo de tensiones. Noto la mano de Edward en la suya y la apretó como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

-Lo has hecho estupendamente bien Bella- le dijo Edward. Bella giro la cabeza para sonreírle.

-Me hace sentir como si fuese lo peor que se le puede poner ante sus ojos-.

-Rosalie aprenderá a quererte como todos Bella. Solo necesita tiempo y liberarse e ciertos perjuicios idiotas-.

-Me agota estar en la misma sala que ella. Lo que mas me preocupa en Emma-.

-Emma ni se ha dado cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupada en pasárselo en grande con Lily. Desde luego han sido las que mas han disfrutado-.

-Quitando la presencia de Rosalie, yo también disfrute de la cena. Gracias por querer invitarnos. Ha sido sin duda la mejor navidad desde hace años. Gracias a ti-.

-Dudo que yo tenga algún merito en eso, vuestra presencia hace cualquier lugar mucho mas especial, por lo menos para mi. Tengo una suerte que ni yo me la creo al haberos encontrado-.

-Entonces la quit esta en que juntos somos sencillamente algo increíble- dijo Bella a modo de broma.

-Eso nunca lo he dudado- dijo Edward sonriéndola y besándole el dorso de la mano.

20 minutos después, y ya en el centro del Forks, Edward aparco delante de un local.

-Nunca había estado aquí- reconoció Bella, pensando que ni siquiera sabia que allí estaba ese local.

-Lo lleva un amigo de colegio de Emmet. Pasa muy desapercibido y esta bastante bien. Nadie podrá reconocerte aquí además- dijo pasándole el brazo por la cintura y esperando a Emmet y Rosalie, que venían caminando desde el final de la calle.

-¿Pasamos?- pregunto Emmet cuando llegaron.

Ya en el interior Bella pudo comprobar con sus ojos las palabras de Edward. Era un sitio no muy amplio, pero lo suficiente para tener una pequeña pista de baile en el centro. La luz era muy tenue y alrededor varias mesas rodeaban la pista. Después de que Emmet saludase a un señor, el cual rápidamente supuso era su amigo, les dirigieron a una mesa bastante apartada, pero para nada escondida. A pesar de que el local se encontraba lleno, todo parecía muy calmado y relajado. Unas mesa para cuatro personas decorada con motivos navideños fue la que les asignaron. Bella pegada a la pared con Edward a su lado y Emmet en frente. Como hasta ahora, Rosalie lo mas alejada posible.

-Una botella de champán y… y dos coca colas- pidió Emmet como si le costase pedir bebidas sin alcohol. –Yo también tengo que conducir luego. Tengo que ser responsable-.

-Muy bien Emmet, solo has tardado 30 años en aprender lo que es la responsabilidad- dijo Edward pasando su brazo por el respaldo de la silla de Bella.

-Año nuevo, chistes idénticos- contraataco Emmet.

-Se siguen valiendo porque tu sigues sin cambiar- le respondió Edward. Aquello parecía solo empezar.

-Por curiosidad, mas o menos, ¿Cuánto soléis durar con esto?- pregunto Bella.

-Hasta que alguno le deje al otro en jaque mate- contesto Edward sin dejar de mirar con gesto divertido a Emmet, que parecía tomárselo mucho mas en serio que Edward.

-¿Y suele ganar…?-.

-Yo- contestaron los dos a la vez. –Eso es mentira- volvieron a repetir, haciendo que Bella estallase en risas y Rosalie sacase la primera sonrisa de la noche.

-No hay duda de que sois hermanos. Otra cosa no, pero eso esta mas que claro-.

-Hay momentos en los que no esta tan claro- respondió Edward.

-Yo soy el primero y claramente mejor hecho. Tu Bella, querida mía te has tenido que quedar con las sobras, pero no pasa nada, el chico tampoco esta tan mal, tiene de quien aprender- dijo Emmet echándose para atrás en el silla sintiendo orgulloso de ese punto.

-¿No estarás hablando de ti verdad?- respondió Edward. –Emmet…-.

-¡Ya!- dijo Bella haciendo un gesto con la mano para cortar aquello. –Es increíble, ni siquiera Emma dice tantas tonterías en tan poco tiempo-.

-Que poco has durado. Yo he soportado hasta 2 horas de continuas tonterías- dijo Rosalie mientras el camarero dejaba las bebidas en la mesa. Su mirada no reflejaba precisamente que aquel fuese un comentario sin malicia, mas bien, daba a entender que lo de Emmet y Edward era eso, de niños.

-Si bueno, en verdad no nos odiamos ni nada, es simplemente un entretenimiento. Nada de esto nos lo tomamos en serio- dijo Edward sirviendo las bebidas y bebiéndose su copa de un solo trago.

-¿Ahora es de niños? hasta hace apenas unos minutos esas charlas conllevaban hasta dejarse de hablar durante días. Si a ella no le gusta no tenéis porque dejar de hacerlo-.

-Siempre han sido bromas Rosalie. Bromas que terminaban con pataletas de niños. Deberías saber como somos- dijo Edward zanjando la conversación.

-Por cierto Bella, tenia que comentarte una cosa- dijo Emmet frotándose las manos.

-Claro. Dime Emmet-.

-Se que no es el mejor día para hablar de trabajo pero quería hablarte de la oferta que me hiciste hace un tiempo. ¿Te acuerdas?-.

-Si, claro que la recuerdo. Tú me dirás-.

-Bien, he… hemos pensado mucho tu oferta y creo que voy aceptarla si todavía sigue en pie la invitación-.

-¡Claro que si Emmet! Me das la mejor noticia del año- dijo Bella bromeando con el.

-Si bueno, no es muy complicado superar eso. Pero tengo un par de condiciones que me gustaría comentarte-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Si tengo que trabajar fuera de casa serán como máximo 4 días. Necesito tener tiempo con mi familia. Espero que lo entiendas. Y la segunda es poder llevarme a mi familia donde yo quiera-.

-Haremos una cosa. Te contrato como mi representante y mi abogado, las dos cosas a la vez. Por supuesto eso hace que se doble tu salario. Tus condiciones son aceptadas tal y como las propones. Pero mientras estés por lo menos 2 días a la semana te necesito en las oficinas, están e Port Angeles, no excesivamente lejos. ¿Qué me dices?-.

-¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Doblarme el sueldo? Es excesivo. Con un 30% más seria más que suficiente-.

-No. Dos trabajos, dos sueldos. Es lógico. Estas primeras semanas pasaras bastante tiempo en las oficinas, te tienen que informar de cómo funciona todo y tu tienes que asimilarlo. En más o menos 3 semanas todo tiene que estar a punto para volver-.

-Por supuesto jefa- dijo tendiéndole la mano a Bella, que la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos a brindar por esta noticia por favor. Por el nuevo representante de Bella y el nuevo trabajo de mi hermano. Que mi chica tenga que sacarte las castañas del fuego hermano… ¡Salud!- dijo alzando su copa mientras Emmet y Bella brindaban. Rosalie parecía ajena al tema, como si la noticia le fuese totalmente indiferente, algo sin sentido teniendo en cuenta que era su marido el que acababa de conseguir trabajo.

-¿Rosalie?- pregunto Edward con la copa en alto todavía esperando una respuesta.

-No pienso brindar Edward. Puedes bajarla-.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa Rosalie?-.

-No me gusta la compañía para la primera noche del año. Eso es todo-.

-Me voy Edward- le dijo Bella al oído a Edward mientras se levantaba. Edward la cogio del brazo y la obligo a sentarse.

-No, tú no te vas de aquí Bella. Si alguien esta incomoda, ya sabe donde esta la puerta-.

-¿Me estas echando?-.

-Para nada. Si no estas a gusto, ya sabes donde esta la puerta. ¿Algún problema?-.

-Lo que tienes al lado es un problema para mi. Que llegue a esta familia y de repente todo sea maravilloso con ella. A nosotros nadie nos tiene que ayudar, vivimos bastante bien. Emmet ha aceptado ese trabajo porque el quiere, cuando a mi me pregunto no fue un si mi respuesta. Y tu ya casi ni pisas por casa por estar con ella, dios sabrá que manera tuvo de superar ese trauma del pasado, encima con una niña pequeña por allí. Ni siquiera soy capaz de reconocerte a ti. No me cae bien, no tiene más misterio. Creo que todo lo que se dedica a lo de ella es mala influencia, y no lo quiero cerca mío-. Bella la miraba sin entender nada de lo que escuchaba mientras lagrimas caían por su cara sin control. Y mientras su marido la miraba de manera incrédula, Edward apretaba los puños encima de la mesa intentando controlar la furia que empezaba a sentir.

-Creo que he llegado a mi límite- dijo Bella levantándose. –Hasta pronto Emmet- dijo saliendo de allí todo lo rápida y discretamente que pudo. Una vez en la calle se puso el abrigo y se seco las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista. No recordaba ni siquiera donde había dejado el coche y se dedico a vagar por las calles de alrededor del local, a esas horas, completamente vacías, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que aquella mesa.

-¡Bella!-. Bella se giro pero no vio a nadie cerca, aunque la voz se escuchaba si era cierto que venia desde una cierta distancia asíque decidió continuar caminando. -¡Bella!- volvió a escuchar de nuevo. -¡Bella!- esa vez reconoció y fue capaz de ponerle rostro. Girando la esquina del final de la calle apareció Edward corriendo con un gesto de desesperación evidente. A pocos segundos ya estaba sobre Bella abrazándola e intentando calmar el ataque de lloro que tenia. –Ya paso preciosa, ya esta- le decía acariciándola el pelo mientras Bella agarraba su chaqueta como si la vida dependiese de ello.

-No lo entiendo Edward, es que no entiendo porque diablos piensa así de mi-.

-Ni tu ni nadie la entiende, pero por favor, no pienses tu así. Eres la personas mas buena, fuerte y especial que conozco, asíque hazme este favor y que no te afecte las tonterías que suelta por la boca-.

-No puedo…-.

-Claro que puedes. Tú puedes con todo. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-No recordaba donde dejamos el coche. No me acuerdo de nada-.

-Anda, vamos a por el coche- dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?- le pregunto mientras andaban por las calles.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde quieres que este?-.

-Con tu familia-.

-Mi familia ahora mismo eres tu, Rosalie es una total desconocida. Emmet ya se la ha llevado dejándole las cosas claras-.

-¡No!- dijo Bela separándose. –No quiero eso, no quiero separar a tu familia. No por mi culpa Edward-.

-Tu no separas absolutamente nada Bella. Olvida esa estupidez. No se puede dejar que Rosalie suelte por la boca semejantes tonterías como lo ha hecho hoy, y mucho menos que te trate mal. Asíque olvídate de eso, tu y la culpa lleváis caminos diferentes-.

-Pero me siento mal…-.

-Pues no deberías- dijo Edward volviéndole a pasar el brazo por ella.

Bella se dejo llevar por las calles del centro del pueblo por el hombre que la ayudaba con su sola presencia. No sabía exactamente donde estaba pero cuando frenaron vio que tenia delante el coche. Intento sacar las llaves el coche y abrir pero una mano se lo impidió.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-No vas a conducir en ese estado Bella. No querrás tener un accidente. Dame esas llaves anda-.

-No, puedo conducir, estoy… no estoy tan mal. Además has bebido-.

-Solo una copa, hace falta algo mas para dejarme mal. Dámelas, conduzco yo-. A regañadientes le dejo las llaves y dio la vuelta al coche para hacer de copiloto.

El acoche arranco rompiendo el ruido de la solitaria calle y el silencioso interior del coche. Mientras Edward se concentraba en al carretera, porque aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, la sangre todavía le hervía cuando pensaba en la situación que había montado su cuñada; Bella miraba por la ventanilla con la vista perdida.

-Lo siento- dijo Edward rompiendo la relativa calma.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bella mirándole y sin entender el porque de esas palabras.

-Que lo siento. Te asegure, te prometí que Rosalie sabría controlarse, y queda claro que no lo hizo. Perdón-.

-¿Qué? No Edward, tu no tienes que pedir perdón por nada. Es Rosalie la que dice y piensa, tu no tienes nada que ver. Olvídalo-.

-Estuvimos hablando todos con ella y nos prometió que sabría controlarse, que si era necesario no dirigirte la palabra para no decir nada malo, lo haría-.

-Mantuvo su promesa durantes unas horas-.

-No fue suficiente. Me niego a tener cierto cariño a una persona tan… creía que era buena-.

-No quiero que tus sentimientos hacia tu cuñada cambien Edward. Es algo de ella conmigo, ya esta-.

-Es algo contra ti, por lo que también me veo incluido. De todas maneras estoy seguro que Esme y Carlisle la pondrán e su lugar cuando se enteren-.

-No tienen porque hacerlo-.

-Se enteraran, de eso me encargo yo si hace falta. Pueden que no te lo hayan dicho pero te tiene un cariño tremendo Bella. Has hecho feliz a su hijo, ese que no sonreía desde que dejo la relación que mantenía con la madre de la que pudo haber sido su hijo. Todo aquel que me haga feliz en bienvenido en la familia. Emma y tu sois una mas, y con la familia no se mete nadie. Es una máxima de mis padres-.

-No quiero que a Rosalie le pase nada, ¿entendido? Ya se solucionara, o no, pero no quiero que hagan nada. ¿Edward?- insistió Bella viendo que Edward no contestaba.

-No voy a decir nada de la última frase, porque lo que te diga no te va a gustar-.

-Prométeme que estarás callado-.

-No te puedo prometer eso-.

-Hazlo Edward-.

-No, nadie que te haga daño se ira de rositas por la vida, no si puedo evitarlo-.

-Es tu familia Edward-.

-Si fuera de mi familia, sabría, entendería y respetaría a lo que mas amo en el mundo. Y contigo a faltado a todas las condiciones. Poco me debe de apreciar si valora tan poco a lo que yo amo tanto-. Esa vez fue Bella la que cayo. Desde ahí hasta su casa ninguno de los dos dijo más palabras y el coche volvió a quedar en silencio.

Edward aparco en frente de la casa de Bella. Parecía que ambos se negaban a bajar de allí y enfrentarse de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Quieres entrar?- le dijo Bella tomando la iniciativa.

-Claro. Vamos- dijo Edward sacando la llave del contacto y bajándose. Era bien entrada la madrigada y en frío apretaba en Forks, asíque aceleraron el paso para entrar dentro de la estancia. Allí el calor hogareño les recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo?- pregunto Bella colgando los abrigos en la entrada.

-Un café estaría bien-.

-Siéntate en el sofá. Ahora los llevo- dijo Bella dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Saco todo y se puso a preparar las cosas. Parecía que las lágrimas habían aguantado lo justo para que en cuanto se quedase sola salir de manera silenciosa. No le hacia falta gritar ni ponerse histérica para expresar la rabia que sentía en ese momento, no rabia por caer mal a nadie, si no por no saber o no tener un porque razonable, máxime siendo alguien tan importante para la persona con la que se había decidido a compartir su vida. Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y noto como unos labios se posaban e su hombro desnudo, y supo que era inútil esconder lo evidente.

-Llora cuando quieras y donde quieras. No te vuelvas a esconder para algo así, ¿me has oído?-. Bella asentía co la cabeza mientras intentaba borrar las lágrimas de la cara. con sus manos en la cintura Edward la hizo girar, la quito mas manos y beso cada mejilla de Bella.

-Debo estar horrorosa ahora, con todo el maquillaje corrido y los ojos rojos- dijo Bella señalándose.

-Para nada, esas preciosa. Has estado preciosa toda la noche. Y debo decir que la hija era un clon de la madre, literalmente- dijo sacando la primera sonrisa a Bella.

-Ella es mucho más bonita que yo-.

-Las dos sois unas bellazas incomparables-.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Bella supo en ese momento que la siguiente frase que pronunciaría podría cambiar su vida de arriba abajo, pero que nunca antes había estado tan segura de querer decirla.

-Edward, quédate esta noche- le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-No me pensaba mover de aquí-.

-Quiero que te quedes esta noche para estar contigo-.

-¿Estas diciendo que…?- Bella noto que sus mejillas ya estaban rojas, pero en aquel momento apartar su mirada de la de aquel hombre no era siquiera una opción. –No Bella, esta noche no-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-Demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo, estas…-.

-Se muy bien lo que estoy diciendo y se perfectamente lo que quiero. si te lo pido hoy es porque ya estoy completamente segura de a quien quiero darle todo lo que tengo-.

-Sabes que no tengo prisa Bella, que podemos ser pacientes… Júrame que estas convencida, que quieres hacerlo de verdad, sin ningún duda-.

-Quiero ser tuya para siempre Edward. Quiero hacer el amor contigo-.

**PERDON PERDON PERDON por haber tardado tanto, pero las epocas de examenes es l que tienen. De todas formas e auqi la buena noticia, mañana es mi ultimo dia de examenes y podre actualizar mas seguido, ademas todo aprobado asique hasta el nuevo curso no tocare ni un libroo**

**Spero les guste el nuevo capitulo, que ademas, es mas largo que los anteriores**

**Nos vemos!**

**Muaaaa**


	13. C12

**Capitulo 12**

_Un beso, pero no un beso cualquiera. Una mano en su espalda que acariciaba lo que la otra dejaba a su paso bajando la cremallera. Sentir el colchón en la desnuda espalda y un cuerpo sobre el tuyo que irradiaba pasión por cada poro de su piel. Una mirada mientras quedaba expuesta ante el. Otro beso mas. Las manos agarradas. Una promesa de amor que jamás podría olvidar. Un momento irrepetible. Una sensación exquisita. Y más promesas de amor, más besos. Más caricias. Una felicidad inmensa._

¿Un sueño más?

-Buenos días- dijo una voz. No, no había sido un sueño, y lo demostraba que su cabeza estaba sobre el torso desnudo del hombre al que amaba, que su mano estaba sujeta por la de el, y que cada músculo de la cara le dolía porque debía de llevar sonriendo bastantes horas.

En un intento de desperezarse, estiro todos los músculos de su cuerpo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no eran solo los músculos de la cara los que la dolían. Todo el cuerpo parecía haber sido victima de una paliza, una paliza que repetiría con gusto en esos momentos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- escucho la voz de Edward con un tono claramente de alarma. Bella recupero su gesto inicial quitando ese de dolor que había aparecido, más que nada, por la impresión.

-Mejor que nunca- dijo abriendo por fin los ojos y mirándoles a la cara. –Hola- le dijo viendo como Edward ponía un gesto de ternura mientras agachaba su cabeza para besar sus labios.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Y ni se te ocurra volver a mentirme-.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Solo me duele un poco todo el cuerpo, pero nada que no alivie un calmante leve. Es normal, en serio-.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Eres lo mas bonito que he visto en mi vida. Eres preciosa. Así, tal como eres, sin maquillaje, recién levantada y hasta despeinada. Eres preciosa-.

-Voy a tener que pedirte que te quedes todas las noches para que cuando me despierte me digas esas cosas. Todo se ve mucho mejor-.

-Pídemelo y no podré decirte que no-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?- pregunto Bella en un intento de desviar la conversación. No quería pedírselo en caliente, pero era una idea de lo más tentadora pero poco apropiada para decirla sin pensarla.

-No he dormido-.

-¿Cómo? ¿No te gusta la cama? Ya se, hablo en sueños, no te he dejado dormir, lo siento…-.

-No ha sido nada de eso- le dijo acariciándola el brazo. –No he querido dormir seria mucho mas apropiado-.

-¿Por qué no querrías dormir?-.

-Por verte. Para no perderme ni un solo minuto de ti en algo tan especial como fue lo de ayer. Y si, hablas en sueños, pero no dices cosas desagradables ni incoherentes. La noche se me ha echo corta-.

-¿Quiero saber lo que he dicho?- dijo Bella tapándose los ojos con las manos.

-Decías mi nombre, y el de Emma, y que nos querías, una y otra vez-.

-No es nada nuevo-.

-Pero si agradable de escuchar- le respondió besándola la parte superior de la cabeza.

-Te quiero. Y lo de ayer fue simplemente una de las cosas más bonitas que me paso en la vida. Gracias por tratarme así y por comprenderme. Yo… yo realmente lo disfrute, pero siento si tu… bueno ya sabes…-.

-¿Te preocupa que no haya disfrutado el momento?-.

-Pues claro-.

-Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida Bella. Y te diré un secreto, jamás lo he disfrutado tanto como contigo- le dijo al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Tampoco es necesario mentir, ya sabes, mi teórica "primera vez" y con todo lo que tengo detrás, dudo que sea la mejor-.

-Pues lo eres. Sabes que no tengo porque mentirte. ¿Estas roja de vergüenza?- le pregunto Edward riéndose mientras le quitaba la sabana que se había puesto encima de la cara para tapar la vergüenza que empezaba a sentir.

-Que pasa, no es algo normal y común en mi hablar de esta cosas, y menos que nadie me diga lo que me estas diciendo-.

-¿El que? ¿La verdad?-.

-¡Edward!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Me dejas decirle a mi novia lo maravillosa, impresionante e increíble que es? ¿Puedo?-.

-Tu novia ya se ha enterado y te lo agradece infinitamente- le dijo cogiendole de la cara y dándole un beso cargado de pasión.

-Este beso a tardado en llegar. Era lo primero que esperaba nada mas abrieses los ojos-.

-Siento haberte echo esperar. Para la próxima lo tendré en cuenta-.

-La próxima… no tiene ni idea de cuanto me apetece que llegue esa próxima- le dijo bajando por su cuello y dejando un camino de besos que empezaba a acercarse al inicio de sus pechos.

-Edward… Edward- le dijo cogiendole la cara y levantándola. –Necesito descansar, me duele… ya sabes, tengo que tomarme algo antes de volver a…-.

-Perdón, no me acordaba. ¡Dios, soy lo peor! Discúlpame yo…-.

-Eh, eh, ya, basta, no pasa nada. Te prometo que estaré bien lo antes posible-.

-Soy mister paciencia, ya sabes- le dijo besándole la mejilla con cariño. –Quédate aquí, subo en un rato- le dijo volviéndola a besar y saliendo de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?-.

-Tu solo descansa. Vuelvo enseguida- dijo poniéndose los pantalones y evitando que Bella olvidara que estaba dolorida y lanzarse a el.

Bella se levanto y busco en su armario una camiseta y pantalones cómodos. No le gustaba andar desnuda delante de nadie, y tardaría un tiempo en acostumbrarse a la presencia de Edward desnudo en su vida y a exponerse ella de la misma manera. Toda relación personal con ella tenía que ir poco a poco. Se volvió a recostar en la cama y se quedo dormida de nuevo, ya que unas caricias en su mejilla la hicieron abrir los ojos completamente desorientada. De nuevo lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Edward sonriéndola con cariño.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- le pregunto Bella sentándose en la cama. –Huele a… ¿fruta? ¿Me has hecho el desayuno?- le pregunto dando palmadas y botes en la cama al mas puro estilo Alice emocionada. Edward echo la vista hacia un lado y Bella observo una bandeja encima de la mesilla cargada de frutas, tostadas y café. La emoción, sin quererlo, la volvió a embargar.

-¿Hay algo que este mal? ¿Quieres que haga otra cosa? Es que tienes la nevera un poco desierta y había poca cosa con la que innovar, pero…-.

-Shhhh, esta perfecto, es solo el gesto, que me ha emocionado. Mi madre solía traérmelo siempre en mi cumpleaños y cuando quería hablar conmigo, y era el mejor momento del día. Desde que murió nadie ha vuelto a repetir esto, ni siquiera Alice, pero no la culpo, se encarga de Emma. Gracias-.

-Eh, no hay nada que agradecer. Además, es para compartir, me has dejado hambriento- le decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo y se sentaba su lado en la cama y ponía la bandeja en el centro. -¿Y esto?- pregunto cogiendo la camiseta que llevaba puesta con los dedos.

Una mirada de Bella basto para entenderlo.

-Creo que si te vas a ganar el titulo de mister paciencia, y yo el de mister idiota-.

-Te he estado esperando toda una vida. Ni con esas pequeñas manías ni con aceite hirviendo me separan de ti-.

-Vamos a desayunar antes de que me ponga peor-.

-Di lo que quieras- le dijo Edward dándole un trozo de fruta en la boca y la miraba con gesto divertido.

-Eres demasiado perfecto para mí, y para todo el mundo. Dudo que te merezca, pero me encanta haberte conocido y que te quedes a mi lado. Ya esta dicho-.

-¿Tanto te ha costado?-.

-No soy muy dada a las expresiones afectivas, me cuestan mucho, menos con Emma, que no puede pasar un día sin que la diga cuanto la quiero. Vas por el mismo camino si te interesa saberlo-.

-Podré acostumbrarme, al fin y al cabo, es la Bella con la que quiero estar- dijo besando su mejilla. –Me ha quedado perfecto- dijo dando un sorbo de café.

-¿Tan vacía estaba la nevera?- pregunto Bella riéndose con una tostada a medio comer en la mano y un poco de mermelada en la comisura, que antes de coger la servilleta para limpiarse, fue Edward quien se la quito con un tierno beso.

-Casi tengo que hacer yo el pan- le contesto Edward riéndose con la misma broma.

-Tengo que ir ha hacer la compra-.

-Podemos ir mañana, los 3- le propuso Edward lanzando una propuesta claramente arriesgada. Se quedo mirándola viendo la reacción que tenia.

-Claro- dijo Bella quitando importancia al asunto. –No me mires con esa cara, quiero que vengas, quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo… por eso quiero que pases todo el tiempo que quieras aquí-.

-Sabia lo de la invitación, pero no es necesario, no quiero que te sientas presionada por lo que paso anoche, tenemos tiempo, todo el del mundo para ir avanzando. No te quiero presionar. Pero podríamos probar, una temporada pequeña. Por supuesto con lo gastos a medias-.

-Haz lo que prefieras. Las puertas están abiertas siempre que quieras, ¿vale?- le dijo Bella cogiendole la cara con una mano.

Fue una mañana que por ser tan normales, son las más especiales. Risas, caricias y besos que hicieron que el tiempo volase entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

-Oye, ¿a que hora vamos a ir a recoger a Emma?- pregunto Edward viendo como el cojín con el que le había pegado Bella soltaba plumas, es decir, se había roto entero.

-¿Te parece bien ir ahora? La echo de menos- dijo Bella pasando de la risa a la suplica.

-Vamos a vestirnos… No tengo ropa más que la de ayer- dijo Edward viendo como sus ropas seguían por el suelo de la habitación. Pronto a Bella se le vino a la mente una idea, segura de lo que iba a decir cogio aire.

-Yo… la ropa de mi padre, hay cosas es el armario todavía. Te deben de valer. Coge lo que quieras-.

-Bella, puedo ir con eso, vamos en coche no hace falta-.

-No, no, en serio Edward, puedes… puedes utilizarla. Ya es hora supongo-.

-Ven- le dijo Edward tendiéndola la mano para que la cogiese. Cuando lo hizo la tiro hasta el para envolverla en un abrazo reconfortante.

-Ya no me hace tanto daño como antes pensar en ellos. Pero todavía cuesta pensar que se fueron. Pero quiero que cojas esa ropa, ¿vale? La deje ahí porque no sabia que hacer con ella, ahora si. A lo mejor esta un poco desfasada, pero las camisetas viejas de estar por casa nunca pasan de moda-.

-No se si puedo…-.

-Soy yo la que tiene que tener dudas respecto a eso. Edward, es solo una camiseta. No te lo tendría que haber dicho, una mentira piadosa sobre de que están ahí hubiese valido, estos dilemas no eran necesarios ahora mismo-.

-Supongo que debo pensar de esa manera. Solo una camiseta-.

-Están en la caja de la izquierda del armario del la habitación de al lado. Yo me voy cambiando-.

Bella cogio el primer conjunto de vaqueros y camiseta que encontró. Cogio sus zapatillas mas cómodas que tenia e su armario. Se cogio una coleta alta disimulando la maraña que tenia por pelo ese día y finalizo. Nada de maquillaje ni excentricidades, era de esa manera como mas cómoda se sentía.

-¿Ya esas?- pregunto Edward entrando a la habitación donde Bella le esperaba sentada.

-Llevo 5 minutos esperando- dijo mirándole y comprobando que su padre debía de ser un adelantado a sus tiempos, o que a Edward hasta un trapo de cocina le sentaba bien. Aun así, prefiero guardarse sus comentarios y mirar lo menos posible, no quería otra conversación como la anterior. –Podemos irnos-.

-No tardas nada en prepararte. ¿En serio eres mujer y modelo?-.

-¿Todavía no te ha quedado claro? No soy normal, ni común, ni palabras similares-.

-Si, si estoy enterado. Por eso, entre otras cosas, me gustas tanto- le dijo al oído mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa y subían al coche, el cual, se encargaba esta vez de conducir Bella. Poco rato después, ya estaban en casa de los Cullen.

-Te gusta poco ir en un coche que no conduzcas tu, ¿verdad?- pregunto Bella saliendo. Por el rabillo del ojo, le había estado observando todo el viaje. Sus gestos eran poco agradables, aunque el gesto gracioso de esos momentos demostraba que había acertado.

-No es que lo hagas mal, es solo una de mis manías. Yo también las tengo- le dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros mientras se dirigían a la puerta de la casa.

-Dímelo la próxima vez, encantada de que conduzcas tu, de verdad- le dijo mientras la puerta de la casa de abría.

-Hola chicos-. Emmet apareció tras la puerta con una imagen, cuanto menos, peculiar, por lo menos a imagen de Bella, que no acostumbraba a verle con coronas de princesa en la cabeza. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar por parte de la pareja, cosa que hizo que se la quitase inmediatamente. –Un desliz-.

-Hola princesa- le dijo Edward abriendo los brazos y poniéndole morritos.

-Quita- le decía Emmet apartándose de su hermano, que se doblaba literalmente de la risa.

-Hola Emmet- le saludo Bella riéndose descaradamente de el también.

-Hola Bella. ¿Cómo estas?- su semblante era claramente mas serio, y la pregunta llevaba una segunda intención bastante clara. Claramente Emmet no se había dado cuenta del excelente humor con el que se encontraba Bella.

-Muy bien Emmet. Ya veo que tu… tu también- dijo mientras un nuevo ataque de risa le volvía a entrar. -¿Dónde… donde esta Emma?- decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Arriba, con Lily, jugando a torturarme como puedes ver- dijo disimulando una risa de alivio al ver que todo parecía ir como si el incidente del día anterior no hubiese pasado, o por lo menos el no hubiese estado involucrado.

-¿Papa y mama?- pregunto Edward ya algo mas calmado.

-En el salón con…-.

-Voy a ver a las niñas- dijo Edward antes de que Emmet finalizara la frase. -¿Vienes?- pregunto a Bella que tímidamente asintió con la cabeza y le siguió escaleras arriba.

-¿Se puede?- dijo ella asomando la cabeza en la habitación de donde salían dos finas voces. Las dos miraron hacia done venia la voz y sonrieron. –Madre mía que dos princesas mas guapas- dijo entrando a la habitación, done ya entro una vez en su vida y se quedo tan impresionada como aquella vez. Un palacio dentro de una habitación blanca. Era preciosa. El sueño d cualquier niña pequeña. –Hola mi amor- le dijo a su hija besándola en la cabeza. –Hola Lily- dijo repitiendo el gesto. -¿Puedo?- pregunto señalando un sitio libre de muñecas, adornos y maquillajes que había en el suelo.

-Claro mami-.

-Bella, ¿tú puedes pintarnos? Es que mi papi no sabe, casi me saca un ojo- dijo Lily.

-Tu cada vez que quieras pídemelo y te pinto. De todas formas ya eres muy bonita sin maquillaje-.

-Pero tía Alice dice que eso hace que estemos más bonitas- dijo Emma.

-Pero la tía Alice no entiende. A ver- dijo poniéndose delante de Lily y cogiendo una de las pinturas, -vamos a empezar. Y a ver, contadme, ¿Qué tal os lo habéis pasado juntas?-.

-Muy bien. Por la mañana hemos visto pelis y ahora hemos jugado con su papa. Es muy gracioso mami, le hemos puesto una corona de princesa, pero como es muy grande se ha roto un trozo para que le entrase en la cabeza- dijo Emma mientras Bella intentaba aguantar la risa histérica que amenazaba con volver. –Y su abuela nos ha hecho una tarta de fresa muy rica. Te hemos guardado un cachito a ti y a Edward para que la probéis-.

-Que detalle. Muchas gracias. Ahora bajo y la pruebo-.

-¿Y mi tío? ¿Sabes donde esta?-.

-¿Alguien me llamaba? Madre mía, las 3 chicas más guapas del mundo esperándome-.

-Hola Edward- dijo Emma levantándose y abrazándole.

-Hola tío- repitió Lily, la cual no pudo levantarse por estar maquillándose por Bella. -¿Me esta dejando Bella guapa?- pregunto cuando se sentó al lado de esta con Emma en sus piernas.

-Tu siempre estas preciosa princesa, no te hace falta eso, pero si, Bella te esta dejando guapisisisisisisima. Podrías probar luego que tal le sienta a Emmet- dijo soltando la broma. Bella tuvo que separar la mano de la cara de la niña antes de que ocurriera una desgracia por los movimientos provocados por la risa. Desde luego, las niñas no se quedaron atrás.

-¿Podemos pintarte luego a ti Bella?- pregunto Lily.

-Creo que podré dejaros. Haz así- dijo Bella haciendo un gesto con os labios para que Lily la imitara. Apenas había puesta cuatro gotas de las cosas que tenia la pequeña, pinturas que venían para las niñas de su edad, pero que les hacia tremendamente felices. Supuso que ella a su edad haría lo mismo. –Un espejo…- dijo buscándolo. –Aquí- lo cogio y lo puso delante de la cara de Lily. –Espectacular-.

-Gracias Bella. Te toca Emma- dijo levantándose y ocupando el sitio en las piernas de a Edward que había dejado libre Emma.

Durante esos minutos de la tarde pasaron el tiempo con las niñas. Bella descubrió que Lily era un retrato de su padre en la manera de ser, podía ser graciosa y al segundo siguiente la cosa mas dulce del universo. Vio como Edward y ella se relacionaban y era digno de ver el amor que se procesaban sobrina y tío. Cuando se dieron cuenta, la noche ya había caído.

-Emma cariño, ¿vas a por ese trozo de tarta mientras yo me quito esto de la cara?- dijo Bella mientras se señalaba la cara pintada por los tres a la vez. Quizá les hacia falta algo mas de practica, pero no seria de nuevo si cara el mural de ensayo.

-Si mami- dijo mientras salía del cuarto y Bella entraba al baño para lavarse la cara. Cuando salio escucho como Lily y Edward hablaban, y si no hubiese sido por el tono probablemente jamás hubiese sabido el contenido de la conversación.

-¿Entonces eres novio de Bella?-. Bella no pudo evitar asomarse discretamente por la puerta. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá con la pequeña en sus brazos tumbada. El la sonreía con ternura.

-Si princesa, Bella y yo somos novios, pero eso no quiere decir que ya no te quiera ni que te quiera menos-.

-Pero si me pides permiso para irte a vivir con ella es que ya casi no nos vamos a ver-.

-Mi amor, yo vendré a verte cada vez que este en el pueblo como siempre he hecho. Lo que asa que ahora, en vez de venir a dormir aquí, estaré en casa de Bella y Emma-.

-Pero mis papas y yo nos vamos a ir a la otra casa cuando la terminen de arreglar-.

-Pues iré a verte a la otra casa. Sabes que yo nunca me olvidaría de ti princesa-.

-¿Quieres mucho a Bella?-.

-Muchísimo. Pero a ti también te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho. Igual que a Emma-.

-Bella y Emma me gustan, son muy buenas conmigo y tu sonríes mas cuando estas con ellas. Y a mi me gusta cuando sonríes. Antes casi no lo hacías, solo cuando me veías o jugabas con papa a burlarte de el-.

-Eso es porque me hacéis muy feliz también princesa-.

-A mi mama no le gusta Bella, ¿verdad?-.

-Tu mama piensa unas cosas que no son, pero ya eras que pronto todo se arregla-.

-Pues a mí y a mi papa si le gusta. Y a los abuelos también. Asíque yo te dejo que te vayas con ellas, pero como te olvides de mi me enfado contigo-.

-Pues muchas gracias belleza. Te quiero mucho Lily- le dijo Edward abrazándola y besándola la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti tío-.

-Ya estoy- dijo Bella entrando y viendo la imagen como si fuese la primera noticia que tenia de aquello. –Vaya, yo también quiero uno de esos- dijo Bella señalándolos y siendo recibida al instante por dos pares de brazos.

-Bella, me gustas mucho como la novia de mi tío Edward, pero no dejes que se olvide de mí cuando este contigo, ¿vale?- le dijo Lily.

-¿Pero como se va a olvidar de ti con lo bonita que eres? Además, te quiere mucho, ni siquiera yo puedo conseguir eso-.

-¡Mami la tarta!- dijo la pequeña entrando con un platito con un pedazo de tarta de chocolate y una cuchara en la otra mano. –Dice Esme que antes de que nos vayamos nos despidamos de ella-.

-Veamos como esta la tarta- dijo Bella sentándose correctamente en el sofá y probando un cachito. –Umm esta muy buena. ¿Quién quiere?-. No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando el plato quedo desierto. 4 bocas parecieron devorar el pedazo de tarta dejando el chocolate en el plato.

-¿Vais a dejar este chocolate en el plato?- pregunto Edward mirando con deseo. Y una ida paso por la cabeza de Bella.

-No- dijo mientras rápidamente pasaba el dedo por el plato y lo chocaba con la nariz de Edward rápidamente dejándole con cara de sorpresa y a las niñas pasándoselo en grande. –No te rías tan alto que también hay para ti- dijo y su pequeña fue la siguiente en llevarse su regalo a la nariz. –Y para ti, por supuesto- dijo imitando su gesto una vez más con Lily. –Nunca os había visto tan ricos como hasta ahora- les dijo viendo como tenían la nariz marrón y pura felicidad en las caras.

-Venid aquí- les dijo Edward a las dos pequeñas mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba su móvil. –Toma- le dijo a Bella mientras ponía a cada niña en una pierna. –Haznos una foto a los 3 guapos de la habitación-.

-Encantada- dijo mientras se alejaba unos pasos. Miro por la pantalla aquella imagen y antes de retratarla con el móvil lo quiso hacer mentalmente. Vio a cada uno con una gesto, cada cual, mas absurdo, pero veía complicidad, cariño y felicidad. Hacia tanto que Bella no tenia eso en su vida, que para ella aquella imagen significaba mas de lo que podía decir con palabras. Con un nudo en la garganta y una sonrisa apretó el botón y el momento quedo grabado en la eternidad.

-Venga, iros a lavar la cara. Nos vemos abajo- les dijo Edward levantándose.

Las pequeñas salieron corriendo de la sala entre escandalosas risas que llenaban el ambiente de alegría. Noto como dos manos se posaban en su cintura e inmediatamente le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se puso de puntillas limpiándole con la boca el chocolate de la nariz.

-Muy rico- le dijo entre risas.

-Tengo la maleta en la puerta principal. Si tu propuesta sigue en pie claro-.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?-.

-No era el momento-.

-Mi casa es tuya. Por supuesto que puedes venir. Dudo que a Emma le moleste lo mas mínimo, y Alice, bueno, Alice tardara en enterarse- dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios. –Que sepas que me encanta mi nuevo compañero de piso-.

-Yo conozco a uno que no puede esperar para instalarse en su nueva casa. Vamos abajo preciosa-.

Le paso su mano por su cintura y juntos bajaron a la primera planta, donde Bella pudo comprobar como una maleta de tamaño considerable esperaba apoyada en la puerta principal. No pudo evitar una sonrisa viendo como su vía encaminaba un camino lleno de esperanza. Paso al salón donde vio a Carlisle, Esme y Emmet y Rosalie sentados en el sofá. Cuando entraron todas las miradas se dirigieron a una misma dirección.

-Hola Esme. Hola Carlisle. Muchas gracias por cuidar de Emma- dijo mientras les saludaba con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Para nada, estamos encantados. Tienes una hija que es un ángel. Puedes dejarla aquí cuantas veces quieras- le dijo Esme cogiendole cariñosamente la mano. –Y muchas gracias por la enorme oportunidad que le has dado a Emmet querida-.

-No ha sido nada, es un placer poder trabajar con gente como el. Estoy segura que pasaremos grandes momentos-.

-Pues claro que si, es Emmet, ¿Qué puedes esperarte?-.

-Desde luego nada que me pille de nuevas, a no ser que la próxima vez aparezcas con un tutu- dijo Bella provocando la risa de toda la sala.

-Eso ha sido para mantener a las niñas entretenidas-.

-Las niñas han estado toda la tarde con nosotros y se han portado mejor que tu con 30 hermano-.

-Mami ya estoy- dijo la pequeña entrando por la puerta.

-Bien- dijo Esme acercándose a su hijo y abrazándolo. –Quiero verte antes de que te vayas y cuando vuelvas, y que seas muy feliz. Y que vengas con las chicas a comer algún día a la semana. Solo pido eso-.

-Mama me voy a unos pocos kilómetros, no os librareis de mi tan pronto ni tan fácilmente-.

-Mami- dijo la pequeña tirando del pantalón de su madre.

-Dime- dijo Bela agachándose mientras Edward se terminaba de despedir de los miembros de su familia.

-¿Edward a done se va?-.

-Se viene a vivir con nosotras, ya no solo estará por el día sino que también estará por la noche. ¿Te parece bien?-.

-Si, será muy divertido- dijo sonriendo mientras Bella le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se la acariciaba.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Edward mientras Bella se incorporaba y las sonreía.

-Claro. Despídete de todos Emma. Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad- les repito Bella de nuevo. –Y a ti, bueno, ahora te veré demasiado- le dijo a Emmet.

-Nunca me apeteció tanto ver a nadie-.

-Adiós- dijeron los tres saliendo de la casa.

-Oye Edward- dijo la pequeña cuando ya estaban montados los tres en el coche camino de casa. –Si tu eres el novio de mi mama, y vas a vivir con nosotras, yo ya no voy a poder dormir con ella porque si estas tu yo no entro-. Edward miro a Bella con la misma sonrisa que tenia ella en la cara. a veces la inocencia era lo mas precioso del mundo, y otras, lo mas vergonzoso.

-Tu puedes dormir con tu mami siempre que quieras, y si molesto, pues duermo en otro sitio y ya esta-.

-No, como yo soy chiquitita entro. Pero si no quieres dormir conmigo…-.

-Tu ve cuando quieras princesa- le dijo Edward pasando una mano para atrás y acariciándole la mano.

-Me gusta que te quedes con nosotras- le dijo cuando la saco del coche para entrar a casa, mientras que con la otra mano llevaba la maleta.

-Bienvenido a tu casa- le dijo Bella abriendo la puerta y dejándole pasar.

-Nuestra casa- le respondió dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Por la felicidad que se respiraba y las sonrisas en sus caras parecía que nada podía ir mal de ahí en adelante.

Pero el envío de una carta estaba a punto de cambiarlo todo.


	14. C13

**Capitulo 13**

Las cosas parecían ir bien. Mejor que bien. Basto una semana de convivencia para que la maquina funcionase perfectamente, como una familia que llevaba viviendo toda la vida junta. Y por supuesto ninguno de ellos había sido tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

-Buenos días preciosas- dijo Edward bajando las escaleras y saludando con un beso a cada una de las señoritas. Era sábado y tenían todo el día por delante para disfrutar.

-Hola- contestaron las dos terminando su desayuno.

-¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?- pregunto Edward preparándose su café de toas las mañanas. -¿Qué os parece ir al parque y comer allí cuando vuelva de casa de mis padres?-.

-¿Vas a casa de tus padres?- pregunto Bella.

-Si, tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas y la correspondencia, todavía llega allí-.

-Yo quiero ir al parque papi-. Ambos giraron su cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos hacia la procedencia de aquella palabra. Rápidamente Emma se tapo la boca como si hubiese dicho una verdadera palabrota y pronto lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

-No, no princesa no llores- le dijo Edward acercándose rápidamente a ella y cogiendola para sentarla e sus piernas.

-Per… perdón. Es que hoy so… soñé con eso y se… se… se me escapo-po-.

-Cariño no pasa nada, pero sabes que Edward no es tu papa de verdad- le dijo limpiándole la carita.

-Pero a mi… mi me da igual. Edward se porta conmigo igual que los papas de mis amigas con ellas. Mi papa de verdad no me quiere pero Edward si… si-.

-Emma, mi amor, pero es que eso no depende de mi, ni de ti, es Edward quien tiene que elegir eso, y es una cosa muy complicada de decidir, son cosas e mayores que hay que pensar mucho-.

-Emma, princesa- le dijo Edward sentándola de manera que quedara de cara a el. No perdió su sonrisa, algo que a Bella le asustaba. Amaba a Edward, tanto como a Emma, pero ese tema todavía no se había hablado, y no le gustaba pensar que por eso Edward empezara a sentirse agobiado cuando no tenía ningún tipo de obligación. –Lo primero, no llores mas, ¿vale? No tienes porque. Mira, te lo voy a explicar. Yo te quiero mucho, muchísimo. Te quiero como si fueses mi hija de verdad, y no me importa que me llames papa, porque algún día me gustarla que me vieses como si fuese tu papa de verdad. Pero tienes que saber que no soy el de verdad, pero que te quiero como si fueses mi hija de verdad. Asíque a partir de hoy llámame como mas te guste, porque a mi me encanta oír que me quieres tanto como yo a ti, ¿vale?-.

-Mi tía Alice dice que papa no es el que te hace, si no el que luego te cuida y te mima. Y tu me cuidas y me mimas mucho, asíque tu tienes que serlo. ¿Entonces te puedo llamar papa?-.

-Todas las veces que quieras princesa. Pero si me prometes que nunca vas a volver a llorar por eso-.

-Es que me daba miedo que me regañaseis-.

-¿Y por que íbamos ha hacer eso?-.

-No se-.

-Anda ven, dame un abrazo- le dijo Edward cogiendola y apretándola contra el. Bella observaba aquello como si estuviera en una realidad paralela, como si el hecho de que su hija considerase padre a una persona fuese algo que estaba más allá de los límites de la lógica.

No sabia que rumbo tomarían las cosas ahora, que pasaría cuando apenas empezaban a compartir su vida y las cosas tomaban matices tan serios. Vio como Edward le guiñaba un ojo, símbolo de que todo iba bien, pero Bella nunca había ido tan serio con nada en la vida. El mínimo cambio ahora podría tirar lo que tanto le había costado construir.

-Os dejo preparando las cosas para irnos cuando venga, ¿de acuerdo?- la dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. La pequeña le devolvió el gesto y salio corriendo a la cocina. –Eh- le dijo Edward a Bella sentándose a su lado en el suelo. – ¿Y esa cara?-.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que acabas de hacer Edward? Esto no es arriesgarte a fallar en una relación de pareja, es prometer a una niña de 4 años…-.

-Se perfectamente lo que acabo de hacer, no soy ningún inconsciente Bella, y tampoco lo hice para que se sintiese mejor. Lo he hecho porque es lo que siento, porque adoro a esa niña como si fuese mía. Me he jugado el cuello Bella, pero lo he hecho porque quería. ¿No querías que hubiese dicho eso?-.

-¡No! Claro, por dios, claro que quiero esto. Me encanta, es un sueño, que mi hija tenga en su vida una figura paterna, alguien como tu, pero esto lleva tan poco construido que si de repente se cae, ella se hunde y yo no podría soportarlo…-.

-¿Por qué piensas que esto se va terminar algún día Bella? ¿Por qué no mejor te mentalizas de que esto es para toda la vida?-.

-Porque un día aprendí por las malas que el "para toda la vida" no existe Edward-.

-No puedes vivir con esos pensamientos constantemente. Hagamos una cosa, prepara las cosas y hablamos esta noche. No quiero verte así si se supone que estas feliz-.

-Puedo estar feliz y preocupada. Se me pasara-.

-Eso espero. Hasta luego- le dijo dándole un beso en la sien y levantándose para irse. Bella dejo la cabeza entre sus piernas un momento, respiro varias veces lentamente y se levanto concienciándose de que la mala cara tendría que esperar unas horas.

Pasaron toda la mañana preparando los sándwiches y las bebidas para el dia de camping, y aunque Bella todavía guardaba dentro la conversación con Edward, realmente disfruto del momento y deseaba pasar su tiempo con Edward y Emma.

Pero algo tuvo que pasar para que a las 5 de la tarde Edward no hubiese regresado y su móvil no diese señales. Bella tuvo que hacer verdaderos malabares para convencer a la pequeña de que comide algo y se acostase la siesta un rato para que no se preocupase, pero sobre todo, para que no viese el grado de enfado que tenía su madre en esos momentos. No paraba de dar vueltas por la casa y marcar su número, el cual termino por aprenderse de memoria en los siguientes 20 minutos. A las 7 de la tarde termino con su paciencia.

-_Diga_- respondió Carlisle al teléfono.

-Carlisle. Hola soy yo, Bella-.

-_Hola Bella. ¿Qué tal_?-.

-Bien. Bueno, un poco nerviosa. ¿Sabes algo de Edward?-.

-_Si, vino esta mañana a casa y tuvo que irse corriendo por el contenido de una de ellas_-.

-¿Qué se fue? ¿A dónde se fue?-.

-_Pues por lo que escuche por teléfono cuando reservaba los billetes, su destino era Los Ángeles_-.

-¿Qué Edward se ha ido a Los Ángeles?-.

-_Si, eso creo. ¿Va todo bien Bella?-._

-Lo siento pero ni yo tengo respuesta a esa pregunta. Muchas gracias Carlisle. Y saludos a todos-.

-_Claro Bella. Un abrazo para las dos_-.

Bella colgó sin creerse la conversación que acababa de mantener.

-¿Qué pasa mami? ¿Dónde esta Edward?- pregunto a pequilla llegando al salón frotándose los ojos y su peluche en la mano, ¿Qué respuesta tenia que dar ahora ella?

-Edward esta… el esta…-.

-¡Sorpresa!- ambas giraron la cabeza y por un momento la sorpresa gano a la desesperación.

-¿Alice?- dijeron las dos a la vez.

-Os he sorprendido, no lo podéis negar. ¿Cómo estáis guapas mías?- dijo llegando hasta ellas y abrazándolas y besándolas.

-Pues si, esto si que es una sorpresa. ¿Tu no estabas en Texas hasta que te saliese un nuevo proyecto y esas cosas?- pregunto Bella dejando las cosas de Alice en un rincón.

-Si, pero Jasper se tuvo que ir y no me voy a quedar allí sola cuando puedo estar aquí con mi princesa favorita. Y dime, ¿Qué tal todo mi amor?- le dijo a Emma sentándola en sus piernas.

Bella cayó en que Alice no sabía nada del tema de Edward, pero descubrió que ya era tarde.

-Muy bien tía. Ahora somos mas en casa porque Edward vive aquí con nosotras y se porta muy bien conmigo-.

-¿Qué Edward vive aquí? ¿Aquí en esta casa quieres decir? ¿Bella?-.

-Quería hablarlo contigo cuando estuvieses aquí. Emma también estaba ilusionada, tanto o mas que yo. Quiero decir, no ocupa tu habitación y comparte gastos. De todas formas si no quieres podemos hablar con el, es solo una temporada para ver como…-.

-Quieta. Si no ocupa mi cuarto, ¿Dónde…?-.

-Duerme con mama-.

-Emma- dijo Bella mirándola con la advertencia en sus ojos de que en esos momentos era mejor oír, ver y sobre todo, callar.

-¿¡Bella! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que por fin…?-.

-¡Alice!- grito sabiendo hacia donde iba el tema y dándola a entender que no era el momento, sobre todo porque estaba su hija presente.

-Si, lo siento, pero es que… ¡Me parece increíble! ¡Por fin! Edward puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que quiera, por favor. Pero a partir de ahora quiero las noticias al instante, frescas. No me gusta ser la última en nada. Y bueno. ¿Dónde esta nuestro nuevo compañero?-. Alice sabía dar en el clavo de una manera a muy particular.

-No lo sabemos. Íbamos a ir a comer al parque pero no ha venido- dijo Emma mientras animo decaía un poquito. Bella noto como su móvil vibraba en señal de que un mensaje acababa de legar. Abandono un segundo la conversación para ver de quien era dejándola de piedra.

"_Bella estoy en Los Ángeles, ha sido una urgencia. De todas formas no me esperes porque no volveré. Quizá todo fue demasiado rápido y tenias razón. Un beso. Edward"_

¿Qué broma de mal gusto era esa?

-Cariño, ¿Por qué no subes a tu cuarto y preparas toda la ropa nueva para que la tía la vea en un momentito, va?- dijo Bella mientras Emma subía las escaleras con animo renovado.

Bella, sin ningún tipo de disimulo empezó a llamar a Edward a móvil totalmente desesperada por una explicación lógica y convincente. Eso no podía estar pasando, ni ser cierto ni nada similar. Edward era algo más hombre que un mensaje tan pobre y tan cobarde. Se negaba a imaginarlo.

-¿Bella estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Alice a su amiga, que de repente parecía haberse tomado 5 litros de cafeína.

-No entiendo nada Alice. Edward… esta en Los Ángeles y me dice que quizá esto va demasiado deprisa. Que no va a volver. Por un mensaje. Lleva todo el día con el móvil desconectado, lo enciende para mandarme esa mierda y lo vuelve a apagar, ¡por que no da señal!- dijo tirandolo al sofá con todas sus fuerzas.

-Eh, ya, vamos, relájate. Seguro que todo esto tiene una explicación lógica-.

-¿Si? Dime cual Alice, o pregúntaselo a el. A no, que no contesta-.

-Llama a su casa- dijo Alice como posible solución.

-No, me voy a Los Ángeles. Me voy a pedirle una explicación-.

-Bella párate, piensa las cosas un par de veces. ¿Cómo te vas a ir de repente a otra ciudad? Ni siquiera sabes donde esta-.

-Me lo dirá su agencia-.

-Bella, no puedes irte sin más. ¿Y Emma?-.

-¿Puedes quedarte con ella un par de días? No pienso tardar mas-.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Qué le vas a decirla?-.

-Nada, di que me salio un trabajo de ultima hora. No creas que esto lo hago por mi Alice, estas muy lejos de la realidad si piensas eso-.

-Entonces creo que me merezco una explicación para entender esto un mínimo-.

-Alice- dijo Bella parándose y respirando un par de veces dándose cuenta de que tenias las pulsaciones a mil por hora. –Esta mañana mi hija llamo a ese hombre papa, y el le dio alas para que lo hiciese cuanto quisiese. Ahora pretende desaparecer como si nada. No seré yo quien le rompa el corazón a mi hija. No se lo merece. Ella es la que menos debería salir perjudicada de esto-.

Termino su exposición de la situación para subir a su cuarto para prepararse una bolsa de viaje. Ni siquiera necesitaría una maleta para lo que quería.

-Ya tienes tu billete reservado- dijo Alice con su móvil en la mano desde la puerta mientras Bella revisaba todo el papeleo que necesitaba para viajar. Lo metió en la bolsa y se la colgó al hombro.

-Gracias, gracias- le dijo abrazándola.

-Bella, no es bueno que no llores ni saques tu pena-.

-No es el momento. Habrá tiempo. Lo primero es Emma, ya sabes-.

-Claro-.

-Voy a despedirme de ella- salio de allí y vio con cuanta ilusión su pequeña ponía toda la ropa sobre el armario. –Tienes la ropa mas bonita que la mía- dijo entrando.

-Pero a ti te queda mejor-.

-Eso no es cierto. Emma- le dijo recogiendo su pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Te tienes que ir, ¿verdad?-. En ese momento Bella quiso tener delante al causante del dolor que estaba causando e ella pero sobre todo, en Emma.

-Es una urgencia, te prometo que en dos días estoy aquí-.

-¿Y Edward también va a volver? No me gusta que mi nuevo papa se tenga que ir tan pronto. Ojala me hubiese prometido que no se iría nunca, así estaría aquí. Es porque no le gusto, ¿verdad?-.

-¿Pero como no le vas a gustar? El te adora mi amor, solo que le pasó lo mismo que a mí, que tuvo que irse y no pudo despedirse-. Si había algo que Bella tenia e cabeza y que se cumpliría aunque fuese lo último que hiciese es que llevaría a Edward hasta esa casa y seria el quien arreglase aquello, si es que tenía alguna solución. Parecía que su corazón se rompía en pedazos y que todo lo que trabajo en la vida para salir adelante, es lo que empezaba a retroceder. Moria por una explicación de Edward, un porque a tanta indiferencia, un porque ya no la quería; pero mas le dolía el dolor de su hija, que nadie, ni siquiera ella podía sanar. –No quiero que estés triste princesa. Además te quedas con la tía Alice, que hace mucho que no estas con ella para hacer locuras juntas-.

-Claro que si, nos lo vamos a pasar en grande, ¿verdad?- dijo Alice entrando.

-Bueno, vale- dijo recuperando un poco de esa sonrisa que era la vida entera de Bella. –Pero vuelve pronto mami-.

-No te va a dar tiempo ni a echarme de menos. Te quiero Emma- dijo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-Y yo a mi mami-.

-Cuidado por favor- le dijo Alice cuando se fundieron en un abrazo.

-No te preocupes por mí. Te quiero amiga-.

-Y yo a ti. Hasta pronto-.

No fue ni el viaje mas corto, ni placentero, y por supuesto ni de lejos el más tranquilo que Bella realizo en su vida. No llevar a su seguridad ni a ningún tipo de la empresa, hizo que constantemente la gente la reconociese con los consiguientes autógrafos y fotos, y aunque Bella no estaba de humor, era la única forma de dejar de pensar durante unos segundo, el motivo por el que estaba en ese avión.

La empresa de Edward tampoco se lo puso fácil, pero le basto decir al final quien era y que quería hablar con el por una causa que aportaría a si compañía una gran suma de dinero. Les falto completar la información de su paradero con el croquis de la parte interior del hotel. Lo único que les pidió fue que no se lo hiciesen saber, prefería mantener la sorpresa. "Y vaya sorpresa".

El recepcionista hotel fue mucho mas sencillo de convencer, ya que no tuvo que probar quien era por voz, la imagen visual basto as que d sobra. Lo que si que tuvo que pedir, de nuevo, fue que no dijesen que se encontraba allí, ni a Edward, ni por descontado, a la prensa.

Se paro frente a la puerta de la habitación. Eran las 7:30 de la mañana y no había dormido en el viaje ni un solo segundo, y con todo el cansancio acumulado los nervios la destrozaban, pero la imagen de su hija desolada era todo lo que necesitaba para recargar pilas y poner las cosas en su lugar. Ya después tendría tiempo de llorar y odiarse por apostar y perder, por inmiscuir a Emma tan pronto, sobre todo cuando sabia cual seria el resultado. Llamo con sus nudillos a la puerta con cierta fuerza, ya que lo mas lógico es que estuviese durmiendo. No hizo falta esperar mas que 6 segundos para que la puerta se abriese y dejase ver a un Edward vestido solo un con pantalón de chándal recién levantado, aunque su cara al ver la de Bella dejo de pasar el sueño a la sorpresa mas absoluta.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué… que haces aquí?- dijo frotándose los ojos como intentando convencerse de que aquello era un sueño. Pero sus ideas estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

-He venido a por una explicación, y no voy sin ella-.

-Pasa por favor, pasa- dijo invitándola entrar en la habitación, aunque a Bella no se le escapo la mirada que echo a ambos lados del pasillo como si estuviese comprobando algo. –Explicare mejor. ¿Qué explicación quieres que te de?-.

-Una de dos, o estas muy dormido y no te acuerdas de nada, o eres una persona diferente a la que yo conocí. ¿Cómo tienes la cara de decir algo como lo que me dijiste ayer por mensaje de móvil? ¿Cómo Edward, como?-.

-No grites Bella por favor- dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos. –No es agradable escuchar gritos a las 7 de la mañana-.

-No hablemos de lo que es o no agradable Edward. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de esa manera, y en se momento? ¿Por qué Edward?-.

-Yo Bella… eh quizá simplemente nos precipitamos y a esta, no hay que darle mas vueltas, no…-.

-Mírame a la cara cuando me hables Edward. O me miras o no te creeré ni una sola palabra- le dijo. Se enfadaba por momentos, no porque no recibiese respuestas, si no porque las que recibía eran mentira.

-¿No es mas sencillo dejarlo como esta Bella? No pienso hablar de nada, te lo juro…-.

-No eres consciente del daño que estas haciendo Edward, no tiene ni la mas minima consciencia de cómo estoy yo, de cómo me dejo ese mensaje, pero sobre todo de cómo esta Emma-.

-Dios Emma, ¿Cómo esta?- dijo con una actitud que realmente denotaba preocupación. Sus ojos estaban rojos de las ganas de llorar, pero no era el momento.

-¿Ahora te interesa Emma? Pues mira, te lo voy a contar para que te sientas como una mierda. Emma piensa que es por su culpa por lo que te has ido, porque se ha dado cuenta, piensa que es lo peor y por eso no la quieres, y minutos antes de irme me ha dicho que ojala te hubiese echo prometer que te quedarías para siempre, de esa manera no te hubieras marchado. Mi hija estaba mal, muy mal, y todo por tu maldita culpa, por ser un cobarde-.

-Yo… joder-.

-Si piensas que he venido hasta aquí solo por una mierda de explicaciones estas muy equivocado. Quiero eso, y que seas tu quien le diga a Emma ciertas cosas. Me duele ver a mi hija así por mi culpa, pero esto lo arreglas tu. Por las buenas o por las malas-.

-No puedo Bella, no puedo estar cerca de ti. No puedo. Mira, te lo digo mirándote a la cara para que me creas- le dijo cogiendole la cara entre sus manos. A pesar de lo mal que lo había pasado en las ultimas horas, ninguno de los dos paso por alto que todavía se amaban, y eso era lo que mas dolía. –No puedo seguir cerca de ti. Te sigo amando como la primera vez, y deseo seguir a tu lado toda la vida, a tu lado y al lado de Emma, pero no puedo-.

-No me vale- dijo Bella con un susurro.

-No es por mi Bella, a mi me da igual lo que me pase, pero tu y Emma vais las primeras en mi lista de prioridades, y si tengo que hacer esto para que estéis bien, me dolerá como lo que mas, pero lo hare-.

-¿Pretendes echarme las culpas a mi ahora? Edward te consideraba de todo menos cobarde. Explícate, ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo voy a seguir sin ti ahora?- dijo Bella rompiendo a llorar todo lo que hasta ahora no había podido sacar.

-No por favor, eso no- dijo Edward también dejando sacar toda la rabia que llevaba guardada desde el día anterior.

-¿Tan poco me has querido que no merezco ni una explicación lógica, una de verdad? Te he querido… te quiero como muy pocas personas en el mundo pueden decir, y tu vas. Yo… yo se que no soy gran cosa, que tengo mil defectos y demasiadas cosas negativas encima, pero hasta yo misma pedo reconocer que me merezco algo mas que este final-.

-No digas eso Bella. Eres lo mas precioso del mundo, y lo mas bonito que he tenido en mi vida jamás, y me siento afortunado de haberte tenido conmigo, y por eso mismo, porque te quiero, no puedo continuar. Porque vales demasiado, tu persona, tu familia y tu salud-.

-Mi familia eras tu Edward, ¿no lo entiendes? Eras mi vida, mi nueva vida, esa con la que llevaba soñando años, solo tu has conseguido hacerme feliz, y cuando pensaba que estaba tan cerca de dejar toda esta mierda, decides irte. Todos me hacen lo mismo, se van, sin más. Solo Alice y Emma parecen ser lo único constante en ella, lo único que no me falla-.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo me duele oírte hablar así, porque significa que no tienes ni idea de lo que significáis Emma y tu para mi. Parece que todo lo que te he dicho alguna vez fue aire-.

-¡Demuéstramelo! ¡Demuéstrame que somos algo para ti aparte de un pasatiempo para jugar a la familia perfecta! ¿¡Por que te quieres ir de nuestras vidas! ¿Somos tan aburridas? ¿Somos malas? ¿Qué hemos hecho mal para merecer esto? ¿Qué te ha hecho Emma para que la dejes así? ¡Contéstame con la verdad y a lo mejor creo en algo de eso! No quiero oír palabras bonitas, ¡me da igual no volver a escuchar una en mi vida! Yo lo que quiero es sentirte a mi lado siempre, lo de mas me da igual-.

-No…- dijo Edward llevándose las manos a la mano y sentándose al borde de la cama. –No lo aguanto más. No puedo ella, no puedo. No se que hacer- dijo llorando.

Bella no pudo aguantar mas y se sentó a su lado llorando en silencio, esperando.

-Se que no sigues con nosotras por algo ajeno a ti Edward, pero te queremos, y podemos salir juntos de esto. Dime lo que pasa Edward, quizá tu solución fue precipitada-.

-Es la única que hay, porque es la única que da-.

-¿Qué da quien? Edward, no pienso dejar que alguien que no seamos nosotros dos rompa esto. No he luchado toda mi vida para poder estar con alguien de verdad, y que otro tire por la borda mi vida y mi trabajo. Eso no puede ser así-.

-Tuve miedo Bella, tuve pánico de que pasase lo que decía si no cumplía con las cosas. No puedo perderos Bella, prefiero teneros lejos a no teneros jamás-.

-¿De que estas halando Edward?-.

-Ayer, en casa de mis padres, fui a mi cuarto a leer el correo y entre la correspondencia había una carta mas destacada. Era un sobre amarillento y del tamaño de un folio, y tenia dentro bastantes cosas por su tamaño. Se me cayo el mundo a los pies cuando vi fotos nuestras y de Emma, fotos bastante claras sobre lo que vivíamos. Bella, se veía quien eras tú y que éramos una pareja con una niña que estaba enferma, porque entre otras cosas, salimos hasta en la sala del hospital. Las acompañaba una carta, una carta que termino de matarme. Decía, que como era obvio sabia todo, y que no dudaría en venderlas a las revistas y televisiones y contarles tu historia Bella, y la describe bastante bien en la carta. Decía que me olvidase de ti y de Emma, que hiciese como si nunca hubieseis existido para mi, que me fuera, a cambio prometía que tu y Emma seguiríais como hasta ahora, si no, tu y Emma correrías un destino… no puedo ni decirlo Bella-. Bella observaba como Edward a cada episodio que contaba respiraba peor y llevaba su mano hasta el pecho en señal de dificultad para respirar.

-Edward túmbate por favor, tranquilízate y túmbate- le dijo Bella acompañando el movimiento hasta que Edward quedo tumbado y recupero su ritmo habitual de respiraciones. -¿Mejor?-.

-No Bella no, tu no tenias que saber esto, tu no…-.

-Has hecho lo que tenias que hacer, además de demostrarme que me quieres-.

-Mas que ami vida, te lo he dicho un millón de veces por lo menos-.

-Me costaba entender este comportamiento por eso mismo-.

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer Bella?-.

-Llamar a la policía, por supuesto-.

-No policía no Bella, pidió que policía no- dijo incorporándose rápidamente mientras Bella luchaba para que se volviese a tumbar. Bella se sentó en la cama y empezó a jugar con el pelo de Edward entre sus manos. -¿Es cierto que Emma quedo muy mal?-.

-Si, estaba realmente mal cuando me fui. Alice llego y se esta encargando de ella, pero aunque le hace ilusión quedarse con su tía, te echa de menos, piensa que te fuiste por su culpa-.

-Eso es imposible-.

-Eso le dije yo-.

-Bella si hay algo en mi mano que pueda evitar que os pase algo malo, será la decisión mas dura de mi vida, pero lo hare-.

-Déjame a mí decidir si quiero seguir contigo o no. Vamos a llamar a la policía, que investigue esas cartas, que investigue esas fotos y que nos devuelvan la tranquilidad que nos pertenece-.

-Tenia que haberme callado. Tu no tenia que saber nada de esto. Te hubiese dolido un tiempo dejarlo pero ya esta, no tendrías mas problemas-.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo me he sentido sabiendo que te perdía. No sabes lo que significa ara mi perder a la persona que quiero Edward, pareces nos ser consciente-.

-Pues imagínate como he estado yo sabiendo que te podía pasar algo malo en cualquier momento. Por dios Bella, hubiese contratado hasta el ultimo seguridad del país para protegerte si hubiese sido necesario-.

-Pero no lo es, te tengo a ti-.

-Ese es el mayor peligro de todos- dijo Edward incorporándose y mirándola a los ojos. –Me moría de ganas de saber como estabais-.

-Hemos estado mal, pero ahora mas que nunca se que esto va salir bien

Edward-.

-Siempre has pensado que íbamos a terminar mal- le dijo acariciando su cara. Era una sensación que extrañaba horrores.

-Pero antes no era consciente de cuando me querías, ni siquiera sabía cuanto te amaba yo-.

-Lo siento Bella, siento haberte… haberos echo pasar esta situación-.

-Shh- le dijo Bella acercándose a su cara. –Siento haber pensado esas cosas de ti, pero siento mas haber sentido que podían ser ciertas-.

-Déjame demostrarte que eres lo más importante para mi Bella. No vuelvas a dudar lo que vales en mi vida-.

-Soy tuya Edward. Para siempre- dijo Bela terminando de romper la distancia entre sus labios, mientras la habitación era testigo de algo que ni siquiera las personas que amenazaron su felicidad sabían, que el amor puede todo.


	15. C14

**Capitulo 14**

-¿Cómo voy ha hablar ahora a Emma? Me debe de odiar. Y Alice… Alice no creo que me deje ni mirarla a la cara- decía Edward mientras esperaban a poder salir de allí.

-Relájate Edward, por favor, que a este ritmo lo raro será que no te haya dado un infarto. Emma te adora, es una niña y su capacidad de perdón supera a la de los adultos rencorosos, y Alice sabe todo, la llame y lo entendió, y además dice que te comprende, que ella hubiese hecho lo mismo. Esta deseando vernos, a los dos-.

-¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto Bella? ¿Estas segura?-.

-Si. ¿Qué prefieres, vivir siempre con el temor a que alguien maneje tu vida a su antojo y ni siquiera sepas quien es? No, lo siento, ya he pagado un precio demasiado alto en esta vida-.

-¿Cuándo piensan venir? Quiero llegar a casa ya-. Bella miro su reloj y vio que era lógico, las 00:30 de la noche, después de pasar la noche anterior en vela mas las horas previas de incertidumbre pesaban ya en ellos.

-No creo que tarden mucho, además Emmet ya había llegado-.

Bella y Edward se encontraban en la comisaría de Forks, denunciando el correo que les había llegado y sus amenazas. Bella sabía que ponía su seguridad en manos de gente competente a pesar de llevar mucho años en un comisaría tan pequeña y tan poco renovada como Forks, pero muchas veces el cariño y respeto hacen mas que cualquier cosa. Sabia que la de Port Ángeles también colaboraría asíque estaba convencida de que el cerdo que intentase arruinarla la vida no saldría impune de esto.

Aviso a Emmet como su representante y abogado, y aunque no era un plan que la apasionase, dijo que tenía un curso de seguridad y también seria su guardaespaldas. Por más que le quiso aumentar su sueldo se negó diciendo que no tendría que trabajar mas, en su casa simplemente se instalarían cámaras exteriores, en las cuales ya estaba trabajando.

-Señorita Swan, señor Cullen ya esta todo en marcha- dijo el capitán entrando en la sala delante de Emmet, que no pudo evitar abrazar a su hermano al cual todavía no había visto mientras el capitán hablaba. –Simplemente deben de seguir las indicaciones que se es dieron antes. Por cualquier problema llamen al numero de seguridad de la empresa y con cualquier cosa les mantendremos informados. Si vuelven a recibir algo, tráiganlo inmediatamente-.

-Gracias capitán- le dijo Bella dándole la mano.

-Gracias- respondió Edward.

-Que tengan una buena noche- les dijo mientras salían de la salita dirección al parking, donde el coche de Emmet, el mismo que les había recogido en el aeropuerto, les llevaba, por fin, a su casa.

-Emmet, no es necesario que lo hagas, puedo contratar a cualquier…-.

-Quiero hacerlo yo Bella. Te has portado conmigo de una manera exquisita, y te debo mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Además, mi salario es desorbitado, reconócelo. No tendré que echar mas horas ni nada, simplemente en tus viajes, en vez de quedarme en la habitación, iré a tu lado y me informare de las cosas, no es para tanto. Y lo más importante, eres la chica de mi hermano, lo que quiere decir que eres como mi hermana, y yo no dejare a mi familia sola jamás-.

-A mi nunca me has dicho cosas tan profundas Emmet- dijo Edward que iba en la parte trasera del coche con Bela en sus brazos.

-Muchas gracias Emmet, es muy amable por tu parte-.

-De nada Bella. Y aunque no venga a cuento te lo tengo que decir, siento mucho la actitud de Rose contigo. No es ni justa, ni objetiva, pero se que un día podrá verte como la magnifica persona que eres y no como la modelo superficial que ella piensa ahora-.

-Cada uno puede ver a la gente como prefiera Emmet, yo solo pido que por favor, no me insulte ni me humille-.

-Si, es algo que realmente no me gusta de ella. Pero supongo que el amor es ciego, ¿no? Que te voy a decir yo a ti viéndote con el que tienes al lado- dijo sacando esa vena mas irónica que le caracterizaba.

-No empecemos Emmet, estoy agotado. No tengo ganas para juegos idiotas-.

-Te has librado porque ya hemos llegado. Pero esto solo acaba de empezar. Esperad que os ayude…-.

-No Emmet, solo es una bolsa de viaje y su maleta, no hace falta. Gracias por ir a recogernos- dijo Bella en voz baja ya fuera del coche.

-No hay de que jefa. Hasta mañana pareja- dijo despidiéndose con la mano y dando media vuelta para enfilar su camino a casa.

Con cuidado, ya que desde fuera no vio ninguna luz encendida, abrió la puerta de casa y dejo las cosas e el suelo con infinito cuidado.

-Bienvenido de nuevo a tu casa- le dijo Bella abrazándole por el cuello susurrándoselo al oído.

-Mi casa- repitió el.

-¿Bella?- vieron gracias a la luz natural de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, como Alice bajaba as escaleras viendo en la entrada quien era la que hablaba. -¡Bella!- dijo en un susurro que en condiciones normales hubiese sido un grito. Alice se abalanzo al cuello de Bella, que tenia las mismas ganas de verla que ella.

-Hola Alice-.

-¡Edward!- dijo abrazándole a el también, dejándole con una cara de no entender la situación ni un poquito. -¿Cómo estáis chicos? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Que horror Bella, ¿estas bien? ¿Estáis bien?-.

-Estamos bien Alice, solo un poco cansados venimos de la comisaría, ya sabes, era necesario-.

-Por supuesto que era necesario. ¿Qué se te paso a ti por la cabeza para no hacerlo nada mas ver eso? Vale, no me contestes, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. ¡Que susto me habéis dado los dos!-.

-Esta bien Alice, ya todo esta en manos de quien tiene que estar. ¿Cómo esta Emma?- pregunto Bella.

-Bien, te echa de menos, y a ti ni te cuento- dijo mirando a Edward que sonrío con ternura. -¿Vais a verla ahora?-.

-No, esperaremos a mañana, nosotros también estamos muertos. Llevo sin dormir dos días- dijo Bella estirándose. –Hablamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Claro. Buenas noches a los dos- dijo besando la mejilla de cada uno y subiendo a su habitación seguida de Bella y Edward.

-¿Ves como Alice no te odia? Deberías conocerla, todo aquel que ayude a quien ella quiere, se convierte automáticamente en su amigo- dijo Bella de espaldas a Edward cambiándose a su pijama.

-Alice es una caja de sorpresas, nunca sabes por donde te va a salir, pero es una persona muy fiel, y eso habla bien de ella- dijo Edward mientras Bella se tumbaba ya en la cama a su lado. -¿Cuánto crees que durara esto?-.

-No lo se, pero espero que pronto. No me gusta que tu hermano se exponga tanto cuando no es parte de su trabajo-.

-No, a mi tampoco. Pero me preocupas más tu. ¿Vas a seguir trabajando con todo esto? ¿No vas a hablar con la prensa para aclarar las cosas?-.

-Nunca he hecho público nada de mi vida privada, y esta no será la excepción. Quiero que todo se lleve como hasta ahora, en silencio. Si sale algo, ya veremos-.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Para entonces yo seguiré contigo, asíque supongo que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una-.

-Pienso atarte a la pata de la cama como vuelvas a intentar escapar de mi Cullen- dijo Bella riendo.

-Esta vez no te hará falta. Buenas noches amor- dijo Edward apagando la luz del cuarto y besando su cabeza.

-Buenas noches Edward. Te quiero-.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Edward! ¡Papa!- Bella escucho como alguien rompía el silencio, y su sueño. No hizo falta que pensase mucho, aunque tampoco le dio mucho tiempo para saber de quien se trataba. Un peso cayó encima de su cama sin dejar de moverse, y sin parar de gritar su nombre y el de Edward.

-Hola Emma- dijo Bella que tenia su brazo en el pecho de Edward y no tenia la mas minima intención de levantarse.

-¡Mami, que Edward ya ha llegado!-.

-Ya lo se cielo, pero los dos estamos muy cansados y tenemos que dormir. ¿No querrás despertarle?- dijo incrédula ante esa frase, ya que lo raro es que con semejante jaleo no se hubiese despertado ya.

-No mami- dijo esta vez en un susurro y bajándose de la cama.

-Nos levantamos dentro de un ratito, ¿vale princesa? Estoy muy contenta de verte de nuevo- le dijo Bella girándose hacia ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo mami. ¿Te fuiste para traer a Edward-.

-No, pero le encontré e hice que viniera mas rápido. No nos íbamos a quedar sin camping-.

-Me voy abajo. Le voy ha hacer el desayuno. ¿Puedo?-.

-Ven- dijo Bella mirando el reloj, -dentro de una hora y le despertamos pero con cariñitos, que con tanto grito no se puede-.

-Vale mami, te quiero- dijo la pequeña saliendo con cuidado de la habitación. Y aunque a pesar de que Bella deseaba dormir hasta que no supiese que mas soñar, la sonrisa de su hija al ver a Edward hizo que en esos momentos quisiese despertar a todo el mundo para que la vieran, porque era lo mas bonito que jamás podrían ver nunca. Estaba segura. Se dio media vuelta volviendo a adoptar de nuevo la misma postura para intentar dormir.

Parecía que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando una manita tiro de su parte de las sabanas, lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarla, pero no para que llegase a Edward. Bella se volvió a girar, ya bastante mas descansada que la primera vez que la despertó.

-Ya han pasado dos horas mami, os deje dormir una hora de más- le dijo la pequeña. –Tía Alice dejo la bandeja a los pies asíque cuidado. ¿Podemos despertarle ya?-.

-¿Quieres despertarle tu?- dijo Bella subiéndola a su cama.

La habitación estaba casi completamente iluminada, teniendo en cuenta que las persianas estaban subidas y lo único que cubría las ventanas era una cortina.

Emma empezó a dar besos a Edward por toda su mejilla incluyendo cierto ruidito. Viendo que solo conseguía que pusiese caras raras, Bella la ayudo. Las risas de ambas chicas, entretenidas con los gestos tan raros que Edward hacia con la cara fueron lo que hizo que abriese un poco los ojos y se despertase. No tardo nada en comprender la situación e incorporarse, cansado pero feliz.

-¡Princesa!- dijo cogiendo a Emma en sus brazos. -¿Cómo estas tesoro?-.

-Bien. Mira, te he traído el desayuno. Me lo ha dicho mi mami, pero para ella también hay-.

-Mmmmm que buena pinta tiene todo. Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes?-.

-Yo también. Creía que te habías ido por mi culpa, pero mi mami me dijo que no, que estabas trabajando y que volverías pronto. Y tenía razón-.

-¿Pero como me voy a ir por tu culpa Emma? No vuelvas a pensar eso nunca, nunca, nunca ¿Entendido?-.

-Vale-.

-Vamos a comer esto- dijo cogiendo un pedazo de fruta y llevándosela a la boca. –Esta riquísimo, gracias princesa- le dijo a la pequeña besándole la mejilla mientras seguía comiendo, aunque Bella tenia la sensación de que el tenia tanta hambre que se hubiese comido lo primero que le hubiesen puesto delante. -¿Quieres?- le dijo preguntando a Bella, que antes de contestar ya tenia un trozo de ruta en los labios. –Venga, abre la boca, aaaaaa- dijo como si Bella fuese una niña pequeña haciendo que Emma imitase su gesto y diese de dar de comer a su madre.

-Parad, parad- dijo cuando llevaban un docena e trozos seguidos y no le entraban mas en la boca. –El teléfono- dijo masticando rápidamente para poder atenderlo. Al ver el numero decidió que no era lugar para atender. –Ahora vuelvo- dijo metiéndose en el baño. -¿Diga?-.

_-¿Señorita Swan? Al habla el capitán-._

-Si capitán le recuerdo. ¿Ha pasado algo?-.

_-Necesitaría hablar con usted lo antes posible. Si quiere también puede estar presente los señores Cullen-._

-¿Se sabe algo ya?-.

_-¿Cuándo podemos hablar con usted?-._

_-_Hoy mismo-.

-_¿Le parece bien que estemos allí en una hora?-._

-Si claro perfecto. Aquí les esperamos-.

_-Vale. Solo por precaución, no es conveniente que salga de casa, ni usted ni nadie que este dentro en estos momentos, ¿de acuerdo?-._

-Si, si, claro. Has… hasta luego capitán-.

-_Hasta pronto señorita Swan-._

Ahora si que estaba realmente asustada. Salio del cuarto dirección a donde se encontrara Alice, luego tendría que hablar con Edward, y por supuesto, avisar a Emmet.

-Alice- dijo llegando al salón, donde su amiga limpiaba.

-Dime-.

-Necesito que dentro de una hora entretengas a Emma con cualquier cosa en su habitación-.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-.

-Me ha llamado el capitán. Dentro de una hora quiere estar aquí para contarnos algo, y me ha dicho que no salgamos de casa, como precaución, pero que no salgamos, y eso suena muy mal-.

-Cla… claro, pero, ¿no te ha contado nada más?-.

-No-.

-Cuenta conmigo-.

-Voy ha hablar con Edward. Gracias- dijo dándola un abrazo y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, intentando cambiar el gesto para no asustar a su hija. –Ey, ¿ya os habéis terminado todo?-.

-Esta todo demasiado rico, ¿verdad muñeca?-.

-Os perdono, pero por esta vez- dijo sentándose en la cama. –Emma, ¿puedes bajar un momento a ayudar a tu tía? Sabes como pueden terminar las cosas cuando ella limpia. Luego seguimos, ¿te parece?-.

-No quiero que rompa ni figurita de cristal. ¡Tía cuidado con mi figurita!- dijo saltando de la cama y saliendo de la habitación corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa? No tenias esa cara cuando te has levantado- le dijo Edward acariciándola el peli. -¿Quién era?-.

-El capitán, esta aquí en una hora porque nos quiere contar algo. Y como precaución nos ha dicho que no salgamos de casa. Ninguno-.

-Joder, esto no tenia que estar pasando, yo tenía que haber desaparecido de aquí y dejaros vivir vuestra vida sin esta mierda…-.

-No sigas por ahí Edward. Esto va a pasar, ya veras-.

-No tendría que pasar, porque no tenia que haber empezado Bella. Me odio ahora mismo por haberos puesto en peligro, no…-.

-Pues yo te amo, mas incluso que antes de todo esto. Edward, sabía el precio que tenia que pagar cuando tú me lo contaste y decidí seguir. Yo… yo estoy segura que juntos somos mas fuertes que separados. Porque, ¿Quién te garantiza que el loco o loca este que te amenazo no hubiese hecho nada ni aunque no nos lo hubieses contado? No quiero que digas ni que te odias, ni que no quieres estar aquí. Porque momentos como el de esta mañana valen oro, para mi son la vida entera, y que tu digas esas cosas hacen que yo sienta que para ti no sirvan nada-.

-Lo siento, ¿vale? Pero no me gusta nada esta situación y me pone nervioso. Eso es todo, ya esta. ¿Vas a llamar a Emmet?-.

-Pensaba hacerlo ahora-.

-Vete a prepararte, ya le llamo yo-.

-Gracias-.

-Bella- dijo Edward cogiendola de la mano, -todo va a salir bien-.

-¿Qué puede salir mal contigo aquí?- le respondió Bella besándole en los labios. –Ahora vuelvo-.

Tampoco presto mucha atención a como se vestía, y si no fuera porque los pies le dolían, no se hubiese dado cuenta de que los tenia el revés. Tuvo que lavarse varias veces la cara y echarse agua por la nuca para despertarse y tranquilizarse. Por mucho que se convenciese de que no iba a pasar nada, el mensaje de no salir a la calle no era precisamente tranquilizador. Escucho de lejos la voz de Emmet, asíque supuso que levaba encerrada lo bastante como para que los demás imaginasen su estado de nervios. Salio con toda la seguridad que le quedaba escuchando como sonaba el timbre y seguida de eso la voz del capitán.

-Buenos días- dijo el capitán cuando Bella terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

-¿Quién es ese señor mami?- pregunto Emma.

-El es… un amigo de Edward y viene para hablar con el. Sube con la tía un momento, que tiene que hablar, ¿vale?-.

-Pero no me gusta mami-.

-Emma, no empecemos, sube con la tía- le dijo Bella cogiendola en brazos y dándosela a Alice. –Luego subo yo también, ¿vale?- le dijo dándola un beso en la mejilla para calmar los nervios que tenia, bastante visibles en su cara.

-Vale- dijo subiendo las escaleras en brazos de su tía.

-Perdón. Hola Emmet- dijo acercándose a el y dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Pasad, sentaos. ¿Queréis algo?-.

-No, muchas gracias señorita Swan. Mire, sabemos que lo que vamos a proponerle ahora puede resultar doloroso y puede desenterrar cosas olvidadas o que desean ser olvidadas, pero es necesario si se quieren resolver los problemas actuales. ¿Esta dispuesta a colaborar?-.

-Si, por supuesto-.

-Bien. Quiero que vea esta foto y me diga si la reconoce- el capitán puso una carpeta delante de ella con varios papeles, encima de los cuales se encontraba una foto de algún preso. Bella solo necesito ver un segundo los ojos para saber de quien se trataba. Se llevo la mano a la boca evitando gritar con toda la fuerza que le dejaba sus pulmones.

-Se quien es, se quien es, por favor, guárdela, puede guardarla- dijo Bella apartando su mirada de la foto. Parecía que solo recordar su rostro le daba arcadas.

-¿Quién es Bella?- pregunto Emmet cogiendo la carpeta y leyendo los papeles que había detrás. Cuando la soltó encima de la mesa soltando todo tipo e palabrotas supo que había leído la clave de todo. -¿Qué tiene que ver este tipo con todo esto? No era necesario, por dios…-.

-Tenemos serios indicios…- empezó el capitán.

-¿Ese es el hombre que v…? ¿Es ese?- pregunto Edward gritando y señalando la carpeta.

-Si señor, es…-.

-¡No diga el nombre! No lo quiero saber. ¿Qué tienes que ver el en todo esto?- pregunto Bella donde, por primera vez, deseo no haber comenzad con aquello.

-Vera, hace poco recibió una visita. La primera en los 5 años que esta allí-.

-¿Todavía no esta muerto? ¿Sigue vivo después de lo que hizo? ¿Pero la justicia en este país a que aspira?- dijo Edward, mas nervioso que Bella y Emmet juntos. E incluso más que el resto de las personas.

-Edward cálmate por favor- dijo Bella que no estaba precisamente ara aguantar gritos. -¿De quien era esa visita capitán?-.

-Creo que podrá reconocer perfectamente este nombre a la primera, Marco Vulturi-. Bella se quedo de piedra al escuchar ese nombre, claro que lo reconocería en cualquier situación, pero dese luego no era una que esperase oír.

-¿Marco? ¿Ese no es tu ex representante?- pregunto Emmet.

-Si, pe… pero no entiendo. ¿Marco? ¿Que hacia Marco allí?-.

-Vera, este individuo- dijo señalando la carpeta de aquel hombre del cual Bella no quería ni escuchar como se llamaba, -lleva recibiendo cartas desde hace unos dos meses, y hace poco mas de una semana, le fue a visitar Marco. Hemos mandado una orden de registro a su celda para ver si podemos recuperar las cartas, y otra a la casa de Marco. Es todo lo que sabemos por ahora pero creíamos que era conveniente que lo supiese-.

Si, claro, muchísimas gracias por su trabajo capitán. Pero, si ven que Marco esta relacionado co todo esto, ¿Qué pasara?-.

-Tendríamos que tenerle arrestado hasta un juicio, y ver hasta que punto, cada uno, es culpable… Disculpe- dijo levantándose y atendiendo al móvil. Ver su cara durante la conversación no hacia presagiar nada bueno. –Marco no esta-.

-¿Cómo que Marco no esta?- pregunto Edward sin dejar d abrazar por la espalda a Bella en ningún momento.

-Los agentes destinados a ir a su casa, se han encontrado que allí no hay nadie ni nada. Todo indica que se ha escapado, por lo que parece que algo si tiene que ver. Señorita Swan, ¿tuvo usted algún problema con el señor Marco que justificase de alguna manera todo esto?-.

-Que justifique esto no. Marco es un hombre demasiado ambicioso que solo piensa en su bolsillo, ni siquiera mi salud, cansancio o ganas primaban sobre su bolsillo, y así se lo hice saber muchas veces. La gota que colmo el vaso fue cuando comencé mi relación con Edward, no le gustaba, decía que mi trabajo disminuiría, por lo cual, su dinero también. Decidí que su trabajo y yo ya no éramos compatibles. Le pague lo que le debía y separamos nuestros caminos. No he vuelto a saber nada de el, y mucho menos verle-.

-¿Lo has apuntado?- dijo el capitán al ayudante que llevaba junto a el, que rápidamente afirmo con la cabeza. –Les tendremos al corriente de todo. Pero ahora ya no es por precaución, por favor, eviten salir de casa, y co cualquier cosa anormal, llámenos. Que tengan un buen día- dijo saliendo junto a su ayudante de casa junto con todo el papeleo que trajo.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo bella echándose atrás en el sofá y llevándose las manos a la cabeza perdiendo toda compostura posible. –No puedo creer que Marco llegue a estos extremos-.

-Yo te juro que como le encuentre el mato- dijo Edward levantándose y empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Baja el volumen, Emma esta arriba- dijo Bella.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Bella? No pienso dejarte trabajar, es algo que esta fuera de discusión. Tienes que contratar seguridad, para el asa y para Emma y para ti personal eso por descontado, y…-.

-Para Emmet. Lo de trabajar no estoy segura, sobre todo si levo seguridad no entiendo porque no. Mientras esta aquí a Emma la llevo a tratamiento yo, asíque la seguridad si, el reclutamiento, no-.

-¿No pensaras seriamente eso no Bella? Por encima de mi cadáver sales de esta casa hasta que no se solucione nada- dijo Edward.

-Quiero que esto no se convierta en un trauma para Emma. ¿Cómo le vas a explicar a una niña de 4 años que su madre y al que considera su padre están en peligro? Porque lamentablemente esto te incumbe Edward-.

-A mi lo mío me da igual, me importáis vosotras-.

-Pero a los demás si que nos preocupas, asúmelo-.

-Bella, suena tu móvil- se escucho a Alice gritar desde el piso de arriba.

Bella subió y bajo metida rn su mundo, apenas podía apartar su pensamiento de que Edward y Emma podían estar en un serio peligro, su persona en cierta manera le daba igual, porque de ellos dependía que ella estuviese bien. Vio que tenía dos mensajes de un numero oculto, y no pudo evitar mirar a ambos hombres con la mirada asustada. Abrió el primero y supo que aquello no pintaba nada bien.

"_Lo que das es lo que recibes. Cuida bien a los tuyos y tus espaldas. De aquí alguien no sale vivo"_

Con mano temblorosa y los ojos aguados abrió el segundo.

"_El padre de Emma es una persona de lo mas interesante. Le ejecutan en dos semanas y desea conocer a su hija, pero no aquí. Imagínate a que me refiero"._

El grito de Bella salio de los mas profundo de ella. Soltó el móvil y dio un salto hacia atrás tapándose la boca pero sin poder evitar llorar. En menos e dos segundo Edward la tenía entre sus brazos mientras de los labios e Bella salían susurros con el nombre de "Emma". Emmet cogio el móvil para ver que es lo que había puesto así a Bella. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza para que inmediatamente teclease el número de la policía. Edward fue el siguiente en coger el móvil y maldecir a aquel que lo hubiese mandado.

-Todo saldrá bien mi amor, todo va a salir bien-.

-A ella no por favor, a ella no-.

La policía no tardo en ponerse manos a la obra. Un par de informáticos y media hora bastaron para dar con el origen de los mensajes. Desde algún punto de Washington, el teléfono de Marco Vulturi envío esos mensajes.

También descubrieron que el violador guardaba todas las cartas, donde se ponía en contacto con Marco y explicaba lo que le gustaría que pasara con Bella. Sabia que se había convertido en alguien famosa, y uno de sus objetivos era extorsionarla para que cumpliese sus peticiones, si no, su historia seria contada con todo lujo de detalles por uno de los protagonistas.

Por supuesto Bella se puso de inmediato en contacto con la mejor agencia de seguridad del país, y no tanto por ella, si no por Emma, la cual, seguía arriba con su tía. Y por Edward y Emmet, dos personas que no tenían porque verse involucradas en todo aquello y que ahora estaban atrapadas hasta el cuello.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas infusiones para tranquilizarse se había tomado. Pero desde luego no eran suficientes. El simple pensamiento de que aquel desgraciado tocara un pelo a Emma la hacía saltar de rabia, frustración y miedo, sobre todo tenia miedo de lo que fuera capaz de hacerla.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto Edward sentándose a su lado y abrazándola. Era el quien se estaba encargando de enterarse de todo, ya que Bella en esas condiciones, no podía ni siquiera pensar.

-Tengo miedo- dijo tapándose la cara con las manos. Odiaba llorar, y mas delante de la gente que no conocía, pero aquella situación la sobrepasaba por todos lados.

-No llores, por favor, tu misma lo dijiste, esto va a salir bien. Es imposible que se os acerque a menos de 10 metros sin que le vean. De eso me encargo yo-.

-Ese hombre esta loco Edward. ¿Cómo puede hacer esto? No lo entiendo, no me lo explico. No quiero que os pase nada por mi culpa-.

-Tu no has hecho nada Bela. Escúchame, ni se te ocurra echarte a ti ninguna culpa. Tu misma lo has dicho, esta loco, ya esta. Lo van a pillar y podrás vivir tranquila y feliz-.

-Quiero vivir tranquila y feliz con vosotros, si a alguno os pasa algo yo me muero Edward, me muero-.

-Tu no vas a hacer nada Bella. ¿Te apetece subir un rato con Emma? Estoy seguro que ambas lo agradecéis-.

-No quiero dejaros aquí…-.

-Ha sido Emmet quien lo propuso- dijo besándole la mejilla.

-Voy primero a arreglarme. Como Alice o Emma me vean con esta cara se va a preocupar de verdad, aunque a Alce se lo tengo que contar todo. ¡Estoy arruinando la vida de demasiada gente! No puedo- dijo Bella derrumbándose de nuevo.

-No, no pienses así, no Bella, no. Tú no tienes culpa de que ese mal nacido haga lo que esta haciendo. Por dios, eres lo mas bueno que he conocido jamás, y yo mismo he visto como le tratabas y como te trataba el. No tiene ningún derecho. Cuando le pillen ira directo a donde no va a salir en lo que le queda de vida. De eso ya se encarga Emmet-.

Todavía con dificultades para ponerse en pie, Bella subió las escaleras acompañada de Edward y entraron al baño para que se arreglara. Aun desde allí arriba se oía los ruidos y murmullos de los agentes, que tenían prácticamente invadido el salón de su casa.

-Yo no merezco pasar por esto, ¿verdad Edward? No soy tan mala ni he hecho nada para merecer esta vida-.

-Tú no has hecho nada malo a nadie en tu vida Bella. Después de todas las cosas que te han pasado sigues siendo un ángel. Plantearse lo que piensas es absurdo, ¿vale?- le dijo Edward pasándole una toalla mojada por la cara. -¿Más tranquila?-.

-No hasta que esto se acabe. Pero creo que mas presentable si. Emma no se merece pasar por esto. ¿Quién me mando meterme en esta mierda?-.

-Eh, era la única solución para mantener viva a tu hija Bella. Esto va a pasar, y dentro de unas semanas será solo un mal recuerdo sin nada que lamentar. Te lo juro-.

-Júramelo-.

-Te lo juro. Te lo juro porque soy yo el que se va a encargar de que tu y Emma salgáis de esto como si nada hubiese ocurrido-.

-¿Y de ti quien se encarga eh?-.

-Nada, yo me valgo solito- dijo sacando una sonrisa a Bella. -¿Vamos a ver a la pequeña?- dijo cogiendola de la mano y levantándola.

Quedaron tan cerca que Bella no puso evitar rodear su cuello con sus brazos y besarle con todo el sentimiento que tenia dentro, demostrándole que tenia miedo, pero que confiaba tanto en el como para dejarle su vida en sus manos.

-Gracias por quedarte-.

-En realidad nunca me fui, ¿sabes? No hubiese podido soportar estar lejos de vosotras- le dijo apoyando sus frentes.

-Te amo Edward. Te amo-.

-Y yo a ti mi amor- dijo juntando sus labios, esta vez en un beso menos demandante.

La cogio de la mano y toco a la puerta. Vieron como Emma estaba tumbada encima de su tía en la cama viendo una película. Estaba casi dormida, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue articular las palabras "mami" y "papi", lo suficientemente alto ara que ellos as escucharan y les alegrara un poco esa mañana. Con cuidado Alice dejo su sitio y salio por la puerta.

-Creo que deberías bajar abajo y hablar con Emmet, o con el capitán- dijo Bella. –Siento mucho todo esto-.

-Bella- dijo Alice cogiendo su cara, -dudo mucho de que tu hayas hecho algo para que pase todo esto. Cando queráis subo de nuevo, ¿vale?- la beso en la mejilla y bajo.

Pasaron a la habitación y cada uno se tumbo a un lado de la pequeña.

-¿Me prometéis que nunca os vais a ir?- dijo la pequeña casi en sueños.

-Te lo prometo princesa- le dijo Edward besándola la cabeza mientras Bella la abrazaba apretándola contra ella, como si esa fuese la solución a todo aquello.

Ahora solo tocaba esperar, esperar a que como dijo Edward, aquello solo fuese un mal sueño.


	16. C15

**Capitulo 15**

-Tenemos que salir al hospital- dijo por enésima vez Bella al capitán.

-Es imposible señorita Swan. Marco esta ilocalizable desde hace semanas y puede encontrarse en cualquier lugar-.

-Ya, pero mi hija necesita el tratamiento, y yo tengo que ir con ella-.

-Bella se razonable…- dijo Emmet.

-Emmet tu tienes una hija, asíque lo mínimo que esperaba de ti era un poco e comprensión-.

-Y te entiendo, pero también entiendo al capitán. Ese loco puede estar en cualquier parte-.

-Por favor, tiene a toda la comisaría pendiente de esta casa como si en el pueblo no les necesitasen jamás, además de la privada que contrato Emmet. ¿En serio dudan tanto de sus capacidades? Es solo ir hasta el hospital, una hora en una sala y volver. Mi hija necesita normalidad y se la quiero dar-.

-Esta bien. Preparare un dispositivo para ir al hospital, pero me tiene que dar su palabra de que cumplirá con todo lo que la digamos-.

-Esta bien- dijo Bella con algo mas de buen humor.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Edward llegando a su lado.

-Si, hace casi dos meses que Emma dejo de vivir como una niña normal, justo lo que yo no quería que pasara. Si puedo hacer lo mínimo para que lo recuperé, estoy dispuesta a intentarlo-.

-Bien, iré contigo, ¿vale?-.

-Claro- le respondió besándole la mejilla.

Mientras todos se quedaban abajo preparando el operativo, Bella subió corriendo las escaleras para comunicarle a la pequeña la buena noticia. Le extraño que ni Alice ni Jasper, que había ido de inmediato a la casa después de saber la noticia, estuvieran con ella, asíque se imagino que todavía seguían durmiendo.

-Emma, venga, vístete que nos vamos al hospital- le dijo Bella entrando con una sonrisa que no mostraba desde hace varias semanas.

-¿Vienes conmigo?- pregunto sorprendida todavía desde la cama.

-Si, y Edward también va- dijo haciendo que la niña terminase de creérselo y le volviese la felicidad.

-Ponme muy guapa mami- dijo levantándose y poniéndose a saltar en la cama. -¿Sabes que? Hoy creo que el doctor nos a va dar muy buenas noticias-.

-Cariño, sabes que tenemos que tener paciencia, ¿verdad?-.

-Pero a partir de ahora todo va a ir bien-.

-Yo también creo eso. Estoy de acuerdo con Emma- dijo Edward entrando en la habitación y cogiéndola en el aire para luego sentarla y que Bella pudiese empezar a vestirla.

-Mami tienes que creer-.

-¿Quién te ha dicho a ti esas cosas?-.

-Jasper, cuando habla lo hace tan bonito que me acuerdo siempre de las cosas-.

-Si. En eso si te voy a dar la razón. Venga, en marca, que nos vamos- dijo Bella poniéndose de pie seguida de Edward con ella en brazos.

-Tiene razón, tienes que creer- le dijo al oído Edward besándola la oreja.

Llegar al hospital no fue ningún problema, no paso nada fuera de lo común o esperado, descontando que 6 coches en fila recorrieron todo el pueblo en fila india muy por encima de la velocidad permitida, aunque Emma estaba tan entusiasmada que no se percato de nada. Y el llevar tantos "hombres de negro" alrededor ya era costumbre, pues eran los que la llevaba, traían y acompañaban a la pequeña en la escuela. Algo que no le gustaba a ninguna de las dos, pero necesario.

El único día donde todo pareció revolverse fue el día en el que anunciaron a Bella que el hombre que arruino su vida terminaba sus días en esta tierra, y su ultimo deseo era verla, algo a lo que se negó rotundamente y le causo un ataque de ansiedad como hacia tiempo que no le daba. Fue Emmet, quien es su lugar fue hasta allí para comunicarle lo que ella pensaba, y aunque no era plato de buen gusto para nadie, acepto y dijo sentirse a gusto con la vida.

La entrada al hospital fue un show, romper la calma de aquel lugar era algo que no le hacia gracia ni a Bella, y por descontado, a ninguno de los profesionales y pacientes que allí estaban. Y menos cuando pedían una explicación, veían quien iba dentro de aquel grupo y no se la daban. La conclusión, podía ser precipitada, pero viéndolo desde a fuera, obvia.

-Tengo que ir a pagar. Ahora subo princesa- dijo Bella cuando llegaron a la sala de espera, la cual, gracias a dios, estaba vacía, aunque es esos omento llena solo ocupada por personal de seguridad de Bella. Al ver que la mitad se levantaban, Bella les hizo un gesto con la mano para saber que no era necesario. –Puedo ir yo sola, prefiero que le vigilen a ella- dijo casi en un susurro para que nadie mas que el capital la oyera.

Bella se paro antes de salir y tuvo un impulso que la obligo a girar su cabeza y darle una última mirada a Emma y a Edward, ambos leyendo un libro de algún cuento. Eran como padre e hija, y Bella sabia que si aquello terminaba algún día, ese recuerdo seria eterno e irremplazable, nadie jamás podría ocupar el hueco que dejaría Edward, si es que lo dejaba.

Recorrió los pasillos hasta el despacho con la sensación de que aquella vez seria diferente, y quiso creer que la frase de esa mañana de Emma se podría cumplir, y que seria la última vez que tendría que ir por allí para eso. Nunca veía el fin a aquella tortura.

Al llegar a la puerta toco como siempre, y abrió sabiendo que el doctor no estaba ocupado, si no el cartel de la puerta se lo indicaría, pero al abrir la sorpresa la paralizo.

No sabia cuando tiempo pasó desde que abrió la puerta y reconoció al hombre que apuntaba con una pistola al doctor, un hombre fuera de sus cabales, desquiciado, y al que Bella si no hubiese compartido tantos años, jamás habría reconocido. Con una camisa rota y arrugada con las mangas remangadas, y una pistola apuntándole la sien al doctor, Marco bufaba por la nariz, como un toro enfadado a punto d embestir. Cruzaron sus miradas y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, la pistola ya apuntaba hacia ella, y una sonrisa de triunfo se reflejo en su cara. Bella sabia lo que iba a pasar, pero parecía que ningún músculo de su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a reaccionar, ni siquiera su cerebro procesaba bien el momento. Escucho un grito de "¡Bella!" en la lejanía, pero sabia que era al doctor quien gritaba, el cual estaba solo a un par de metros de ella. Pudo ver que los labios de Marco dibujaban un "hasta nunca" y segundos más tarde un pinchazo en la tripa seguido de un terrible ardor. Se llevo las manos hasta el lugar para ver como la sangre tenia sus manos, y poco a poco pareció perder fuerza en su cuerpo, y como el sueño se iba a apoderando de ella. Lucho por no cerrar los ojos, por mantenerlos abiertos para ver por ultima vez a su pequeña y a Edward, pero no aparecieron, asíque los cerro y se imagino en su lugar feliz con ellos, por ultima vez.

Todo estaba negro, parecía estar en medio de ninguna parte pero sabía que aquel no podía ser el fin de ninguna vida, que no estaba muerta. Sabia que no se había ido, o no completamente por lo menos, porque notaba a gente a su alrededor, notaba como alguien sujetaba su mano y lloraba con su cara al lado de la suya, pero sobre todo porque le dolía, porque sentía el dolor mas intenso de su existencia, el dolor físico mas insoportable que nunca hubiese podido imaginar. Sabía por experiencia que las heridas del alma escocían infinitamente más. Escuchaba voces, ecos lejanos que le llegaba de una manera muy aguda y le resultaba imposible distinguir que decía o de quien venían. Notaba como alguien cogia su mano, o las dos, o le acariciaba la cara, o le ponían cosas frías en el pecho, pero no sabia ni quien ni que era. La desesperaba esta situación. Quería despertar, pero parecía que en sus parpados habían pegado bolas de kilos de peso que le hacían imposible abrir los ojos, que los labios se los habían pegado con pegamento y no podía abrirlos, y aun que pudiese el ardor de garganta no le dejaba ni susurrar.

Quería despertar, pero no sabia ni cuanto llevaba así, ni siquiera el tiempo que había pasado desde que se había dado cuenta de que estaba en aquel estado. La impotencia y las ganas de despertar eran superiores a cualquier cosa menos al dolor. Podían haber pasado segundo, días o meses, porque para ella esa situación se hacia interminable. Parecía no cambiar. El tiempo pasaba y siempre era lo mismo. ¿Por qué no despertaba?

Pero en medio de la oscuridad donde nada parecía existir una imagen se formo en su cabeza. Dos personas que sabía la estaban esperando por que despertase, casi con mas ganas que ella misma probablemente. Esas dos sonrisas incansables que recodaba, quería volver a verlas, quería abrir os ojos y volver a disfrutar de ella. Quería verles para saber si los que la tocaban eran ellos, o si os que hablaban cerca de ella eran ellos, saber que decían. Sabia que todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado y superado no podía quedarse así. Ella era fuerte, y lo era porque siempre quiso vivir y disfrutar, y era demasiado joven como para quedarse en esa etapa. Tenia que volver para vivir la felicidad que se merecía.

Centro todos sus pensamientos en el mismo fin, en que el que ahora mismo estaba tocando su mano supiese que lo notaba, que sentía, quería gritárselo pero eso era imposible. Intento forzar un poco su mano, apretarla, mover un dedo, lo que fuese. Pero todo parecía ir igual que minutos, horas o días antes, porque no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo intentándolo sin que ninguna novedad ocurriese.

Pero en aquella oscuridad algo cambio, ya no estaba tan oscuro, había luz. Podía ver en algún lugar que ese punto no era negro. Le dolía ver más, le dolía intentar enfocarse allí. Las voces de alrededor parecían aumentar en tono, alguien la tocaba la cara y los brazos continuamente, como si el también hubiese percibido algún cambio, y no estaba solo. Las voces eran mucho mas claras, o por lo menos se podía entender lo que decían si el dolor de cabeza que producían la dejase. Quería hablar, necesitaba decir que le dolía la cabeza, la tripa, todo. Que tenía la garganta tan seca que el simple hecho de intentar pronunciar palabra hacia que pareciese el infierno.

-Agua- intento decir, aunque inmediatamente supo distinguir su voz de la de los demás, y no sonó precisamente bien. Ni siquiera esperaba que la hubiesen entendido, aunque el alboroto que se formo alrededor hacia ver que aquel paso era claramente esperado.

Pero supo que alguien la había entendido cuando noto una mano detrás de su cabeza alzándola y el borde del vaso en sus labios. Aunque solo pudo beber un pequeño sorbo, parecía que la garganta no necesitaba mas para dejarla hablar. Con un poco más de esfuerzo termino por abrir sus ojos, aunque rápidamente tuvo que entrecerrarlos de nuevo, era demasiada luz para ella. Vio al que supuso era un medico que con sus manos apoyadas en la cama esperaba la reacción, una enfermera que la sonreía como su hubiese esperado demasiado para ver el color de sus ojos. Y Edward, el se encontraba a borde de la cama con la emoción tatuada en sus cara y llorando como un niño pequeño. Se le veía cambiado, la imagen que a Bella le había devuelto a la vida no era aquella, estaba visiblemente mas delgado había perdido el poco color de piel que tenia, su barba parecía demasiado larga y los ojos los tenia tan rojos que ese verde tan precioso parecía haber cambiado de color. Pero a pesar de todo eso, en aquellos momentos parecía inmensamente feliz. Nadie decía nada, como si los 3 esperasen que fuese ella quien empezase con la conversación. Viendo que no entendía mucho, y estaba demasiado cansada fue el doctor quien comenzó.

-¿Señorita Swan? Soy el doctor Martín. ¿Cómo se encuentra?-.

-No…- le salio una voz tan ronca que apenas producía sonido.

-Necesitas mas agua, ¿verdad?- dijo el doctor señalando a la enfermera el vaso de agua. Internamente Bella se lo agradeció infinitamente.

-No se que me ha pasado doctor-.

-Bien. He de decir que lo peor ya ha pasado Isabella. ¿Puedo tutearla?- Bella afirmo con un leve movimiento de cabeza. –Gracias. Sigamos. Isabella, lleva en estado de coma, exactamente 3 meses-. Bella pudo abrir los ojos por fin mostrando la primera sensación. ¿3 meses?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- y aunque estaba tísicamente agotada no puedo quedarse quieta, y mucho menos mantener un poco de tranquilidad.

-Isabella por favor, no se altere. Vuelva a tumbarse- le dijo el doctor ayudándola. -¿Recuerda algo de cómo llego hasta aquí? Quizá tenga que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo mental…-. Pero no le hacia falta. Sabía quien la había llevado hasta allí.

-Marco- dijo perdiendo su vista en los ojos de Edward, que a pesar de todo, seguía mostrando una clara felicidad y mirándola como si fuese un sueño, algo realmente inalcanzable e imposible.

-Exacto. Marco le disparo en la zona del abdomen. No se preocupe, esta entre rejas desde ese mismo día. El disparo le afecto a muchos de los órganos de la zona abdominal baja. Las heridas están sanadas, pero tendrá que quedarse aquí varios días. Necesita que se le realicen varias pruebas, pero por ahora todo va sobre ruedas. Descanse, y bienvenida de nuevo Isabella-.

-Gracias doctor. Muchas gracias- le dijo mientras el y la enfermera salían del cuarto dejando a Bella y Edward solos. Antes de que el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse llegara a sus oídos, era Edward quien estaba ya a su lado, sentado en la silla de uno de los laterales besando repetidas veces su mano.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto con lágrimas aun en los ojos y con su mano entre las suyas aun.

-Creo que bien. Cansada, me duele la tripa y la cabeza, pero creo que bien. ¿Y tu?- pregunto tocando con su otra mano la mejilla de Edward. Era una sensación rara, Edward nunca había tenido la barba tan larga desde que le conocía.

-¿Ahora mismo? Creo que no he sido tan feliz en mi vida. Estas viva- dijo volviendo a llorar.

-No llores por favor, y perdóname- le dijo Bella.

-¿Qué? ¿Perdonarte por que amor?-.

-Por haber querido ir sola, no fue la mejor de mis ideas la verdad. Creo que te he hecho sufrir demasiado, y no te lo mereces-.

-Olvídate de eso, la que no te mereces estar así en esta cama eres tu. No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tenia de volver a escucharte hablar, ni de ver esos ojos de nuevo Bella-.

-Tenia las mismas ganas que tu. Sabia que eras tu quien me cogia la mano, de una manera u otra, lo sentía-.

-Han sido los tres meses más largos y duros de mi vida-.

-¿Y Emma? ¿Cómo esta Emma?-.

-Emma te tiene muy buenas noticias que dejare que te las de ella. Esta bien, algo triste porque su madre lleva durmiendo 3 meses sin parar porque estaba muy malita, pero con muchas ganas de contarte todo. Es la que mejor ha llevado todo esto, dentro de que ninguno hemos estado bien. Y me niego a que vuelvas a decir un "lo siento". Olvídalo-.

-Vale- dijo Bella reconociendo que esas dos palabras eran las que tenia planeado decir después del discurso de Edward. -¿Y Alice? ¿Qué tal Emmet?-.

-Alice lleva en casa cuidando de Emma desde hace 3 meses, cuando ella esta aquí soy yo quien me ocupo de ella. Jasper se instalo también, Alice necesitaba una compañía adulta, estar con Emma le hacia recordar permanentemente donde estabas tu y se hundía. Y Emmet se esta encargando de todo lo relacionado contigo. La prensa no sabe que inventarse de ti, el dijo que necesitabas un descanso y estabas de vacaciones, pero pocos de creen que sean 3 meses. Pero no te preocupes por nada de so ahora. Tenemos tiempo para hablar. Descansa princesa-.

-No quiero volver a dormirme. Llevo mucho tiempo perdiéndome cosas-.

-Tenemos la vida entera para recuperarlo. Duerme mi vida-.

-Te quiero Edward- dijo Bella antes de caer de nuevo en la inconciencia.

Pareció que segundo después de cerrar os ojos los médicos ya la obligaban a despertarla, aunque aquella vez fue mucho mas agradable que la primera.

-Isabella, te tenemos que hacer algunas pruebas mas, no tardaremos mucho y ni siquiera es necesario moverse d aquí, pero la necesitamos despierta, ahora que podemos-.

-Claro doctor- dijo Bella buscando con la mirada a ese que necesitaba ver. No se había movido de la silla que estaba a su lado, y una sonrisa le demostraba que estaba tan alegre como ella de haber despertado de nuevo.

Apenas tardaron 15 minutos en entrar y salir de la habitación, y un análisis de sangre, control de las constantes vitales y unas preguntas ya se encontraban fuera de la habitación y les volvían a dejar solos.

-¿Mejor?- le pregunto Edward cogiendola de la misma mano donde tenia en el brazo la vía para el suero. Según el doctor, demasiado pronto introducir alimentos de forma sólida.

-Si, ni estoy tan cansada y ya apenas siento molestias. ¿Y tu?-.

-Yo estoy perfecto-.

-A mi no me engañas, ¿sabes? ¿Te has mirado al espejo? ¿Cuánto has adelgazado? ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas sin tomar el sol o sin afeitarte?-.

-Comía lo que me entraba. Sin afeitarme… ni me acuerdo, es Alice y Rosalie quien me dicen que ya es hora, y la calle no le he pisado en tres meses menos cuando salía o entraba al coche. La verdad es que Alice tenía razón, me preocupaba de ti tanto que me olvidaba de mí. Pero me daba igual-.

-Pues a mi no. Si hubiese podido no te hubiese dejado estar aquí tanto tiempo, porque por lo que dices supongo que no te habrás movido de aquí para nada-.

-Me conoces muy bien. Te jure que no me volvería a ir, y cumplo con mi palabra. Pero ahora necesito una hora semanal de masaje en la espalda, el sofá no es muy cómodo para dormir-.

-No te vas a volver a quedar ni una sola noche más-.

-Eso es porque tu lo dices, pero hasta el ultimo día que estés aquí, yo me quedo-.

-No Edward…-.

-Si Bella y no hay mas que hablar- dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios como fin de la conversación. –Extrañaba hasta discutir contigo, ¿sabes? Que te enfadaras conmigo por cualquier tontería. Hubiese dado mi vida por un minuto más contigo, aunque fuese discutiendo-.

-¿Te puedo hacer yo una promesa? Esta vez seré yo la que te jure que no me volveré a ir nunca-.

-Bella, yo no te lo quería decir pero el medico me ha dicho que cuanto antes lo sepas será mejor. No quiero, por favor, júrame que no te pasara nada Bella-.

-Me estas asustando Edward. ¿Qué pasa? Quiero saberlo-.

-Bella, es un trago muy duro, para los dos, pero tienes que prometerme que no te afectara de manera grave-.

-Te prometo que lo intentare, pero Edward por favor-.

-Cuando recibiste el disparo, Bella tu…tu no lo sabias, creo, pero estábamos esperando un bebe. Solo tenias 3 semanas, pero tuviste un aborto- dijo Edward mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y acariciaba la cara a una Bella que no podía creerse lo que escuchaba. –Los mediaos han dicho que puedes volver a quedarte embarazada, no hay ningún riesgo en un embarazo futuro. Lo siento mucho cariño-.

-Es mi culpa- dijo Bella rompiendo a llorar. –No tenia que haber ido allí sin nadie, soy una mala persona. Nuestro bebe- dijo Bella llorando sin apenas fuerzas ya en el cuerpo.

-No, Bella, no te culpes. Mi vida, no- dijo Edward limpiándole la cara y haciendo que remirase, aunque su estado no era mucho mejor. –Bella, escuchare. A mi también me dolió saberlo, era mi primer hijo biológico, contigo. Pero tú estas viva, y ante eso no hay nada más que pensar. Estas viva, y vamos a tener mas hijos porque puedes. No te culpes e nada, porque el que hizo eso no fuiste tú, fue ese mal nacido, ¿de acuerdo? No te pido que no llores, te pido que no te culpes mi vida-.

-El que no tenia culpa era nuestro bebe-.

-Si, el no tenia ningún culpa. Pero Bella, Emma esta a punto de llegar y dudo que quiera ver a su madre así después de 3 meses. Y ella esta viva, y tu también. Te va a dar una buenísima noticia Bella. Veras, esta guapísima- dijo Edward limpiándole con un pañuelo la cara.

-¿A que día estamos hoy?-.

-17 de mayo-.

-Tu cumpleaños, y el suyo…-.

-Si pero eso ya esta olvidado. Es as, nunca tuvo ninguna importancia mi cumpleaños. Y el sueño lo celebro. De eso me encargue yo y… bueno, en realidad fue Alice la que puso mas empeño. Lo siento, pero para mi fue muy complicado mostrarme bien. Casi me ha cuidado más a mí que yo a ella-.

-Cuando salga de aquí te juro que os devuelvo los días en los que tendríais que ser vosotros los protagonistas-.

-No te aceleres, todavía queda bastante para eso. Por ahora, celebremos que estas bien- dijo besándola de nuevo en los labios, hasta que un golpe en la puerta los hizo separarse. –Creo que empiezan las visitas- dijo levantándose y digiriéndose a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Papi, esta mami despierta?- se escucho a la pequeña hablando bajito, como si realmente pensara que Bella dormía y una voz mas alta la fuese a despertar, aunque lo que mas la emociono fue escuchar a su hija llamar "papi" a Edward con tanta naturalidad.

-Mami creo que ya no necesita que hablemos bajo porque ya esta despierta. ¿Verdad que si mami?- dijo Edward apareciendo con la niña en su mano. Bella no pudo ocultar la emoción al verla y abrió sus brazos esperando a abrazarla.

-¡Mi amor!- dijo cuando Edward la subió a la cama y la abrazo como pocas veces antes había hecho. –Estas preciosa mi niña. ¡Como has crecido!-.

-Mami has dormido mucho. No vuelvas a quedarte tanto tiempo así, que te he echado mucho de menos-.

-No amor, nunca mas, ¿vale?-.

-Oye muñeca, ¿Qué era lo primero que le ibas a decir a tu mami cuando se despertase?- le pregunto Edward sentándose en uno de los bordes de la cama y pasando su brazo por la espalda de Bella.

-¡Mami que ya estoy buena!-.

-¿Cómo que ya estas buena? No entiendo…-.

-Si, el doctor me dijo que ya no me tengo que pinchar más-.

-¿Edward? ¿Eso que dice…?- pregunto Bella mirando a Edward para que le explicase aquello de manera correcta evitando caer en equivocaciones demasiado irreales.

-Que esta curada Bella. Tiene que volver de año en año a una revisión, pero Emma es una chica completamente sana desde hace 3 meses- dijo Edward sonriendo a las dos bellezas que tenia delante.

-¿3 meses?- dijo Bella mientras su voz se rompía de pura emoción.

-Si, cuando tú… te dormiste, ella estaba dentro conmigo en la última revisión. El medico me explico todo, y no hay confusión posible. Al final va a ser verdad eso de que creer es cierto-.

-Estas bien- dijo Bella cogiendo la carita de su hija con sus manos y no preguntando, esta vez afirmaba lo deseado, su hija estaba sana. Antes de que las lágrimas escapasen una vez más de sus ojos, la abrazo, la abrazo contra su pecho con las fuerzas que le había dado aquella noticia.

-Tenias que despertarte para saberlo. Todos lo sabíamos- dijo Edward que beso la cabeza de Bella repetidas veces mientras la emoción crecía en la sala por momentos.

-Creo que me merezco ser parte de ese abrazo- todos levantaron sus cabezas para ver como Alice aparecía en la habitación seguido de Jasper. Edward cogio a Emma para que fuese Alice quien ocupase su lugar ahora. -¡Bella!- dijo chillando y corriendo la distancia de la puerta hasta la cama para abrazarla contra su diminuto cuerpo. –No nos vuelvas ha hacer esto, porque entonces te mato yo- le dijo con tono y gesto serio para después recuperar su sonrisa. -¡Como me alegro de que estés bien amiga!-.

-Alice, a veces me asustan tus trastornos de bipolaridad. Te lo digo en serio, pero también me alegro e volver a verte. Gracias por todo. Hola Jasper-.

-Hola Bella- dijo Jasper acercándose y abrazándola de una manera mucho mas calmada que Alice. –Es una alegría tenerte de vuelta-.

-Y mía, haber vuelto es genial-.

-Mi mami ya sabe que estoy buena tía- dijo la pequeña desde las piernas de Edward desde el sofá de la habitación.

-¿Si? Claro, por eso estaba así de feliz. Pero yo también quiero ponerla feliz. Lo primero, el señor que hizo que te durmieses, ya se ha ido. Te dejo que lo celebres. Segundo, me caso con Jasper cuando salgas de aquí, te dejo que me felicites- dijo aplaudiendo. A pesar de ser dos noticias completamente diferentes, las dos, por mucho que le pesase, la ponían muy feliz.

-Felicidades, a los dos chicos. Es una alegría saberlo. Espero salir de qui lo antes posible…-.

-No hay prisas Bella. Será algo sencillo. Es lo único de lo que la he podido convencer- dijo Jasper acompañando a Edward en el sofá.

-Si, pero la decoración, invitados, lugar queda a mi cargo. Y ya te aviso que Emma será mi dama de honor. ¿Verdad corazón?-.

-¡Si! La tía nos ha hecho dos vestidos iguales mami. Te tienes que probar el tuyo-.

-Creo que es demasiada información en tan poco tiempo- dijo Bella llevándose las manos a la cabeza pero sin ocultar la alegría.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya, pero tienes una visita más. Creo que tienes que atenderla. Emma, princesa, despídete de tus papis que nos vamos- dijo Alice incluyendo a Edward en el pack. Algo de lo que Bella no podía estar mas contenta.

-Adiós mami, cuídate mucho. Y no duermas tanto esta noche- dijo besándola la cara. –Hasta mañana papi- dijo repitiendo el gesto con Edward.

-Hasta mañana princesa. Te quiero- dijo Edward.

Apenas desaparecieron por la puerta dos personas entraron y la cerraron. Edward no quito la vista de la puerta ni su mano de la de Bella. Segundos mas tarde Emmet y Rosalie aparecían ante sus ojos. Lo primero que paso por la cabeza de Bella fue que algo tenia que haber cambiado mucho mientras no estaba para que Rosalie estuviese allí y con un gesto que se parecía mucho al alivio y alegría, aunque no lo expreso con palabras.

-Bella- dijo Emmet acercándose y dándola un tierno abrazo. –Me alegra verte así-.

-Y a mi verte, simplemente- dijo Bella sacando la sonrisa de todos, incluyendo la de Rosalie. –Hola Rosalie- se atrevió a decir Bella.

-Hola Bella- dijo Rosalie, aunque sin acercarse. –Me alegro de que estés mejor-.

-Y yo de verte aquí- dijo sinceramente Bella.

-Yo… ¿Podéis dejarnos solas un momentos, por favor?- dijo Rosalie mirando a ambos hermanos.

-Avisadnos cuando terminéis- le dijo Edward. –Vuelvo enseguida- le dijo a Bella besando su frente y marchándose con su hermano por la puerta dejando a las dos mujeres solas en la misma habitación. Mucho tenia que haber pasado para que Edward aceptase esa situación.

-No espera, creo que soy la que tiene que hablar ahora- dijo Rosalie sentándose al borde de la cama y sorprendentemente cogiendo la mano de Bella entre las suyas. –Perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón Bella. Se que no me lo merezco, lo se, yo no perdonaría a nadie que me hubiese hecho lo que yo te hice y lo que te dije a ti. Pero siento la necesidad de decirte que ni siquiera lo pienso. No creo que seas mala influencia para nadie, alguien que lo fuese no daría trabajo a un completo o casi completo desconocido como era Emmet confesándole los secretos las íntimos de una persona; y tampoco creo que seas una cualquiera, creo que tu carrera es envidiable por eso mismo. Simplemente tenía miedo, y pensaba lo peor. No tengo ninguna escusa más elaborada, porque es simplemente la verdad-.

-Significa mucho para mi que me digas esto Rosalie. Y estas perdonada, todo el mundo comete errores, pero solo unos pocos son conscientes de ello y piden perdón, eso te honrar, y mucho. Me alegro de poder conocerte un poco mejor Rosalie-.

-Llámame Rose- dijo sonriendo. -¿Puedo… puedo darte un abrazo?-.

-Son gratis- dijo Bella riendo y abrazándola.

-Veo que todo tiene que estar donde debe estar- se escucho la voz de Edward por toda la habitación.

-Ahora todo esta perfecto- dijo Emmet abrazando a su mujer mientras Edward se sentaba junto a ella y la besaba una vez mas. –Bella, creo que necesito decirte algo-.

-Claro-.

-Probablemente no sea el momento pero cuanto antes, mejor. Hace un tiempo hable con Edward, y me dijo que tu intención era dejar el trabajo cuando tu hija se recuperase. Dado que Emma, gracias a Dios ya esta perfecta, mi trabajo…-.

-Tengo mas de la mitad de las acciones de esa empresa Emmet, asíque tu trabajo sigue en pie. No viajaras conmigo, porque lo mío se termino, pero como agente y abogado de la empresa tu trabajo sigue fijo. Y tú sueldo, el mismo, y no hay discusión-.

-Las buenas personas se merecen mil oportunidades en la vida, y a ti te ha dado la que te mereces una vez mas Bella- dijo Emmet. –Muchísimas gracias-.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada-.

-Si, te tengo que agradecer muchas cosas. Los dos. Pero por ahora simplemente te daremos un poco de paz, debes de estar agotada. Hasta mañana Bella- dijo Emmet despidiéndose mientras Rosalie hacia lo mismo y dejaban la habitación, por primera vez en horas sola.

-Por fin- dijo Edward cerrando la puerta.

-Si- dijo Bella suspirando. –Creo que necesito un par de horas más para digerir todo. No puedo creer que todo se haya terminado-.

-No. Ahora todo empieza- dijo Edward poniendo su cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella.

-Mi hija esta sana, voy a poder dejar ese trabajo, Rosalie se ha perdonado a ella misma, Alice se casa y tu sigues a mi lado. Creo que mi vida no podía ser mejor ni aunque me lo propusiese-.

-Cuando salgas de aquí veras como puede ser aun mejor-.

-Si, puede que sea así. ¿Edward?-.

-Dime preciosa-.

-¿Cómo crees que hubiese sido nuestro bebe? ¿Cómo lo superaste?-.

-Es algo que voy a llevar dentro siempre, aunque intente superarlo era mi bebe, y daría muchas, muchísimas cosas por haberle tenido conmigo. Pero la vida decidió que fueses tu quien se quedase conmigo, para poder tener otro y amar al que no pudo quedarse. Se que será difícil, pero esto es como siempre, juntos, no nos puede pasar nada-.

-¿Sabes? Fue tu cara y la de Emma las que me empujaron y me dieron las fuerzas suficientes para poder volver. Asíque el resto de mi vida me ocupare de haceros felices-.

-Tú nos llevas haciendo felices desde que entraste de nuestras vidas. Tu sola presencia hace que yo sea inmensamente feliz. Te amo Bella-.

-Te amo Edward-.


	17. C16

**Capitulo 16**

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

-Nerviosa. Pero será la ultima vez asíque creo que todo bien-.

-Repasemos. Yo estaré a tu lado controlando turnos e palabra y preguntas, Alice estará en la ultima fila con Jasper y Rose, y Edward estará en la primera fila. 30 minutos, no más. ¿Preparada para dejar esto atrás Bella?-.

-Llevo deseándolo desde que empecé, pero ahora pienso que hare a partir de ahora y no lo se. Pero estoy segura que será mejor que esto, seguro Emmet-.

-Piénsalo de esta manera, tienes dinero para no hacer nada e resto de tu vida y vivir mejor que bien, puedes compartir todo el tiempo del mundo con tu hija y tu chico. No veo muchos fallos al plan-.

-Porque no los tiene-.

-Cuando quieran, ya esta todo listo-.

-Vamos allá- dijo Emmet abrazando a Bella para darla fuerzas. –Mucha suerte en la vida-.

-No hace falta nada de esto. Eres mi cuñado, nos vamos a ver mas de lo que nos gustaría a ambos- dijo Bella quitando tensión al asunto y saliendo antes los periodistas y fotógrafos que parecían nunca estar a gusto con el número de fotos de Bella.

Dirigíos su vista a la primera fila, y tal como le Abia prometido, allí estaba Edward sonriéndola cariñosamente. Solo el y ella salían que aquel también seria el ultimo trabajo de Edward.

-Buenos días a todos- comenzó Emmet haciendo que la sala volviese a un cierto orden. –A continuación la señorita Swan anunciara el motivo de la convocatoria de esta rueda de prensa. Tendrían turno de pregunta hasta la media hora. Adelante-.

-Hola a todos- comenzó Bella, mucho más segura de lo que se imaginaba. –Como sabréis llevo cerca de un año sin aparecer en medios de comunicación- desde de su ingreso en el hospital, su estancia en este y las semanas previas donde había tenido que estar encerrada en su casa, habían pasado casi 10 meses, -había decidido tomarme las cosas con calma, reflexionar sobre la vida que llevaba y la vida que quería vivir, y llegue a la conclusión de que eran caminos muy diferentes. He tenido la gran suerte en la vida de poder elegir, de poder tomar una decisión con respecto a mi futuro profesional, y anuncio que he decidido dejar de manera definitiva mi trabajo como modelo profesional. No busquen culpables en ningún sitio y en ninguno de los ámbitos porque no los hay. Es una decisión muy meditada y esta decidida. Por supuesto, sigo pidiendo el mismo respeto hacia mí y hacia todos los que me rodean. Ha sido un placer conocer a todas las personas que se han cruzado en mi vida durante estos años, y me gustaría agradecer el cariño de profesionales y fans que he recibido de mil maneras diferentes. Muchas gracias- dijo Bella finalizando su discurso y bajando la mano por debajo de la mase, done la de Emmet la esperaba para apretársela con fuerza en forma de animo.

-Preguntas- anuncio el. Decenas de manos se levantaron a la vez, y supo que no todas podrían ser contestadas, pero desde luego, por intentarlo no quedaría. –Usted- dijo Emmet señalando a una chica de la primera fila para que la pasaran el micrófono.

32 preguntas, después de decir el lugar en donde trabajaban, su pregunta y su respuesta, Bella poso por ultima vez antes de salir por la puerta y liberarse de esa carga que llevaba consigo desde hacia casi 5 años.

-¡Por fin!- dijo una vez dentro del coche que conducía Emmet. Podía no había podido sacar toda la presión que llevaba comiéndola desde haca horas.

-Tienes hasta la cara cambiada Bella- le dijo Emmet sonriéndola. Bella no pudo mas que devolvérsela.

-¿Y los demás?-.

-Vienen en un coche detrás de nosotros. Te dejare en tu casa para que Edward y tú os preparéis y os esperamos en casa de mis padres para comer y celebrar. Veras a Emma en un rato-.

-La necesito una barbaridad ahora mismo- dijo Bella confesándose. La había dejado ayer en casa de los padres de Edward junto con el mismo, quería tener una cierta tranquilidad, esta sola las horas antes de su rueda de prensa, y ahora no veía la hora de abrazarles. Según las noticias, primero seria Edward y luego su niña.

-Hemos llegado. Nos vemos luego Bella- dijo Emmet aparcando enfrente de su casa y dándole un leve abrazo.

-Hasta ahora- dijo Bella bajando y entrando a su casa rápidamente, esperando a que el sonase el sonido de la cerradura abriendo la puerta, lo que indicaría que ya había llegado.

Decidió ir aprovechando el tiempo hasta que llegase para que la espera no fuese eterna, una cosa que parecía no cambiar nunca, cuanto más deseabas que llegase un momento, mas difícil parecía que llegase pronto.

Ya vestida decidió ir a esperarle en la planta de abajo, aunque realmente le extrañaba que tardase tanto ya que venían justo detrás de ellos en el coche.

-Sorpresa- dijo una voz detrás de ella y poniéndole un ramo de rosas en frente de su cara aunque no las pudo observar muy bien debido al susto que tenia encima en esos omentos.

-¿Pero estas loco? ¡Casi me da un infarto! ¿Cómo has entrado que no te he escuchado?- dijo Bella poniéndose frente a frente con Edward que no quitaba de su cara el gesto divertido. –No me ha hecho gracia Cullen. Que susto-.

-A mi si. Felicidades, ya eres libre- dijo volviéndole a poner, esta vez con mucho mas cariño y tacto, el ramo de rosas frente a ella. Esta vez, ella también suavizo el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo abrazándole por el cuello, el gesto que más llevaba esperando de todos.

-¿Mi chica va a aceptar las rosas o directamente las tiro?- dijo cuando le soltó viendo que no hacia ninguna alusión al regalo.

-¡No las tires! Dámelas, son preciosas. Gracias mi chico- dijo siguiendo con el apodo cariñoso con el que la había llamado dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de ir a ponerlas en agua. -¿Nos vamos ya? Tengo ganas de ver a Emma-.

-Claro, nos deben de estar esperando- dijo cogiendola de la mano y saliendo de la casa. -¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto una vez hubieron arrancado el coche.

-Bien, a la expectativa supongo. ¿tu? Eres tu quien ha dejado lo que de verdad quería-.

-No he dejado nada Bella, ya lo hablamos, ese plan creo que es perfecto para los dos, incluso Emmet podría participar también-.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaran?-.

-¿Estas de broma? Ni tú ni yo nos tendremos que mover más que unos pocos kilómetros para trabajar si todo va bien. Creo que nadie va a poder estar más feliz. Y Emma… Emma ni te cuento. Bella- dijo tomándola la mano con seguridad, -basta de inseguridades y miedos. Todo termino. Habrá un tiempo en el que investiguen, te sigan pero como siempre, deja de preocuparte, porque a partir de hoy tu vida la construyes como a ti te plazca. ¿no era eso lo que querías? Ya lo tienes. Disfrútalo por favor-.

-Es fácil hacerlo cuando te tengo a ti a mi lado-.

-No pienso moverme. Ya lo sabes preciosa- le respondió besando su mano mientras aparcaba frente a la casa donde ya estaban todos los coches estacionados y Esme en la puerta esperándolos.

-Hola chicos- dijo recibiéndoles con los brazos abiertos. -¿Cómo estas?- le dijo a Bella cogiéndole la cara entre sus manos de manera cariñosa.

-Estupendamente Esme. Muchas gracias-.

-Pasad. Emma esta ansiosa por veros- dijo haciéndoles hueco mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos. –Están todos en el jardín- les dijo mientras iba a la cocina. Escucharon en ruido de gente al fondo, y era lógico, dos niñas pequeñas juntas con Emmet y Alice revoloteando solo podía tener como resultado jaleo.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido pareja?- grito Emmet con su hija cargada en sus su hombro cuando les vio aparecer. Claramente, ambos decidieron ignorar el comentario y enfocarse en la preciosidad que corría en su dirección.

-¡Mami!- grito la niña que se lanzo en brazos de su madre besándola la cara mientras esta la abrazaba fuertemente. -¿Es verdad eso de que ya no te vas a tener que ir mas de casa mucho tiempo?-.

-¿Qué, yo no me merezco ningún beso o como va esto?- dijo Edward intentando parecer enfadado, aunque la sonrisa de su cara le quitaba mucha credibilidad.

-No papi, pero a ti te vi hace menos. Un beso- dijo cogiendole la cara y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Mami no se va a tener que ir mas, no- dijo Bella feliz de hacer esa promesa, la cual, era firme y la hacia con el conocimiento de que era verdad. Esa vez era totalmente verdad. –Vamos a comer- dijo señalando la mesa que ya estaba puesta con todos sentados alrededor de ella.

-Tenemos que contaros una cosa- dijo Edward cuando todos terminaron el segundo plato. Las caras, hasta ahora todos felices, cogieron un tono de intriga que pareció romper la armonía, hasta que Alice creyó intuir la noticia.

-¿Te arrepientes de la decisión?- pregunto Alice mucho mas alarmada.

-¡No!- dijo Bella casi ofendida por la pregunta.

-¿Estas embarazada?- pregunto Rosalie.

-¡No!- volvió a contestar Bella empezando a enfadarse.

-¿Vas a dejar a Edward?- dijo Emmet divertido.

-¡No!-.

-Ya lo se- dijo Emmet que parecía orgulloso de si mismo por su deducción, -os vais a casar-.

-¡No!- repitió Bella ya nerviosa por la situación.

-No Emmet, no. No por ahora- dijo Edward terminando la frase y dejando a Bella ha cuadros. –No es nada de lo que decís. Veréis- dijo acomodándose en el asiento, - y dejadme terminar, ni una interrupción por favor- dijo Edward mirando a Emmet.

-¿Por qué me miras a mi?- pregunto señalándose.

-Porque eres mi hermano y te conozco. Bien, sabéis que Bella no trabajara mas como modelo, y yo os anuncio que también dejo mi trabajo en la empresa. ¡No interrumpáis!- dijo levantando las manos antes de que las preguntas y gritos saliesen de las gargantas de los presentes. –Ya que ella tendría mas tiempo libre de lo recomendado y no se quiere quedar en casa permanentemente, hemos pensado entre los dos una idea, y hemos decidido abrir en Port Ángeles una academia de modelaje. Yo seria el fotógrafo y Bella ensebaría a las niñas y a los niños como moverse por el mundillo de una manera sana y profesional. Habíamos pensado también que aunque nosotros seamos dueños, queremos que participéis, si así queréis. Emmet queremos que seas el director del centro y te encargues del tema legal así como Rose de todo lo que tenga que ver con el tema económico. Y tú Alice, sabemos que adoras la decoración, y nos gustaría que ayudases con todo lo que es el decorado de las sesiones. No tendrían porque ser todos los días a la semana, es mas, con un día debería de bastar en principio, y no vemos mejor manera de quedaros en casa, quiero decir, supongo que todos estamos hartos de tener que dejar a la familia por largos periodos de tiempo por cuestión de trabajo-.

-Yo… yo tengo ahorrado una gran cantidad de dinero, mucho- dijo Bella avergonzada, -lo suficiente para hacer que el centro funcione perfectamente sin créditos y pagar vuestros sueldos actuales o incluso elevarlos. Si a eso le contamos las ganancias que obtendríamos, que esperamos obtenerlas, creemos que puede funcionar, y nos gustaría teneros cerca. Seria algo así como un negocio familiar- dijo Bella terminando su exposición.

-Hay que tener en cuenta que lleva asociado en nombre de Bella, y eso es un tiron publicitario enorme- dijo Edward.

-Yo me apunto, no me lo pienso más. Estoy en paro y me ofrecéis trabajo. Hay que estar loca para no aceptarlo- dijo Rose.

-Yo también. Desde que no viajo esa oficina me mata Bella. Esto será también trabajo de oficina, pero seré mi propio jefe y trabajare con mi familia. Si, yo también me apunto- terminó diciendo Emmet haciendo un gesto con su dedo pulgar.

-Hay que estar loco para aventurarse en algo así, terminando hace nada con algo como en lo que estabas metida. ¡Pero me encanta esta locura! ¡Si, si, si, yo también quiero!- dijo Alice botando de emoción en el asiento sacando a todos, incluidas las pequeñas, sonoras carcajadas.

Edward se volvió a ver a Bella que sonreía como pocas veces antes la había visto. Y supo que estaba en el sitio y en el momento adecuado en su vida.

-Nos vemos pronto- dijo Bella despidiéndose de toda la familia.

-Claro. Ya nos contaras como van las cosas con el proyecto. Gracias por pensar en nosotros. Dijo Rose dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

-Sois la familia. ¿En quienes íbamos a pensar antes?-.

-Papi, ¿Cuándo vamos ha hacer la maleta?- pregunto Emma cuando ya estaban todos en el coche de vuelta.

-Cuelo, era una sorpresa- respondió Edward divertido mientras Emma se tapaba la boca intentando enmendar su error.

-¿Qué maleta?- pregunto Bella muy desubicada.

-Nos vamos los tres de viaje, ¿verdad princesa?-.

-¡Si!-.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Bella feliz.

-Sorpresa- contestaron las dos personas más importantes de su vida a la vez.

Nada mas llegar a su casa prepararon las maletas. Las únicas pistas que recibió Bella fueron que iban solo un par de días y que hacia calor, asíque en menos de una hora volvían a estar en el coche camino del aeropuerto.

-Prefería viajar de noche para que a Emma no se le hiciese tan pesado el viaje- dijo Edward ya sentados en el avión con la pequeña en brazos totalmente dormida.

-¿Por qué este viaje Edward? ¿Por qué Miami?-.

-Hace calor y no esta excesivamente lejos. Solo tenemos dos días hasta que esta muñeca vuelva a la escuela, asaque tenia que ser cerquita-.

-Todavía no me has comentado el porque-.

-Porque quería celebrar de alguna forma especial esa nueva etapa en nuestra vida. ¿Te parece mal?-.

-No, la verdad es que me encanta-.

-Me alegro. Es por ti asíque disfrútalo-.

-¿Desde cuando lo habías planeado?-.

-Cuando estabas…ya sabes, a mediados de esos días decidí junto a Emma que cuando despertases nos iríamos lejos de todo los 3 y seriamos felices unos días. Asíque en realidad es por ti y por Emma-.

-Y por ti, no tengas miedo de decirlo. Lo veo un gesto egoísta, o veo bien, me gusta que quieras evadirte del mundo con nosotras- dijo Bella recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

-Con vosotras me iría al fin del mundo si me lo pidierais-.

-No somos tan crueles-.

-No, estáis lejos de eso. Ahora duerme, ha sido un día con demasiadas emociones. Duerme preciosa. Te quiero-.

-Te amo Edward- dijo Bella antes de que sus ojos terminasen por cerrarse.

-¡Emma, no te alejes mucho princesa!- grito Edward a la pequeña, que ya les llevaba unos metros de distancia disfrutando de sus últimos momentos de playa.

Era el último día en Miami, estaba anocheciendo y pronto tendría que volver a la habitación del hotel a dormir y hacer la maleta, ya que al día siguiente a primera hora tenían que coger un avión rumbo a Forks de nuevo.

Habían sido dos días maravillosos, donde cada momento parecía tener una magia especial. Bella se veía así, con esa vida, disfrutando de lo bueno que hasta ahora ni sabia ni que existía, quería compartir su vida con esas dos personas.

-Sentémonos- dijo Edward en un punto cerca de la orilla del mar. –Te quiero decir una cosa aunque rompa esta maravilla de vista-.

-Tú nunca puedes estropear nada-.

-Puede que esto te lo haya dicho unas cuantas veces, pero no creo que tengan el mismo valor que lo tienen ahora- Bella apoyo su espalda en el pecho de Edward recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro, relajándose y concentrándose en el mensaje. –Creo que jamás me dará la vida para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi en la vida, no tienes ni idea de la situación en la que me encontraste, llevaba años hundido por la desgracia, ¿sabes? Pero fue llegar tu e iluminaste mi vida, donde solo había oscuridad, ni siquiera me había planteado enamorarme de nuevo, no pensaba en volver a intentar tener niños, ni casarme, nada. Pero tú y Emma me habéis hecho ver que es lo que deseo, y os quiero a vosotras, siempre conmigo, a mi lado. Quiero hacer una vida junto a vosotras, deseo construir un nosotros Bella- su voz era apenas un susurro en el oído de Bella, pero el mensaje llegaba perfectamente haciendo que Bella sintiese la piel de gallina. –Quiero vivir escuchando a Emma llamarme papa y que cada vez el corazón me de un vuelco como si esa niña llevase mi sangre; quiero que me desordenes el pelo mas aun para luego intentar peinármelo de nuevo; quiero mas viajes como estos con vosotras; quiero tener contigo un hijo Bella, quiero el nuestro amor de su fruto en una criatura que merece vivir después de tantos intentos símbolo de que te amo con todo mi ser Bella. Casi te pierdo en demasiadas ocasiones, y yo no quiero eso, quiero tenerte cerca siempre-.

Bella se incorporo para mirarle a la cara, desconcertada por todas las cosas que estaba escuchando y comprobando que no se había quedado dormida, que no era un sueño, que Edward era real.

Con un amor infinito Edward le limpio las lágrimas que callan de sus ojos y con un gesto hizo que Emma se acercase. Se sentó en las piernas de su padre y sonrío.

-Se lo pedí a ella primero porque me tenia que dar permiso, si no yo no podía pedírtelo a ti- dijo Edward volviendo aquello un juego con Emma. –Pero ahora que lo tengo es el momento supongo. ¿Me lo das amor?- le dijo Edward a Emma tendiéndoles la mano. Esta saco un cajita de su pantalón y se lo dio a Edward feliz. –Isabella Swan, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?-.

Bella no puedo evitar taparse la boca para no gritar, reír a carcajadas, llorar o ni ella sabia lo que podían hacer en esos momento. Solo sabía que la emoción y el amor podían con ella en esos momentos. Era sencillo, como a ella le gustaba, plateado con una piedra rosa clarito en el centro.

-Si, ¡si! ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Si!- dijo llorando de la alegría mientras Edward cogia su manos izquierda y le colocaba el anillo justo donde debía estar, para que inmediatamente después Bella le cogiese la cara para darle un beso cargado de amor.

-¿Te gusta mami? Lo elegí yo- dijo la pequeña orgullosa. -¿Pero porque lloras? ¿Estas triste?-.

-No mi vida, estoy feliz, lloro porque ahora mismo soy muy, pero que muy feliz. Y es precioso- dijo Bela acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña.

-No es por meter presión, pero al final de esta playa, da la casualidad, de que hay una cala, preciosa, iluminada donde espera un cura y dos testigos. Creo que allí se puede celebrar una boda. ¿Quieres?- pregunto Edward con los ojos iluminados.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?- dijo Bella sin salir de su asombro.

-Si. No quiero que te veas obligada, será cuando tú quieras, pero lo hable con Emma y ambos pensamos que podía ser el momento perfecto…-.

-¿Lo has hablado todo con ella?-.

-Absolutamente todo- dijo Edward mirando a Emma de manera divertida.

-Quiero casarme ahora mismo contigo- dijo Bella emocionada todavía.

-No hay mas que hablar- dijo Edward levantándose de la arena y ayudando a sus dos chicas a hacerlo. –Creo que estamos invitados a una boda- dijo cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos.

-Tía Alice nos va a matar- dijo la pequeña haciendo que sus padres se riesen con ganas, sabiendo que mas razón no podía tener.

5 minutos después, llegando al final de la playa pudieron ver como el mar chocaba contra las rocas, y justo en el lugar donde el agua no podía llegar, un lugar rodeado de velas con una mesa en el centro y un cura detrás de ella los esperaba. A su lado un hombre y una mujer del servicio del hotel por lo que se podía ver en los uniformes con una cámara de fotos, para retratar el momento.

-No tengo ni vestido, ni discurso, ni nada para casarme- dijo Bella dándose cuenta de la situación.

-¿Puedes decir un "si quiero"? porque realmente es todo lo que necesitas, si quieres-.

-Si, eso creo que si puedo- dijo Bella feliz continuando el camino hacia el cura.

-Isabella- le dijo dándole la mano a Bella que gustosamente le devolvió el saludo. –Edward. Emma, un placer volver a verte pequeña- dijo saludándola también.

-¿Os conocíais?- pregunto Bella asombrada.

-Es amigo de la familia. Ayer quedamos con el mientras dormías- dijo Edward dejando a la pequeña en el suelo y poniéndola a un lado.

-Empecemos. Queridos hermanos…- dijo el cura comenzando la ceremonia. Antes de que se diese cuenta el cura la miro con cara de que llegaba el momento crucial de la ceremonia. No sabia ni de que había hablado antes, no tenia ni idea. Estaba metida en una burbuja irreal donde se estaba casando de repente, pero estaba feliz. –Isabella Swan, ¿desea usted a Edward Cullen como su legítimo esposo?-.

-Si, si quiero- dijo con la voz rota mirando a Edward, que lloraba al igual que ella de plena emoción.

-Edward Cullen, ¿desea a Isabella Swan como su legítima esposa?-.

-Si quiero-.

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Sed inmensamente felices en vuestra vida. Podéis besaros- dijo el cura sonriendo mientras la pequeña empezaba a aplaudir con energía.

Edward cogio la cara de Bella con tal ternura que parecía estar hecha de cristal y junto sus frentes.

-Te amo señora Cullen. Te amo con todo mi corazón-.

-Te amo Edward- dijo cortando la distancia que había entre sus bocas dándose el primer beso como marido y mujer.

-¡Mis papis se han casado!- se escucho a la pequeña, que con su gracia hacia reír tanto a sus padres como al cura y los testigos, que instantes después abandonaron el lugar después de la ceremonia.

Emma volvió a correr por la orilla como la niña feliz que era mientras sus padres abrazados la observaban.

-Gracias por hacerme la persona más feliz de la tierra Edward- dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio. –Gracias por querer hacerme tu esposa-.

-No veía el momento de que esto pasara señora esposa. Me encanta como suena- dijo besándole el hombro.

-Es que no se que pensar, ni que decir, ni que nada- dijo Bella tapándose la cara con las manos y riéndose sin sentido aparente. –Hace apenas un par de horas estaba soltera y sin compromiso, y ahora soy la esposa del hombre mas increible del mundo. Me he casado sin haberlo planeado-.

-Si, creo que entiendo la confusión, y la felicidad-.

-Si, esa ni te dejo dudar de que la compartamos. De todas formas si guardas alguna sorpresa, dímela que estoy abierta a todo ahora mismo-.

-Creo que no. Pero no pienses que te diré el destino de la luna de miel. Y cuando lleguemos creo que seria conveniente hacer algún tipo de cena o celebración para la familia. Me da miedo mi madre-.

-A mi me da miedo Alice-.

-Si se lo decimos con tacto…- dijo Edward empezando a barajar opciones.

-Si se lo dices con tacto te dirán que porque no se lo dijiste nada mas verlas. Olvídate, di hola y enseña el anillo- dijo Bella riéndose y haciendo que Edward la siguiera, pero Bella paro pronto.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Edward preocupado acariciándole la cabeza.

-Solo pensaba-.

-Puedes decírmelo. Solo si quieres-.

-Estaba pensando… como me gustaría que mis padres vivieran esto- dijo limpiándose una lagrima traicionera.

-Estoy convencido de que tus padres te están viendo y no pueden estar mas orgullosa de ti- dijo besándole la mejilla.

-Les hubieses encantado, sobre todo a mi madre. Quería que me casase con un chico guapo, alto, educado, de buen porte y me que quisiese. Siempre lo decía tan seria que la cortaba, tenia tan pocos años que me daba vergüenza que me dijese nada del tema. Y ahora, ahora daría casi todo porque me dijese que he encontrado algo mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba-.

-Me tienes en muy buena condición- dijo sonriendo. –Pero ceo que he sido yo quien me he llevado la mejor parte- le susurro mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja mientras bajaba hasta el cuello.

-Edward… me debes mi noche de bodas- dijo Bela disfrutando del momento intentando no olvidar en donde se encontraban.

-Eso no es necesario que me lo recuerdes… pero no querrás traumar a Emma, ¿no?- dijo terminando con un beso en el cuello y levantándose ayudándola a ella.

Apenas poso sus ojos en su rostro, no pudo evitar arrastrarla hacia el con un abrazo y volver a posar su labios en su boca, que parecía pedir a gritos mas amor. Notaban que no Abia prisa, ni siquiera ir algo mas allá, sus lenguas recorrían la boca del otro como si quisieran memorizarla, lentamente, con amor.

-Creo que nunca hubiese sido feliz si no te hubiese conocido-.

-¿Eres feliz?- pregunto Edward dejando sus labios sobre la frente de Bella.

-Mas de lo nunca imagine. ¿Y tu?-.

-La vida nos debía esta felicidad a los dos-.

-Mami, tengo sueño- dijo la pequeña interrumpiendo inocentemente aquel momento de intimidad. Ambos la miraron tiernamente y antes de qu terminase el bostezo Edward ya la acunaba en sus brazos.

-Duérmete preciosa- le dijo besando su frente.

-Os quiero mucho- dijo Emma medio soñando. Edward se freno a mirarla mientras con un dedo le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.

-Ella te quiere Edward, te quiere como el padre que eres, porque la sangre no importa- le dijo Bella pasando su brazo por su cintura.

-Supongo que este ángel es el hijo que nunca pude llegar a conocer, y la quiero como tal-.


	18. Epílogo

**Capitulo 17**

-Tenemos noticias- dijo Edward una vez estuvieron todos alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Estas embarazada?-.

-¿No vas a seguir con el proyecto?-.

-¿No sigues con mi hermano?-.

Varias preguntas absurdas después, seguidas de sendas miradas de reproche por parte de Bella, decidieron callarse y esperar la noticia.

-¿Por qué nunca acertáis con la noticia?- dijo Bella alzando las manos. Un grito después de parte de Alice, ella sabia que ya lo había adivinado.

-Enseñadme los dos la mano derecha- dijo Alice con apenas un susurro. Edward y Bella se miraron sonrientes sabiendo que aquella escena estaba saliendo tal y como habían pensado que saldría. Lentamente levantaron sus manos dejando ver al resto el símbolo de su amor. -¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Me niego a que mi mejor amiga se haya casado sin que yo le organice la boda! ¡No! ¡Separaros y os volvéis a casar! ¡Bella! ¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto?-.

-Calma Alice- Picio Edward que retenía su risa a duras penas.

-¿Os habéis casado?- pregunto sorprendido Emmet, que debía de ser el único que no había captado lo de los anillos.

-Habíamos pensado en hacer una celebración, que por supuesto queremos que organices tu- se apresuro a decir Bella señalando a Alice, -para que de alguna manera estéis presentes- dijo, aunque el gesto de Alice apenas cambio.

-¿Te has casado sin avisar a tu madre?- dijo Esme mirando a su hijo con un cierto reproche, aunque apenas le duro unos segundos, los que tardo en legar hasta el y abrazarle con la emoción contenida. –Felicidades hijo- le dijo. –Y a ti también Bella, felicidades, y muchas gracias- dijo abrazándola a ella también.

-Gracias Esme, pero no hay nada que agradecer, en todo caso, soy yo la que debería de estar agradecida-.

-Fue una boda muy bonita- dijo Emma sacando a todos de su asombro.

-Fuiste la unida afortunada de presenciar tal acontecimiento- le dijo Carlisle cogiendola en brazos y acercándose a la pareja. –Felicidades. Es una alegría enorme para todos-.

Poco a poco todos fueron acercándose y felicitándoles por la boda, intentando que la sorpresa no sobrepasase a la alegría. Probablemente fue Alice la mas dura, pero una vez Bella le dijo que podría hacer su maleta para la luna de miel, pareció que todo quedo olvidado y las lagrimas corrieron entre las dos amigas.

**.**

-¿3 semanas? ¿A dónde me llevas 3 semanas? Dímelo Edward- dijo Bella antes de salir de su casa rumbo a su luna de miel.

-No- dijo divertido.

-Alice, dímelo-.

-Ni de broma- dijo feliz de poder guardarle un secreto.

-Emma ami amor, tu lo sabes, díselo a mami…-.

-Papi me dijo que no, que era una sorpresa, y las sorpresas no se cuentan-.

-¿Nadie mas lo sabe verdad?- les pregunto sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta. -¡Odio las sorpresas!-.

-Esta te gustara- dijeron los 3 a la vez exasperando aun mas a Bella.

-Vamonos- dijo cogiendo las dos maletas que llevaba ella. –Pórtate bien, ¿si cielo? Nos vemos pronto- dijo abrazándola.

**.**

-¿Sydney?- pregunto ya una vez subidos al avión.

-Solo es nuestra primera parada- dijo Edward emocionado al ver que a ella le gustaba.

-¿A dónde más me piensas llevar?-.

-Sydney, Tokio, Dehli, Moscu, Roma, Madrid, Río de Janeiro, México y de vuelta a casa-.

-¿Me estas regalando una vuelta por el mundo?-.

-Por mi mundo, si-.

-¿Y Alice ha sido capaz de meter ropa para tantos sitios y tan diferentes en solo dos maletas?-.

-Tuvo que hacerlo, pero me obligo a comprarte algo en cada lugar. Es una promesa, y la hare-.

-Esta loca-.

-¿Te gusta tu luna de miel?-.

-No puedo esperar a aterrizar. Me encanta. Gracias- dijo besándole con ternura en los labios. –Pero quiero saber eso de tu mundo-.

-Son mis lugares favoritos en el mundo. He visitado todos y no podría escoger uno. En cada uno de ellos hay algo especial que quiero compartir contigo, si me dejas-.

-Quiero compartir absolutamente todo con el hombre que amo, si-.

**.**

-Despierta amor- dijo Edward en su oído.

-No quiero, soñando se esta muy bien- dijo Bella notando como su almohada era el pecho de Edward.

-¿Sabes lo mejor de todo? Que esto no es un sueño-.

**.**

-Bella por favor, hazme el favor de salir de el baño o te juro que hecho la puerta abajo-.

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo saliendo completamente blanca del baño y con las manos temblando, donde llevaba la prueba que podía cambiar todo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?- pregunto Edward mas nervioso que ella aun.

-¡No lo se Edward, hay que dejarle un tiempo!- le grito Bella que no podía soportar que con los nervios la metiesen prisas, cuando además, no dependía de ella.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto esta vez sin elevar el tono de voz.

-Siempre he sido como un reloj Edward, y no me encuentro bien… yo que se, puede ser-.

-La otra vez no lo supiste-.

-La otra vez acababa de terminar y hasta la siguiente no la esperaba ¿Quieres mirarlo tu?- le dijo tendiéndole el objeto.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me de un infarto? No estoy hecho para estas cosas. ¿Cuándo va a salir el resultado?-. Bella miro su reloj y vio que ya estaba el resultado. Apenas abrió la boca porque su mirada se lo dijo todo a Edward. –Voy a sentarme- dijo dándose aire con la mano mientras.

Bella respiro profundamente y miro por la ventana el paisaje de Río. "Puedes ser, perfectamente puede ser posible" pensó antes de girar su cara y ponerlo delante de su cara. Una rayita, dos rayitas. Positivo. Estaba embarazada. Una risa nerviosa salia de su boca mientras seguía comprobando que su subconsciente no la estaba traicionando. Dos rayitas. Las lágrimas caían de su cara sin control alguno y no tenia intención de dejar de llorar.

-¿Qué?- pregunto saltando de la cama y parándose frente a Bella. Esta le puso delante de su cara la prueba de las sospechas. –Bella, por el amor de Dios, apenas puedo recordar mi nombre en estos momentos, ¿Qué significan dos rayitas?-.

-Si, que si. ¡Que estamos esperando un bebe Edward! Que estoy embarazada- dijo cogiendole cara con las manos y sonriéndole sin saber que más hacer. Después de un rato done Edward parecía una estatua decidió que era el momento de hablar. –Edward, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Nunca supe como reaccionaria en el mejor momento de mi vida, pero es que no se que hacer- dijo mirándola mientras sus ojos se acristalaban.- Gracias- le dijo cogiendo su cara también. –Gracias por todo- dijo acercando sus bocas.

**.**

-¿Y cuando va a nacer?-.

-Todavía queda un tiempo, primero tiene que crecer en la tripa de mama- le explico Edward. Los tres estaban tumbados en la cama de la pareja explicándola a Emma que en poco meses habría un miembro mas en la familia.

-¿Y en la nueva casa donde dormirá?-.

-Dormita primero con nosotros y después tendrá su propio cuarto como el que tendrás tú-.

La pareja había decidido mudarse de casa, aunque para Bella aquel sitio respirase recuerdos en cada centímetro, sentía también que dejarla atrás era dejar atrás un pasado que deseaba enterar.

-¿Y como se va a llamara?-.

-Todavía no lo sabemos-.

-Bebe, quiero verte ya, asíque crece rápido y ven con nosotros- dijo Emma hablando a la todavía plana barriga de Bella.

**.**

-Se ve perfectamente- dijo el doctor pasando el maquina por la tripa de Bella, embarazada ya de 6 meses. -¿Desean saberlo?-.

-Dígaselo solo a Edward, quiero que sea el quien ponga el nombre-.

-Ahora se lo escribo- dijo el doctor dejándoles solos mientras Bella limpiaba su tripa.

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Edward asombrado por la decisión que acababa de escuchar sin saber previamente nada.

-Por supuesto. Llevo pensándolo un tiempo y quiero que seas tu. Yo quiero la sorpresa-.

-Te amo, te amo mucho Bella- dijo besándole en los labios mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

**.**

-Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? No paras de moverte- dijo Edward quitando sus brazos de alrededor de ella y mirándola.

-No puedo dormir- dijo de manera remolona.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Edward sabiendo que aquello solo tenía una salida. –Mejor Dicho, ¿de que lo quieres?-.

-Fresa. Solo fresa- dijo Bella feliz solo de pensar en el bol de helado de fresa que tendría delante suya en pocos minutos.

-Espera aquí, vuelvo en media hora- dijo Edward besando a su mujer en la frente y levantándose. -¡Ah!-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Me di con la pata de la mesa. No me acostumbro todavía a que este ahí puesta- dijo saliendo del cuarto, mientras Bella se quedaba pensando porque no había dado primero la luz, que estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar que en la otra casa.

Viendo que era misión imposible conciliar el sueño, o simplemente esta cómoda en una posición, decidió esperar a su marido en la cocina. La tripa de 7 meses para una persona de constitución delgada como era ella era un incordio, pero la llevaba con amor sabiendo que en poco mas de dos meses vería la cara a su bebe.

-Te dije que esperaras arriba- dijo Edward entrando a la cocina con una bolsa hasta arriba de helados. Bella solo prestaba atención al sonido de la bolsa. –Estas dando mucha guerra a tu mama para dormir- dijo Edward agachándose hasta la tripa y depositando un suave beso y una caricia en ella. Era un habitual en su día a día las conversaciones de Edward con el bebe.

-Y mas guerra dará cuando nazca- dijo Bella recodando sus primeros meses con Emma. La diferencia esta vez… Abia muchas diferencias en verdad.

-No creo que me importe mucho. Que sepas que el dueño de la gasolinera ya me conoce y me hace descuentos por los helados-.

-Recuérdame agradecérselo, cuando me dejes salir de casa para algo mas que no sea visitar al medico, ir a casa de tus padres o recoger a Emma de la guardería- dijo mientras Edward ponía delante suya el bol entero de helado y una cuchara grande, cuando el se quedaba solo con un pequeño cuenco y la cuchara pequeña.

-No me vas ha hacer sentir culpable por protegerte-.

-Edward estoy embarazada, no me han quitado una pierna o una mano-.

-Por su acaso-.

-Si claro- dijo con la cuchara en la boca saboreando el helado.

-Mami, tu siempre dices que no es bueno comer tanto helado- dijo Emma frotándose los ojos de suelo mientras bajaba por las escaleras con su peluche en la mano.

-Tienes toda la razón princesa- dijo Edward cogiendola y sentándola sobre sus piernas. –Pero vamos a tener un bebe muy caprichoso. ¿Quieres un poco?- pregunto dándole con su cuchara un poco de su helado.

-Pues bebe, no se puede comer tanto helado, te vas a poner malito de la garganta y la tripa- dijo casi durmiendo dejando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre, que le regalo un beso en la frente.

-No creo que a el le pase nada cielo, en todo caso a mi, pero pronto dejare de comer helado de fresa, es mas, probablemente no lo quiera ni ver de aquí a dos meses- dijo Bella con los dos carrillos llenos de helado. Le daba igual congelarse, pero necesitaba el helado.

-Cualquiera lo diría- dijo Edward sonriendo viendo tal imagen. -¿Quieres un poco mas cielo?- la pregunto mientras esta sentía con la cabeza. –Creo que por hoy es mas que suficiente. Vamos a la cama amor- le dijo a Emma que se abrazo a su cuello y cayo rendida casi al instante.

-Subo ahora- dijo Bella dando su ultima cucharada mientras Edward subía a Emma a su cama.

Guardo el helado en el frigorífico y subió a su cuarto, donde ya la esperaba Edward, con cara de estar agotado. Se acurruco de la manera mas cómoda para ambos que pudo.

-Siento haberte despertado y haberte hecho salir-.

-Sabes que no me importa absolutamente nada. Es la única vez en la vida que me vas a permitir consentirte sin mas problemas, estoy encantado- dijo sacando una sonrisa a los dos.

-Estas muy cansado. Te ocupas de mi, de Emma, del bebe, de la academia. Creo que te mereces dormir un poco. Buenas noches Edward-.

-Buenas noches mi amor- dijo besando su hombro y cayendo rendido como minutos antes había hecho Emma.

**.**

-Bien Bella, es hora de empezar a empujar- anuncio su doctor después de comprobar que efectivamente, había dilatado lo suficiente como para dar a luz. –Señor Cullen, déle su mano y ayúdele a inclinarse un poco, le será más fácil. Esta bien, cuando yo diga empujas-.

-Vamos amor- dijo Edward haciendo lo que el doctor le había indicado, -un poco mas y ya esta con nosotros-.

-¿Un poco mas?- dijo Bella ya totalmente agotada después de mas de 10 horas de parto. –Tu no sabe solo que es un poco mas. No me vas a tocar en tu vida Edward-.

-Eso creo que se lo he escuchado a todas las que han pasado por esto- dijo el doctor a Edward que se había quedado blanco ante la frase.

-¿Cuántas lo cumplen?-.

-He vuelto a ver a casi todas por aquí-.

-No cantes victoria Edward- dijo Bella siguiendo con el chiste, aunque Edward parecía todavía bastante confundido.

-Bien Bella, ahora- dijo el doctor. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Bella se agarro con una mano a la sabana y con la otra a la mano de Edward y empujo, deseando que aquello finalizase. Poco después respiro intentando recuperar fuerzas. –Lo has hecho muy bien Bella. Descansa-.

-Eres una campeona- le dijo Edward besándola la cabeza.

-Siento lo de la mano-.

-Olvídate de la mano. No es nada comparado con lo tuyo. Supongo que yo también tendré que sufrir algo-.

-Odias los hospitales, y estas a punto de desmayarte. El cupo esta cubierto- dijo Bella ganándose una risa de todo el equipo medico y del propio Edward incluido, aunque lo suyo era mas una risa nerviosa.

-Vamos Bella, no queda nada. Empuja- repitió el doctor. Repitió la misma rutina que antes y sintió que ahora si, estaba el trabajo casi hecho, cuando un llanto inundo la sala. –Vamos Bella, ya esta aquí la cabeza, una mas, solo una mas- la animo el doctor, y después de un ultimo empujan se sintió libre. -¿Quiere el papa cortar el cordón?- le animo el doctor.

-Vamos- le animo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos y totalmente rendida. Edward la beso la mano y con todo el cuerpo temblando fue hasta el doctor.

Bella supo exactamente el momento en el que la mirada de Edward coincidió con la vista de su bebe. Se llevo las manos a su cuello y las lagrimas y risas se escaparon de s cara. Corto el cordón y dejaron al bebe sobre sus brazos. Rápidamente fue hasta la cama de Bella para dejársela encima de su pecho.

-Bienvenido a casa campeón-.

-¿Niño?- pregunto Bella, que todavía no sabia el sexo del bebe y tampoco se había acordado, simplemente estaba feliz por tener a su bebe con ella.

-Si, nuestro niño Charlie Cullen Swan-.

-¿Charlie?- dijo Bella mirándole con adoración al niño. –Charlie- repitió mirando a Edward con amor. –Gracias-.

-No, a ti por darme lo mejor de este mundo mi vida-.

**.**

-¿Cuándo lo van a traer?- repetía todo el mundo en la habitación, ansioso por conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia, y el nombre, ya que había sido tal el secreto que en aquello momentos solo lo conocían Edward, Bella, Emma y la enfermera que se lo había preguntado.

-Ahora vendrá- decía Edward una y ora vez harto de tanto ruego sentado al lado de Bella en la cama mientras su brazo descansaba en la espalda de esta.

-Quiero irme de aquí- le dijo Bella bajito para que solo el se enterase.

-Mañana por la mañana te dan el alta ya. Solo unas horas mas amor- le dijo acariciando su espalda tiernamente.

3 golpes en la puerta alertaron a toda la habitación, que siguió con la mirada y una sonrisa a la enfermera que llevaba el carrito con el bebe hasta donde estaban sus padres y lo dejaba en brazos de Edward, que no tardo no darle un beso en la frente.

-Familia, os presentamos a Charlie, Charlie Cullen Swan-.

-Hola bebe, soy Emma tu hermana mayor, la que te hablaba todos los días como papa- le dijo Emma cogiendola la manita y dándoles un beso. Charlie dormía placidamente ajeno a la emoción que despertaba a su alrededor.

-Charlie. Es precioso Bella- le dijo Alice quitándoselo con delicadeza a Edward de los brazos.

-¿Y que esperabas? Tiene los genes Cullen- dijo orgulloso Emmet con su hija en brazos para que pudiese verle bien.

-Solo espero que haya sacado la parte buena de ellos y no la mala como la que te llevaste tú- dijo Edward con cara de satisfacción y marcando un o y un 1 con sus manos.

-Oh vamos, no seáis crios- les reprendió Carlisle sin ni siquiera mirarles.

-Por fin alguien en la familia que nos entiende- dijo Rosalie mirando a Bella y ganándose una sonrisa de complicidad de Carlisle.

**.**

-Emma, siéntate de una vez ha hacer los deberes, y tu enano, tu no te escapas, a la ducha- dijo Bella cogiendole al vuelo cuando pasaba a su lado gateando intentando escaparse de ella.

-Papi me dijo que me iba a duchar el hoy mami- dijo el pequeño enfadado en los brazos de su madre.

-Ya, pero papa tiene mas trabajo hoy en la academia y no le da tiempo. Cuando llegue juega un rato contigo-.

Con sus 3 años Charlie era un niño terriblemente espabilado y travieso al cual sus padres adoraban, sobre todo por lo que significo en sus vidas. Emma, con 8 años ya, era una niña preciosa que cada día se parecía mas a Bella físicamente y a Edward en la manera de relacionarse y moverse. Cualquiera diría que era familia de sangre.

Sonó la puerta y apareció el hombre con el que llevaba casada 4 felices años, y cada día parecía como el primero.

-¡Papi!- dijo el niño en brazos de su madre, que pronto paso a los de su padre.

-¡Campeón! ¿Qué tal el día?-.

-Bien, tío Emmet nos llevo al zoo y casi se mete con los osos porque Emma decía que no se atrevía, pero tía Rose le pego y ya no hizo nada-.

-¿Dónde esta Emma?- pregunto riéndose.

-Aquí papi- dijo apareciendo por la puerta del salón.

-Hola princesa. La próxima vez, que este yo para animar al tío también- dijo besándole la cabeza. –Y ahora a seguir con los deberes-.

-Papi, me dijiste que hoy…-.

-Hoy te baño yo, si. ¿Qué te crees que hago aquí? Vamos arriba. Hola- dijo cuando paso al lado de Bella dándole un rápido beso en los labios. No había tiempo para más, pero tampoco necesitaban de más.

-¿Qué tal el día preciosa?- le pregunto Edward abrazándola por la espalda mientras Bella secaba los últimos cubiertos de la cena. -¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

-Mejor- dijo dándose la vuelta y quedando de frente entre Edward y el mueble. -¿Los niños?-.

-Durmiendo como ángeles. Han caído rendidos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Fui al medico y no es nada grave, es mas, creo que son hasta buenas noticias. Llevábamos esperándolo unos cuantos meses-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Abre el congelador anda- le dijo Bella picándole con un dedo en la tripa.

Edward, con más de una duda se separo y abrió el congelador. Echo un vistazo para ver lo de siempre, o eso suponía porque no era el precisamente el que solía cocinar en casa, pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal dentro de un frigorífico o que pudiese estar relacionado con la salud de su esposa.

-Bella, no veo nada aquí. ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Ahora si, pero quizá en algunos días vuelva a pasarme lo de esta mañana- dijo dirigiéndose al congelador y cogiendo un bote de helado. -¿A que te suena?- le dijo dándoselo.

Edward lo cogio y se quedo mirando un bote, que aparentemente, simplemente era un bote de helado de fresa, hasta que reacciono y no pudo evitar que se le cayese de las mano.

-Estas embarazada- dijo sin preguntárselo. Lo sabia, en esos momentos, esta convencido.

-Si- dijo Bella con la emoción contenida en la voz. Llevaba todo día pensando la forma de decírselo, y cualquiera manera le parecía poco apropiada, pero ahora sabia que hubiese dado igual, la noticia eclipsaba todo lo demás en esos momentos.

-No puedo creérmelo- dijo Edward abrazándola y levantándola por los aires. –Gracias por hacerme tan feliz- dijo sentándola encima de la mesa de la cocina y colocándose entre sus piernas. –Gracias, gracias- decía mientras repartía besos por su cuello y hombros.

-Edward aquí no- decía Bella sin poder resistirse mucho. –Los niños-.

-Esta fritos Bella-.

-Vamos a la habitación- le dijo cogiendole la cara y mirándole de manera juguetona.

-Como quiera mi reina-.

Paso uno de sus brazos por la espalda y otro bajo sus piernas y subiendo las escaleras entre risas ahogadas en besos para que no se despertasen los pequeños. Una vez tumbada en la cama, Edward cerró la puerta con pestillo y se arrodillo en la cama dejando su cara a la altura de la tripa de Bella.

-Hola bebe. Ya te queremos antes de haberte visto. Solo te pido una cosa, no le des mucho la lata a mami, que luego me la da ella a mi y ninguno de los dos lo queremos, ¿verdad?- le decía Edward a la tripa haciendo que Bella no pudiese contener la risa aunque estuviese cargado de ternura. –Empieza a recordar cosas de aquí a unas dos horas por favor, eres todavía demasiado pequeño- dijo para después llevarse una colleja de su mujer. –Te quiero- termino besando la tripa e incorporándose en la cama.

-Como bien dices, es demasiado pequeño-.

-Da igual, puede entender perfectamente el amor-.

-Te acabas de ganar el perdón señor Cullen-.

-Y tu te has ganado que te ame de por vida señora Cullen- dijo remarcando la ultima palabra. Le encantaba decir en voz alta lo que su corazón gritaba cada vez que la veía, que era suya.

-Lo soy desde el primer momento Edward-.

-Te amo Bella-.

-Te amo Edward-.

**-FIN-**

**Fin de la historia! Espero que os haya gustado tanto leerla como a mi escribirla. A lo mejor me quedo un poquito corta pero creo que en si la historia no saba para mas. Al igual que algunas anteriores si pueden tener capitulo demas en un futuro o segunas partes, creo que esta se queda como esta, porque me parece el final perfecto.**

**Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, porque en serio, ver que hay gente que ademas de leerla se molesta en comentar hace que a mi me siga apeteciendo escribir nuevos capitulos y nuevas historias**

**Inmediatamente despues de colgar este capitulo voy a empezar con una nueva historia que tenia en cabeza. Se el principio y creo que tambien el final, en el cual puede que cambie una de mis reglas habituales, puede que no tenga un final muy feliz, pero esa se ira viendo, asique espero que la leais y comenteis, porque me haria mucha ilusion.**

**Gracias por todo y nos vemos**


End file.
